


All Our Tomorrows

by gmcb



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Romance, Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gay Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Romantic Friendship, Sex, Tags Are Hard, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 79,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmcb/pseuds/gmcb
Relationships: Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito/Yue
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

A aula se arrastava longamente, e Touya absorvia as palavras pela metade, frases desconexas de um assunto alheio a ele no momento; a vista da janela ao seu lado era muito mais interessante. Ele observou o pátio pelos vidros com marcas de dedos, o mormaço era visível mesmo dali; as árvores, normalmente balançantes, estavam estáticas e quase não faziam sombra abaixo delas.

Touya passou as mãos pelos cabelos escuros, apenas para que voltassem à posição anterior e se espreguiçou lentamente jogando os braços para trás, agradecendo mentalmente por se sentar na última carteira. Olhou para o lado e percebeu os olhos de Yukito nele, que sorriu antes de voltar a olhar para frente. Essa era uma das coisas que Touya admirava em Yuki – ele estava sempre com um sorriso no rosto, permanentemente simpático e incapaz de ser menos do que atencioso com qualquer pessoa mesmo em seus dias ruins.

Eles eram quase opostos e, apesar de Touya discordar fortemente de que “os opostos se atraem”, achava a conexão dos dois algo muito raro de se ver. Touya, na maioria das vezes, era sério e sarcástico, quase indiferente, mesmo sendo educado. Ele traçava uma linha imaginária restritiva ao seu redor logo de cara, não se importando dos outros o acharem intimidante – características estas que, por mais que estivessem corretas, não eram as únicas; Touya era muito empático e perceptivo, sua intuição voltara a ser exacerbada quando se tratava de pessoas e ele tinha um extremo cuidado por quem gostava, sendo carinhoso e acolhedor em momentos-chave.

Yuki, por outro lado, era afável e receptivo com todos, sempre estava sorrindo e exalava uma ternura quase impossível, os olhos compreensivos a cada minuto. Ele tinha um humor inabalável que contagiava qualquer um, inclusive Touya, mesmo não percebendo o quanto. Era sensível e carinhoso, sempre caprichoso principalmente com as pessoas que amava. Também havia uma maneira de extremo cuidado na forma com que respeitava os sentimentos alheios, lhe atribuindo uma forma inigualável de sutileza e apreço. E mesmo com personalidades tão contrastantes, os dois se entendiam perfeitamente e tinham extremo carinho e cuidado entre si; era muito natural vê-los juntos sempre.

Touya olhou para o relógio acima da lousa e percebeu que as aulas acabariam em exatos sete minutos – o que significava que ele tinha ficado quase uma hora olhando pela janela da sala. Ele então se ajeitou na cadeira e olhou para o caderno, que estava em branco. Ele não tinha feito uma anotação sequer, a única aula que tinha assistido realmente tinha sido a de química, só porque era uma aula prática e era uma matéria que o interessava. Yuki, contrariamente, escrevia de forma apressada em seu caderno, os óculos escorregando pelo arco de seu nariz que se encontrava a um centímetro a folha, a página quase cheia com sua letra pequena e meio ilegível pela rapidez com que eram feitas.

Faltando dois minutos para serem liberados, Touya fechou o caderno e guardou os materiais na mochila de forma discreta. Olhou novamente para Yukito, que ainda escrevia como se tivesse muito a anotar naquele pouco tempo. Finalmente a aula chegou ao fim e Touya então, mais que depressa, pegou sua mochila e saiu quase correndo sem olhar para trás, um dos primeiros a passar pela porta mesmo se sentando no outro extremo da sala. Pegou sua bicicleta sem esperar o melhor amigo o alcançar e foi embora.

Assim que o sinal tocou, Yukito parou de escrever, os dedos doloridos por anotar tanta coisa em pouquíssimo tempo; a folha estava meio ilegível até para ele. Se virou para pegar sua mochila e sentiu uma movimentação rápida ao seu lado – Touya tinha se levantado exasperado e saído sem nem se despedir, atravessando a sala em um átimo e passando pela porta praticamente correndo. Yuki ficou meio segundo imóvel, olhando para a porta confuso, então voltou a guardar seu material calmamente, tentando entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Normalmente eles  saíam juntos da sala, pegavam suas bicicletas e andavam até a o ponto de encontro entre suas casas, se separando ali – Touya seguia em frente, enquanto Yukito virava à esquerda.

Ele recolocou os óculos no lugar empurrando-os com o dedo indicador e franziu as sobrancelhas. Claramente alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Talvez Touya precisasse correr para o trabalho de meio período na sorveteria, ou estava atrasado para fazer o almoço, pensou. De qualquer forma ele teria comentado algo, como sempre faz quando há esse tipo de situação; mesmo assim, nessas circunstâncias, eles apenas fazem a volta para casa de forma mais rápida, Touya nunca saiu correndo daquele jeito.

Olhou à sua volta e percebeu que quase todos os alunos já tinham saído, ele estava parado olhando para a porta havia alguns poucos minutos. Examinou onde Touya se sentava, torcendo quase inconscientemente para que houvesse algo esquecido ali apenas para haver um pretexto onde Yuki pudesse ir até ele e ver se estava tudo bem. Ele se levantou e foi andando para a saída, buscando entender e falando para si mesmo que estava sendo paranoico. Yue, como sempre, não teceu sequer um comentário em sua cabeça.

Yuki ainda estava se sentindo extremamente culpado com relação à Touya, desde que o amigo tinha abdicado de seus poderes para Yukito não desaparecer da face da terra. Descobrir seu “outro eu” e saber que podiam se comunicar em sua mente não ajudava muito também, pois Yue preferia não interagir com ele (o que na verdade era ótimo, já que isso dava a impressão de que nada tinha mudado), mas levava Yuki a ter a sensação de que nunca sabia de nada que acontecia, de que era alheio à realidade de Sakura, Yue e Touya. De qualquer forma, não tinha porque se sentir assim, não acontecia nada há um bom tempo e seu álter ego tinha assumido sua forma pouco mais de duas vezes desde que os problemas tinham se cessado. Mesmo Yue sabendo de tudo que Yuki estava pensando e sentindo naquele momento, ainda assim não disse nada. Yukito, então, depois de ligar na sorveteria onde Touya trabalhava e descobrir que ele estaria de folga, resolveu ir até uma das padarias preferidas de Touya e comprar um bolo antes de ir até a casa dos Kinomoto.

Touya chegou em casa e viu que estava sozinho – o pai estava ministrando suas aulas e Sakura tinha ido fazer compras com as amigas, já que era sexta-feira. Respirou fundo e abriu a geladeira, pegando o almoço que o pai tinha preparado antes de sair para trabalhar. Ele ficou feliz de não precisar cozinhar; estava irritado por tudo que estava acontecendo ultimamente. Touya andava distraído e nervoso, mais silencioso que o normal e frequentemente cansado. Não o tipo de cansaço que teve quando deu seus poderes a Yue; agora ele estava bem e algumas habilidades estavam começando a voltar, mesmo que de forma fraca. Não, seu cansaço era mental e a tensão que andava sentindo, até fisicamente, fazia seus músculos doerem à noite, quando se deitava.

Ele estava mal-humorado e irascível, e hoje estava especialmente instável; se sentia irritante e preferiu poupar a todos disso, principalmente Yukito, que ainda se sentia culpado e não precisava lidar com das mudanças bruscas no humor de Touya para ficar pior. Touya não havia dito a ninguém sobre isso, por que no fim, estava apenas estressado. Isso porque estava sentindo seus poderes novamente, mesmo que de forma débil, e não sabia dizer se eles estavam crescendo em uma espécie de autofagia ou se estavam  voltando para ele, realmente retornando do corpo de Yuki.

Touya olhou para o prato agora vazio e suspirou, passando as mãos nos cabelos mais uma vez e levantando-se. Parou diante da pia, limpou os restos de comida e lavou a louça. Ele podia resolver o problema dele de forma rápida e menos burra fazendo o óbvio: perguntando a Yuki e Yue se eles estavam se sentindo fracos ou diferentes. Mas Touya não tinha coragem de perturbar a paz novamente depois de meses sem acontecer nenhuma emergência mágica; ele sabia que se perguntasse, saberiam que algo estava acontecendo e mesmo que Yuki e Yue não estivessem perdendo seus poderes, ainda assim o fato de Touya estar desenvolvendo-os novamente os preocuparia, pois não havia explicação para isso.

Também, inconscientemente, ele não queria lidar com essa situação. Todas essas informações em sua cabeça aconteciam de forma não formulada, pois Touya não queria pensar nisso, ignorava os fatos e tentava ignorar até mesmo os próprios poderes que, aliás, ainda eram extremamente fracos – ele voltara a ter sua percepção extra-sensorial e a leitura de alma e aura, mas de forma ridiculamente sutil.

Houve uma batida na porta e Touya deu um segundo suspiro, andando lentamente e esbarrando no cabideiro ao lado dele antes de abri-la. Yuki segurava um pacote nas mãos e sorria, apesar de Touya perceber a hesitação em seus olhos. Ele usava uma calça cinza e uma camiseta azul clara que, lembrou-se ele, foram necessárias três lavagens para perder a mancha vermelha de molho de tomate que Yuki deixou cair uma vez no festival de inverno enquanto comia um crepe.

Touya se censurou mentalmente, já que sua saída da escola (bem melodramática por sinal, agora percebia ele) teve o efeito contrário – ele queria poupar Yuki, mas acabou o preocupando, fazendo-o aparecer ali com um pacote. Ao contrário do que esperava, Touya, na verdade, sentiu um assomo de gratidão e felicidade ao vê-lo ali; não queria ficar sozinho, não tinha sido esse o intuito. Touya deu um sorriso meio de lado para Yuki e se afastou para dar passagem ao amigo, que entrou sem falar nada e colocou a caixa em cima da mesa depois de tirar os sapatos. Yukito parou em frente a ele e colocou a mão em sua bochecha docemente preocupado, assim como Touya havia feito meses atrás ao contar que sabia que Yuki não era humano.

– Você estava estranho hoje, então vim aqui ver o que aconteceu. Está tudo bem? – disse ele, ainda com a mão quente e macia no rosto de Touya ternamente. Seus olhos carregavam um carinho imenso e indescritível enquanto olhava Touya, que era dois palmos mais alto que ele.

Touya desviou o olhar do amigo, apesar de não se afastar de sua mão e disse simplesmente “me desculpe, não quis te preocupar”. Era a mais pura verdade, ele não queria e Yuki não merecia o desprezo que recebeu, mesmo que sem intenção. De repente teve vontade de chorar, algo pouco usual. Ele estranhava o fato de existir algo que não podia falar ao seu melhor amigo, pois eles sempre podiam falar de  tudo . Touya não era o tipo de pessoa que expunha seus sentimentos aberta e abruptamente, mas nunca os escondia quando Yuki perguntava a respeito. Sabendo disso, Yukito sempre o indagava sobre como estava se sentindo ou se tinha algum problema, e então Touya se abria. Mas o que sentia naquele momento, nas semanas anteriores, não podia ser falado.

Ele percebeu que Yuki esperava um complemento, uma resposta real e não um pedido de desculpas. Ele abriu a boca uma, duas vezes como um peixe, sem emitir som algum. Seu nariz formigou com a tristeza. Estava fazendo um esforço descomunal para manter a máscara séria e neutra; tentou se desvencilhar da mão e do olhar de Yukito rapidamente, mas foi tarde demais.

Yukito estava mais preocupado ainda, agora que podia vê-lo; a expressão do amigo era indefinível, seus olhos um pouco duros, mas ele percebeu o nariz ganhando uma coloração avermelhada. Rapidamente Touya desviou o olhar, prendeu a respiração e tentou se afastar, virando o rosto da forma mais casual que pôde, mas Yuki já tinha percebido seus olhos levemente marejados, segurando um choro. Yuki  nunca tinha visto Touya chorar na vida e seu coração deu um pulo. O choro não aconteceu, Touya conseguiu engoli-lo no meio tempo, mas Yuki já passava os braços pela nuca do amigo, fazendo-o se abaixar um pouco para receber seu abraço.

Touya sentiu os braços de Yuki se fechando acima de seus ombros, fazendo-o enterrar seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Ele entendeu que Touya estava segurando o choro. Ele entendeu que não queria ser visto chorando, por isso o abraçou de forma a esconder o rosto do amigo. Touya demorou dois segundos para fechar o abraço de Yuki, que o apertou mais forte. Ele quase desabou com os braços de Yuki ao seu redor, os olhos finalmente ficaram quentes com as gotas de água que ele tentava impedir de vir, sua respiração ficou meio presa e ele engoliu em seco. Não podia chorar. Era ridículo ele chorar porque lhe perguntaram se ele estava bem, completamente  ridículo . Desproporcional, absurdo. Constrangedor.

Constrangedor? Não deveria ser, se tinha alguém para quem Touya poderia chorar sem ficar envergonhado, essa pessoa era Yukito Tsukishiro. Ele era uma das pessoas mais importantes da vida dele, foi por quem ele desistiu dos próprios poderes e desistiria de novo mil vezes. Agora não tinha mais sentido segurar as lágrimas de qualquer forma, ele já tinha visto como Touya estava, ele já tinha o envolvido em seu abraço quente. Yuki sentiu o amigo respirar fundo e irregularmente na gola de sua blusa; era notável que ele ainda tentava não desabar, mesmo que Yuki já tivesse sentido o tecido molhar e amornar onde algumas lágrimas de Touya tinham escapado.

Touya tentou respirar fundo, mas o fez de forma interrompida. Ao inalar, o cheiro reconfortante do xampu de Yuki entrou em seus pulmões. Era um cheiro muito suave e levemente doce que lembrava baunilha. Não era a primeira vez que ele sentia aquele cheiro, já que ele sempre percebia o leve perfume nos momentos em que estavam perto um do outro e o vento mudava seu curso. Aquilo o acalmou. Passaram-se alguns segundos; o choro, por fim, nunca veio. Ele se sentia seguro ali. Yuki passou os dedos por entre cabelos escuros e grossos de Touya gentilmente, que respirou fundo outra vez, agora de forma mais regular. “Está tudo bem, Touya”, disse ele, “vai ficar tudo bem”.

O carinho que Yukito fazia em seu cabelo era reconfortante e fez o nó em sua garganta se dissolver lentamente. As pessoas podiam estranhar a forma com que eles se tocavam no dia-a-dia, mas a verdade era que, depois que Touya segurou o rosto de Yuki entre as mãos e carinhosamente disse saber de seu segredo com tanto amor nos olhos, o sentimento entre eles se tornou algo indecifrável. A proximidade, que já era grande, aumentou e eles passaram a interagir de forma quase simbiótica. Ainda assim, por mais que Yukito nunca tivesse feito esse tipo de carinho em Touya, por mais que nunca tivesse afagado seus cabelos com tanta ternura, a sensação era assustadoramente natural e doce, apenas espelhando o enorme sentimento que havia entre eles.

Faziam vários minutos que eles se encontravam abraçados daquela forma e, ainda que Touya estivesse se sentindo melhor, nenhum dos dois quis se afastar, aquilo era leve e calmante, cálido. Os olhos dos dois estavam fechados, o tempo era apenas um conceito confuso e sem importância. Depois do que pareceram ser várias horas, Touya desenterrou a cara da camiseta do outro e eles se soltaram. Não sabiam quanto tempo tinham ficado daquele jeito. Trocaram um olhar meio hesitantes, mas sorriram, Touya se sentia curado e era como se Yuki tivesse sido recarregado.

– Você quer conversar? O que aconteceu? – Yukito perguntou depois de Touya desembrulhar o bolo e colocar pratos na mesa. Touya fez uma careta. Ele não podia mentir, não  conseguia mentir.

– Eu ando meio estressado. – disse ele, explanando apenas meia verdade. – Acho que estudar e trabalhar direto não está me fazendo muito bem.

– Realmente, faz semanas que não vejo você sair de casa para algo além disso. Precisamos fazer algo sobre isso, você precisa de férias, eu... – Yuki se interrompeu e lentamente abriu um leve sorriso, o pedaço de bolo a meio caminho da boca. – Touya, nós vamos viajar esse final de semana!

– Não posso viajar no fim de semana, Yuki. Eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã. – respondeu Touya enquanto mastigava e limpava o chocolate do canto da boca. O bolo tinha sido uma boa ideia, era seu preferido. Yukito murchou um pouco na cadeira, mas não se deixou abalar. Touya realmente tinha que trabalhar no dia seguinte, mas ele podia facilmente trocar o dia. Entretanto, ele não sabia se era uma boa ideia viajar com Yukito estando nesse estado de  espírito e preocupado daquela forma. Tinha medo de acabar dando com a língua nos dentes.

– Ninguém pode cobrir para você? – sugeriu o outro meio decepcionado, uma ruguinha entre as sobrancelhas franzidas se formou. – Vamos Touya, tente. Você  precisa sair de casa e eu conheço o lugar perfeito pra gente ir!

Ele analisou a situação, percebendo que talvez fosse uma boa ideia. Primeiramente, ter Yukito por perto era uma forma muito eficaz de se manter mais tranquilo e relaxado. Ele o acalmava e o divertia. Em segundo lugar, Touya realmente não saia há semanas senão para ir ao trabalho ou à escola. Seu pai estava ficando preocupado por isso e Touya percebeu. Por fim, se estivesse acontecendo algo de diferente com Yukito e Yue, ele talvez conseguisse perceber sem precisar perguntar e preocupá-los. Touya inclinou as costas para trás na cadeira e olhou para o amigo, que comia seu quarto pedaço do bolo. Mesmo Yuki tendo agora seus poderes, ele ainda comia o dobro de uma pessoa normal, já que Yue era incapaz de se alimentar.

– E que lugar seria esse? – indagou Touya, se dando por vencido. Ele tinha se animado um pouco no fim das contas e talvez fosse legal. Fazia tempo que não saia com Yuki, eles ultimamente só se viam na casa de Touya. “Tem um festival em uma cidadela nos arredores de Tokyo”, disse Yuki, com os olhos brilhando. “A gente pode pegar o trem e ir para lá hoje à noite, dessa forma podemos conhecer a cidade hoje e amanhã vamos ao festival. É uma espécie de vilarejo histórico, dizem que a arquitetura é incrível! E eu peguei um panfleto ontem com lugares ótimos para se hospedar, as pessoas vão lá para entrar em contato com a natureza e meditar, tem várias coisas legais”.

Touya bufou em tom de diversão. Era a cara do Yuki sugerir esse tipo de viagem, lugares com natureza e tudo mais. Ele lançou um olhar sarcástico para o amigo e levantou uma sobrancelha. “Você deve achar que eu sou um esquilo para vir me falar de árvores com tanta empolgação. Acho bom você não fazer eu me arrepender” disse ele em meio a uma risada. Yukito riu de volta, se sentindo mais calmo ao perceber que Touya tinha voltado ao seu humor usual de piadinhas irônicas. Ele enfiou o último pedaço de bolo na boca com as mãos e se levantou. Ajudou Touya a enxugar a louça e a guardá-la, o clima muito melhor.

Yuki se encostou no balcão aguardando enquanto o outro terminava de arrumar a cozinha. Uma das coisas que admirava em Touya era a forma como ele ficava quando executava qualquer tarefa – entrava em um estado de concentração de uma forma que Yukito jamais conseguiria, e era quase engraçado ver as mãos enormes e morenas de Touya, os dedos longos, lavando xicrinhas de chá delicadas sem quebrá-las. Yuki deu um sorriso vendo a cena, não entendia como o outro podia ser tão maciço e delicado ao mesmo tempo.

Enquanto esperava, Yukito ligou para o trabalho de Touya para mudar seu turno, reservou as passagens de trem para as 20h30 e alugou uma espécie de chalé em uma das florestas perto da cidadela. Haviam vários deles espalhados ao redor da vila e ele escolheu o mais perto do centro da cidade, assim, poderiam chegar, ir comer alguma coisa e conhecer os arredores. Ele olhou no relógio e ainda tinham tempo, passava das quatro e meia da tarde. Touya, ao acabar de arrumar as coisas, se colocou em frente a Yuki, próximos o suficiente para que ele ouvisse sua voz quase sussurrada. Touya apertou pouco acima do cotovelo de Yuki de forma delicada.

– Obrigada por... é... por hoje. – disse ele desviando um pouco o olhar. Falava baixo, como se preferisse ficar em silêncio. – Não era minha intenção te deixar preocupado ou sair daquele jeito sem dizer nada. Eu só... eu estava nervoso, ando meio irritado.

Yuki fitou Touya brandamente, desencostando do balcão e se colocando um pouco mais perto do amigo. “Não precisa agradecer, Touya, eu só quero te ver bem. Quero que possa contar comigo como eu conto com você, quero estar aqui quando você precisar”, disse ele também em voz baixa. Touya apenas sustentou o olhar solenemente e assentiu. “Vou me lembrar disso”, respondeu com um leve sorriso. Ele acompanhou a amigo até a porta. “Você vai ficar bem?” insistiu Yukito. O outro olhou para ele mais uma vez e hesitou um pouco antes de lentamente o abraçar, dessa vez passando os braços por cima dos ombros do amigo. Yuki retribuiu o ato imediatamente e fechou os olhos, se aconchegando ali.

“Eu estou bem agora, estou feliz por você ter vindo até aqui hoje” respondeu Touya de forma abafada acima dos cabelos prateados, a baunilha inundando novamente seus pulmões antes de soltá-lo e se despedir. “Te vejo às 20h00”, disse Yukito, já na rua com expressão radiante. Touya esperou ele virar a esquina para fechar a porta, se sentindo leve e feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

Yukito chegou rápido em casa, estava animado. Entrou deixando a porta bater atrás de si e subiu para arrumar suas malas. Se lembrou do dia anterior, quando à noite ele tinha ido até um pequeno mercadinho nas redondezas onde diziam haver uma barraquinha de degustação; claro que ele não iria perder essa oportunidade. Ele tentou convidar Touya, mas o telefone só caia na caixa postal. O lugar era pequeno e aconchegante, o cheiro das amostras de comida tornando o lugar receptivo com suas luzes amareladas. 

Ele comeu e provou tudo que lhe deram; resolveu comprar dois dos doces caseiros de pêssego que estavam na prateleira e se dirigiu ao caixa, onde uma senhorinha com pouco mais de um metro e meio o atendeu sorridente, os olhinhos espremidos. Ele pagou e quando estava saindo, ela lhe deu um dos panfletos disponíveis no balcão, comentando do festival na cidadela. Ele agradeceu e foi embora, colocou o papel em cima da mesa da cozinha ao chegar com as compotas em casa. Agora agradecia mentalmente a comerciante.

Apesar de Touya ter ficado com um humor muito melhor depois da visita, ele não conseguia parar de pensar nas feições do amigo quando a tristeza veio à tona e seus olhos se tornaram aquosos e brilhantes com a desolação de repente emergindo. Naquele momento, Yukito se sentiu simplesmente desesperado e impotente, seu coração deu uma batida descompassada e quase pulou para fora de sua garganta. O que fez em seguida, o abraço, tinha sido automático, como se fosse a  _ única _ coisa a se fazer. Ele teve vontade de pegar Touya no colo, o embolar e o proteger em seu peito, apagar tudo e qualquer coisa que colocasse aquela expressão em seus olhos escuros e intensos novamente.

Touya já tinha feito tanto por Yuki que ele sentia –  _ sabia _ – que fazer Touya sempre feliz era algo de sua incumbência. E era um dever que ele faria com todo o prazer do mundo, afinal, o amigo lhe deu tantas coisas. Primeiramente, ele lhe deu uma família quando viu que Yuki morava sozinho (afinal, seus avós não existiam...), praticamente lhe entregando um pai e uma irmã mais nova. O pai de Touya,  Fujitaka Kinomoto , o convidava para o almoço todos os dias (mesmo assim, Yuki aceitava o convite apenas de vez em quando) e perguntava dele quando não os via juntos. Quase diariamente Touya aparecia com alguma coisa que o pai tinha cozinhado para Yukito. Sakura também tinha um carinho enorme por ele.

Touya também ofereceu sua amizade sincera logo que entrou na escola nova, tornando-se seu companheiro para todas as horas. Ele lhe ofereceu seus poderes, para que Yuki pudesse continuar vivendo. Mas, mais importante, ele lhe ofereceu  _ memórias _ . Ao descobrir que era meramente um álter ego de Yue, uma identidade falsa, Yukito simplesmente se sentiu... vazio. Sem vida. Tinha sido tudo uma mentira, ele não era dono de si, ele não era  _ de verdade _ .

E Touya foi quem deu vida à Yuki, mesmo não sabendo disso realmente. Deu memórias através das coisas que já passaram juntos e amigos que existiam e sentiam coisas reais por ele. Mais do que isso, Touya lhe assegurou de que Yuki era alguém naquele dia, o dia que Yuki renasceu depois de se ver morrer. Ele se lembra exatamente de tudo, porque foi ali, bem ali que ele se sentiu completo, não era alguém solto do mundo, desimportante, não era  _ uma casca _ . Touya tinha acabado de ficar sem poderes para que Yue vivesse, para que Yukito não desaparecesse. Yuki se sentou ao lado da cama aguardando Touya acordar. Se sentia em um buraco, tudo tinha desmoronado, tudo estava confuso. Ele deixou algumas lágrimas caírem em seu colo, ali no silêncio apenas com a presença inconsciente do melhor amigo. Uma frase martelava em sua cabeça: “ _ eu não existo _ ”.

Yukito estava se perdendo em uma névoa de irrealidade que adentrava seus olhos e ouvidos, seu nariz e sua boca, o consumindo lentamente enquanto se instalava, mantendo-o preso em pensamentos torturantes. Foi quando olhou para frente e viu Touya acordado. Eles se olharam profunda e intensamente em um silêncio de compreensão. Aquele foi um dos momentos em que Yuki analisou que talvez fosse real, porque aquele sentimento pela pessoa à sua frente não tinha como ser inventado, estava ali, existia e chegara a um ponto de arder em seu peito depois do que Touya tinha feito por ele.

Então, um pouco mais tarde, quando estavam apenas os dois na sala de projeção, Yuki se abriu com ele vagamente. Disse que tinha descoberto que não era humano e que era estranho saber que todas suas memórias eram mentiras. Seus avós não existiam, sua infância, nada. Touya lhe deu o maior presente em forma de resposta, selando esse assunto, fitando Yuki de forma profunda como se visse através dele e dizendo: “Mas todas as coisas que vivemos juntos...  _ são reais _ . Não me importa o que você é; contanto que você não desapareça e esteja sempre do meu lado, eu não me importo com mais nada”.

Lembrar desse momento fazia seu coração bater mais rápido sempre, mas não sabia se era de pesar ou de alegria. Talvez sentisse ambas as coisas. Yuki então fechou a gaveta do armário - a mala finalmente estava pronta. Ele olhou para o relógio que marcava pouco mais que sete e meia e se encaminhou para o chuveiro.

  
  


Touya tinha acabado de tomar banho. Ele pendurou a toalha no suporte e vestiu rapidamente seu jeans e a camiseta branca, o cabelo ainda meio molhado. Desceu as escadas e deu de cara com o pai. “Não sabia que tinha chegado, pai” disse ele. Fujitaka lhe sorriu e continuou picando os tomates. “Não quer chamar Yukito para jantar?” perguntou, como fazia quase diariamente. Seu pai considerava Yuki como um filho. “Hmm... Você não olhou o quadro quando chegou?” perguntou Touya, apontando para a lousa branca onde eram definidas diariamente as responsabilidades de cada membro da família e também onde deixavam avisos. Na coluna daquele dia, abaixo de onde estava escrito que o pai faria o almoço e o jantar, Touya registrou sua viagem com Yukito e quando voltaria.

“Não tive tempo”, sorriu o pai. “O que diz aí?” indagou. Touya falou da viagem e, antes mesmo de terminar, Fujitaka abriu o maior sorriso. Estava feliz de ver o filho sair um pouco, achava que ele precisava de férias e que, portanto, aquela tinha sido uma ótima ideia. Seu pai era uma pessoa incrível – ele trabalhava muito e ainda assim fazia o possível para ser presente na vida dos filhos, criando-os sozinho depois da morte de Nadeshiko. Touya agradeceu, olhando o relógio novamente e se levantando – eram quinze para as oito e ele precisava ir para a casa de Yukito, onde eles pegariam um táxi para a estação. Levou a mochila um pouco pesada aos ombros largos, agradeceu, deu um abraço no pai e depois saiu.

  
  


Apesar do calor que tinha feito mais cedo, a noite estava fresca e dava para ouvir as árvores balançando as folhas com o vento, mas haviam algumas nuvens no céu. Talvez chovesse mais tarde. Ele seguiu andando pela rua silenciosa, pensando se estava fazendo a coisa certa.  _ “De qualquer forma, não tem como eu desistir agora” _ , pensou para si. Ele passou pelo portão de madeira da casa de Yuki e, antes mesmo de bater, a porta se abriu; Yuki estava ali com um sorriso de orelha a orelha em um suéter vermelho que realçava seus cabelos prateados e caia bem com a calça creme que usava. Touya não pôde deixar de sorrir também, adentrando a casa.

Yuki passou os olhos pelo amigo e teve vontade de abraçá-lo novamente, como mais cedo. Touya não entendeu a rápida expressão que pensou ter visto no rosto do amigo, queria envolvê-lo, tornar aquilo um hábito. Se sentiu errado e estranho por isso, analisando o limite que as pessoas normalmente impunham entre amigos. Em seguida ignorou o pensamento, isso não importava e não significava nada. Se ele queria fazer, deveria. Yuki não iria rejeitá-lo... Mas será que não acharia estranho ou invadido? Ele não entendeu a necessidade de pensar tanta coisa em um átimo de segundo por causa de um abraço. Preferiu não agir.

Yuki assistiu Touya o olhar por cerca de três segundos antes de se mover. Viu várias coisas passarem por seu semblante e ficou preocupado – em três segundos, expressões de tristeza e raiva apareceram minimamente pelo rosto do amigo antes dele cruzar a sala e se sentar. Yukito fechou a porta e se recostou quase ao lado de Touya no sofá, olhando-o; um sentimento muito bom aqueceu seu peito. Yuki reparou que Touya usava uma camiseta branca que caía muito bem com seu tom de pele moreno, os cabelos dele estavam úmidos e algumas mechas pendiam em sua testa. O amigo sempre tinha sido mais calorento, era engraçado ver todos de roupa de frio e Touya de camisetas finas de algodão. Yuki sorriu para si – Touya finalmente estava ali.

A viagem de táxi foi rápida e tranquila, chegaram à estação com vinte minutos de antecedência, mas mesmo assim várias pessoas já tinham se acomodado em seus lugares. Eles entraram e se sentaram nos assentos reservados; lá fora, uma brisa levemente gélida tocava os rostos dos transeuntes. Touya olhava pela janela esperando a viagem se iniciar, era pouco mais de uma hora até o vilarejo. Se sentiu um pouco cansado, os ombros e costas doíam como sempre acontecia quando relaxava. Yuki abriu a mochila e tirou de lá um saquinho com bolachas doces que tinha preparado especialmente para comerem na viagem. Cutucou Touya e estendeu as bolachas para ele, que o olhou, sorriu levemente com uma expressão cansada, e pegou uma delas.

Touya colocou-a na boca e ela derreteu imediatamente, dava para sentir o gosto de coco. Ele murmurou um “hmmm” aprovando e o amigo lhe entregou o restante delas, pegando um outro saquinho para si. O trem começou a se mover, as luzes se apagaram, restando acesas apenas as pequenas lâmpadas acima de cada assento. Touya agradeceu por isso e apagou sua luz, estava com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Yukito fez o mesmo e agora devorava seus sequilhos. Os olhos de Touya pesavam um pouco; ele observou o amigo ao seu lado, notando que ele também o contemplava. “Você parece cansado, está tudo bem? Como você se sente?” preocupou-se Yukito descartando a embalagem finalmente vazia.

– Estou bem, não estou cansado. Está tudo bem; Yuki, eu não quero que fique preocupado comigo, por favor.

– Mas hoje à tarde... – Ele hesitou. Deveria falar sobre isso? Não queria estragar a viagem para Touya ou aborrecê-lo.

– Eu sei. Mas você me ajudou a ficar bem e muito mais calmo. Já passou. – Touya foi diminuindo o volume, sussurrava agora – Eu precisava daquele abraço, foi... Eu me... – Continuou baixo, muito baixo. Yukito foi chegando mais perto para tentar ouvir, o outro perdendo as palavras pelo caminho.

– Significou muito para mim também – a resposta veio de forma soprada depois de alguns momentos. Touya engoliu seco; tinha torcido para que Yuki não tivesse conseguido ouvir o que ele havia dito antes, porque se arrependeu. – Eu... gostei muito. Quero dizer, você me acalma e... Hã, bom, eu... Enfim. – Gaguejou Yukito pigarreando. Se as luzes estivessem um pouco mais claras, Touya iria ver o quando o amigo estava corado e sem graça. Talvez não devesse ter falado nada, a vergonha era tanta que Yuki ouvia o coração martelando nos ouvidos apesar do barulho do trem.

“Bom, acho que está tudo bem se eu gosto de te abraçar, não tem... Não tem nada demais...?” disse ele para Yuki, mas a frase estranhamente terminou como uma pergunta, a incerteza era perceptível. “Claro que está Touya, eu não entendo porque é tão difícil para nós falarmos sobre isso...”. Eles se encararam por um momento, a hesitação se desfazendo. Eles não precisavam ficar constrangidos um com o outro, nunca precisaram. Touya então levantou devagar o descanso de braço entre eles e, ao ver que Yuki não dava sinais de afastamento, se aproximou. Eles se abraçaram de forma carinhosa e lenta, se ajeitando um ao outro. Foi a vez de Touya levar a mão até acima da nuca de Yuki e acarinhar por entre os cabelos prateados. Os dois suspiraram levemente quase ao mesmo tempo, mas não falaram nada, ambos ficando sem jeito. Yuki apoiou a têmpora na jugular do outro e dava pra ouvir um coração batendo. Touya tinha um suave cheiro amadeirado de calor, e sua pele, inclusive, era quente.

No topo da cabeça de Yukito, Touya distinguiu novamente o xampu doce, sentindo os cabelos finos e impossivelmente macios entre seus dedos, o toque lembrando uma pluma. Seus olhos se fecharam e ele sentiu o corpo relaxar como não acontecia há meses, a frequência cardíaca diminuindo. Encostou a cabeça no banco, os músculos do corpo todo pesados. Yuki também sentiu a paz o engolfando completamente, o coração de Touya batendo em seus ouvidos o acalentava, nunca esteve tão confortável. Sentia os braços quentes e suaves de Touya ao seu redor e os dedos dele passando por seu couro cabeludo de forma delicada e lenta, embalando-o; então, em meio a tudo isso, deu um último suspiro antes de apagar.

Touya abriu os olhos quando a luz do trem se acendeu e caiu sobre seu rosto; fazia muito tempo que não dormia bem assim, a ponto de sentir o corpo completamente repousado e o cérebro lento nos primeiros minutos do despertar. Yuki ainda dormia tranquilamente. Touya percebeu que estavam quase deitados de atravessado no banco, Yuki por cima dele. Notou que estava escorado no vidro gelado da janela, de barriga para cima, metade das pernas por cima do banco, envolvendo o outro completamente. Yuki, por sua vez, estava suspirando tranquilo no vão entre o braço e o tronco de Touya, a cabeça descansada em seu peito enquanto abraçava sua cintura.

Não queria se mover ainda, estava tudo muito bom. As pessoas estavam saindo do trem e olhavam para eles, que estavam enlaçados daquele jeito, mas Touya sinceramente não se importou. Yuki enfim acordou e resmungou quando o autofalante da estação emitiu a voz de uma mulher indicando horários e viagens, depois olhou para cima, para o rosto de Touya, e levou alguns momentos para entender que estavam atracados daquela forma. Levantando-se, murmurou desculpas com o rosto tão vermelho quanto seu suéter, friccionando os olhos e fazendo Touya sorrir para ele. Pegaram suas mochilas e se encaminharam para fora, sendo os últimos a deixarem o trem. 

Começaram a caminhar pelas ruas na penumbra, o destino deles não ficava longe. Perceberam o quanto a cidade era antiga, as lajotas grandes nas ruas, as grades das casas adornadas, os postes desgastados; era um lugar muito bonito e atemporal. Dava para ver que a cidade toda era ladeada por florestas densas de árvores enormes, havia um cheiro de chuva e grama no ar, o vento bem mais gélido do que na capital. Finalmente, depois de caminharem dez minutos em silêncio, chegaram a uma rua que se abria em um círculo amplo. Era uma espécie de praça, onde, no centro, havia uma fonte de aparência antiga; os peixinhos de pedra emitiam pequenos jatos fracos de água. A rua era contornada por cafés e lojas com fachadas anciãs; em um dos pontos entre os edifícios havia uma guarita meio decrépita. Tinha um vão pequeno ao lado, entre uma das lojas e a cabine.

Yuki se encaminhou para lá, Touya ao seu encalço. Eles ainda olhavam ao redor, encantados com a ancestralidade da pequena vila. Yuki conversou e pegou com o guarda uma chavinha dourada com uma placa de madeira como chaveiro; nele, havia marcado o número sete. O vigia fez sinal para prosseguirem pelo pequeno vão muito escuro ao lado da guarita. Ao passarem por ele, perceberam que estavam diretamente entre as árvores, pequenas lâmpadas na altura do chão iluminavam o caminho que adentrava ainda mais na floresta. Haviam placas indicando os caminhos para cada cabana, a deles era à esquerda. Dava para perceber que os chalés eram espalhados de forma quase aleatória, havendo uma distância enorme entre eles.

Os dois seguiram em silêncio lado a lado, os braços se tocando; havia apenas o barulho dos passos deles e o burburinho das pessoas na praça, muito ao longe. Depois de alguns minutos, avistaram uma pequena casinha toda feita de troncos de madeira clara e envernizada; um número idêntico ao do chaveiro que seguravam era indicado por uma grande placa na entrada. Eles se olharam com expectativa crescente e Yuki usou a chave. 

Eles pararam na porta, observando o chalé aconchegante. Ele era todo de madeira clara por dentro também e, pelo que parecia, havia dois cômodos: uma área ampla, onde, olhando da entrada, à esquerda, havia uma pequena salinha com tv; mais à frente era o banheiro; à direita havia uma espécie de frigobar e balcões de cozinha com uma pequena mesa; e adiante disso, haviam duas camas queen size, com as cabeceiras encostadas na parede da direita, separadas por dois criados mudo torneados em madeira escura e uma pequena cômoda entre eles. A porta do banheiro dava de frente para elas. Havia um tapete na sala e um entre as camas. De frente para a porta de entrada, adiante das camas e perpendicular ao banheiro, havia uma enorme janela que ia do chão ao teto e uma porta deslizante, que dava para uma sacada estreita.

Touya já correu e colocou sua mochila na cama ao lado da janela, fazendo Yuki rir “É claro que você ia fazer isso...”, disse ele enquanto se sentava na outra. “Hm... O que você achou daqui?” sondou ele olhando em volta.

– Bom... Agora pelo menos eu tenho certeza que você pensa que eu sou um esquilo. – Touya deu uma risada olhando o amigo, que jogou o travesseiro nele.

– É sério! – Yuki fechou a cara, mas dava para perceber que queria rir e estava segurando.

– Também estou falando sério, o que mais você tem para mim, um saco de nozes, Teco? – falou Touya em tom de brincadeira, fazendo o outro jogar o último travesseiro e explodir em uma gargalhada.

– Você é um idiota, sabia? – respondeu Yukito quando conseguiu falar, lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos e ele estava corado; Touya ainda ria um pouco. Sentia saudade desses momentos com Touya; às vezes, quando estavam só os dois, ele se transformava em alguém extremamente brincalhão, mas era quase raro.

– É claro que eu gostei daqui, você se preocupa muito, relaxa. – Replicou depois de alguns instantes, pegando uma toalha branca que estava em cima do colchão.

– Eu só... Só quero ter certeza de que você está feliz. – Yuki deu de ombros, enquanto pegava os travesseiros que voaram para o chão ao lado de Touya.

– Eu  _ estou _ feliz, estou ótimo, você está indo muito bem, não se preocupe. – falou, brincalhão. Ainda com a toalha nos braços, ele passou por Yuki, deu um beijo em sua testa rapidamente como se fizesse aquilo todos os dias e foi para o banheiro, fechando a porta. Yukito travou no lugar, perplexo; levou alguns instantes para perceber o que tinha acontecido ali. Ainda sorria levemente enquanto colocava os travesseiros no lugar e tirava as roupas da mochila, posicionando-as em cima de uma pequena cômoda para não amassar. 

Touya estava de ótimo humor depois que acordou no trem, estava feliz. Ainda assim, não sabia porque tinha beijado a testa de Yuki – simplesmente aconteceu naturalmente e quando ele viu, já estava dentro do banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si. Esperava que Yuki não tivesse se importado muito; talvez depois se desculpasse com ele.

Yukito abriu a porta de correr e constatou que tinha esfriado mais ainda, enquanto dava uma olhada na sacada que se passaria facilmente por uma varandinha se não fosse tão estreita. Eram 22h40. Voltou para dentro, fechou a porta por causa do vento e pegou o panfleto para consultar algum lugar onde talvez pudessem ir, sentando-se na cama sobre o lençol branco.

“ _ Vocês estão mais próximos. _ ” observou a voz de Yue dentro de sua cabeça, fazendo Yuki se assustar e dar um pulo, quase caindo do colchão. Estranhou aquilo – Yue Tinha se dirigido a ele uma vez há muitos meses, quando precisou explicar o que eles eram e como funcionava. Fora isso, eles nunca se falaram; Yuki também não procurava se comunicar, era meio constrangedor e estranho.

– O que...? – respondeu Yuki em voz alta, sentando-se novamente na cama.

“ _ Você e Touya. Estão bem próximos. _ ”

– Eu ouvi, só... Porque está falando isso? Você nunca conversou comigo antes, o que aconteceu?

“ _ Não aconteceu nada, eu só fiquei intrigado _ ” – o tom de Yue era quase imperceptivelmente irônico. 

– Então você está apenas  _ comentando _ ? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Yukito estava obviamente desconfiado, não fazia sentido ele falar isso sem motivo algum, simplesmente para puxar assunto; ele nunca fez isso e nunca teria feito sem um propósito. Talvez estivesse se sentindo sozinho por ficar encantoado em sua cabeça por tanto tempo em silêncio e não queria admitir.

“ _ Eu estou... Curioso, apenas. Não se preocupe, se alguma coisa acontecer, você com certeza vai ser o primeiro a saber _ ” – Respondeu o Guardião de forma enigmática e quase divertida. “ _ Fique tranquilo, eu sei o quanto você está feliz, apesar de tudo. Isso é bom, talvez _ ”. – Yue parecia incerto, agora, um tom de quase decepção e exasperação pintando as palavras.

– Eu realmente... não entendi nada do que você disse, me desculpe. O que você está tentando me falar? Se é algo que você não pode me dizer mas eu tenho que descobrir, preciso de mais alguma coisa. É sobre os poderes do Touya? Sobre os nossos poderes? Você está bem? Precisa conversar? – ele encheu Yue de perguntas, mas não houve resposta alguma. Ele sabia que não adiantaria insistir; Yue aparentemente já tinha dito o que queria.

– Sabe, se continuar falando sozinho, eu vou preferir que você durma lá fora para não tentar me matar na calada da noite. – Touya abriu a porta depois de alguns instantes e fez Yukito pular uma segunda vez; estava com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto e os cabelos molhados. Apesar do tom de voz, dava para perceber que estava meio receoso. – Você estava falando com Yue? – Touya sabia que era a única explicação lógica, já que Yukito não estava perto de nenhum celular.

– Hmm, é, ele... Ele falou comigo. – Na verdade, Yuki preferia não ter que explicar. Nem entendia qual tinha sido o teor da conversa, mas não achava uma boa ideia repetir para Touya o que Yue tinha dito, era algo óbvio, mas meio constrangedor. Realmente os dois estavam muito próximos e talvez fosse até um pouco estranho para as outras pessoas, mas para eles estava tudo bem... Ele não queria contar para Touya, o amigo ia saber que Yue tinha reparado nisso e aparecido só para comentar por qualquer que fosse o motivo; com certeza ia ficar sem graça (bem mais que Yukito) e ia começar a se afastar.

– Então, o que ele queria?

– Ahn, ele... Eu estava pensando na Sakura e em como faríamos se ela precisasse da gente e eu acho que ele percebeu, então ele me disse que... Que qualquer coisa ele se transformaria, porque você uma vez me disse que... quer dizer, ele me falou que podia voar. – Yuki corou fortemente. Era péssimo em mentir, tinha certeza que Touya não estava acreditando, até porque, o jeito que falava não era nada convincente.

– Ah é? Entendi... E porque eu ouvi o meu nome? – Touya encarava Yukito enquanto tirava uma blusa de frio da mochila e vestia por cima da camiseta. Yuki demorou mais do que devia para responder, seu cérebro não funcionava bem quando precisava inventar histórias que não eram verdade.

– Porque eu perguntei... Eu perguntei o que a gente faria sobre você, quer dizer, você não sabe voar, a gente não poderia te deixar aqui, não é mesmo? – gaguejou ele, sem graça. – Então eu, quer dizer, ele disse que poderia te carregar, foi só isso. Imagino ele te carregando, como seria engraçado, é uma pena que eu não poderia ver, não é? – Yuki deu uma risada estridente, sentia o rosto esquentar mais ainda. Touya olhava para ele de forma irônica, claramente não caindo na história. Yuki se colocou de pé rapidamente e pegou sua toalha, entrando no banheiro mais que depressa e fechando a porta.

Touya não teve como evitar de ouvir tudo que Yuki disse, o banheiro era ali em frente e era uma casa de  _ madeira _ . Não sabia o que Yue tinha falado, obviamente, mas sabia que Yukito tinha citado Touya e seus poderes. Yue tinha dito alguma coisa enigmática pelo jeito que Yukito respondeu. Será que Yue sentiu que eles estavam ficando mais fracos? Será que ele ficou com receio de preocupar Yukito, por isso disse alguma coisa extremamente vaga? Ele não sabia o que poderia ser, mas sua preocupação voltara com força agora, fazendo-o ficar extremamente ansioso; ia fazer de tudo para que nada acontecesse com Yukito, só não sabia como.

  
  


Eram 23h00 e eles agora estavam sentados em uma mesinha de bambu, no fundo de um dos estabelecimentos que encontraram abertos àquela hora; a maioria das coisas estavam fechadas por ser uma cidade pequena. O lugar era uma espécie de restaurante bem aconchegante, tudo ali era muito simples; eles estavam em uma varanda coberta e iluminada fracamente apenas por pequenas lampadazinhas espalhadas pelo local e no meio das mesas, o vento frio pinicando seus rostos e costas das mãos. Eles esperavam o jantar bebericando em um copo bojudo e largo que servia perfeitamente nas mãos o saquê quente que o dono do local havia servido de cortesia a todos os clientes por causa do frio.

Yuki tentava puxar conversa com Touya, que tinha passado de tranquilo e brincalhão para distante e sisudo magicamente, criando um clima estranho entre eles. Yukito não sabia o que dizer, mas estava claro que Touya não estava mais tão bem e Yuki tinha certeza que era porque sabia que tinha mentido para ele sobre a conversa com Yue; ele nunca tinha precisado mentir para Touya, e agora sabia que ele não era o tipo de pessoa que “deixava pra lá” quando acontecia. Eles já tinham esvaziado metade do copo que seguravam nas mãos para aquecê-las quando o dono voltou com a jarra para enchê-lo de novo, não aceitando “não” como resposta; parecia que queria acabar logo com aquela jarra, pois saiu servindo todas as mesas ignorando as recusas das pessoas, era meio cômico.

“Touya, o que você tem?” – perguntou Yukito depois de um longo tempo, deixando de lado a tática de puxar conversas aleatórias, que claramente não estava dando certo. Ele não sabia porque ainda tentava esse tipo de coisa sabendo que o amigo sempre foi do tipo direto. A essa altura, eles já tinham os copos vazios.

Touya, que olhava para as árvores ao longe, olhou para Yuki como se de repente tivesse percebido onde estava; o outro se perguntando se aquilo era distração ou efeito do saquê. “Como assim?”, respondeu ele depois de instantes. Touya estava cada vez mais ansioso e ausente, pensando em alternativas de como fazer o poder de Yue não ir embora ou, talvez, retornar. Será que se eles voltassem para Touya, ele poderia passá-los novamente para o amigo? Por mais que não tivesse certeza se era o que estava acontecendo, ele já estava tomando aquilo por verdade e buscando respostas.

“Não sei, você está quieto agora, mas parecia de bom humor antes de sairmos... Você não gosta daqui? Podemos pedir para embrulhar a comida e jantamos no chalé.”, sondou Yuki, jogando verde.

“Não, está tudo bem. Gostei daqui, é legal” disse Touya de forma quase inexpressiva. Yukito estava ficando cada vez mais ansioso e começou a ficar irritado. Os dois já estavam meio altos com a bebida, já que só tinham comido sequilhos desde o almoço e não estavam acostumados a tomar coisas alcoólicas. O garçom colocou os pratos diante deles e saiu com um aceno de cabeça; eles, mais que depressa, começaram a jantar, estavam com muita fome e zonzos. Touya comia em um silêncio apático olhando os arredores como se estivesse alheio a ele mesmo; tinha ficado muito triste, o álcool havia potencializado seu misto de sentimentos estranhos. O restaurante, estranhamente, começou a se encher com mais pessoas, vários grupos entrando. Touya percebeu que provavelmente outras pessoas tinham feito o mesmo que eles e vindo para o festival de amanhã; dava para perceber que não eram dali. Ele notou que havia uma entrada através de uma cortina azul escura em um canto do restaurante e, a julgar que as pessoas saiam de lá com drinques e cervejas, provavelmente ali havia um bar; o local, pelo visto, não era tão pequeno quanto imaginavam.

Eles terminaram de comer, o silêncio irritante ainda entre eles. O garçom passou, recolheu os pratos e lhes entregou o cardápio novamente, caso quisessem pedir algo mais. Yuki não aguentou e falou com Touya: “Ele disse que estávamos bem próximos”. Touya olhou para ele sem entender nada. “Yue”, explicou Yukito. O outro o encarou, franzindo o cenho e se inclinando para frente na cadeira como se não tivesse ouvido direito, apesar de não haver nenhum barulho além do Jazz que tocava baixo no cômodo ao lado. “Como assim? Não entendi”, ele balançou um pouco a cabeça confuso. “Eu também não. Quando perguntei o que ele queria dizer, ele ficou me respondendo coisas meio enigmáticas, falando que... Não me lembro quais foram as palavras exatas... Mas algo como ‘se acontecer alguma coisa você vai saber’; eu também não entendi. Foi isso que ele disse”.

“Então porque ouvi você citar meu nome e seus poderes? É uma casa de madeira, Yuki, não tinha possibilidade nenhuma de eu não ouvir você”, emendou Touya assim que viu Yukito meio indignado. Yuki coçou a cabeça. “Porque então ele disse alguma outra coisa sobre eu estar bem e ele achar isso bom, e eu realmente não tinha entendido nada do que ele queria dizer. Perguntei se era algo que eu tinha que descobrir, se tinha a ver com nossos poderes, ou com você, ou se ele precisava conversar... Eu pensei que era meio absurdo ele vir falar comigo depois de meses me ignorando só para pontuar coisas assim. Pensei que talvez ele estivesse se sentindo sozinho ou precisasse de alguma coisa”, explicou.

A confusão de Touya era visível, ele não sabia bem o que dizer. “Bom, e porque você não me disse a verdade então? Porque não me contou?” indagou ele parecendo bravo e indignado. Yukito olhou para baixo se sentindo extremamente sem graça, então olhou para o rosto de Touya e respondeu de forma inflamada – ia falar tudo com todas as letras, o saquê fazendo muito bem seu trabalho: “Porque... Porque eu achei que as coisas iam mudar entre nós se eu dissesse, Touya, por isso! Quer dizer, a gente tem uma amizade estranha para as outras pessoas, nós somos muito... próximos. E o que Yue disse é verdade, estamos muito mais próximos depois de... de hoje mais cedo. E aquela hora no trem você estava apreensivo sobre isso, perguntando se estava tudo bem a gente ser assim... Fiquei com medo, porque não é nada usual ele falar comigo e ele se comunicou apenas para dizer isso, por mais que eu não tenha entendido nada; achei que você fosse ficar impressionado. Eu achei que se te contasse, você ia ficar estranho, que ia ficar confuso, distante. E eu não quero que isso aconteça, eu gosto  _ muito _ da forma como estamos agora!” – ele levantou o braço bruscamente e pousou a mão em cima da de Touya sobre a mesa. Olhou apreensivo para o outro, mas ainda meio exasperado.

A torrente coisas que Yukito acabara de dizer de forma tão clara deixou Touya perplexo. Nunca tinha o visto ser incisivo e direto daquela forma, era algo novo. Dessa vez, Touya viu que o amigo estava falando a verdade, por mais estranha que a verdade fosse. E realmente, era uma situação que o deixava meio constrangido, afinal, Yue tinha se dado ao trabalho de falar sobre isso. Mas o que realmente prendeu Touya, foi o que tinha ouvido no final – Yuki gostava  _ muito _ do jeito que estavam agora. O coração dele perdeu o ritmo por um momento e ele sentiu uma felicidade imensa de ouvir aquilo. Touya também gostava, muito,  _ muito mesmo _ . Não estava nem aí sobre Yue, sobre os outros, sobre nada. E então a mão gelada de Yuki estava sobre as dele em cima da mesa, vacilante, os olhos dele carregavam um misto de determinação e oscilação; o coração de Touya deu outra batida errada. 

Eles se olharam por um momento, os olhos faiscando um para o outro, a tensão no ar antes de Touya girar o pulso e envolver a mão branca sobre a sua delicadamente. Sentiu os dedos de Yukito tremendo de leve com a insegurança, então Touya começou a passar o polegar sobre eles, evitando um pouco o olhar de Yuki. “Eu também gosto muito de como as coisas estão agora e fico feliz que você tenha dito tudo de forma tão clara, porque eu não sabia como você se sentia sobre isso e tinha medo de estar sendo invasivo. Eu estou muito feliz de podermos falar sobre isso abertamente agora”. Yuki olhava intensamente para Touya, seus olhos pareciam queimar na penumbra e ele tinha uma expressão de fascínio. Touya continuou, incerto: “Sabe Yuki, eu gosto muito de... ficar assim... com você. Me acalma, e por mais seja incomum para as outras pessoas, eu acho que não tem nada demais. Eu não tenho palavras pra dizer o quanto você é importante pra mim. Você é meu melhor amigo; nós temos uma amizade muito forte e eu confio em você mais do que tudo”.

Yuki sorriu de orelha a orelha e apertou a mão de Touya sob a sua. “Então vamos ficar assim sempre que tivermos vontade a partir de agora, não é?” perguntou ele com entusiasmo quase infantilmente. Touya sorriu. Eles então se levantaram para ir embora em sincronia, sem precisar ser dita uma palavra. Yuki correu na frente e pagou a conta apesar dos protestos do amigo. “Você paga a próxima”, disse ele rindo para Touya. Eles caminharam até a rua, que agora estava deserta, e começaram a subir o caminho de volta para o chalé. Seus ombros se tocavam de vez em quando durante a caminhada, bem como suas mãos; cambaleavam de leve um contra o outro pela zonzeira do álcool no sangue. Nenhum dos dois fez nada apesar da vontade.

Finalmente chegaram à guarita e adentraram a abertura estreita que dava para a floresta e os chalés, era 00h40 agora. A escuridão da floresta estava um pouco mais aprofundada apesar das luzes no chão. Leram a placa para se lembrarem do caminho da cabana e voltaram a andar. Seus dedos se tocavam conforme o balançar, e eles estavam prestando muito atenção nisso, ficando cada vez mais perto. Depois do que pareceu muito tempo, chegaram. Touya se dirigiu à cômoda e abriu as gavetas, constatando que ali tinha um edredom que parecia reforçado e uma colcha fina de tricô vermelha. Ele colocou o edredom na cama de Yuki, que voltava do banheiro vestido em seu pijama azul claro comprido. Touya sabia que o amigo era bem mais friorento.

– O que está fazendo? – perguntou, quando viu Touya colocando a colcha vermelha na cama ao lado da janela.

– Estou arrumando minha cama. – respondeu Touya sem se interromper. – Não comece, está muito gelado e você é muito friorento, vai dormir com o edredom. 

– Eu não sou friorento! E essa coisa que você quer usar para se cobrir não esquenta nada – ele pegou uma ponta da manta vermelha para a avaliar, mas Touya se direcionou para o banheiro com a calça de dormir nas mãos; ele continuaria com o suéter que estava usando, já que a blusa que trouxera para dormir era de manga curta e fina. 

Quando voltou, Yuki começou novamente a contestar sobre Touya dormir apenas com aquilo, mas ele apenas se enfiou nas cobertas sentindo os pés gelados e o ignorou.

– Yuki, vai dormir, anda. Esquece isso. – disse ele irredutível. O amigo bufou.

– Tudo bem, mas se você ficar com frio, venha para a minha cama – Yukito se sentiu corar um pouco, mas se manteve firme. Ele já estava deitado. –  _ É sério _ . – Touya só resmungou um boa noite e apagou a luz.

Mal Touya se deitou e já se arrependeu – seus pés estavam uma pedra de gelo sob o tricô, mal sentia os dedos. Os dois foram burros, preferiram não levar nenhuma roupa de cama para não precisarem carregar uma bagagem maior, e não iam voltar para o vento cortante para pedir um edredom na guarita. Ele sentiu um calafrio percorrer a espinha e percebeu que as mãos também estavam geladas. Yuki olhou para o lado depois de algum tempo e percebeu que o amigo esfregava os pés abaixo da coberta; a lua cheia iluminava a casa pela janela gigantesca ao lado de Touya. 

Yukito se levantou e deu a volta na cama, indo até Touya, que o olhou confuso. Yuki então puxou a manta de cima do outro, fazendo-o protestar. “Vamos, levanta. Não me faça te obrigar”, disse ele ríspido para Touya, que bufou ironicamente, achando graça. “Eu quero ver como é que você v-“ antes que terminasse de falar, Yuki puxou o colchão abaixo de Touya, fazendo-o quase tombar para fora da cama. 

“Não me teste” Yuki disse com humor. “Você vai dormir comigo”, concluiu com um tom entre brincadeira e seriedade, percebendo tarde demais o duplo sentido da frase. Touya riu suavemente “Dormir com você? Não vai nem me pagar um drink antes?” disse ele, todo engraçadinho. Ele gostava de falar esse tipo de coisa porque Yuki sempre ficava sem graça.

“Eu meio que já te paguei um drink hoje, Touya” Yukito respondeu surpreendendo o amigo. Touya então se levantou, rindo chocado para o outro. “Bom, então acho que não tenho outra escolha”. Ele andou até a cama ao lado e entrou nas cobertas. Realmente ali estava muito mais quente e aconchegante. Yuki então passou a manta vermelha para própria cama e se deitou, virando-se para dormir. Touya abriu os olhos e percebeu que ambos estavam virados para o meio da cama, um de cara para o outro. Yuki, que também tinha os olhos abertos, ficou sem graça quando os olhares se cruzaram. Ficaram se encarando por algum tempo antes de deixarem cair as pálpebras. Sentiam que ambos queriam muito se aproximar, mas nenhum dos dois fez nada.

Yuki não sabia o que estava acontecendo entre eles ultimamente, e começava a ficar um pouco confuso; se sentia errado, inadequado, mesmo sabendo que não tinha porque – Touya era seu amigo, apenas isso. Quer dizer, ele não gostava de Touya daquele  _ outro _ jeito e sabia que isso era recíproco. Se era isso que Yue queria dizer, estava enganado e vendo as coisas de uma forma simplista demais – eles tinham sim uma conexão enorme, mas nunca passaria disso. Yuki se sentiu estúpido de sequer se preocupar com esse assunto – não teria problema algum se fosse o caso, mas  _ não era _ , e não tinha porque ficar remoendo algo que não tinha fundamento algum.

Touya também pensava nisso tudo, mas em comparação a Yukito, parecia menos preocupado em se censurar. Ele estava curioso em entender essa necessidade que sentia de se tocarem sempre. Sua vontade era dar as mãos para Yukito e dormirem assim, ou pelo menos ficarem mais próximos. Mais próximos fisicamente, de qualquer forma, porque mentalmente a conexão tinha chegado ao máximo, não tinha como ficarem mais ligados do que já eram, para Touya. Pensou se essa necessidade de aproximação era por isso – já tinham evoluído tanto sua amizade no campo mental, que já não estava mais sendo suficiente, talvez. Isso fez total sentido em sua cabeça e parecia mais lógico, por mais que não fosse.

Yuki tinha dito que deveriam ficar assim sempre que quisessem e ainda pegou em sua mão, não é? Então, com base nisso, deveria agir. Touya percebeu o quanto esse argumento parecia absurdo, como se fossem namorados brigados que quisessem reatar. Mas não era isso, e ele achava que Yuki também sabia disso. Talvez devesse esticar a mão embaixo da coberta e só pegar a mão dele, como gostaria. Não sabia porque havia essa necessidade, mas de qualquer forma não importava, ela era real, era um fato. 

Esticou o braço minimamente na direção de Yuki, que tinha os olhos fechados; ia fazer isso lentamente e parar de se julgar, só ia agir e pronto, ele queria, sabia que Yuki também queria pelo que tinha dito no restaurante, e um dos dois precisavam ter iniciativa. Sua mão já tinha chegado na metade do caminho e ele avançava um milímetro por vez, lentamente, até que Yuki deu um leve ronco, estava claramente adormecido. Touya ficou desapontado, devia ter agido antes, quando os dois estavam se olhando. 

Cada vez mais tinha noção de que as coisas que pensava e os argumentos que utilizava era simplesmente de alguém apaixonado platonicamente, mesmo sabendo que não era essa a situação. O que o impedia de fazer as coisas e agir normalmente era sua cabeça o julgando dia e noite por isso, mas não tinha motivo – eles eram amigos, não é porque as pessoas reparariam que isso ia deixar de ser verdade e ele não obrigava Yuki a retribuir seus toques, ele fazia porque gostava daquilo! Ignorou a voz julgadora em sua cabeça e levou o braço até o fim, pegando a mão do amigo delicadamente. 

Yuki não se mexeu e também parecia não ter acordado, mas essa era apenas a impressão de Touya, que finalmente tinha fechado os olhos para dormir, agora tranquilo. Yukito, na verdade, tinha acordado com o toque e o recebeu de bom grado, apenas não quis que Touya soubesse. Agora finalmente a tranquilidade o embalava de forma graciosa e feliz; ele poderia dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

Touya subiu a mão, passando pelo braço de Yuki e indo se instalar na base de seu pescoço languidamente. Eles se olharam sob a luz da lua que a janela ao lado deles emoldurava e sorriram. Já não estava tão frio com a mão forte de Touya em seu pescoço de forma delicada. Eles se arrastaram aos poucos pela cama até seu meio e agora estavam muito perto; Yuki passou um braço por baixo da cabeça do outro, que tirou a mão de seu pescoço e a desceu até a cintura. Touya deitou em seu ombro e o apertou para si. Eles se moldaram um ao outro e Yukito o abraçou também; ambos suspiraram longamente e Touya olhou para cima, rindo para o outro que retribuiu o gesto.

Touya se moveu ao seu lado, acordando Yukito que abriu os olhos entorpecido e lento, a luz do sol invadia seu rosto. Touya estava do outro lado da cama, aparentemente se preparando para levantar. “Bom dia” disse Touya com uma voz rouca e grossa de sono, olhando para ele. Yuki apenas esticou o braço e pegou a mão do amigo, puxando-o para perto. O outro, apesar da confusão, se aproximou dele enquanto se recompunha; ele pegou a outra mão de Touya, fazendo-os ficar com ambas envoltas nas suas, e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. Touya não entendia de onde tinha vindo tudo aquilo.

– Yuki? – Touya disse baixinho.

– Hmmm? – suspirou o outro.

– Você está bem? – perguntou ele meio sorrindo.

– Eu estou ótimo – disse Yuki com voz embargada de sono. A sensação das mãos de Touya nas suas era calmante. – Isso é muito bom... – murmurou ele de olhos novamente fechados.

– Eu... Também acho. Noite passada eu quis me aproximar, mas fiquei meio sem graça. – Touya respondeu corando.

– Mas você se aproximou.

– Ah, você estava acordado? Eu não sabia. De qualquer forma, eu só peguei na sua mão, mas... Queria ter me aproximado igual agora. – explicou Touya com o rubor aumentando. Yukito franziu o cenho, confuso, então deu um pulo quando entendeu, desvencilhando-se. Touya se assustou. – O que foi?

Yuki olhou para ele em pânico antes de responder “nada” e correr para o banheiro, vermelho da cabeça aos pés. Ele tinha sonhado com aquilo. Era um sonho. Um  _ sonho _ com  _ Touya _ . E então ele acordou e basicamente o abraçou...  _ na cama _ . Seu coração estava disparado pelo choque; não sabia o que pensar daquilo, não  _ queria _ pensar naquilo. Respirou fundo e encostou a testa na parede gelada, querendo sumir. O que Touya ia pensar, o que o próprio Yukito devia pensar? Mas... Touya tinha aceitado e inclusive disse que aquilo era bom também. Yuki decidiu tomar um banho enquanto se martirizava. Aquilo estava ficando completamente absurdo, ou ele tinha vergonha de ser daquele jeito com Touya, ou ele faria o que tinha vontade; os dois não tinha como.

Touya estava sentado na cama pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer; se perguntou se Yuki estava passando mal pelo saquê de ontem à noite. Ele se levantou e arrumou a cama, separando a roupa que usaria para ir ao festival. Eram 10h15 agora e ele estava de muito bom humor hoje. O sol entrava pela janela enorme e pintava a cabana de um tom branco muito bonito; ele abriu a porta de correr e o vento fresco invadiu o local. Na sacada, Touya percebeu que tinha uma vista bem agradável de uma área aberta ladeada de grandes árvores. A grama baixa parecia molhada com orvalho. Touya sorriu para aquilo, o calor dos raios de sol da manhã o beijando enquanto a brisa o refrescava.

"Esse lugar é muito bonito" disse Yuki, parando ao seu lado e respirando fundo o ar que cheirava à grama e fechando os olhos. "Revigorante" respondeu Touya o observando. "Bom, o festival será às 20h00, então o que você gostaria de fazer hoje?" questionou o outro olhando para Touya. Yuki não pôde deixar de notar o quanto a pele morena do amigo brilhava lindamente no sol, adquirindo uma coloração muito rica de ouro, contrastando com os olhos quase negros. "Ah, eu não sei, só sei que estou de bom humor hoje. Talvez a gente pudesse ir agora naquele café descendo a rua para tomarmos café da manhã, que eu sei que você está com fome como sempre, e depois podíamos dar uma volta pela cidade. Bom, você decide, eu vou tomar um banho" disse Touya descontraidamente enquanto voltava para dentro, pegava a roupa que tinha separado e ia para o banheiro.

Yuki estava se sentindo mais leve ao ouvir que Touya estava de bom humor. Queria aproveitar o clima gostoso que estava. Teve uma ideia e entrou correndo "Touya, eu já volto, por favor me espere chegar!" gritou ele para o outro, que respondeu com um "ok!" abafado do outro cômodo. Yuki pegou sua mochila e saiu, batendo a porta. Touya ficou mais um pouco embaixo do chuveiro, aproveitando a água incrivelmente gelada que batia nas suas costas – se sentia energizado. Não pôde deixar de pensar em como o amigo tinha o abraçado ao acordar, de forma tão natural; ele gostava muito de pensar no carinho e no cuidado que Yuki sempre teve com ele. Sorriu. Ao olhar para o lado, percebeu o shampoo do outro em cima da janela – era de morango com baunilha, o que explicava o cheiro que ele tinha. Touya pegou o frasco nas mãos e o abriu, o cheiro de Yukito encheu seus pulmões de forma concentrada e ele fechou os olhos, inalando.

Nunca tinha sentido nada tão gostoso, tinha cheiro de casa, de aconchego. Se lembrou da primeira vez que notou aquele aroma em Yuki – eles estavam no vestiário depois do jogo, o amigo estava suado do treino e continuava corado de praticar os exercícios, seus cabelos pingavam suor, assim como Touya. Ele se sentou ao lado de Yuki e sentiu aquela fragrância doce, e se lembra de ficar chocado com o fato de Yukito cheirar bem mesmo depois de correr tanto. Touya então tomou consciência de que ainda tinha a água geladíssima batendo em suas costas e que o frasco de shampoo ainda estava aberto em suas mãos, as pálpebras fechadas pelo cheiro e pela lembrança. Também percebeu um movimento involuntário em sua pélvis. Olhou para baixo, ainda com a embalagem em suas mãos, e ficou chocado ao notar sua própria ereção. Ruborizou até o último fio de cabelo e colocou o frasco no lugar, mortificado. 

Não tinha porque ficar tão embaraçado – estava sozinho e isso acontecia às vezes, mas não entendeu porque tinha acontecido naquele momento em específico. Ele respirou fundo e esperou vários minutos até perceber que já tinha voltado ao normal, fechou o chuveiro e se enxugou; ele ainda se sentia extremamente constrangido. Decidido a ignorar o que acontecera totalmente, ele colocou a roupa e saiu, evitando pensar sobre. Yukito ainda não tinha voltado de onde quer que tivesse ido. Resolveu esperar no sofá, ligando a televisão antiga que só pegava três canais; cerca de quinze minutos depois, Yukito voltou, achando graça de Touya, que assistia desenhos animados na TV de tubo.

Touya ruborizou loucamente ao ver o outro, se lembrando do que tinha acontecido no chuveiro apesar da decisão de esquecer aquilo. Yuki tinha a mochila estufada com uma espécie de caixa grande dentro, e Touya percebeu que ele tinha esvaziado o que carregava antes em cima da cama, onde jaziam roupas, um sapato e alguns itens de higiene. Yukito percebeu a expressão de culpa e vergonha na cara de Touya, que corou até ficar quase roxo. "O que aconteceu?" Indagou Yuki, curioso. Touya, se é que era possível, ficou ainda mais vermelho. "Nada, eu só… Estou com calor, acho que minha pressão ficou um pouco alta", respondeu Touya quase em pânico. "Só preciso de um momento" continuou ele, se dirigindo à sacada para tomar ar; ficou lá alguns momentos antes de voltar para dentro. Yukito ficou um pouco preocupado, mas Touya o acalmou e disse para saírem logo, pois já era 11h30; ele parecia estar bem novamente, então foram, Yuki carregando a mochila pesada apesar de Touya o dizer para pegar apenas a carteira como ele.

Yukito, pelo visto, já tinha decidido todo o itinerário do dia – como tinham acordado tarde, decidiram não tomar café; foram até o museu da cidade, onde havia muitas relíquias interessantes e um grande painel com mais algumas, onde era contada a história do pequeno vilarejo. Aparentemente, foi fundada por um ermitão, que decidiu morar ali para entrar em contato com o universo e a natureza – a cidade concentrava uma grande energia cósmica, segundo as placas do museu, e por isso outras pessoas vieram, atraídas pelas forças do céu. Touya achou aquilo exagerado, mas jamais julgaria a cultura e crença das pessoas, afinal, era uma história bonita. Yukito estava encantado com tudo aquilo e tinha um brilho nos olhos, andando pelo local e apontando vitrines como uma criança para Touya, que sorria pela felicidade que o outro apresentava, enquanto seguia Yuki pelo museu despretensiosamente com as mãos nos bolsos.

O que tinha acontecido ainda martelava em sua cabeça. Talvez só tivesse ficado daquele jeito aleatoriamente, como acontecia às vezes, coincidindo de ser naquele momento. Só isso. Ele olhou para Yukito e sentiu um quentinho no coração ao ver o quanto ele estava animado e feliz – adorava museus, antiguidade, histórias e culturas, e Touya gostava de assisti-lo quando estava daquela forma, com a toda a energia e paixão nos olhos faiscantes a cada coisa que via e descobria, os óculos escorregando pelo nariz fino e como ele quase se enfiava nos vidros dos mostruários para poder ver mais de perto.

Touya suspirou. Talvez fosse melhor ele parar de pensar e só curtir as coisas, parar de tentar analisar o que fazia e sentia ou até mesmo pensava. As coisas, pensou pela milésima vez tentando se convencer, eram daquele jeito entre eles e pronto. Só era. Talvez não significasse nada ou talvez significasse alguma coisa (seu coração bateu rápido ao pensar isso, entretanto, ele ignorou), mas o fato, para ele, é que estava deixando de aproveitar as coisas com a pessoa mais importante por causa de pensamentos que o fazia ficar cada vez mais confuso. Yuki era Yuki, simples e incrivelmente assim. Aquela batalha interna deveria cessar agora, porque eles eram incríveis juntos, o que quer que isso significasse; até porque, Touya não ia mudar com ele apesar dos próprios julgamentos absurdos que fazia consigo mesmo.

– Então, onde vamos agora? – Perguntou para ele quando saíram do museu.

Yukito sorriu brilhantemente, olhando para Touya com o que parecia ser expectativa.

– Você verá. Venha.

Eles andaram algumas quadras, Yuki cansado com o peso nas costas, mas não deixou Touya carregar a mochila quando ele se ofereceu. Depois de andar um pouco mais, eles então chegaram a um parque afastado e quase vazio. Era muito bonito e grande – tinha uma nesga de rio passando sob uma ponte toda adornada, uma fonte grande que parecia ter sido restaurada recentemente com seus detalhes em ouro, havia uma quantidade enorme de árvores muito coloridas e a grama sob os seus pés era macia e muito verde. Yukito foi adentrando cada vez mais entre as árvores, seguindo a trilha no chão com Touya em seu encalço; parecia não chegar nunca. Eles passaram por uma placa espetada firmemente no chão que dizia "reservado" e seguiram andando. Quando Touya estava prestes a perguntar se faltava muito, eles atravessaram os últimos arbustos e chegaram a uma pequena clareira no topo de um penhasco, onde havia várias flores e uma grama aparada – obviamente esse lugar fazia parte do parque, pois estava muito bem cuidado e as flores tinham sido plantadas ali de forma simétrica.Touya ficou sem palavras diante daquilo tudo – Yuki tinha reservado aquele lugar para eles e agora tirava da mochila um cooler e uma toalha quadrada e grande, estendendo-a no chão. 

– Comprei algumas coisas para a gente almoçar aqui. – Yukito estava muito vermelho agora, olhando para Touya como se esperasse ele falar que aquilo era brega demais e fosse embora. Touya sentiu um assomo de ternura pelo homem parado à sua frente e foi em sua direção, abraçando-o sem pestanejar. Yuki ficou surpreso e sentiu um choque passar por seu corpo quando os braços de Touya se fecharam ao redor de seu pescoço. "Você gostou?", indagou para ele, sorrindo em suas costas. Touya só o apertou mais; demorou um pouco até responder "Eu adorei".

Eles se soltaram, sentando-se na toalha onde Yuki tinha disposto vários pratos contendo sushis, sashimis, uramakis e afins. Touya percebeu que também tinha um bolo dentro do cooler, que seria servido depois. Ele pegou pequenos potinhos descartáveis e colocou shoyu; tudo foi muito bem organizado. A brisa fresca passava por eles enquanto comiam. Yukito tinha ficado muito receoso com a ideia do picnic, teve medo de Touya achar que estava sendo exagerado ou até mesmo aceitar tudo aquilo em silêncio por medo de magoá-lo, mas o outro estava radiante e mantinha seus olhos nele, sentado à sua frente. Naquele momento parecia que o mundo inteiro tinha desaparecido e só havia os dois na face da terra, não havia nenhum som além dos deles. Touya comeu um dos sushis que Yukito ainda não tinha provado. "Meu Deus, isso aqui é muito bom!" Disse ele estendendo o hashi para o amigo, que travou por um segundo antes de abrir a boca e aceitar que Touya colocasse o rolinho em sua boca. Realmente era muito bom. Touya percebeu o quanto aquele gesto tinha sido estranho, mas afastou qualquer pensamento que pudesse ter sobre isso, apesar de se arrepender um pouco do que tinha feito.

Ambos comeram e compartilharam, cheios de sorrisos enquanto a brisa fresca passava por eles e o sol lançava seus raios por entre as nuvens. O bolo de morango fechou a tarde com chave de ouro e Yukito guardou tudo de volta no cooler. Eram cinco horas e o sol começava a descer no céu em frente a eles, tingindo tudo de um amarelo forte alaranjado. Yuki se levantou depois de arrumar tudo dando a deixa pra irem embora, mas Touya olhou para ele, meio deitado e meio sentado na toalha de barriga para cima, se apoiando nos braços. "A gente pode ficar mais um pouco?" Disse ele. Yukito olhou para a paisagem e entendeu. “Claro”. Yuki se sentou ao lado de Touya, ambos de pernas cruzadas e observando o céu, que ia criando novas cores que se misturavam; laranja, amarelo, rosa, o sol estava se pondo lentamente enquanto eles assistiam. Yukito fechou os olhos, vendo as luzes dançarem dentro de suas pálpebras e sentindo a brisa no rosto. Touya nunca tinha visto nada tão bonito. 

Pegou a mão de Yuki que estava apoiada no próprio joelho, e ele mirou Touya antes de chegar mais próximo, colocando metade das costas contra o peito do amigo, que o apoiava como o encosto de uma cadeira. Touya colocou um braço para trás, se apoiando no chão e sentiu vontade de entrelaçar os dedos deles, mas achou que seria forçar a barra demais. Ele inalou o cheiro do cabelo de Yukito, que estava centímetros abaixo de suas narinas. Sentiu o braço que o apoiava tremer de leve, provavelmente por causa de seu peso, pensou ele. Yuki tinha o coração disparado em seus ouvidos, tão alto que não se admiraria do outro conseguir ouvir. Ambos estavam virados para frente, mas Yuki, com a cabeça um palmo abaixo de Touya, olhou para cima, para o rosto dele. O batimento cardíaco pulou uma batida quando ele viu Touya a centímetros o olhando de cima com as íris faiscantes em um tom de café escuro translúcido por causa do sol sobre elas.

Touya percebeu o quanto os cílios de Yuki eram longos, mas pouco perceptíveis por serem quase loiros sobre os olhos cor de mel. Ele tinha uma expressão intensa, mas indefinível em seu rosto. Touya desenhava padrões com o polegar nas costas das mãos abaixo das dele. "Tudo bem?" Soprou ele para Yuki, que fez que sim com a cabeça e se virou para frente novamente. Ficaram daquele jeito até o céu ficar quase sem o sol à vista, em um tom de azul médio suave. Nenhum dos dois queriam ir embora ou se separar. Touya, que tinha Yukito apoiado em seu peito, se deixou deitar lentamente, fazendo o outro se desencostar e olhar para trás. Touya ainda tinha os olhos brilhantes, o encarando em uma máscara séria, um braço aberto como se o esperasse deitar ali; um leve choque tornou a passar e subir por Yuki, que de repente sentiu-se fraco e hipnotizado sob aquele olhar estreito e intenso. Ele lentamente chegou um pouco para trás, para perto de Touya, e se deitou em seu braço. Ele puxou o pulso do outro, fazendo-o virar para Touya, que se colocou cara a cara com Yukito, os narizes a centímetros. O céu já lançava uma penumbra entre eles. Yuki sentia novamente a corrente elétrica passando através de seus corpos. Touya, por incrível que pareça, estava muito calmo com tudo aquilo, as mãos e pés dormentes. Ambos sentiam a respiração um do outro, a de Yuki mais rápida que a de Touya. Estavam muito próximos, ambos sentindo lentas ondas de calor passando de um para o outro. Yuki tinha os olhos pesados, como se estivesse com sono, seus membros todos pinicando. Touya viu a pupila de Yuki se dilatando e se arrepiou inteiro. Ele soltou as mãos do outro para passarem ao rosto de Yukito, que prendeu o ar e arfou, colocando a mão na curva da cintura dele.

O celular no bolso de Yuki começou a tocar baixinho. Não os assustou, mas os fez perceber a forma como estavam e se afastarem, sem graças. "São seis e meia" murmurou Yukito no escuro. "Era o despertador, eu coloquei para não nos atrasarmos para o festival caso perdêssemos a hora". Touya se levantou, puxando o amigo para cima, ajudando-o a se pôr de pé; pegou o cooler e eles começaram a voltar. A trilha era ladeada por postes de luz que ajudavam a ver o caminho. Eles viraram a placa de "reservado" quando passaram por ela, que agora dizia "disponível para reserva"; dessa vez Touya ia na frente e Yukito o seguia pela trilha estreita. Yuki pegou na mão de Touya em silêncio, que a apertou firmemente, mas não olhou para trás – preferiu assim pelo misto de emoções que sentia de forma desconhecida. Não era algo leve; não era ruim, mas era denso, confuso, profundo e veemente, parecia se instalar em sua traquéia como se tivesse engolido um milhão de sentenças que precisavam sair, mas não sabia o que eram.

– Hmm… Yuki, eu esqueci de te perguntar do que é o festival. – falou ele ainda olhando para frente enquanto caminhavam.

– Se chama festival das flores. – respondeu Yukito em voz baixa. – não sei como vai ser, mas pelo que entendi, essa é a época do ano mais colorida aqui; eles fazem esse festival para agradecer a natureza pelas cores.

Yukito carregava uma mistura de sentimentos que também não reconhecia mas, diferente dos de Touya, era algo taciturno, como se tivesse feito alguma coisa errada e estivesse esperando pela bronca do pai. Os dedos deles estavam quase entrelaçados e isso fez Yuki se tornar muito consciente da forma com que seu braço tremia de leve. Eles saíram do meio das árvores e soltaram as mãos ao mesmo tempo, um pensando que o outro não gostaria de ser visto assim por outras pessoas sem saberem que, na verdade, nenhum dos dois se importavam mais tanto com isso. Eles andaram em silêncio lado a lado, e nenhum entendia o que ou porque se sentia daquela forma sendo que estavam reluzentes há pouco tempo. Eles passaram pela guarita e dessa vez pegaram cobertores para o possível frio que faria a noite. Touya entrou na casa, disse para Yuki que ia tomar banho e pegou sua toalha. Entrou no box e deixou a água agora morna cair em seu rosto, colando seus cabelos na cara; ele encostou a testa na parede buscando analisar o que estava acontecendo ali. Ele estava com raiva? Estava triste? Não sabia. Yuki, por sua vez, tinha se sentado no sofá esperando o outro terminar de tomar banho. Olhou para o teto e suspirou.

– Hmm… Yue? – chamou ele baixinho se sentindo um idiota e sabendo que estava só falando sozinho.

" _ Sim? _ " Respondeu a voz em sua cabeça, surpreendentemente.

– O que está acontecendo, você pode me explicar? – perguntou Yukito, como se suplicasse à entidade – Aliás, eu nunca perguntei isso, mas… Você sabe as coisas que eu sinto, as coisas que eu penso?

Yue deu um suspiro pesado antes de responder. " _ Só você pode dizer o que está acontecendo. E sim, eu sei o que você sente e pensa, mas eu tenho maior autocontrole hoje em dia sobre a minha mente, então consigo me afastar de você na maioria das vezes e te dar privacidade, o que eu tento fazer sempre _ " explicou.

– Mas... Você sente o que eu sinto como se viesse de você?

" _ Nós somos basicamente a mesma pessoa, apesar de você tentar ignorar isso. E há muito tempo, seus sentimentos eram os meus e vice versa, só que de forma mais branda; conforme o tempo passou, consegui me desvincular. Sobre seus pensamentos, eles são como ecos para mim, porque fazem parte da sua mente e não da minha. Eu mal os ouço hoje em dia também, mas ainda estou aqui e não consigo ficar alheio a tudo que vem de você, infelizmente. De qualquer forma, não me importo com isso, e você não precisa ficar preocupado, porque eu mal te percebo e prezo pela privacidade nos dois sentidos. Só para constar, você não precisa falar pra eu te ouvir, se você pensar no que quer dizer direcionado a mim, eu já vou saber _ ". Essa foi a maior fala de Yue até agora. Yukito não sabia o que falar e não sabia  _ se _ queria falar alguma coisa. Preferiu ligar a televisão e esperar por Touya.

Ele saiu do banho depois de alguns minutos ainda sem falar nada. Yuki olhou para trás, mas ele estava de costas arrumando algo na mochila. O clima entre eles era estranho outra vez. Yukito se levantou e desligou a TV – Touya ainda agia como se estivesse sozinho no quarto – e foi até o amigo.

– Touya, é… me desculpe por hoje. – disse para as costas dele. Touya se virou para Yuki, a expressão fechada se desfazendo em confusão. – Eu… Estou com a impressão de que fiz algo de errado. Me desculpe por mais cedo, pelo… hm, celular, eu devia ter tirado o alarme, eu-. 

Touya pegou o rosto de Yukito entre as mãos quentes de forma delicada e o puxou para perto. "Eu não faço ideia do que você está falando, não precisa fazer isso", murmurou para ele com gentileza, "Vá se arrumar para podermos aproveitar o festival, ok? Eu acho que hoje vai ser uma ótima noite". Touya se sentia cada vez mais perdido e a única coisa que sabia era que queria Yukito o mais perto possível e feliz. Yuki sentiu as mãos fortes formigando em suas bochechas, o hálito morno de menta em seu rosto produzindo uma névoa densa em seu cérebro confuso e criando um leve repuxar em algum lugar no interior seu baixo ventre e entre suas pernas; os olhos de Touya estavam a centímetros dos dele, completamente hipnotizantes. Demorou alguns momentos até ele perceber o que Touya tinha dito e responder algo ininteligível, saíndo meio zonzo para o banheiro. Ele começou a se despir com um zumbido no ouvido enquanto o sangue voltava ao seu cérebro e quando tirou a calça jeans, viu sob a cueca verde escura o quanto estava duro. Se tocou de forma reflexa por cima do tecido levemente, os pensamentos ainda estavam lá fora com Touya. Sentiu os joelhos ficarem meio fracos e ouviu um gemido suave sair de sua boca, fazendo-o se assustar e perceber o que estava fazendo. O sangue fluía para seu membro, a ponta da cueca estava molhada e ele passou os dedos ali novamente e estremeceu. Teve vontade de continuar, mas colocou as mãos no rosto, buscando respirar fundo e se acalmar. Tirou a cueca, o tecido roçando delicadamente em sua glande fez outro espasmo percorrer seu corpo e ele arquejou, se sentindo mal por gostar daquilo; não sabia como podia estar tão sensível em tão pouco tempo. Mudou a temperatura da água para gelada e se enfiou lá embaixo, o frio diminuindo a quentura que agora percebia que havia em seu corpo. Achou que estava ficando louco e se sentia cada vez mais perdido em meio a toda a situação. Ele sabia que podia ficar excitado aleatoriamente, e preferiu ignorar saber que não tinha sido nem um pouco aleatório. Colocou a culpa no tempo que fazia que não se masturbava, tendo sentido necessidade disso só há alguns meses. A água gelada fez seu trabalho, acalmando-o. Ele já tinha passado da fase de se repreender, pois simplesmente agora ignorava saber tudo o que estava acontecendo ali; lidar com aqueles sentimentos absurdos por Touya seria completamente aterrorizante. Sua mente era um branco total enquanto terminava de se arrumar.


	4. Chapter 4

O festival das flores aconteceu em uma enorme avenida sem edifícios que era emoldurada por vários ipês de todas as cores na grama verde escura e outras árvores e arbustos com flores; barraquinhas foram dispostas nos dois lados da rua. A cidade estava iluminada com cordões que passavam de um poste a outro com luzinhas coloridas e brancas e havia mesas de picnic na grama. Tinha muitas pessoas ali, todos com roupas de cores vibrantes. Yuki sorriu para aquilo tudo que acontecia, andando ao lado de Touya que observava a variedade de estandes – tinha muitos tipos de comidas, de doces, de brinquedos, de jogos, de pessoas, crianças brincavam nas calçadas e o suave cheiro das flores dava um toque todo especial. A avenida terminava em um enorme parque contendo ainda mais árvores e arbustos.

Yukito decidiu que ia pedir um crepe (Touya não pôde deixar de lembrar da camisa azul clara que ele manchou em uma dessas ideias) e uma sopa de peixe por causa do frio. Touya ia pegar um pedaço de pizza na barraquinha de comidas italianas e uma fogaça. Yukito tinha levado a toalha do picnic que fizeram mais cedo, o que foi muito útil, já que todas as mesas se encheram rapidamente. Eles foram até uma cerejeira um pouco distante da algazarra e das luzes e se sentaram embaixo dela. Estavam se sentindo bem, diante da energia do festival. Touya admirou o amigo, que usava uma blusa lilás que lhe caia muito bem. Eles comeram pausadamente, observando ao longe as pessoas conversando, as crianças que corriam e os floricultores que montavam enormes e maravilhosos buquês. A brisa fazia as folhas acima deles farfalharem preguiçosamente e a lua, que já não era tão cheia assim mas ainda era enorme, iluminava todos com sua beleza. 

"Acho que Yue iria gostar dessa vista" disse Touya para Yukito, que o olhou surpreso. "De onde veio isso?" Indagou ele meio incomodado sem saber o porquê, fazendo surgir uma ruguinha entre as sobrancelhas quando olhou para ele. "De lugar nenhum. É só que fico pensando no que você disse, sobre ele talvez estar se sentindo sozinho". Explicou Touya. Yukito não queria falar sobre Yue, ainda mais naquele momento. Ele não respondeu. Touya pegou sua mão e colocou entre as dele. "Me desculpe", falou Touya, "não quis te chatear. Vamos mudar de assunto, o que você acha de uma torta de nozes para a sobremesa?" continuou ele, sorrindo e olhando nos olhos de Yukito, que o correspondeu. "Pode deixar, eu pego" disse Yuki, se levantando e indo em direção à bagunça de pessoas. Touya se encostou na árvore às suas costas, observando-o de longe enquanto comprava a torta – a forma como sorria para a atendente, sempre simpático, como a agradecia, o jeito que ficava sério enquanto contava as moedinhas e como se movia de forma graciosa. Yukito viu Touya o mirando de longe e sorriu para ele enquanto voltava para lá com metade de uma torta de nozes em uma bandeja grande tampada.

Eles a cortaram e comeram, felizes. O festival já havia começado há uma hora e meia e eles estavam satisfeitos, Yukito tendo comido o triplo que Touya. Eles estavam sentados lado a lado encostados na árvore quando foi avisado em um auto falante que iria se iniciar "a chuva de pétalas". Lentamente começaram a cair pedaços de flores, que dançavam com o vento. Touya puxou Yuki de costas para seu peito, igual tinham ficado mais cedo no picnic, entretanto dessa vez Touya tinha passado o braço pela cintura do outro e eles tinham as mãos juntas na coxa de yuki. O tempo parecia mais devagar, percebeu que todos os casais da praça se abraçaram. As pétalas caiam sobre eles, Yukito sentindo a respiração de Touya fazer cócegas em sua orelha. "Obrigado por me trazer aqui" ouviu Yuki, arrepiando com a voz baixa e rouca de Touya ao lado de seu ouvido. Ele olhou para trás; Touya tinha a mão passada pela cintura de Yukito e entrelaçou levemente os dedos nos dele quando Yuki o encarou sério; Yukito sentiu o fluxo de energia estática passando entre eles e tombou a cabeça para o pescoço de Touya, as narinas quase tocando na pele morena que exalava seu cheiro natural de almíscar amadeirado. Touya então sentiu o suspiro do outro na curva da sua jugular e sua frequência cardíaca aumentou repentinamente.

As pessoas começaram a aplaudir de repente, fazendo os dois perceber como estavam. Se soltaram ao mesmo tempo, Yuki pigarreando. "Bom, parece que está acabando" observou Touya. Yukito se levantou com essa deixa, aliviado por se afastar dele um pouco e poder clarear a mente. Juntaram tudo e colocaram na mochila de Touya, que de repente olhou para o outro, observando-o carinhosamente. "Yuki, você está feliz?" Indagou. Ele olhou Touya com doçura e fez que sim com a cabeça, um sorriso nos lábios. Era 22h30 agora e eles andavam de volta para o chalé; o tempo já estava esfriando rapidamente. Touya sentia Yukito trombar seus ombros contra os dele enquanto andava; ficou preocupado, pensando se o amigo estava se sentindo legal, até ouvir a risada abafada de Yuki. Touya o olhou e ele deu um sorriso torto – ele estava esbarrando de propósito, igual fazia quando eles voltavam da escola, só para azucrinar. Touya então bateu forte com o quadril em Yuki, que cambaleou quase um metro para o lado com a torta nos braços e gargalhou.

– Se essa torta cair, eu juro que vou fazer você voltar para comprar outra! – disse Yukito.

– Eu não tenho culpa se você não tem noção de tamanho e tenta brigar com pessoas maiores que você! – Touya estufou o peito, olhando com falsa superioridade para ele – até porque, nessa altura do campeonato, já era pra você ter aprendido, ainda mais depois da última vez.

Yukito parou no caminho, apoiando-se na parede de tanto rir depois de lembrar da última vez que brincaram assim; Touya tinha feito a mesma coisa, batendo com o quadril em Yukito, que voou para o lado e caiu por cima de uma mureta em um canteiro de margaridas. Touya quase se sentou no chão de tanto rir enquanto Yukito tentava se levantar cheio de mato e pétalas no cabelo prateado; ia ficar bravo com Touya, mas acabou se juntando a ele ao ver o estado do outro, sentado no chão e gargalhando descontroladamente.

– Eu ainda vou ter revanche daquilo, me aguarde. 

  
  


Eles chegaram no chalé depois de meia hora com os narizes e as mãos geladas; tinha começado uma chuvinha e eles se molharam um pouco. Yuki tremia intensamente, ele sempre foi sensível ao frio. Touya andou até o banheiro e colocou a temperatura do chuveiro no quente, abrindo-o com cuidado para não molhar suas as roupas e voltou para a sala; Yukito tinha se enfiado nas cobertas. "Você precisa de um banho quente, eu acabei de aumentar a temperatura da água" disse Touya para a pilha de edredons que tremia em cima da cama. "Não quero sair daqui, vou esquentar já, já" respondeu Yuki com a voz abafada. Touya foi até ele e insistiu, mas não teve resposta. "Yukito, vamos, você vai se resfriar, por favor. O chuveiro está ligado, lá dentro vai estar quente com o vapor". A pilha de cobertores se mexeu, levantando-se e se movendo até o banheiro, onde foram deixadas em frente a porta, que se fechou. Touya tirou a blusa e a calça úmida e colocou a roupa que usaria depois do próprio banho. Ele percebeu uma cafeteira em cima do balcão ao lado do frigobar, juntamente com saquinhos de chá de morango e erva doce. Colocou água para ferver e abriu os armários abaixo da pia, pegando duas canecas largas e saquinhos de açúcar, depois posicionando tudo na mesa pequena.

Yukito deixava a água quente cair sobre as costas evitando que o cabelo se molhasse enquanto o frio passava; ouviu um tilintar de louça vindo do outro lado da porta e se perguntou se Touya estava comendo mais torta. Ele lembrou da voz rouca do outro em seu ouvido e da forma que os olhos de Touya ficaram enquanto perguntava se Yuki estava feliz, como se aquilo fosse de vital importância para ele; era surreal o carinho que ele tinha por Yukito, a forma com que o tocava como se fosse de louça e pudesse se quebrar ao menor descuido, o jeito que o olhava sério às vezes como se o outro fosse a pessoa mais importante do mundo… E como ele o cuidava, prestando atenção aos detalhes. Ele sentiu seu coração esquentar e bater mais forte, uma emoção intensa no peito. Yukito desligou o chuveiro e se enrolou na toalha, percebendo que deixara as roupas lá fora na pressa de entrar no chuveiro. Parou na porta e a abriu, pedindo os pijamas pelo vão para Touya, que os levou até ele. Yuki se vestiu, notando que Touya tinha deixado uma meia para ele também. Outra inundação de sentimentos pelo amigo antes de colocá-las e sair.

Touya tinha acabado de colocar o açúcar nas xícaras quando o outro saiu do banheiro. "Ei, eu fiz um chá para você se esquentar. Eu não sabia qual você ia querer, mas chutei o de morango… Se você quiser eu posso trocar, fiz o outro de erva doce" falou, antes de Yukito se mover em sua direção a passos largos e o abraçar fortemente, apertando-o e o fazendo se curvar para baixo, por causa de sua altura, para colocar seu queixo no ombro do outro. A respiração de Touya ficou irregular enquanto sentia as mãos do amigo passando por suas costas; involuntariamente sentiu as próprias mãos subirem até os cabelos do outro, embolando-as entre os fios e sentindo o amigo estremecer de leve. Yuki teve vontade de carregar Touya no colo tamanha gratidão e carinho que sentiu quando viu as duas xícaras de chá sobre a mesa quadrada. Touya tinha até acertado o sabor que ele iria preferir, como sempre; ele invariavelmente sabia o que fazer para Yukito em qualquer circunstância. Os dedos longos do outro se embrenharam em seu cabelo, fazendo-o sentir um choque passar por todo seu corpo.

Touya finalmente entendeu tudo, então. Estavam ali viajando juntos, fazendo surpresas um ao outro e se abraçando, correntes elétricas passavam por eles a cada toque. O que sentia por ele não podia ser  _ só _ amizade –  _ e não era _ . Ruborizou violentamente e ficou muito assustado – não sabia se era recíproco. Na verdade, não entendia o que era aquilo, mas sabia que era mais do que o que pensava ser anteriormente. Ficou se perguntando se estava confundindo as coisas ou se estava louco; virou o rosto e o encaixou na jugular de Yuki, inspirando profundamente enquanto o cheiro do sabonete adentrava suas narinas. Ele teve vontade de chorar – não porque estava triste, muito pelo contrário, por mais que não soubesse se tinha enlouquecido, nunca se sentiu mais feliz… Até pensar em como diria isso à ele, caso fosse realmente o que tudo isso significava, sem o assustar e estragar a amizade que tinham. 

Yukito sentiu a respiração de Touya se acelerar e o soltou, preocupado. "Touya, está tudo bem? O que aconteceu?", perguntou meio em pânico. O outro o encarou confuso, como se tivesse perdido. "Nada, eu só… preciso pensar um pouco. Me desculpe, não quis te assustar, vou tomar um banho. Pode ir se deitar, se quiser. Não precisa me esperar" respondeu Touya ainda com um olhar receoso, pegando suas coisas e entrando no outro cômodo. Ele então se sentou e deu um gole no chá, tentando entender o que tinha feito de errado e porquê. O líquido doce e quente desceu por sua garganta o esquentando; ele virou a xícara até o fim e colocou-a na pia para lavar amanhã, quando a água estivesse menos congelante. Apagou a luz, deixando acesos apenas os dois abajures nas mesas de cabeceira e se sentou na cama para esperar o amigo – não tinha possibilidade alguma dele dormir sem saber o que tinha acontecido.

Touya tremia de leve, e não achava que era de frio. Estava quase em pânico. O que era aquilo que sentia? Não podia dizer que era o mesmo que sentiu por Mizuki, quando namoraram em sua sexta série – não tinha como dizer se era maior ou menor, era apenas... diferente. Pensou em como ficou excitado quando sentiu o cheiro do shampoo de Yukito no chuveiro e ruborizou. Não podia dizer que sentia atração sexual pelo amigo porque parecia muito… errado. Não era esse o sentimento, não era isso. O que sentia era muito delicado para relacionar à algo tão agressivo e obsceno daquele jeito. Parecia quase um sacrilégio imaginar qualquer coisa tão carnal entre eles dessa forma, não condizia com o carinho e amabilidade que carregava por Yukito. O que ele sentia então? Só sabia da vontade de estar sempre o tocando, sempre o olhando, sempre perto. Poderia ter ficado horas deitado por baixo dele o observando dormir quando acordou no trem. Poderia sentir o seu cheiro inebriante para sempre e observá-lo por décadas, só o vendo sorrir ou passar as mãos por seus cabelos pelo resto da vida…

Ele saiu do banho e se trocou rapidamente antes de ir para cama. Saindo pela porta percebeu que tudo estava numa penumbra, apenas os abajures faziam luz no cômodo fracamente com suas luzes amarelas. Yuki estava sentado na cama, aparentemente o esperando, e o seguiu com os olhos, intrigado, enquanto Touya guardava a roupa suja na mala e ia até a mesa, tomando o chá de erva doce agora frio para então parar em frente a ele. "O que aconteceu?" indagou. Touya tentou falar algumas vezes mas não sabia o que dizer, tinha vontade de se deitar com ele e o envolver. "Eu só tive um sentimento ruim, não sei. Não foi nada", respondeu ele, decidindo que se fazer de desentendido era melhor. Ele se voltou para sua cama, começando a arrumá-la. "Você… vai dormir aí?" Perguntou Yuki com um toque imperceptível de mágoa na voz que Touya não captou, mas fez seu coração acelerar. "Eu… Não sei. Você quer que… Eu… fique aí?" disse inseguro. O outro apenas ficou o olhando, não parecia querer responder, mas não precisou – Touya, à menor hesitação como resposta, já sorriu sem se conter e colocou o travesseiro na cama ao lado da sua.

Yukito, ainda com os olhos no amigo, puxou a coberta e se deitou, Touya o imitou logo em seguida, colocando-se ao seu lado. Os dois pareciam estar apostando para ver quem desviava o olhar primeiro, de tão hipnotizados que estavam. Touya olhou para o outro lado ao perceber que o encarava e apagou as luzes, mesmo fazendo pouca diferença por causa da iluminação que vinha da janela. Ele apenas se deitou virado para cima, evitando o olhar do outro, mesmo sentindo que ele o observava de volta. Depois de algum tempo, Yuki se virou de costas, ressentido. Não entendia porque Touya dava sinais de reciprocidade e logo em seguida parecia distante; se sentiu sozinho. Touya sabia que ele tinha ficado confuso e magoado; sabia que era um péssimo ser humano por aquilo. Olhou para o lado e viu o amigo de costas; então fez a coisa que mais parecia _ estúpida _ no momento, virando o corpo para Yuki e colocando a mão em sua cintura de longe.

Yukito se assustou com o toque e sua frequência cardíaca deu uma guinada. Sentiu os dedos quentes de Touya na curva de seu quadril gelado, gerando um choque entre as peles. Queria que ele chegasse perto, mas não sabia como dizer isso, então só moveu a mão que estava abaixo do travesseiro para os dedos de Touya em cima de sua cintura. O outro sentiu o corpo amolecer e precisou respirar fundo, nervoso, antes de diminuir a distância entre eles e puxá-lo, se perguntando se estava sonhando quando Yuki se virou para ele. Yukito fitou Touya antes de se aproximar lentamente, como se dependesse disso, ao que touya o envolveu carinhosamente pela cintura, fazendo cócegas em sua pele onde os dedos roçavam. Touya colocou o queixo acima da cabeça dele e o apertou forte, passando a mão que estava abaixo do travesseiro sob o pescoço de yuki e mais uma vez mesclando os dedos entre seu cabelo firmemente. Pela segunda vez ele respirou fundo, o nariz também enfiado por entre os fios, e sentiu a baunilha vir pra seus pulmões. Teve o cuidado de manter as pernas longe de Yuki para que seu corpo não entendesse os sinais errado e o traísse. Yuki sentiu a mão de Touya passar por ele, indo de seu quadril para suas costas, e naquele momento estava em êxtase. Simplesmente não estava pensando em nada – não  _ conseguia _ formular coisa alguma, nem se quisesse. Passou as mãos pelas costas de Touya e o apertou tanto quanto podia, sentindo ele suspirar pesadamente em seu couro cabeludo. 

Touya o amava  _ tanto _ que sentiu lágrimas no canto dos olhos escuros, o amava  _ tanto _ que doía, e descobrir aquilo era torturante, pois não podia se sentir daquela forma. Seus pulmões estavam cheios com o perfume do homem abaixo dele e suas mãos estavam em volta de seu corpo firmemente, mas Touya se sentia muito triste. Ele afastou o rosto, fazendo Yuki levantar a cabeça para olhá-lo, e enquanto ele o fitava, deu um beijo em sua testa. O outro viu seu olhar suplicante antes de encostar os lábios acima de suas sobrancelhas pressionando docemente. "Boa noite, Yuki", disse ele contra sua testa. "Boa noite, Touya". 

Nenhum dos dois conseguia dormir, mas ambos achavam que o outro já tinha adormecido. Touya queria chorar, gritar, apertar Yuki até que se tornassem um só, queria poder morrer ali ou ficar daquele jeito para sempre. Yukito estava extremamente confuso e ficar tão perto de Touya fazia seu cérebro entrar em pane, precisava sair dali para pensar, ou enlouqueceria. Ele soltou lentamente Touya – que fingiu estar dormindo pois achava que Yuki tinha o direito de não querer ficar daquele jeito sem se sentir mal por isso, por mais que Touya ficasse extremamente magoado – e se levantou em silêncio. Ele abriu a porta de correr cuidadosamente e saiu para a sacada; precisava do vento gelado na cara para se livrar daquele transe em que se encontrava.

Touya ouviu o amigo saindo e se desesperou – sabia que o tinha feito ficar confuso ou chateado por ter dado inúmeros sinais contraditórios. Ficou tentando ouvir alguma coisa, mas não houve um ruído sequer além do barulho do vento. Yuki não sabia o que pensar ou o que aquilo tudo queria dizer, ficar entre aquele abraço o deixava confuso e atordoado. Pensou em como sentiu o corpo formigar ao experimentar o toque da boca de Touya em sua testa.

– Yuki.

Ele se virou e viu ele ali, parado e intrigado. Tinha um olhar magoado que fez seu coração se partir em pedaços.

– Touya! – exclamou o outro, indo na direção do amigo e colocando o rosto dele entre suas mãos – Me desculpe. – disse, sem saber pelo que estava se desculpando. – Está tudo bem?

Eles se olharam e Touya colocou uma das mãos sobre a dele em seu rosto, fazendo Yuki chegar mais perto inconscientemente. O coração de Touya pulava em suas costelas de forma quase dolorosa; ele tirou uma das mãos de Yuki da bochecha e entrelaçou seus dedos firmemente enquanto o abraçava, passando o braço pela base das costas dele e apoiando o queixo acima dos fios prateados. Yukito sentiu a respiração acelerar e o envolveu de volta com a mão livre, passando-a por seus ombros largos sob a blusa. Touya mal sentia o ar entrar nos pulmões, seu cérebro funcionava além da conta, sobrecarregado, cada célula de seu corpo alerta. Yukito estava muito consciente de cada parte sua que tinha em contato com Touya. Se estava frio, nenhum dos dois percebia agora, pois a atenção de ambos estavam um no outro e na forma como se reagiam aos toques. Pareciam envolvidos em um feitiço, lentos, esperando, ansiando por mais, os corpos formigando. 

Touya, que tinha o queixo encostado na cabeça do outro, suspirou, levando Yukito a tremer de leve embaixo dele e apertar mais a mão em seu ombro. Touya tirou o braço de suas costas, fazendo Yuki parar de abraçar os ombros dele automaticamente, mas antes que pudesse se mover mais um pouco, Touya já tinha ambas as mãos entrelaçadas fortemente de cada lado de seus troncos e se aproximava mais. Queriam entrar um no coração do outro, os dedos mesclando mais fortemente. Yukito olhou para cima, para Touya, que olhou para baixo, sentindo-se preso nas íris castanho-claras do outro, e suspirou fazendo Yuki mover-se e ficar mais próximo ainda, quase colados.

Ficaram vários minutos se fitando profundamente sem se mover, os narizes a um centímetro de distância. Os olhos deles arderam um para o outro, aquilo tudo fervilhava, a aura de ternura os envolvendo calmamente. A sensação em ambos era de que o nível de proximidade deles, por mais que tivesse se expandido enormemente apenas em dois dias, já não era mais suficiente. Não conseguiam colocar em palavras ou definições o que eram aqueles sentimentos. Ambos pensavam através de uma névoa pesada; Touya sentia que seu corpo todo vibrava. Ele aproximou seu rosto muito lentamente do de Yuki, que o fitava hipnotizado, e encostou os lábios na testa dele.

Yukito sentiu longas ondas de calor o envolverem, as pernas meio bambas; tirou uma das mãos das de Touya e passou por cima de seus ombros novamente para se equilibrar. Sua boca se abriu em um “o” delicado. Touya levou a mão que acabara de ficar livre para a base das costas do outro mais uma vez, apertando-o contra ele e o segurando, a boca ainda encostada em sua testa. Yuki levantou a cabeça levemente de forma vagarosa, as pálpebras pesadas, e Touya lhe pousou outro beijo suave abaixo de seus olhos. Eles se sentiam entorpecidos, seus toques os deixavam com os joelhos fracos. Yukito apoiou a outra mão na nuca de Touya, que se escorou levemente na parede em suas costas fazendo o outro tombar por cima dele. Parecia que estavam derretendo, estavam completamente inebriados; Yuki suspirou lentamente e estremeceu de leve, as duas mãos grandes de Touya agora apertadas na base de suas costas, os corpos colados, sua respiração leve tocando sua bochecha. Sentia o sangue sair do seu cérebro e um calor subir vagarosamente por suas pernas, se instalando abaixo da barriga. Touya engoliu seco, tudo estava em câmera lenta, tudo era quente, seu quadril se moveu um pouco fazendo-o sentir algo gelado passar por sua espinha. Ele abaixou mais um pouco o rosto e tocou os lábios dessa vez ao lado do nariz de Yuki, fazendo-o afundar ainda mais contra o corpo de Touya e apertar os dedos em seus ombros com força. “Yuki” sussurrou Touya, com a boca ainda ao lado da narina de Yukito, em um tom que parecia um pedido. Sentiu o corpo dele estremecer. “Hmm?” respondeu Yuki olhando para cima, para os olhos de Touya que apenas fizeram o calor aumentar. “Tudo bem...?” perguntou o outro com a voz embargada, e Yuki entendeu que ele estava lhe pedindo, perguntando se podia, buscando.

Yukito deixou as pálpebras caírem e deslizou a mão dos ombros de Touya para seu pescoço, suspirando voluptuosamente, seus toques suaves, a boca aberta esperando quase obscenamente. Touya então subiu uma das mãos, deslizando-as pelas laterais do tronco de Yukito com cuidado, passando por seu tórax e ascendendo para seu pescoço, segurando-o com força, e finalmente descendo sua boca e encontrando aqueles macios lábios abertos e quentes, fazendo Touya suspirar pesadamente ao encaixá-los. As línguas pediram passagem mutuamente e se enrolaram, molhadas e necessitadas. Yukito deixou escapar um gemido baixo e rouco que fez o outro se arrepiar inteiro. Se beijaram lenta e intensamente, sentindo os sabores com urgência e doçura, se amando, finalmente Yuki entendia, finalmente eles estavam completos; Touya passou os braços pela base das costas dele novamente e o ergueu do chão, fazendo-o gemer mais uma vez. O outro quase o soltou com o som, mas conseguiu carregá-lo em direção à cama apesar da fraqueza que sentia nos membros inferiores. Yukito se sentou no colchão alto ainda com os lábios colados nos dele enquanto Touya estava em pé em sua frente, e agarrou seus cabelos grossos; estava excitado, o calor o consumia e ele queria Touya mais perto.

O outro continuava sendo extremamente delicado mesmo diante do ímpeto de Yukito, que tinha os dedos fortemente presos entre seus fios enquanto mordia o lábio inferior de Touya, que respondeu com um suspiro baixo. Yuki o puxou para ele, o outro ainda tentava fazer as coisas mais calmamente. Touya não queria que tudo fosse daquela maneira, tão lasciva, não entendia como as coisas tinham se tornado tão obscenas de repente. Queria que Yukito visse o quanto o amava, o quanto tinha carinho por ele, mas se sentiu puxado e acabou tombando para frente, tinha os pés no chão e os braços um de cada lado do tronco do outro, as pernas de Yuki tombadas ao lado de suas coxas. Yuki não pensava, agia por puro instinto, as mãos de Touya estavam apoiadas no colchão aos lados de sua cintura e ele sentia a blusa dele, solta do corpo, roçando na sua. Ele levou as mãos até a camiseta de Touya, que ainda se movia delicadamente, puxando o tecido para cima. Touya então parou de o beijar, fazendo-o arfar meio indignado.

– Yuki, o que está fazendo? – perguntou Touya em voz baixa parecendo desapontado e fazendo-o corar sem graça. Yukito se sentou, o peito subindo e descendo, e abaixou a cabeça mortificado e envergonhado. Sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas com a rejeição. Touya viu uma expressão de dor no rosto do outro antes dele abaixar o olhar; ele ainda estava em pé entre as pernas dele, que estava sentado na cama de cabeça baixa.

De repente Yuki se afastou, rapidamente se virando de costas e arrastando-se até o outro lado da cama. Touya o puxou suas pernas, não o deixando ir. "Me solte." Falou ele, seco e claro. "Yuki, olhe para mim, por favor", respondeu, mas Yukito não se moveu, continuou meio deitado na cama de bunda para cima, as canelas ainda presas em suas mãos. Então Touya engatinhou por cima dele, os joelhos um de cada lado dos quadris, e o fez virar de frente, segurando seus braços na cama para que não cobrisse o rosto enquanto se debatia. Ele estava vermelho e tinha lágrimas nas bochechas, os olhos estavam fechados fortemente para não visualizarem Touya e carregava expressão de profunda tristeza. Yukito estava se sentindo confuso e rejeitado – porque ele o tinha beijado para depois o repelir? Tinha as pálpebras fortemente fechadas pela vergonha, não queria que Touya o visse tão vulnerável e patético como estava. Não sabia porque depois de tudo ele tinha que o magoar daquela forma. Sentiu mais lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos para suas têmporas, os pulsos fortemente presos um de cada lado de sua cabeça.

Touya depositou um beijinho suave em seu rosto, depois em seus olhos, em seu nariz, queixo, bochechas, testa, lentamente soltando os braços dele e pousando as mãos nos lados do rosto. "Yuki, você já beijou alguém?" Indagou murmurando enquanto o outro abria os olhos molhados. Ele olhou para o lado ainda sem enquadrar Touya e fez que não com a cabeça, entendo o quão ruim deve ter sido aquilo para ele, o quão inexperiente e desengonçado. Mesmo sem o aperto das mãos de Touya em seus pulsos, Yuki manteve os punhos onde estavam na cama. O outro voltou a dar beijinhos sobre seu rosto delicadamente enquanto murmurava, concluindo: "Eu imaginei que não, por isso queria que seu primeiro beijo fosse especial, calmo e carinhoso… A gente pode continuar do jeito que estávamos, depois, o que você acha?". Yukito abriu os olhos e observou o outro acima dele, ainda depositando selinhos por toda sua face, e sentiu seu coração inchar. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, se sentindo como uma criança e Touya saiu de cima dele e se deitou ao seu lado, envolvendo-o pela cintura, embolando suas pernas delicadamente e o olhando. Não podia acreditar que estava ali daquele jeito com Yukito, que podia tocá-lo, que podia fazê-lo se sentir querido.

– Yuki, eu amo você. Eu amo muito você, eu quero te fazer a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, quero você comigo  _ sempre _ , eu amo você! – disse Touya, fazendo o outro derreter à sua frente com a brandura com que dizia aquilo. Ele subiu as mãos devagar pelo corpo de Yukito e as pousou na base de sua nuca, suspirando antes de voltar a beijá-lo amorosamente de forma delicada e lenta.

O outro segurou os quadris de Touya e o puxou para perto, suspirando quase embriagado, surpreso com o poder que o corpo do outro tinha sobre o dele. Sentiu mais uma vez o sangue se acumular em sua virilha e apertou-se mais ainda contra Touya, sentindo-o tão excitado quanto ele. Se beijavam lenta e obscenamente; Touya, que não tinha percebido antes, sentiu o sexo de Yukito duro contra o dele, e soltou um gemido abafado. O outro voltou a ofegar, embolando mais suas pernas e subindo um pouco a mão, passando-a de seu quadril para sua cintura por baixo da blusa. Um calor imenso subiu do ventre para o pescoço de Touya, suspirando pesadamente, as coxas formigando de repente com a excitação intensa. Yukito o puxou para cima dele, colocando-o contra o corpo do outro e gemeu longamente, ainda atracados e se movendo vagarosamente; a pressão no membro de ambos fazendo seus corpos reagirem com um arrepio, Yukito abaixo dele arqueando as costas enquanto apertava os lados dos quadris de Touya com força, tentando se segurar para não tirar sua blusa, mas sentindo um enorme repuxão entre as coxas. Yukito abriu um pouco as pernas e o joelho do outro ficou entre elas, roçando em seu pênis por cima da calça; uma forte pulsação acontecia abaixo da barriga de Touya, que desceu a boca para o pescoço de Yukito o lambendo obscenamente enquanto o outro, agora com a boca livre, suspirava e se agarrava aos seus cabelos mais uma vez; a ideia de o beijar calmamente indo pelo ralo.

"Touya" sussurrou ele com a voz cheia de desejo, finalmente se dando por vencido e puxando as roupas dele para cima, esquecendo o final da frase que falava. O outro se separou de Yukito por um segundo para passar a camiseta pelo pescoço enquanto se ajoelhava e olhou para baixo, sentindo a cabeça rodar ao ver a expressão de Yuki, que tinha os olhos fechados e a boca aberta em ebulição crescente. Touya colocou as mãos na barriga do outro e subiu por baixo do pijama lentamente enquanto Yukito soltou o ar em um barulho delicioso. "O que?" Respondeu Touya. O outro só passou os dedos pelos próprios cabelos cinza-prateados, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa além de suspirar pornograficamente e passou as mãos com firmeza pelo corpo de Touya, fazendo-o estremecer. Ele então levantou a blusa do pijama de Yuki e, ao olhar para baixo, percebeu o membro dele ereto. Yukito puxou a camiseta sobre sua cabeça, o tronco agora despido e fitou outro que estava ajoelhado o encarando de forma voluptuosa. Yukito o puxou e rolou sobre ele, segurando seu rosto com uma mão enquanto voltava a beijá-lo e entrelaçava seus dedos na outra, segurando as mãos acima da cabeça deles na cama.

"Eu quero... muito... você…" murmurou entre arfadas no ouvido de Touya, que envolveu o quadril de Yukito com as pernas e agarrou seu cabelo agressivamente, apertando-o contra seu corpo moreno, a outra mão ainda acima de suas cabeças enlaçada com a dele. Touya não queria ser nada além de carinhoso, mas já não conseguia pensar em mais nada, apenas apertava as pernas ao redor de Yuki fazendo seus membros se roçarem enquanto soltava o ar, sentindo-se molhado e zonzo, o corpo quase em chamas; tinha vontade de literalmente engoli-lo por inteiro. O vento passava pela porta de correr que tinham deixado aberta no ímpeto de se deitarem e a luz da noite ainda se transmitia pela janela, caindo sobre seus corpos ardentes que se moviam de forma sinuosa.

Touya se sentou agora, com Yukito entre as pernas dele e o fez parar por um momento. Touya moveu-se e saiu da cama, ficando em pé em frente a ela e puxando as panturrilhas de Yuki de forma a fazê-lo se sentar na beirada, como antes. Touya olhou em seus olhos intensamente antes de puxar seu rosto para cima, beijando-o, e descer por sua jugular, passando pela curva do pescoço, tudo isso depositando seus lábios molhados sob a pele do outro, que tremia em frente à ele; Yukito se deixou cair para trás, deitando-se com as pernas ainda para fora da cama. Touya desceu mais com a boca, ainda de pé em frente ao outro, mas agora apoiado com os braços no colchão, o tronco quase em cima de Yuki. Ele passou a língua por seu tórax devagar enquanto segurava delicadamente a cintura dele; explorou um mamilo pontudo, ao que o corpo abaixo dele soltou um silvo de ar. Agora Touya estava quase agachado entre suas pernas, beijando gentilmente a barriga de Yukito, seu pênis completamente duro roçando em seu pescoço enquanto ele descia cada vez mais. Se ajoelhou de frente para ele, que levantou a cabeça e olhou para Touya parado em frente ao seu colo; sua excitação teve um espasmo doloroso presa na cueca. Sentiu os dedos de Touya caminhando gentilmente pelo elástico de sua calça de flanela e provocando-o de forma a passar o indicador horizontalmente sem tirá-la do lugar. Yuki tornou a olhar para ele de forma débil, o outro o observava minuciosamente.

Touya estava nervoso, não sabia muito bem o que fazer, só sabia que ver Yukito feliz e satisfeito era a coisa mais importante do mundo naquele momento. Ele então desceu a calça de moletom do outro vagarosamente, tirando-a, fazendo Yuki engasgar ao sentir o elástico passar por cima da ponta de seu falo; suas pernas tremeram. Touya viu a cueca boxer apertada de Yukito e, hesitante, sem saber bem o que e como fazer, passou a mão sobre o volume entre suas pernas. O outro se movimentou em espasmos e colocou um dos braços sobre as pálpebras, agarrando os lençóis ao lado de seu corpo com a mão livre. Touya então, com brilho nos olhos, retirou a última peça de roupa do homem à sua frente. A ereção se levantou enquanto ganhava espaço, vigorosa e pouco maior que a de Touya, latejante, e Yukito grunhiu na cama, colocando o braço agora sobre a boca enquanto sentia mãos firmes sobre sua extensão, movendo-se firme e lentamente. Ele reprimiu um gemido contra seu punho, quando sentiu as mãos irem para longe e Touya se inclinar sobre ele, puxando o braço da boca de Yuki e o beijando-o, fazendo o ardor se espalhar por seus membros mais uma vez. "Eu quero te ouvir" disse Touya em seu ouvido com a voz rouca de desejo, fazendo-o se agarrar a ele novamente, beijando-o. Se deitou sobre Yukito, que agarrou sua bunda com as duas mãos, contraindo os joelhos e prendendo as coxas de Touya ali, fazendo-o grunhir antes de se deitar ao lado dele novamente e voltar a massagear seu pênis enquanto suas línguas se embolavam. Yuki desceu a calça e a cueca do outro ao mesmo tempo e Touya as chutou longe antes de sentir seus corpos se atracando e se movimentando juntos, os sexos roçando livremente e as pernas se trançando e tremendo abaixo deles violentamente. Yukito se deitou sobre ele, que arranhava suas costas, e beijou seu pescoço, mordendo de leve a pele fina. Touya arfava em busca de ar, quase entre ganidos e Yukito sentiu as pernas dele amarradas nas suas, fazendo as fricções terem mais aderência. Agora, depois de tanto tempo excitados, não faltava muito para chegarem ao fim, chocando-se um contra o outro e tentando reprimir os barulhos vindos da garganta. 

Estavam muito perto de acabar; deram-se as mãos apaixonadamente entre os movimentos dos quadris, contraindo cada vez mais o corpo, arfando e suando em um frenesi de ardência apaixonada, se conhecendo, se ouvindo, arrepiando-se, se amando incondicionalmente. Eles sussurravam carinhos veementes entre eles, as pernas doloridas de se apertarem e movimentarem enroladas, mas sem cessar; até que enfim Touya parou um beijo no meio e soltou uma mão para agarrar a nuca de Yukito enquanto colocava a boca descontroladamente contra o pescoço dele e gritava longa e obscenamente na noite, o corpo se movendo em espasmos enquanto se sentia feliz como nunca na vida, deslumbrado e pertencido àquele amor que os circundava finalmente em êxtase. Yukito o seguiu alguns segundos depois, também gemendo demoradamente enquanto apertava suas mãos acima de suas cabeças com vigor, impossivelmente apaixonado por Touya, passional, buscando o cheiro de sua pele amadeirada na curva de seu ombro forte, o líquido quente esparramando por seus colos; as contrações diminuíram pouco a pouco junto com seus murmúrios roucos e eles ficarem imóveis sem se soltarem, os corações na boca, os peitos arfando, as peles molhadas e as bocas se juntando uma última vez em cinesias carinhosas, cheios de amor, inerentes, íntimos, intrínsecos um ao outro antes de relaxarem e Yukito se deixar rolar de cima de Touya, que o abraçou ternamente, acarinhando a lateral de seu rosto com os dedos, os corpos exauridos antes de apagarem nus e pertencentes um ao outro enfim.


	5. Chapter 5

Touya acordou zonzo e olhou para os lados, certificando-se de que aquilo não tinha sido um delírio de sua mente enlouquecida. Yukito jazia ao seu lado embolado nas cobertas roncando levemente, as pernas brancas e torneadas de fora – ele sabia que por baixo do edredom, o outro estava nu como ele. Um vento gelado vinha da porta de vidro, que eles deixaram de fechar no ímpeto do momento. Touya se levantou em silêncio e foi até ela, a brisa tocando em suas partes, enquanto a deslizava para fechar. O céu começava a ficar azul claro, em breve viriam os primeiros raios do sol. Ele vestiu uma cueca e voltou para a cama, passando por baixo do cobertor, e abraçou Yuki, que se aconchegou a ele sem acordar. 

Touya não podia deixar de pensar em como as coisas prosseguiram de forma errada na madrugada anterior – não que ele não tivesse gostado, porque não haviam palavras para descrever aquilo tudo e como ele se sentia agora, mas  _ nunca _ imaginaria o frenesi com que Yuki reagiria frente à sua investida. Touya gostou muito, mas imaginou algo menos sexual – não pretendia  _ tirar sua roupa e se esfregar com ele _ quando o levou para a cama; a ideia era o beijar e olhar para ele calmamente, dizer o que sentia como que tirando um grande peso do corpo e dormirem abraçados e íntimos, no máximo – Touya nunca tinha feito sexo com ninguém na vida e tinha certeza que ele também não, apesar do ímpeto sexual que ele demonstrou. Não parecia haver um pingo de vergonha ali, nem inexperiência, era puro  _ tesão _ .

Se sentiu mal de pensar aquilo – será que a noite passada tinha significado a mesma coisa para ambos? Yukito sempre foi uma pessoa gentil e delicada, sensível, e ele parecia outra pessoa essa madrugada. Touya olhou para o lado, vendo o homem que amava ao seu lado dormindo docemente e sorriu – ele era tão bonito. Agora que Touya tinha entendido o que sentia, pôde observar Yuki de um ponto de vista diferente. Percebeu como sua pele parecia de porcelana, lisa e sem falhas, como o nariz dele era bem angulado, as marcas dos óculos nos dois lados do dorso, como a boca era macia e os lábios arredondados com o arco do cupido em um “v” delicado e delicioso; os músculos sob os lençóis eram definidos e firmes apesar de magros por todos os esportes que Yukito gostava de praticar, como futebol, basquete e arco e flecha.

Pensou na resposta não dada de Yuki quando Touya disse quase cinco vezes na mesma frase que o amava. Touya tinha o impedido de falar porque o puxou para outro beijo, mas sabia que não era bem o caso, ele esperou um momento e colou sua boca contra a dele porque não teve resposta. Tudo bem que era demais pedir uma resposta dessas quando sabia que Yukito ainda não tinha nem conseguido pensar sobre o que sentia, mas ainda assim queria algo. Entretanto, não podia se esquecer de como eles se olhavam e como Yuki tinha embolado seus dedos na hora H. Touya corou com as palavras bregas e melosas que vieram a sua mente agora: “ _ fazer amor _ ”. Deu uma risada pelo nariz como se zombasse de si mesmo, assustando-se com o barulho como se não viesse dele. Será que era esse o sentido que Yukito dava para o que aconteceu ou era mais como se aliviar com um amigo numa noite fria porque estava com tesão? 

Ele estava ficando paranóico? Era ridículo pensar aquilo. Touya podia não saber como Yuki se sentia sobre a noite passada, mas sabia como ele sentia sobre o próprio Touya e o carinho que tinha por ele, não havia a possibilidade dele o magoar, ele teria pensado antes de fazer alguma coisa só por fazer. Mas então ele lembrou da ferocidade que o outro apresentou, como se não pensasse e apenas obedecesse a seu corpo sedento. Touya deixou isso de lado – acabaria enlouquecendo se pensasse nesse monte de coisas que invadiam sua mente através de sua insensatez; amanhã ele conseguiria definir isso melhor, quando acordassem vestidos e pudessem conversar. Então ele apertou Yuki contra si mais uma vez e deixou a sensação do corpo dele o embalar para a inconsciência.

Yukito sentiu um cheiro amanteigado e abriu os olhos com dificuldade por causa da luz que batia em sua cara amassada, olhando em volta ainda deitado. Percebeu que estava nu sob a coberta e se sentiu embaraçado, lembrando-se do ocorrido da noite anterior e ficando mais inseguro ainda; as pernas estavam doloridas pelo exercício. Pela fresta do olho que tentava se acostumar com a luz ele percebeu que Touya tinha montado uma linda mesa de café da manhã e em cima dos balcões haviam várias coisas como pães, bolos, sucos e afins. Ele viu uma silhueta esguia andando e sua direção e Touya pegou seu rosto nas mãos e deu um beijo em sua testa. "Bom dia, você dormiu bem hoje?" Disse ele olhando para Yukito que estava tentando assimilar tudo.

– Hã, eu… dormi sim, obrigada. – respondeu ele hesitante fitando-o. Touya pareceu murchar um pouco com o tom de voz de Yuki. – Você está bem?

– Sim… tudo bem. Eu… preparei o café. – murmurou Touya meio desconcertado. Yuki o puxou, abraçando-o.

– Porque você não fica aqui comigo um pouco? – murmurou para Touya, que tirou os sapatos, incerto, e se deixou conduzir para cama, sentando em cima do edredom ao lado dele. Touya o observou vacilante e com expectativa. Os olhos de Touya brilhavam para ele como gigantes contas cor de café e ele ia o abraçar quando se lembrou que estava sem roupa alguma sob a coberta, sentindo-se estranho mesmo havendo o cobertor entre eles. – Eu… te abraçaria mas… não estou vestido. Você pode pegar alguma coisa para mim? – Perguntou ele.

– Você está com vergonha de mim? – indagou Touya meio que achando graça.

– Não é por causa de mim, é que eu achei que fosse te incomodar. – respondeu ele, mas antes que terminasse de falar, Touya já o envolvia fazendo Yukito sentir uma onda de prazer.

– Você não parecia muito preocupado com quase nada disso ontem a noite – sussurrou Touya em seu ouvido causando um arrepio. – Também não acho que esteja muito preocupado agora pelo visto. – emendou ao sentir o corpo do outro estremecer com as cócegas em sua orelha. Touya estava falando daquele jeito mas não estava tentando instigar Yuki, estava buscando saber porque ele ficava daquele jeito tão facilmente. Percebeu que ele já o estava distraindo, então o soltou e encarou Yukito.

– Hã, eu… Me desculpe… Por ontem – disse ele entre a névoa em seu cérebro, lutando para formular uma frase coerente – E me desculpe por… Por agora. – Yukito corou, vendo Touya perceber seu sexo mais uns vez duro sob o cobertor. – Eu não sei porque fico assim, eu juro, não é por mal, é como se… Se eu não pudesse me controlar perto de você, eu não sei explicar. Não consigo pensar direito perto de você e é como se meu corpo ficasse no controle. Eu sinto  _ tanto _ … desejo. – mesmo explicar aquilo estava sendo difícil através do fluxo morno que passavam por seu corpo.

Touya viu como Yuki estava ficando excitado novamente, de forma totalmente intensa, suas pupilas dilatando. Touya chegou mais perto e deu um beijinho no canto de sua boca, descendo até o queixo. sentiu vontade de beijá-lo de verdade, mas se conteve, queria conversar e entender. Yuki piscou debilmente para ele, como estivesse sentindo o corpo amolecer.

– Isso… Isso é ruim? – perguntou Touya enquanto chegava mais perto, dando mais um beijo, dessa vez em seu ombro. Yukito emanava uma aura de libido intensa.

– Não, mas… Eu não sei como lidar com isso… Não sei da onde vem. A noite passada foi maravilhosa, mas eu não tive controle sobre mim, não sei explicar. É como se… – o desejo o inundava cada vez mais como se o engolisse, ele se sentiu envergonhado. Também percebeu que estava ridiculamente molhado em menos de dois minutos com Touya por perto. Aquilo não era normal, não parecia algo natural do corpo de uma pessoa, nunca tinha se sentido assim com Touya antes, então porque agora? Ele soltou uma lufada de ar, fechando os olhos e a cabeça girando. Touya o segurou pelo braço para que não tombasse na cama e isso só fez piorar por causa de seu toque quente. – Touya, eu realmente não sei o que está acontecendo.. isso…. não é… nada… normal. – ele terminou a frase como se suspirasse, levantando-se zonzo e com as pernas tremendo, o lençol enrolado na cintura.

Touya estava muito confuso, percebeu que aquilo realmente não era algo "normal". Se perguntou se Yuki se aliviava às vezes ou se estava daquele jeito porque deram vasão a uma necessidade que ele ignorou por muito tempo. Touya não podia negar que estava se sentindo muito tentado também, ao ver o estado dele – parecia que só aumentava sem nenhum dos dois fazer nada, só por Touya estar ali. Então Yukito se levantou num rompante e foi em direção ao banheiro enrolado nas cobertas. Ele ouviu o chuveiro ligar. Touya só pensou por dois segundos antes de entrar lá e ver Yukito ali, de pau duro encostado na parede do box enquanto a água caía em seu rosto. "O que… Você está fazendo?" Perguntou ele para Touya, que tirou a blusa deixando os ombros morenos e largos a mostra. "Só tem um jeito disso passar, sabia?" respondeu ele em um tom encantado. Yukito fechou os olhos e virou o rosto, achava que ia ter uma síncope com tanta informação em seu corpo e seu cérebro. Touya tirou o resto das roupas e parou em frente à ele, que arfou e segurou nas paredes para não tombar. Touya desligou o chuveiro e se ajoelhou de frente para seu corpo, pegou uma das pernas de Yukito, que ainda tinha os olhos fechados, e passou por cima de seu ombro, o pênis dele em frente seu rosto.

Yukito não conseguia nem se mover com tudo aquilo, achava que com apenas um toque ele já se desmancharia. Suas duas pernas tremiam, Touya segurou os dois lados de sua cintura e Yuki se recusou a olhar aquilo porque mal sustentava o próprio corpo. Touya beijou a parte interna da coxa que estava sobre o ombro dele e uma lamúria saiu da boca de Yuki. "Touya… Não… Por favor" disse ele suplicando, mas com um tom inconfundível de necessidade. Ouvir ele dizer aquilo daquele jeito apenas fez seu membro latejar; ele continuou subindo enquanto perguntava porquê. "Eu não vou aguentar…Eu juro… Por favor, não." Respondeu Yukito, mas abaixou as mãos e agarrou os cabelos de Touya em frente sua barriga como se estivesse se preparando. Touya olhou a ereção a sua frente e percebeu líquido pré ejaculatório escorrendo por toda sua extensão; ele o segurou entre a mão e moveu a língua lentamente pela cabeça rosa e latejante. Yukito puxou seus cabelos, deu um longo gemido e escorregou na parede, fazendo Touya precisar o equilibrar com a mão livre. O peito dele subia e descia e suas mãos se fechavam sob os cabelos de Touya firmemente; ele não ia torturar Yuki mais ainda. Abocanhou-o e lentamente desceu enquanto movimentava a língua. Yukito sentiu a boca quente de Touya ao redor dele, sua língua contornando sua glande lentamente e soltou um lamento obsceno e alto, nunca tinha sentido nada como aquilo, achou que tinha morrido e ido parar nas nuvens. Ele se debateu enquanto Touya descia e subia seus lábios lenta e firmemente fazendo cada uma de suas terminações nervosas entrarem em combustão, queimando e voltando a queimar. 

Touya o chupava com mais força enquanto o via se contorcer de prazer daquele jeito. Yuki ainda implorava entre as lamúrias coisas como "não, por favor, eu não aguento mais" mas puxava os cabelos dele guiando o ritmo. Suas pernas convulsionavam violentamente agora, ambas acima dos ombros dele; Touya aumentou o ritmo, sentindo o gosto salgado e levemente amargo de yuki com vontade. Yukito então depois de algum tempo tirou as mãos de cima de sua cabeça e segurou em um dos os lados do box. "Touya… eu… vou…" disse ele enquanto tentava afastá-lo dali, mas ele não parou, queria ir até o fim. Yuki chiava cada vez mais obstinadamente e finalmente abriu os olhos, encarando Touya que o fitava debaixo com as íris faiscantes, a boca subindo e descendo sobre seu pau que latejava dolorosamente enquanto segurava seus quadris. "Ah… Ah... Meu…. Deus…" murmurou ele antes de levantar a cabeça e deixar escapar longos sons descontrolados cheios de alívio. O sêmen explodiu na boca de Touya, quente, e ele o engoliu enquanto as duas mãos de Yuki estavam escoradas de cada lado das paredes do box; ele tinha a cabeça levantada para o teto, os olhos fechados e a boca levemente aberta, a expressão mais bonita que Touya já viu na vida. Yukito basicamente desmoronou então, e Touya se levantou e precisou segurá-lo para ficar de pé. Yuki passou as mãos pela nuca dele suspirando e se acalmando, mas ainda mole e com o coração batendo violentamente contra a caixa torácica. Touya depois de um tempo abriu o chuveiro e deixou a água escorrer por eles. 

Yuki se firmou mas não soltou Touya, ao invés disso buscou sua boca e o beijou calmamente. Sentiu a excitação do outro contra sua barriga, ia cuidar disso muito em breve. Mesmo excitado ele conseguia ser delicado e suave enquanto suas bocas se moviam. Eles pararam de se beijar, as mãos grandes de Touya em sua cintura como plumas, e eles se olharam. Yuki colocou as mãos ao redor do rosto de Touya. "Não tive tempo de te responder adequadamente ontem. Eu também te amo muito; eu não sabia disso antes, mas agora está tudo muito claro para mim. Você é… A noite passada…" ele não completou a frase, só voltou a beijá-lo de forma suave e carinhosa, envolvendo-o e o preparando para o que viria a seguir. 

  
  


Eles tinham acabado de desembarcar na estação e agora Yuki chamava um táxi para levá-los para casa. Durante a viagem de volta, decidiram manter segredo sobre eles – Não sabiam como o pai de Touya iria reagir sobre isso, por mais que fosse a pessoa maravilhosa que era. Nenhum dos dois queria decepcioná-lo. Desceram na casa de Yukito às 17h45 quando Touya disse que precisava conversar com ele. Entraram e se sentaram; o bom de Yukito morar sozinho era que tinham ali para se ver e conversar sobre coisas importantes. Touya tinha duas coisas para falar com ele – seus poderes e Yue. Yukito o encarava, esperando ansioso pelo que viria.

"Eu tenho uma coisa para te contar. Não quero te deixar preocupado porque não vai acontecer nada, eu nunca permitiria isso" iniciou Touya. O outro o observava apreensivo. "Bom… Meus poderes estão voltando. É algo fraco e já faz um tempo, mas não muito. Eu não tinha dito nada porque não queria você preocupado, mas eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você, eu juro. É por isso que eu estava daquele jeito ultimamente, eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, fui viajar com você para perceber alguma coisa diferente, se você estava mais fraco ou algo assim, mas parece tudo bem. É por isso que eu decidi te dizer, eu não acho que está te afetando; de qualquer forma, eu nunca deixaria nada acontecer com nenhum de vocês dois, nem com você e nem com Yue". Yukito fez uns expressão distante e depois parecia tranquilo, o que deixou Touya confuso. "Você parece okay com isso tudo que eu disse" emendou ele para o outro. Yuki sorriu. "Yue acabou de dizer que está tudo bem com a gente" explicou ele. Touya abriu e fechou a boca. Franziu o cenho.

– Tá, essa é outra coisa que eu quero falar com você. Com  _ vocês _ . – corrigiu ele. – Eu quero… fazer algumas perguntas. Para Yue. E depois, para você. – Yukito apenas o encarou.

– Estamos ouvindo. – respondeu ele.

– Bom… o Yue está sempre… ele sabe de tudo que você faz e sente? – indagou Touya corando. Yuki também ruborizou um pouco.

– Ele diz que quase não sabe o que acontece comigo porque consegue se isolar. Mas pelo que entendi, antes nós nos influenciávamos mutuamente, o que ele sentia me afetava e o que eu sentia afetava ele; hoje em dia esse link está quase quebrado, segundo ele.

– Mas ele ainda vê, sente e ouve tudo de certa forma? – insistiu Touya. Yukito ficou novamente com a expressão vaga, e ele entendeu que estava falando com o ser dentro de sua cabeça.

" _ Eu te expliquei que não consigo ignorar 100%, Yukito. Eu acredito que eu deva conversar com você depois sobre algo relacionado à isso, inclusive _ ", disse Yue em sua mente. 

– Ele disse que não consegue se desvincular totalmente – respondeu Yukito com as bochechas ficando rosadas. De repente, Yuki fechou os olhos e desmaiou. Antes que Touya pudesse entrar em pânico, asas envolveram o outro e depois de alguns segundos e muita luz, Yue estava em pé de frente para ele. 

– Eu acho melhor a gente conversar cara a cara, Touya. – respondeu ele. Touya estava desconsertado, mas fez que sim com a cabeça. – Eu vou direto ao ponto, que tenho certeza que é o que te interessa. Como Yukito mesmo disse, eu consigo cortar nosso link quase totalmente; mas há um problema. – Yue parecia mais seco do que de costume – Bom, quando Yukito experimenta sentimentos muito intensos, eu não tenho como me desligar, mesmo tentando muito. Isso significa que eu… Percebi… tudo que aconteceu entre vocês ontem a noite. E hoje de manhã. Por mais que vocês odeiem aceitar isso, infelizmente Yukito e eu somos a mesma pessoa. – concluiu ele em um leve tom de mágoa que deixou Touya surpreso ao perceber.

Ele nunca tinha pensado sobre isso; sabia que eles dividiam o mesmo corpo e que podiam se comunicar, mas nunca pensou nisso realmente, nunca tinha entendido o que aquilo queria dizer. Eles  _ eram a mesma pessoa _ . E Yue estava claramente chateado porque que achava que eles não o queriam lá. Ele não podia falar por Yukito, mas ele não tinha problemas com o anjo à sua frente, gostou dele quando se conheceram. Yue era fechado e arredio, mas ele sabia que tinha um motivo – ele só não sabia qual.

– Yue, eu… Sei que você e Yuki são a mesma pessoa, eu só não sabia como isso funcionava. Eu errei em não considerar isso ontem, espero que você possa me perdoar. – Touya agora estava em pé de frente para o outro, que era maior que Yuki, mas ainda menor que Touya. Yue parecia confuso agora, então Touya explicou. – É o seu corpo também. Eu não sabia como funcionava, mas devia ter me atentado a isso. Não posso fazer as coisas com Yukito se você não se sentir bem com isso; me desculpe, de verdade. Isso foi verdadeiramente horrível da minha parte, não tenho palavras pra pedir perdão, nunca quis te fazer mal; eu amo Yuki… Quer dizer, amo… enfim, você entendeu.

Yue ficou surpreso; nem mesmo Clow tinha tido tamanha consideração por ele. Yue se sentiu mal por pensar nisso – não gostava de lembrar dele. Ele fechou a cara para o homem à frente dele como se ele tivesse culpa de ter despertado o pensamento.

– Touya, você não tem que me pedir nada. Não é comigo que você está "fazendo coisas". – sibilou ele, mesmo sabendo que isso era uma meia verdade. 

Ele esteve lá, não podia deixar de sentir e de ouvir, só podia deixar de olhar. Sentiu o amor entre Yukito e Touya, o carinho, o desejo… Coisas que tinha sentido antes por outro, mas nunca de forma recíproca. Yue não estava bem com nada daquilo, na verdade. Nunca tinha superado seu sentimento por Clow e a forma como ele o usou antes de o descartar junto com Kerberos, o único que sabia disso tudo.

– Você não disse que não consegue bloquear quando coisas daquele tipo acontecem? – indagou Touya. Yue fez que sim com a cabeça ainda de cara fechada. – Então você sentiu tudo que Yukito sentiu. Sabe o que aconteceu. Então sim, por mais que não fosse de forma totalmente direta, você estava ali. E eu não sei como essa situação vai ficar, eu só sei que não vou mais tocá-lo dessa forma por enquanto. Não é certo, não quero as coisas assim.

Yue olhou para ele com desdém antes de responder com um "Isso é uma decisão sua. O que eu tinha para falar, eu falei." e voltar a forma de Yukito depois de Touya dizer que não tinha mais nenhuma pergunta. Yukito pareceu confuso – Yue não tinha o dito que ia ser transformar.

Touya o explicou tudo e inclusive sua decisão. Yuki, surpreendentemente, concordou com aquilo, fazendo Touya se apaixonar mais ainda – ele não se importava de abdicar das próprias vontades nesse caso e isso, por mais que fosse o certo, não era obrigação dele. Touya então se levantou, tinha conversado sobre tudo que precisava. Yuki o levou até a porta e o beijou de leve antes de se despedir e fechá-la. Era estranho ficar sozinho depois do fim de semana com Touya, mas sentia que agora era um momento chave em sua vida – estava sendo mesquinho e egoísta com Yue à troco de nada e sem saber o porquê.

– Me desculpe, Yue. Eu realmente não sabia. Vamos nos controlar. – disse ele, aproveitando que estava em casa para falar sozinho.

" _ Eu disse para Touya e vou dizer para você: não foi comigo que aconteceu, foi com  _ _ você _ _. Parem de tentar me colocar onde eu não pertenço, eu não tenho  _ _ nada _ _ a ver com vocês dois _ .", respondeu Yue de forma agressiva. Yukito sentiu uma tristeza, uma mágoa e uma raiva muito grande, mas sabia que não podia ser dele mesmo. 

– Yue… Porque isso te incomoda tanto? Por favor, fale comigo.

" _ O que você quer dizer com isso _ ?" Perguntou Yue atônito.

– Bom, eu acho que não é só você que sente quando eu tenho uma emoção muito forte. Estou magoado e com raiva, e isso só pode vir de você. – Yue ficou em silêncio; ele não ia dizer mais nada. – Eu acho que tenho o direito de saber e acho que desabafar te ajudaria. Você pode saber de tudo que acontece comigo se quiser e eu não tenho acesso à nada que diz respeito à você. Somos a mesma pessoa, eu tenho direito de saber o que aconteceu comigo, mesmo que tenha sido na sua forma. Não quero ver você… ver  _ a gente _ desse jeito, não é certo. Se eu puder, quero tentar ajudar ou pelo menos entender. – disse Yukito, mas não houve resposta.

A onda de sentimentos aumentou e ele sentia um misto de coisas ruins: se sentia muito sozinho, magoado e triste; a raiva não estava mais ali. Então, flashes de situações se iniciaram como lembranças em primeira pessoa diante de seus olhos: era de manhã e quem ele sabia ser Clow dizia para ele nos jardins que estavam: "Yue, eu não sabia que você se sentia desse jeito. Achei que era só algo… Nosso. Eu não tenho como corresponder seus sentimentos. Acho melhor a gente parar isso por aqui". Mas seu peito doeu com a possibilidade daquilo acabar, por mais que fosse uma situação que não era nem de longe ideal. Preferia ser usado daquela forma do que ficar longe dele. "Não. Está tudo bem, quero que as coisas fiquem como estão. Não me importo" respondeu Yue com um buraco no peito.

Outro flash: Ele estava deitado em uma cama de barriga para baixo, seus cabelos brancos prateados enormes caindo em cascatas enquanto Clow, nu, suspirava em suas costas gemendo. O homem chegou ao ápice depois de várias estocadas dolorosas, beijou o ombro de Yue, que ainda estava extremamente excitado apesar do desconforto e rolou para longe de seu corpo. Clow se sentou na cama de costas para ele e se levantou, colocando o roupão de seda azul e saindo depois de dizer de forma gentil "Obrigada, foi bom. Por favor, se você for fazer alguma coisa sozinho, não se esqueça de ir para o banheiro antes". Ele se sentiu triste e usado, ficou deitado mais um tempo até as lágrimas começarem a rolar…

Agora ele estava na sala de frente para Clow, sentado em sua poltrona vermelha. Yue falava entre lágrimas "Mas você não pode abandonar a gente… Me abandonar! Nada disso significou nada pra você? Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo?", e Clow respondeu secamente "Eu disse a você que não me sentia da mesma forma, Yue, você sabia que nós nunca teríamos mais nada além de sexo. Eu lhe criei e isso significou para mim a mesma coisa sobre você e sobre Kerberos. Mas o que acontecia entre nós era apenas físico e pronto. Eu lhe procurei da primeira vez, e errei em continuar, mas você sabia que para mim era apenas aquilo. De qualquer forma, como eu disse, depois de hoje eu não existirei mais e você no futuro vai julgar se o próximo mestre que Kerberos escolher realmente é digno de possuir vocês e as cartas! Esse assunto acabou!" Disse ele, fazendo o coração de Yue se despedaçar – nunca esteve tão triste.

Yukito viu tudo isso em um átimo de segundo e demorou um tempo para entender que aquelas eram lembranças de Yue. Agora ele entendia – ele o amava, por isso tinha se submetido a ser usado até o fim e aparentemente nunca tinha se curado ou superado tudo aquilo. Era horrível e doloroso.

– Obrigada por… Compartilhar. Eu não fazia ideia, Yue. – disse ele ao anjo.

" _ Do que você está falando _ ?" perguntou o guardião secamente.

– Das lembranças. Das suas lembranças. – respondeu Yukito confuso.

" _ Você… VOCÊ  _ _ VIU _ _? _ " ele se desesperou para Yuki. " _ COMO? _ " 

– Não sei, só veio na minha cabeça. Acho que… toda sua teoria de sentir e ouvir valem para nós dois, Yue. Eu sinto muito, sei como se sentiu e é horrível. Se você quiser conversar sobre isso eu estarei aqui. Agora eu entendo porque você veio falar comigo aquele dia sobre eu estar próximo do Touya; você estava com medo, não é? – ele achou que não teria resposta, mas a onda de tristeza se intensificou.

" _ Eu não estava… não estou preparado para ficar com outra pessoa. Não acho que vou superar isso nunca. Foi tudo minha culpa, eu nunca fui suficiente para ele. Tentei fazer de tudo, mas nunca fui suficiente. O fiz manter relações comigo mesmo assim, eu fiz tudo errado. _ " Disse Yue.

– O que? Você não fez nada errado! Yue, você… Clow agiu errado. Ele tirou vantagem do que você sentia, te usou. Eu entendo que ele era um bom criador para você, mas ele era egoísta. Se não fosse, não teria feito você passar por tudo isso. Se você acha que ele continuou fazendo as coisas com você porque foi  _ obrigado _ , quero que pense bem se ele era o tipo de pessoa que fazia algo que não queria! Isso é um absurdo. – disse Yuki. Yue não respondeu nada.

  
  


A segunda feira chegou e Touya acordou de excelente humor, azucrinou Sakura mais do que o normal e saíram para encontrar Yukito no caminho como sempre. A aula foi lenta, principalmente porque eles não paravam de se olhar, fazendo-os se distrair ao invés de realmente prestarem atenção nos professores.

O pai de Touya chamou Yuki para almoçar, e ele aceitou, tinha bolinho de tofu frito especialmente para ele – Touya odiava tofu, inclusive. Depois do almoço Sakura serviu uma linda torta de maçã que ela fez, corando quando Yukito a elogiou pela culinária. Então Fujitaka saiu para trabalhar e Yukito e Touya subiram para o quarto.

– Yuki… Deixa eu te dizer uma coisa, não me leve a mal, por favor. – disse Touya receoso enquanto observava o outro ler sentado ao seu lado na cama. Yukito fechou o livro e esperou. – Eu sei que você não gosta de falar do Yue, mas… Acho que isso está errado. Vocês fazem parte um do outro e eu realmente acho que você tinha razão sobre ele se sentir sozinho. Ele devia fazer mais parte da sua vida, sabe. Não deve ser legal ficar enfiado na cabeça de alguém tentando fingir que não existe.

– Eu concordo plenamente com você, Touya! – respondeu ele. – Eu acho que, aliás, você também devia conviver mais com ele. Estive pensando nisso ontem.

– Estava? Eu achei que essa fosse a última coisa que você iria querer.

– Touya, porque eu não iria querer isso? Você é meu namorado, é claro que você devia conviver com ele, eu… – ele se interrompeu ao ver Touya dando um sorriso estranho e chegando mais perto. – O que foi? O que é essa cara?

Touya se aproximou de Yuki, que foi se inclinando para trás até estar deitado e Touya quase em cima dele, cara a cara. Então ele deu um vários beijinhos no rosto de Yukito, que não entendeu nada. Touya se deitou ao lado dele, ainda soprando carinhos em toda sua cara. "Então eu sou seu namorado?" Perguntou Touya com um olhar irônico, fazendo-o ruborizar até a raiz dos cabelos acinzentados e gaguejar.

– Ah, não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer, foi… Modo de falar, foi sem querer. Quer dizer, a gente não é… Não… – se embolou ele na resposta, fazendo Touya sorrir ainda mais e o puxar para um beijo delicado. 

Novamente Yuki se sentiu em ebulição descomedida, era intenso, era pulsante, era inebriante. Ele agarrou Touya enquanto seu corpo fervilhava repentinamente e suspirou enquanto passava a mão pela nuca dele, aprofundando o beijo e o puxando para perto. Touya não sabia o que fazer com os rompantes de desejo que Yukito demonstrava do nada, então só tentou desacelerar as coisas para poder soltar-se sem o magoar, lembrando-se da promessa que fizeram a Yue – que inclusive já deveria estar sentindo tudo aquilo. Yuki soltou um suspiro e embolou as pernas deles, saindo da boca de Touya e passando para seu pescoço, sentindo o acúmulo sanguíneo em seu membro que já estava impossivelmente ereto. Ele começou a subir as mãos pela barriga de Touya, tentando tirar a blusa dele enquanto arfava sentindo a pele toda formigar de desejo. Touya segurou os pulsos de Yuki suavemente para o impedir e só isso já o fez grunhir em seu pescoço enquanto o mordia. "Yuki, nós fizemos uma promessa à Yue" disse Touya suavemente enquanto tentava se afastar, mas as pernas do outro estavam emboladas na dele enquanto a boca subia até sua orelha.

Era verdade, eles tinham feito uma promessa à Yue, pensou Yukito. Mas seu corpo era urgente e necessitava de Touya sobre ele, o calor o consumindo. Ele tentava se controlar mas não parecia ser possível, ele não entendia de onde vinha aquilo tudo completamente do nada, de forma absurda, intensa e vigorosa como se estivesse possuído por algo que… Yukito se soltou de Touya de forma repentina, entendendo. A surpresa foi tanta que a ardência em seu corpo diminuiu, deixando-o pensar. Aquilo tudo não era dele – era de Yue. Assim como na noite passada, os sentimentos do guardião tinham o engolfado como se fossem dele e agora era exatamente a mesma coisa.

– O que aconteceu? – indagou Touya preocupado – porque está com essa cara?

Yuki fez sinal para ele esperar um pouco.

" _ Me desculpe",  _ disse o anjo constrangido em seu cérebro. " _ Era isso que eu queria contar para você ontem, mas… Não sabia como".  _

_ "Mas… Ontem mesmo você disse…" _

_ "Eu sei o que eu disse, e nada mudou. Eu não sei de onde isso vem, eu não entendo.", _ respondeu Yue em um misto de irritação e culpa. Touya entendeu que havia um diálogo acontecendo e não quis se intrometer.

" _ Você gosta do Touya? Sente atração por ele?" _ perguntou Yukito, tentando compreender.

" _ Eu não sei! Eu acho que é por causa da magia dele. Ou por causa da relação de vocês. Eu não vou mentir, Yukito, tenho inveja de você. Não porque eu queria isso com Touya, mas porque eu nunca tive isso. Eu acho que… Não sei demonstrar afeto de outra forma, se você quer saber. Nunca me foi ensinado." _ A tristeza novamente o engoliu e ele sentiu uma profunda vontade de chorar. Yuki se jogou nos lábios de Touya e o beijou suavemente, que o aceitou ainda que confuso.

" _ Eu acho que Touya não se importaria de você conversar com você sobre isso… Eu sei que eu não me importaria também _ " pensou Yuki enquanto beijava Touya carinhosamente, tentando fazer Yue entender. Yuki então o soltou. " _ Por favor _ ".

" _ Eu acho melhor… você explicar para ele primeiro, e ver o que ele diz. Ele tem o direito de não querer conversar sobre isso". _

Yuki então se virou para Touya, que só o olhava em silêncio completamente confundido com tudo aquilo. Era adorável a paciência que ele tinha com as coisas e a forma humana com que lidava com as situações. Yuki contou tudo para ele – das lembranças que viu, do que conversaram, de onde vinha aquele rompante de lascividade em momentos meio inoportunos, do que Yue tinha dito agora e o que ele mesmo pensava. Touya ouviu tudo quieto, parecendo confuso, mas entendeu tudo.

– Yuki, é o que você quer? – perguntou Touya, olhando em seus olhos. – É claro que não me importo de conversar com ele sobre isso, e entendo a situação e como ele deve estar se sentindo. Mas isso não é sobre mim. Me diga o que fica confortável pra você… para vocês dois.

Yukito apenas se levantou da cama e se colocou de pé, transformando-se no anjo. Yue olhou para touya em seus olhos com pupilas de gato, as íris azuis arroxeadas em um tom magnetizante. Touya o encarou sentado na cama – não tinha intimidade com Yue, não sabia o que podia ou não fazer, como podia ou não reagir. Ele e Yukito, apesar de serem a mesma pessoa, tinham personalidades e vivências completamente diferentes, e Yue tinha sérios traumas que ele não queria inflamar.

– Você… quer se sentar? – perguntou Touya para ele. Yue parecia um animal ferido e encantoado que não sabia para onde correr ou em quem confiar. Ele se moveu para o canto da cama e se sentou na ponta, as grandes asas coladas em suas costas. – Bom, sou todo ouvidos.

Yue o olhou naquela expressão habitual de desdém, em silêncio. Ficou um tempo quieto o observando antes de resolver falar alguma coisa. "Não sei bem o que dizer. Talvez isso não tenha sido uma boa ideia. Vou trazer Yukito de volta" disse ele, levantando-se.

Touya se moveu rapidamente e parou em sua frente. O guardião retesou todo o corpo, mas continuou olhando para ele em seus olhos de superioridade. Touya lentamente, como se estivesse realmente lidando com um gato assustado, levou de forma lenta as mãos até os dedos dele, que fez menção de os recolher, mas se conteve. Yue observava cada mínimo movimento que ele produzia, os olhos se movendo rapidamente de um lugar para outro. Touya pegou a ponta das mãos dele e o puxou para a cama, colocando-o sentado de frente para ele.

– Sei que você não consegue falar e entendo – começou Touya. – Então eu vou dizer algumas coisas primeiro. – Yue o ouvia com a expressão impenetrável. – Eu realmente imagino o quanto deve ser difícil para você confiar nas pessoas, e consigo entender perfeitamente como tudo isso entre Yukito e mim deve ser confuso. Eu só quero que você saiba que é bem vindo a qualquer hora, vou dar o meu melhor para merecer sua confiança e nunca quebrá-la. Consigo enxergar seus bloqueios e perceber como contato físico é algo que te afeta, tanto quanto o emocional, mas você não precisa se sentir mal ou se desculpar pelas necessidades que seu corpo tem. Isso é algo natural e nem eu, nem Yukito te repreendemos por isso. Eu não conheço você muito bem, Yue, mas acho que você me conhece tanto quanto Yuki. E apesar de não te conhecer realmente, eu ainda assim sinto como se fôssemos velhos amigos, afinal, você esteve aqui esse tempo todo…

Os olhos de Yue não eram tão frios agora – ele olhava Touya com alguma suavidade e abaixou a cabeça antes de responder.

– Não é algo que eu controle, e eu não consigo explicar porque acontece.

– Eu nunca te pedi para explicar porque acontece, Yue. Mas acontece e é um fato, eu estou bem com isso, porque você não? – respondeu Touya suavemente.

– Porque não entendo! – disse ele repentinamente exasperado – Porque não sei o que fazer com isso, porque não quero que aconteça, não sei  _ porque _ acontece e eu não posso me sentir assim, eu não consigo lidar com isso, não sei como fazer parar!

– Yue, eu não quero que pare! – disse Touya, deixando-o surpreso – Chega de reprimir as coisas, os sentimentos, os desejos, chega, você vai enlouquecer. Eu amo o Yuki, e você é uma parte dele, quero te ver  _ feliz _ ! A gente  _ vai _ lidar com isso, nós três, juntos. Você não está mais sozinho, Yue. Isso foi há muito tempo. Você tem a gente agora, se você quiser. E nós queremos ter você com a gente, se você permitir.

Yue tinha os olhos faiscantes e suas pupilas verticais se abriram um pouco.

– Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia. – murmurou ele. – Eu sempre estive sozinho, não quero que isso mude…

– Você  _ realmente _ quer continuar sozinho? Ou só tem medo de ficar vulnerável e se magoar de novo?

– Tem diferença? – ironizou, novamente com olhos de aço.

– Sim, Yue, tem. Porque ninguém quer ser sozinho sempre, Yuki sentiu sua solidão ontem, disse que é horrível, você não está feliz. E eu quero te ver feliz. Você merece ficar bem. – Touya se aproximou de Yue, que se encolheu um pouco, mas ficou firme. Eles agora estavam quase perto. – Por favor. – murmurou Touya suplicante estendendo a mão para ele e abrindo o outro braço, esperando. – Você  _ sabe _ quem sou eu, acha mesmo que eu te magoaria de alguma forma de propósito?

Yue engoliu seco. Queria se mover, mas era quase fisicamente impossível por causa do bloqueio enorme que tinha. Ele estava muito cansado de tudo aquilo – de ter que ser forte, de não conseguir falar ou lidar com nada. O outro estava esperando, mas ele não conseguia. Touya viu uma expressão quase de socorro passar pelo rosto dele. Estava torcendo para que sua intuição estivesse certa.

– Eu vou te abraçar. – disse Touya, movendo-se muito lentamente, dando um tempo para caso o outro quisesse se afastar, mas ele não o fez. Era algo completamente surreal ver Yue perder sua pose de imponência daquele jeito, ficando tão vulnerável e ferido. Era preocupante perceber como ele quebrava rapidamente nesses momentos, parecendo outro ser, outra pessoa. Touya nunca esperava que Yue tivesse tantas coisas guardadas e que elas o afetariam tão profundamente.

Touya escorregou para o lado do anjo e passou cuidadosamente as mãos por debaixo dos braços dele, o abraçando na altura do tórax. Suas asas estavam sobre seus dedos. Ele o puxou para si devagar e quase uma eternidade depois, Yue retribuiu. Touya passou as mãos delicadamente pelas costas do anjo e o sentiu relaxar pouco a pouco. "Vai ficar tudo bem" sussurrou Touya.

Yue trepidou de leve sob ele, corando e fez que sim com a cabeça. "Eu devo ir" disse Yue depois de um tempo. Touya o soltou, não queria forçar a barra. O guardião se levantou e deu um passo para trás antes de ser envolvido por penas e voltar a ser Yukito.


	6. Chapter 6

Yue não falou mais nada por semanas – estava constrangido com tudo aquilo e não sabia como lidar. Yukito tinha cada vez mais acessos de calor perto de Touya, que tentava controlar a situação da melhor forma possível apesar do próprio autocontrole estar cada vez menor – afinal eles se viam na escola quase todo dia e isso não facilitava as coisas; Yuki agora mal ia até a casa de Touya, e estava em um limite físico que não passava nem quando se aliviava sozinho – o que ele evitava fazer, pois era meio constrangedor por causa de Yue que provavelmente estaria vendo tudo. 

Yuki tentou conversar com Yue. Argumentou, tentou fazê-lo desabafar, pediu, quase implorou para que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, o que não deu certo. Touya também tentou conversar com ele através de Yuki, que sentia muita vergonha quando isso acontecia e ele chutava que viesse de Yue, já que não havia porque ele mesmo se sentir assim. As semanas se passaram e já fazia quase dois meses que os dois não ficavam sozinhos, evitando situações onde pudessem fazer algo do qual se arrependessem. Mesmo assim Yukito se sentia agora constantemente com febre, qualquer coisa o excitava e nenhum deles sabia o que fazer, porque isso estava fazendo o humor dele ficar completamente instável.

– Isso não está dando mais certo! – exasperou-se ele para Touya. Yuki tinha ido até a casa dos Kinomoto porque precisavam conversar sobre aquilo. Na verdade Yukito parecia estar à beira de um ataque de nervos nas duas últimas semanas, e Touya sabia que não era simplesmente por causa de libido mal direcionada – ele achava que Yue estava agora ignorando todas as coisas que desenterrou e não conseguia lidar, estava surtando e consequentemente afetando Yukito de forma profunda. – Saia daí! Saia daí agora e fale comigo, Yue!

Touya observava o monólogo acalorado do outro antes de propor irem até a casa de Yuki, onde ninguém os ouviria. Yukito, agora na sala de sua própria casa, continuava discutindo com o ser em sua mente, que o ignorava. Touya, nesses momentos, não se intrometia – de fato só tinha tentado falar com o guardião sobre isso novamente uma vez, porque não queria ser invasivo, mas Yukito parecia cada vez mais um lunático falando sozinho profundamente irritado e Touya achava que mesmo não estando ali para ver, aquilo era algo recorrente.

– Eu estou sentindo isso! Porque você está com  _ medo _ ? Você está nos  _ enlouquecendo _ , é o que está fazendo! É o que você está tentando fazer, Yue?

Touya assistia aquilo amargurado – isso não estava certo. Aquele não era Yuki, nem Yue. E Yukito disse que sentia… Medo? Sentiu o coração apertado ao imaginar como estava Yue sendo constantemente submetido à pressão. É claro que estava com medo. Touya imaginava que o desejo que vinha de Yue era porque tinham cutucado uma necessidade ignorada por muito tempo e talvez também porque Yue estava confuso sobre como deveria se sentir ou como se sentia sobre Touya.

Touya também analisava como deveria se sentir sobre Yue e cada vez mais chegava a conclusão de que desde a última vez que conversou com ele e o viu tão indefeso e frágil, sentia-se cada vez mais protetor com o anjo. Não via mais  _ tanta _ diferença entre ele e Yuki, acostumando-se a ideia de serem duas partes da mesma pessoa. Ele se colocou de pé de uma vez, precisava agir, fazer qualquer coisa. Foi até Yukito, que estava andando pela cozinha surtando enquanto falava com sua cabeça, e o puxou pela mão, fazendo-o se calar surpreso. Se sentou no sofá e colocou Yukito montado de frente para ele, cara a cara em seu colo. Yukito já hiperventilava, o observando com olhos arregalados.

– Yuki, me responda uma coisa. Você estaria disposto a deixar a outra parte de você participar do nosso relacionamento, se ela quisesse? – Yukito não parecia ter entendido muito bem, então Touya reformulou, meio receoso com a reação do outro, que andava meio aleatória e explosiva – Estaria tudo bem para você me… dividir… com a sua outra parte sabendo que as coisas entre nós continuariam as mesmas, porque Yue ainda é uma parte de você?

Yuki o olhou e abriu a boca, depois a fechou e abriu de novo; ele parecia estar em um debate interno levemente indignado, mas não o suficiente para ser convincente de que não queria aquilo. Antes que pudesse responder então, Touya passou a mão por seu pescoço o beijou suavemente; ele derreteu em seus braços, tão sensível como nunca, arquejando. "Yuki, Yue faz parte de você e você faz parte dele. Meu coração é de vocês, eu te amo por inteiro… Quero ver você bem e feliz." disse Touya enquanto controlava o beijo mantendo-o de forma que pudesse conversar. Yukito tremia em seu colo, suas mãos apertavam o tecido da camisa em seus ombros e soltava pequenas lamúrias de desejo. Touya deixou o beijo mais lento ainda, molhado e carinhoso segurando o rosto de Yukito que parecia ter a pele toda em chamas, arquejando cada vez, buscando o ar, puxando Touya contra ele por mais que Touya o mantivesse a alguma distância. Ele tirou a boca da de Yukito, fazendo tudo como se estivesse em câmera lenta, e passou os dedos por seus cabelos, beijando o canto de seus lábios e depois seu rosto. Yuki suspirou de forma extremamente pornográfica tombando a cabeça para dar passagem até seu pescoço, mas Touya deu outro beijinho abaixo da orelha de Yuki e sussurrou em seu ouvido "Por favor... Eu estou aqui, está tudo bem. Vamos lidar com isso juntos, não ignore as coisas, não precisa ter medo, eu estou aqui para você", enquanto encostava os lábios agora atrás de sua orelha. Yuki soltou um gemido longo e tombou, depois flutuou do colo de Touya e asas envolveram seu corpo. Touya se levantou e abraçou Yue antes que ele abrisse os olhos depois da transformação, as mãos ainda em seus cabelos e a boca em seu ouvido, beijando seu rosto delicadamente. O anjo não pareceu nem perceber que estavam em pé, apoiando-se em touya e soltando um suspiro delicado.

Touya levou a boca por seu pescoço docemente e passou as mãos até abaixo da bunda dele, levantando os pés descalços do chão; Yue passou as pernas por seu quadril e Touya andou com ele para o andar de cima enquanto o beijava, levando-o até o quarto e o deitando na cama de forma suave, ainda entre suas pernas, que estavam passadas enganchadas no osso de sua pélvis. Ele continuou beijando o pescoço branco e macio enquanto o outro segurava seus cabelos, apertando Touya contra ele cada vez mais enquanto suspirava baixo em seu ouvido. Touya passou as mãos suavemente por suas coxas, que trepidaram suavemente e se apertaram mais. Yue usava sua roupa branca usual – o manto de seda com detalhes em azul, a calça justa do mesmo jeito e sua capa comprida lateral pendurada em seu ombro direito.

Touya voltou para a boca do guardião, que manteve os olhos fechados, e eles se beijaram devagar – na verdade, eles faziam tudo demoradamente agora, como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo. Ele parou de beijá-lo e o olhou, fazendo o anjo o encarar com olhos pesados. "Yue… Está tudo bem... isso acontecer? Você quer conversar sobre isso antes?", indagou Touya preocupado enquanto o acariciava, mas Yue apenas o puxou de volta pela nuca com suavidade para colarem seus lábios. Touya sentiu um arrepio com o toque quase gelado e aprofundou a boca na dele, explorando-o com a ponta da língua. 

Yue estava completamente entorpecido com a concupiscência que passava por ele o impedindo de fazer qualquer coisa senão aceitar o que quer que Touya fizesse. Sentiu sua capa sendo tirada e colocada com cuidado para o lado e Touya voltou a beijar sua jugular enquanto passava os dedos por seu pescoço, deixando um rastro de titilações por sua pele. Yue suspirava lentamente e tinha um suave perfume cítrico que parecia natural. Touya apertou seu quadril com os dedos e ele arquejou, agarrando-se mais em seus cabelos antes de começar a levantar a blusa de Touya. O anjo o soltou para que pudesse tirar a camiseta. Touya então foi até ele e desabotoou calmamente o manto de Yue, que pareceu perceber o que estava prestes a acontecer e se sentou, fazendo as mãos de Touya pararem e ele o olhar, receoso. 

– Eu só… Preciso de um tempo. – disse Yue, abaixando a cabeça. Touya puxou seu queixo para cima, fazendo o guardião o olhar.

– A gente não precisa fazer nada agora. Está tudo bem. – respondeu ele dando um beijinho em seu rosto. O anjo o olhou meio receoso. – É sério. Isso é algo muito importante pra gente e principalmente pra você. Nós podemos só ficar juntos. Eu estou feliz que você esteja aqui. – ele se encostou em alguns travesseiro e abriu os braços para Yue, que se colocou entre eles de forma receosa, fitando-o.

– Eu não sei se… Se estou pronto. – disse Yue, desviando o olhar do outro. – Me desculpe.

– Me desculpe se eu forcei a barra de alguma forma. Acho que eu fiz as coisas de um jeito errado, não foi justo… Você não sabe nem se quer que algo aconteça entre nós, se quer fazer parte disso… Quer dizer, está tudo bem se você não quiser, a gente pode achar outra solução, eu-

Yue o beijou hesitante. Touya relaxou depois de um momento e retribuiu de forma carinhosa enquanto passava os dedos por sua bochecha como plumas e o aconchegava, levando a outra mão até suas costas e passando-a docemente pela elevação em suas omoplatas onde iniciava uma de suas asas. Yue arfou no beijo e Touya tirou a mão dali. O anjo murmurou algo como "eu gosto muito disso" ainda contra sua boca e Touya voltou a massagear o início das grandes asas, fazendo-o suspirar deliciosamente enquanto suas línguas se embolavam. Touya sentia um calor se espalhar e desceu a mão que estava no rosto dele para a cintura. Tudo que Touya fazia era de forma vagarosa e delicada, como se Yue pudesse se desmanchar a qualquer segundo; tinha medo de estar passando dos limites, mas não sabia que era essa doçura que fazia o guardião ficar cada vez mais envolvido em uma névoa de segurança e extremo calor.

Touya inspirou profundamente quando Yue tombou por cima dele e passou os dedos longos pela lateral de seu tronco nu, os lábios se movendo como se estivessem se liquefazendo. A boca do anjo desceu para seu pescoço e Touya apertou um pouco mais os dedos ao redor do músculo das asas, sentindo as penugens em suas mãos. Yue arquejou. Dessa vez Touya não se afastou. Ele estava deitado de barriga para cima enquanto o outro tinha metade do corpo sobre seu tronco. Yue passou uma perna entre as dele e se aproximou mais, ainda movimentando a língua no pescoço moreno com cheiro almiscarado. Touya desceu as mãos e as colocou na cintura do anjo, apertando-o e fazendo menção de subir o manto, então percebeu como agia e o soltou, pedindo desculpas, mas Yue se moveu, colocando-se totalmente entre as pernas fortes de Touya, sentindo sua rijeza, e se apertou contra ele. O guardião pegou as mãos de Touya e as voltou para acima de seu quadril, inclusive por baixo das próprias roupas, apertando-as e emitindo um gemido baixo em seu pescoço.

O outro estremeceu abaixo dele e espalmou as mãos grandes na curva da cintura de Yue e pressionou, ouvindo outro grunhido abafado antes de sentir os lábios gelados voltarem aos seus, necessitados e urgentes. Touya sentia um fluxo de excitação passar por ele depois de tantas semanas sem fazer nada e respirou pesadamente enquanto dobrava os joelhos um de cada lado das coxas de Yue. Ele subiu uma das mãos da cintura branca e passou os dedos pelos cabelos longos e sedosos do outro, apertando-o mais. O anjo acima dele soltou sua boca e se afastou, Touya abriu os joelhos para ele sair, o pênis latejando entre eles, mas Yue apenas tirou os robes brancos enquanto olhava para o endurecimento de Touya antes de voltar para o lugar, beijando-o novamente. A cascata de cabelos brancos compridos caiam por suas costas e em volta dos rostos deles e Touya se afundava cada vez mais nos travesseiros. Ele fez menção de tirar a calça de Yue, mas teve seus pulsos segurados e encaminhados novamente para as costas do anjo.

Touya entendeu que precisava deixar o outro agir sozinho, apenas o seguindo, então subiu uma das mãos até a nuca dele por baixo dos cabelos platinados e desceu a boca até o pescoço, ouvindo-o soltar um silvo enquanto apertava as coxas de Touya. Ele passou a língua lentamente pelo pescoço dele e deu pequenas mordidas, ao que Yue arquejou. "Touya" sussurrou ele, fazendo o outro parar tudo que estava fazendo e o olhar. O anjo se levantou da cama, fazendo-o se desesperar por não saber o que tinha feito de errado; mas Yue foi até o interruptor e apagou a luz, depois fechou as cortinas, deixando o quarto bem escuro antes de voltar para a cama. Ele começou a tirar as roupas de Touya, que se despiu totalmente, então.

O anjo se colocou de volta entre as pernas de Touya e voltaram a se beijar, Yue em um Frenesi enquanto se apertava contra o membro rígido do outro. As mãos largas de Touya passava pelas asas dele, fazendo-o se arrepiar todo. Yue saiu de cima dele para pegar sua ereção com uma das mãos e se apoiar no colchão com a outra, fazendo Touya soltar uma lamúria enquanto recebia os toques; entretanto, ele segurou as mãos do anjo ao redor de seu membro e o fez parar. Sentiu os olhos de gato dele sobre seu rosto.

– Você… Não vai deixar eu te tocar porquê? – indagou Touya com a respiração instável. Yue tirou a mão dele lentamente, sentando-se. Houve alguns segundos de silêncio.

– Eu… Não sei.

– Você não acha que está pronto? Não quer? – Touya se sentou de frente para ele, vendo a silhueta do outro no escuro e seus olhos quase brilhantes.

– Sim, mas… Não estou… Acostumado com isso. – respondeu o anjo olhando para baixo. Touya sentiu os olhos secos de repente. Yue, por tudo que passou, estava acostumado apenas a tocar, não a ser tocado.

– Eu… Posso? – perguntou Touya. Teve vontade de pegar Yue e o embalar em seus braços até ele se sentir amado. Yue não falou nada, mas assentiu devagar no escuro depois de alguns momentos. – Venha aqui.

Ele cruzou as pernas na cama como um ninho e colocou o anjo sentado ali, abraçando-o amorosamente. Touya o beijou de forma excepcionalmente carinhosa e sentiu que o outro tremia um pouco de nervoso. "Yue… Está tudo bem. Se você não se sentir bem com algo, me fale. Ou me afaste. Eu vou entender e vou parar, não quero fazer nada que te machuque ou te magoe", sussurrou ele; Yue voltou beijá-lo e Touya o envolveu ali. Depois de alguns minutos, abriu as pernas e colocou o guardião sentado entre elas de costas para ele, as asas a centímetros de seu rosto. Touya as alisou cuidadosamente e ouviu Yue suspirar antes dele passar as mãos por baixo delas. Elas se abriram um pouco, revelando uma parte das costas brancas e Touya encostou os lábios sobre os ombros dele, o abraçando-o por trás; suas asas agora estavam quase abertas e passadas para trás das costas de Touya, que tinha acesso por toda a coluna de Yue, encostada em seu peito. Ele beijou suavemente os ombros do guardião, descendo por sua coluna a parando exatamente na junção entre suas asas e omoplatas, lambendo ao redor das penugens. Yue arquejou violentamente e apertou as mãos de Touya que estavam passadas sobre a cintura dele, as asas se abriram entre eles dando mais espaço para sua língua e Yue soltou um ronronar baixo enquanto touya subia as mãos por seu peito, passando pelos mamilos. Ele soltou uma exclamação quando sentiu os dedos do outro ali e apertou as coxas de Touya que estavam uma de cada lado dele. As asas trepidavam suavemente e Yue arfou mais alto quando Touya passou a lamber a junção entre a pele e penas da outra asa.

Touya desceu as mãos lentamente pela barriga de Yue, que parecia derreter contra seu corpo, deitando-se sobre ele, fazendo Touya se inclinar um pouco para trás com o outro escorado nele, o imitando para ter mais espaço pela parte da frente de seu tronco. Touya beijava a curva de seu pescoço e Yue tinha espasmos enquanto as mãos grandes de Touya desciam lentamente por sua barriga. Yue se sentia com febre, se sentia molhado, como se tivesse lava em seu interior, sentia a dureza do outro em suas costas enquanto a única coisa que se sentia capaz de fazer era suspirar. Touya chegou ao cós da calça dele e inseriu um dedo ali, esperando para ver se seria impedido, mas no mesmo segundo Yue se moveu, tirando-a rapidamente e ficando nu. Touya desceu a mão mais um pouco até às coxas dele, acariciando a parte externa a levando os dedos até a interna quando chegou no joelho. Ele subiu a mão suavemente até a virilha de Yue, que estava cada vez mais mole sobre seu corpo, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa, os braços tombados de cada lado enquanto se apoiava nos joelhos de Touya, que agora beijava o outro lado do pescoço suavemente, passando a língua devagar sobre a pele. O anjo sentia o baixo ventre contorcer de forma necessitada enquanto sentia aquelas mãos e língua por seu corpo negligenciado por tanto tempo.

Então Touya finalmente colocou as mãos entre as pernas dele, massageando seus testículos. Yue apertou as pernas do outro, deitando a cabeça para trás em seu ombro. Touya se moveu e o virou de frente para ele, colocando-o em seu colo, os rostos frente a frente enquanto puxava sua nuca com as duas mãos e beijava Yue ardentemente; ele desceu uma das mãos pelo corpo do anjo e pegou a rijeza entre suas pernas, passando os dedos calmamente pela glande molhada. Yue exclamou entre seus lábios e apertou os dedos em suas costas enquanto Touya subia e descia lentamente o masturbando conforme o beijava e também arquejava. Yue chupava seu lábio inferior suavemente quando parou por um momento e abriu a boca – estava quase lá. Touya, que já tinha acostumado com a falta da luz, abriu os olhos para o assistir. Os cabelos de Yue se colavam em seu rosto e ele tinha uma expressão de êxtase e quase dor no rosto, as narinas se dilatando conforme ele ofegava cada vez mais. Yue abriu as pálpebras pesadas e olhou dentro dos olhos de Touya, os lábios separados em um esgar de puro prazer. O corpo dele todo chacoalhava, seria a qualquer momento agora; ele só arfava em bocados sem sons. Yue colocou as mãos uma de cada lado do rosto de Touya e fechou os olhos antes de finalmente suas asas se abrirem atrás de suas costas e ele soltar um gemido estendido quase baixo, seguido por outro e outro; o sêmen escorreu entre os dedos de Touya e Yue voltou a arquejar conforme os espasmos diminuiam e o corpo relaxava. Yue voltou a beijar Touya de forma urgente e necessitada ainda segurando seu rosto de forma delicada – na verdade, tudo que Yue tinha feito até agora tinha sido de forma delicada.

O anjo se deixou cair na cama com o peito subindo e descendo; Touya se deitou ao seu lado suspirando e o puxou para olhá-lo, entrando quase em pânico ao ver os olhos de Yue fechados com lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas. Touya o abraçou fortemente e beijou sua testa enquanto sussurrava "Shhh, calma, está tudo bem, eu estou aqui, está tudo bem…". O anjo abriu os olhos, observando Touya e sorriu de leve para ele pela primeira vez antes de responder murmurando "Eu sei". Touya sorriu também antes de voltar seus lábios para Yue novamente, feliz.

  
  


Yukito abriu os olhos e olhou em volta, constatando que estava em seu quarto, deitado na cama no escuro. Ele se sentia estranho – pela primeira vez esteve meio consciente na cabeça de Yue, e por isso teve flashes do que estava acontecendo entre ele e Touya, que agora estava ao seu lado dormindo suavemente de cueca com as costas largas viradas para ele. Não sabia como deveria se sentir, aquela era uma situação no mínimo única no mundo. Ele entendia que não fazia sentido ficar chateado com o que tinha acontecido porque ainda era ele… Mas não podia deixar de se sentir levemente enciumado, por mais que isso fosse completamente contraditório. Na verdade também se sentia culpado por estar daquele jeito – sentia uma leveza enorme no peito agora e sabia que isso também vinha do seu alter ego.

Yue não disse nada – ou tinha voltado a ignorar Yukito em sua cabeça ou estava lhe dando tempo para assimilar o ocorrido; provavelmente a segunda opção. Yukito percebeu que estava vestido; achava estranha aquela dinâmica de roupas, pelo visto ele sempre voltaria como estava antes de Yue ter se transformado. Ele olhou pela janela e percebeu que já era noite; checou o relógio e ele marcava 20:30. Suspirou – deveria acordar Touya, que provavelmente não tinha avisado ninguém de onde estava. Yuki percebeu que estava se sentindo como ele mesmo novamente depois de tanto tempo; estava são e calmo, podia pensar claramente agora e isso era ótimo.

Apesar disso, tentava ignorar os pensamentos ridículos que surgiam em sua cabeça – será que Touya tinha preferido ficar com Yue? Eles ficariam estranhos um com o outro agora? Yuki não viu quase nada do que tinha acontecido, lembrava das sensações e do rosto de Touya. Imaginou Yue o tocando e sentiu o estômago se contrair – não fazia sentido nenhum, ele sabia, mas se importava bem menos com Touya trabalhando em Yue do que com o contrário. Por mais que não tivesse visto isso acontecendo, preferia não ter percebido nada, mas aparentemente essa não era uma opção. Se perguntou porque não tinha noção desse jeito quando Yue estava em batalha e chegou a conclusão de que embora tivessem sentimentos intensos em ambos os momentos, apenas em um deles Yue tinha a guarda mais baixa. Ainda assim, não viu quase nada do sexo entre ele e Touya, o que talvez significasse que Yue ainda assim não tinha se deixado relaxar totalmente.

Yukito se sentou e cutucou Touya suavemente, sem olhar muito para ele – definitivamente não estava bem sabendo que o namorado tinha sido tateado por outro além dele mesmo, por mais que fosse sua  _ outra parte _ . Touya se virou e encarou Yuki, que estava sentado o observando de canto de olho. "São oito e meia" disse Yukito para ele antes de se levantar. Touya segurou sua mão e o puxou de volta, mas ele continuou em pé. "Yuki, converse comigo, por favor", pediu Touya, sabendo que o outro estaria chateado de alguma forma ou no mínimo confuso. Yukito se virou para ele.

– Eu não sei o que dizer, me desculpe.

Touya se sentou e o puxou de volta para a cama, fazendo o namorado também se sentar para encará-lo de frente.

– O que te incomodou? Precisa me dizer para podermos entrar em um acordo… – disse ele, preocupado. – Aliás, como você está se sentindo sobre si mesmo depois… Disso? 

Yukito o olhou antes de responder de forma baixa, quase como se não quisesse falar.

– Eu estou bem, Touya. – ele ficou um tempo um silêncio antes de continuar. – Você sabe que… bom, que eu vi você? E senti? Eu não sei como me sinto sobre isso. Na verdade eu tive apenas alguns vislumbres do seu rosto, mas os sentimentos dele foram bem perceptíveis. – Touya se sentiu muito ansioso. Percebeu que Yukito não se sentia traído e não tinha problema com a situação, mas com o fato de ter captado qualquer coisa daquele momento entre ele e Yue. – Eu sei que isso é… Ridículo, mas… não consigo lidar com isso, você e… os toques.

Touya engoliu seco se perguntando se tinha estragado tudo na tentativa de resolver a situação.

– Yuki… me desculpe, eu não sei o que dizer. Achei que você não ia se sentir mal com isso, quer dizer, ainda é você… Achei que você tinha começado a ver o corpo de vocês como um só. – ele respondeu veemente e angustiado abaixando a cabeça.

– Eu vejo, Touya, não é exatamente  _ esse _ o problema. Foi estranho sentir o que ele estava sentindo mas de certo modo eu fico feliz, porque… Entendo que é para mim como um todo, que você nos vê como um só de certa forma, mesmo sabendo que não temos a mesma identidade.

– Mas então qual é o problema? – indagou Touya confuso como nunca. – Eu não entendo.

– O problema, Touya é que eu… Eu amo você, e mesmo sabendo que isso é absurdo, eu… Não quero ter que te dividir com ninguém. – Yukito se aproximou e pegou o rosto de Touya entre as mãos, corando com o que diria a seguir. – Quero que você seja meu. Não me importo de me dividir para você, mas não quero  _ te _ dividir.

– Yuki, me desculpe, mas eu não estou entendendo o que você quer dizer. – respondeu Touya a um centímetro do rosto dele, ainda com as bochechas entre suas mãos. 

– Touya, eu não suporto a idéia de alguém além de mim te tocando e fazendo  _ coisas _ em você, está bem? – disse ele nervoso. Touya sorriu um pouco, deixando Yuki meio irritado. – Isso é engraçado pra você? Porque está rindo?

– Porque Yue não fez nada em mim, Yukito. Ele ia fazer no início, mas as coisas se inverteram. Quando ele terminou, me abraçou. Ele não me tocou, provavelmente ele sabia que ia te incomodar. A gente só… dormiu. E então você me acordou.

Yukito soltou uma risada de repente, dando um sorriso incrédulo para Touya antes de pousar os lábios nele algumas vezes. "Você está me dizendo" sussurrou Yuki entre os beijos "que está sem gozar até agora depois de ter passado dois meses sem fazer nada?". Touya soltou um riso antes de passar as mãos pela cintura do outro e o puxar contra ele. "Sim, estou. É uma pena que você tenha me acordado só para me mandar embora…". Yuki sentiu as mãos do namorado subindo sua blusa devagar. "Eu  _ jamais _ faria uma coisa dessas. Aliás, acho que você devia dormir aqui" murmurou para ele enquanto descia a língua pelo pescoço de Touya, mas ouviu um ronco alto vindo do próprio estômago. O outro deu uma gargalhada antes de se afastar. "Vamos comer alguma coisa e enquanto isso aviso meu pai que vou ficar aqui" respondeu Touya se levantando da cama e se vestindo. Yukito o olhava encantado – o amava cada vez mais. Não conhecia ninguém que faria por outra pessoa tudo que Touya fez por ele. 

Analisando agora, percebia que o outro segurava uma barra pesadíssima e lidava com algo completamente absurdo sem nem achar ruim; na verdade, Touya fazia tudo aquilo com muito carinho. Não tinha obrigação de lidar com Yue, de aceitar as mudanças de humor de Yukito pelos últimos meses, de se importar em como o que fazia com Yukito afetava Yue, com nada daquilo. No fim, sempre colocava as necessidades de Yuki em primeiro lugar sem pestanejar, sem pedir nada em troca, sem se importar se receberia algo de volta… E a forma como o olhava e o tocava, sempre tão carinhoso, tão cuidadoso. Touya olhou para trás e viu Yukito parado no corredor o observando; deu meia volta e parou diante dele. "Yuki? Está tudo bem? O que foi?" perguntou preocupado. Yukito o abraçou.

– Você não tem a mínima noção do quanto eu te amo. Não tem ideia do que significa para mim e do quão maravilhoso você é, ou de como me faz feliz, Touya. Eu não faço a menor ideia de como não percebi isso antes.

Touya ouviu aquilo e seu coração inchou infinitamente, como se pudesse explodir a qualquer momento; ele amava tanto Yukito que às vezes chegava a ser doloroso e ouvir aquilo o fez querer chorar de alegria ou sair saltitando na rua. Queria poder contar o quanto o amava para o mundo inteiro e como se sentia com ele. Ficar longe dele por quase dois meses sem poderem se tocar tinha sido completamente torturante para Touya, não por causa do sexo, mas porque era como se as mãos de Yuki e seu afago fossem o que o mantivesse respirando e vivendo. Touya lhe deu um beijo quente e molhado antes de o soltar; estava extremamente excitado – como Yukito mesmo tinha dito, faziam meses que Touya estava "na seca", porque sinceramente não tinha a mínima vontade de se tocar sozinho, sem Yukito, depois que tinham ficado juntos. 

Yuki resolveu pedir uma pizza enquanto Touya avisava o pai que passaria a noite lá. Enquanto ligava na pizzaria, Yuki ainda tinha sua mente inundada por torrentes de pensamentos invasivos; estava enciumado de uma forma muito peculiar e específica – não gostava de Yue tocando Touya, mas não tinha problema com o oposto acontecendo; e não tinha problema com Yue beijando Touya, mas não queria que Touya tomasse a iniciativa de beijar Yue. Ele não disse nada depois de desligar o telefone e se sentar com o namorado no sofá para assistirem televisão – não queria que Touya o achasse um completo idiota, que era como se sentia naquele momento. 

Na verdade a gama de sentimentos que experienciava era bastante peculiar – ele  _ gostava _ da ideia de Touya e Yue juntos, porque se sentia amado por completo, mas ainda tinha ciúmes de Touya com as coisas citadas anteriormente. Na verdade estava sendo ridículo, mas não sabia como controlar as emoções. No fim, queria que as coisas entre Yue e Touya fossem estritamente sexuais; era bem ambíguo o que sentia, porque ao mesmo tempo que gostava de saber que o namorado era capaz de aceitá-lo totalmente e quisesse que Touya amasse também sua outra parte, a ideia dele se apaixonar por Yue lhe deixava com as entranhas queimando.

Touya percebeu o quanto Yukito estava absorto em pensamentos, mas preferiu não o interromper; ele tinha o direito de digerir o que tinha acontecido. E para falar a verdade, até ele mesmo ainda estava tentando colocar a cabeça em ordem. Ele não sabia como aquilo ia funcionar, principalmente em questões sentimentais. Não entendia como enxergava Yue e o que sentia por ele – sabia que ele era a outra parte de Yuki, mas ainda assim  _ não era _ Yuki; também sabia que sentia uma extrema necessidade de proteger Yue de tudo e de todos, inclusive (por mais que odiasse admitir) de possíveis sentimentos de raiva que talvez Yukito tivesse sobre o anjo, mas não sabia definir as emoções sobre ele. Eles estavam no escuro e Touya se sentia em chamas – até mesmo assistir televisão ao lado dele era difícil sem tocá-lo, então ele o abraçou e Yukito teve uma vontade louca de beijá-lo. Podia fazer pouco tempo que Yue tinha se satisfeito, mas Yuki ainda não tinha feito nada com Touya. Na verdade, Yukito percebeu que seria a primeira vez que faria algo com o namorado sem o fogo do anjo em sua cabeça influenciando seu corpo.

Eles estavam no sofá maior sentados lado a lado e a corrente elétrica habitual passava entre eles cada vez mais forte. Yukito, apesar da vontade, não sabia como poderia fazer as coisas com o namorado sem se sentir estranho depois do que tinha acontecido entre ele e Yue. Touya apenas tentou ignorar o próprio corpo e continuou olhando a televisão com o outro encostado em seu ombro. Touya arriscou um olhar para o lado e percebeu que Yuki estava o encarando, mas desviou o rosto quanto seus olhos se encontraram. Ninguém disse nada e o ar ficou pesado, a tensão entre eles era algo quase palpável. Yukito agradeceu mentalmente quando a campainha tocou e ele pôde sair de perto de Touya, o que o possibilitava de pensar mais congruentemente. 

Yuki colocou a caixa da pizza na mesa, entre os pratos que Touya tinha acabado de posicionar. Eles se sentaram e comeram em um completo e perturbador silêncio entre eles, algo pouquíssimo usual. Touya estava angustiado, simplesmente não entendia – Yuki tinha acabado de se declarar para ele, mas agora desviava o olhar e pareciam estranhos. Yukito, por sua vez, se sentia cada vez mais inquieto perto do outro; sentia os olhos dele sobre seus rosto e isso apenas o fez evitar olhar para frente. Touya então levantou a mão e a pousou na dele, que congelou antes de o observar indagador.

– Me desculpe. Não quis te deixar assim, não quis deixar as coisas estranhas entre nós. 

Yukito suavizou a expressão e girou o pulso para envolver a mão de Touya. Ele sinceramente não fazia ideia do que falar; deu um sorrisinho meio forçado, mas optou por permanecer silencioso. Touya, vendo que não adiantava tentar resolver as coisas naquele momento, o soltou e eles voltaram a comer, quietos. Yukito mastigava lentamente, querendo adiar o momento em que já não tivessem pratos para serem lavados e precisassem conversar. 

Touya terminou de comer antes dele e se levantou, subindo para o quarto. Ia pegar suas coisas e iria embora, não fazia sentido ficar ali vendo como Yuki estava desconfortável. Ele pegou sua carteira em cima do criado mudo e o molho de chaves, guardando-os no bolso e descendo as escadas. Yukito acabava de lavar a louça, a caixa de pizza estava vazia em cima da mesa; o outro se virou para ele e o olhou, a louça já limpa. Touya pegou a caixa vazia nas mãos. "Vou colocar isso na lixeira quando eu sair" disse ele, se encaminhando para a porta. Yukito arregalou os olhos e se colocou na frente dele. "Onde você vai?", perguntou para ele. Touya tinha uma expressão suave no rosto – não estava bravo ou irritado, Yuki tinha o direito de estar daquele jeito. Na verdade, Touya estava triste, mas não disse nada – no fim, ele tinha criado aquela situação toda.

"Eu preciso ir para casa, me desculpe… A gente se fala amanhã" disse Touya. Ele deu um beijinho demorado na testa do outro e acariciou seu rosto antes de se afastar. "M-mas…" gaguejou Yukito. "A gente se vê amanhã, tá bom? Durma bem, descanse. Amanhã é sexta" murmurou Touya numa tentativa de sorriso apesar do coração pesado. Ele passou por Yukito, que estava parado sem saber o que fazer, e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. 

  
  


Foi como se um nó se formasse em sua garganta lentamente enquanto caminhava para casa. A noite estava abafada e não havia vento, as estrelas piscavam sobre ele sem uma nuvem no céu escuro. Ele caminhou com as mãos nos bolsos tentando entender porque se sentia tão triste, não tinha acontecido nada com ele, aquela situação não era sobre ele… Será? Touya também estava ali, também estava lidando com as coisas, e não tinha percebido o quanto tudo aquilo o afetava, não sabia como se sentia. Ficou imaginando se Yue e Yukito conversariam e se Yuki seria duro demais com ele; o pesar dentro de si se intensificou – Yue passava por uma fase difícil e a estranheza entre ele e sua outra metade talvez se intensificasse depois disso tudo. Touya devia ter pensado melhor antes de fazer qualquer coisa, para não magoar nenhum deles a longo prazo.

Ele abriu a porta e percebeu que seu pai e sua irmã já tinham ido dormir, então se encaminhou para seu quarto em silêncio. Quando fechava a porta, a cabeça do pai surgiu no corredor.

– Touya? Achei que fosse dormir na casa de Yukito. – falou ele suavemente. Touya demorou um pouco para responder.

– Lembrei que amanhã preciso acordar mais cedo e não quis atrapalhar Yuki. Estou indo dormir, boa noite. – disse ele fechando a porta delicadamente.

Touya tirou a roupa e colocou um short antes escovar os dentes. Era meio cedo para dormir – não passava das 21h20, mas ele achou melhor se deitar. Entrou no quarto e abriu a janela, pois o quarto estava abafado, mas não adiantou muito; não havia vento aquela noite. Ele apagou a luz e se sentou na cama, preparando-se, quando percebeu um farfalhar suave e quase inaudível lá fora. Não teria notado se não  _ sentisse _ que havia alguém ali. "Yue" disse ele, ainda sentado na cama. Passou um momento antes que o anjo se desse por descoberto e falasse suavemente ainda lá fora "Como soube que eu estava aqui?". Touya se levantou e foi até a janela. Yue flutuava parecendo uma entidade contra o céu escuro, o longo cabelo branco platinado amarrado e os tecidos da roupa drapeando ao redor dele, que quase brilhava de tão pálido. As asas eram gloriosas e enormes, os pés com os adornos em azul arroxeado e descalços como sempre; os olhos com fendas verticais o observando com expressão impenetrável como de costume. Ele parecia realmente um anjo, Touya ficou chocado com tanta beleza e imponência – Yue, na verdade, era bem intimidador.

"Eu senti você" respondeu Touya para ele, que levantou as sobrancelhas. "Porque você não entra?" convidou, saindo da frente da janela para dar passagem. Yue o avaliou por um momento antes de deslizar para o quarto iluminado apenas pela luz da Lua crescente lá fora. Foi quase engraçado ver ele ali, tão bonito e majestoso no quarto pequeno e abafado. Touya se sentou na cama, observando Yue que estava parado em pé no meio do aposento.

– Vim me desculpar. – disse o anjo ainda em sua pose impessoal e impenetrável. – Nunca foi minha intenção estragar as coisas entre vocês dois. Não vai acontecer de novo.

Touya se levantou num rompante ao entender o significado daquela frase e parou à certa distância em frente ao outro, que nem piscou diante do movimento. Teve a impressão de que Yue não tinha ido ali falar aquilo.

– Você disse isso para Yukito? – perguntou Touya. O guardião fez que não com a cabeça.

– Acredito que seja melhor você conversar com ele. Só vim aqui te avisar. – Touya vagueou os olhos pelo quarto sem focar realmente em nada, passando as mãos morenas pelos cabelos e soltando o ar com a bomba que acabara de ouvir. Não queria que Yue o deixasse, mas não sabia bem o que podia ou não fazer, quais eram os limites dele, de Yue e de Yukito.

– É isso que você quer? – Touya indagou. Ele ficou chocado ao perceber sua voz extremamente magoada. Yue quebrou o contato visual e olhou para o chão.

– É o certo. – respondeu ele sem olhar para Touya.

– É isso que  _ você _ quer? – repetiu o outro, incisivo, mas ainda com mágoa saltando em cada sílaba. – Porque eu não acho que seja. Mas você é  _ livre _ , eu  _ jamais _ te forçaria a fazer qualquer coisa que não se sentisse bem por qualquer que fosse o motivo.

Yue engoliu seco – a noite com Touya tinha significado bem mais do que gostaria de admitir ou imaginava, e manter aquela máscara intransponível era muito difícil. Não era o que ele queria mesmo. Tinha ido ali porque sentiu o quanto Touya estava mal, e no fim estava o deixando pior ainda. Olhou para Touya e dava para ver o quanto estava arrasado sob a expressão de neutricidade que tentava manter. O coração de Yue deu um pulo e ele sentiu os olhos secos. Antes que pensasse, ele já andava até Touya com passos largos e o beijava brandamente com uma das mãos acariciando sua bochecha.

Touya sentiu o coração explodir no peito, não esperava aquilo. Colocou as mãos uma de cada lado do pescoço do anjo e o puxou mais para ele, aprofundando o beijo. Sentia os dedos tremendo, mas era pela adrenalina que a situação inesperada proporcionou. Yue rodeou sua cintura com os braços firmemente e passou a mão que estava no rosto dele pela nuca, prendendo-o ali. Touya o puxou para a cama e eles se deitaram com as bocas coladas, os corpos enlaçados. O beijo não era fogoso – na verdade era um beijo necessitado e amargo, nenhum dos dois sabiam definir as emoções e se sentiam culpados, como se fossem cúmplices de um crime que morreriam se não cometessem. Se sentiam errados juntos, as bocas se movendo ao mesmo tempo de forma desesperada e a culpa os corroendo.

Yue se sentia mal por ter deixado Touya pior do que já estava e se surpreendeu com o quanto aquilo o abalou profundamente e com a necessidade que sentiu de consolá-lo. Touya, por sua vez, tinha um buraco no peito – uma fenda foi feita por Yukito, mas Yue o abriu completamente em seguida; o vazio só começou a se dissipar lentamente conforme aconteciam os movimentos de seus lábios nos dele. Passaram um tempo se beijando, até que Touya diminuiu o ritmo e eles se olharam, ainda embolados. "Me desculpe" sussurrou o anjo fazendo cócegas do nariz de Touya com seu hálito gelado. O outro passou a mão delicadamente pelas têmpora dele e lhe deu um beijo no nariz. "Eu sei que é confuso, também estou tentando entender… Mas não faça isso de novo a menos que realmente não me queira mais, por favor." murmurou Touya em tom arrasado. Era como se o próprio Yukito tivesse terminado com ele, Touya percebeu. "Você é tão bonito, eu…" continuou ele pra Yue que o observava vacilante "Eu acho que estou… Realmente… apaixonado por você, me desculpe." sussurrou Touya olhando para as pupilas de gato. Yue arregalou os olhos e sentiu o peito inchar. Não respondeu – não precisava; ele apenas o observou de forma carinhosa e curiosa, voltando a pousar seus lábios nos dele.


	7. Chapter 7

Touya acordou na manhã seguinte e percebeu que estava sozinho, apesar dele ter pegado no sono nos braços de Yue noite passada. Ele olhou o relógio e viu que acordou cinco minutos antes do despertador tocar; levantou rapidamente e começou a se arrumar para a escola – ia tentar ir mais cedo e conversar com Yuki. Ele abriu a geladeira e comeu qualquer coisa antes de sair apressado com a mochila nas costas. Agora que analisava a noite passada, percebeu que tinha feito tudo errado. Não devia ter dito aquilo para Yue antes de conversar com Yukito, mas se deixou levar pelo momento por mais que fosse totalmente verdade tudo o que disse. Não sabia como o namorado reagiria diante daquilo, mas ele não achava que seria nada muito positivo. Suas entranhas doíam conforme ele chegava mais perto da casa de Yuki, mas se surpreendeu ao vê-lo ali o esperando no lugar de sempre apesar de ser muito mais cedo. Aparentemente ele também queria conversar com Touya – talvez um bom sinal, pensou ele quase correndo em sua direção.

"Yuki" disse ele para o menino à sua frente, que esperou. "Yuki, me desculpe, de verdade; me perdoe, por favor. Eu nunca… Eu devia ter conversado com você ontem, mas percebi como estava incomodado comigo, por isso decidi te dar espaço, mas eu devia ter tentado conversar…" Yukito o observava silencioso sem uma expressão no rosto. "Realmente, você devia ter conversado comigo antes de _se declarar_ para Yue." respondeu ele secamente com mágoa na voz. Touya se encolheu com as palavras e o tom áspero que nunca tinha ouvido na voz de Yukito antes. Aquele era o tipo de tom que fazia mais sentido em Yue. 

"Eu… Você…" gaguejou Touya, mas o outro o cortou. "Não sei como me sinto sobre isso, não sei como serão as coisas e não conversei com Yue, nem ele comigo. Eu não estava preparado para isso", disse Yukito firmemente "Mas que droga Touya, porque as coisas tem que ser assim? Eu amo você e Yue está... O que eu faço com isso? Você é _meu_ namorado, eu não quero que isso mude!". Touya olhou para o chão como um filho repreendido pelo pai. Não podia fingir que não tinha gostado de saber que Yue sentia alguma coisa por ele, de qualquer forma. "Me desculpe", murmurou para os pés, "Yuki, me desculpe, eu não consigo mais ver diferença entre vocês, entende? Eu amo _você_ , você todo, vocês dois. Eu não controlo isso e pra ser sincero… Não quero". Yukito arregalou os olhos e o fitou perplexo. Touya voltou a falar "Sinto muito, não quero mesmo! Não vou me sentir mal de te amar, seja lá como for, e eu _amo_!" Touya segurou o rosto do outro entre as mãos antes de continuar falando, mesmo sabendo que estavam nas ruas e alguém poderia ver; não se importava com nada naquele momento. "Eu te amo tanto, _tanto_ … Eu nunca vou ter o suficiente de você comigo, Yukito. Pode ter dez pessoas dentro de você, eu vou amá-las do mesmo jeito eventualmente porque _é você_. Por favor, entenda. Eu não quero te magoar, não quero te deixar mal, mas por favor, não me peça pra parar de sentir por vocês o que eu sinto, porque eu não consigo. Você é incrível, é lindo, é… É uma das pessoas mais importantes do mundo pra mim, eu… Eu amo vocês e _quero_ amar vocês. Porque as coisas não podem ser simples, porque a gente não pode só… Deixar acontecer, ficarmos juntos?"

Yukito sentiu um nó na garganta – entendia o que Touya estava dizendo e queria aquilo, mas não conseguia ver Yue como parte de si, no fundo. Eles não eram. Yukito não o conhecia, o guardião nunca lhe deixava saber sobre ele. "Eu vou… Eu preciso de um tempo para organizar isso na minha cabeça e pensar sobre, me desculpe." respondeu ele para Touya, que murchou em sua frente e deu um passo para trás, afastando-se. "Touya, calma. Eu só disse que preciso pensar, hoje é sexta feira. A gente vai para a aula, vamos almoçar juntos como sempre, vamos embora juntos como sempre, você vai trabalhar, e a noite, se você não estiver cansado e quiser, nós vamos conversar. Eu quero resolver isso logo, não consigo ficar longe de você nem que quisesse, ainda mais depois de dois meses sem nem te tocar" explicou ele suavemente; o namorado sorriu depois de entender que eles não iriam ficar distantes e lhe deu um beijinho na testa, fazendo a estática agir como sempre. Eles seguiram para a escola juntos em um silêncio apaziguador.

  
  


O dia de Touya se arrastou e as aulas nunca passaram tão devagar; eles se olhavam o tempo todo intensamente, distraídos. Yuki observava os braços morenos de Touya, a forma com que aquelas mãos grandes seguravam a caneta pequena demais para seus dedos. Os olhos escuros de Touya faiscavam e ele sorriu de lado discretamente em uma expressão travessa – não teve como não sorrir ao ver o desejo passar pelo rosto de Yukito. O outro corou antes de entender o que tinha acontecido e olhar para frente novamente, tentando se recompor. Touya observou pela janela buscando voltar à si também – não era uma boa ideia ficar de pau duro durante a aula, mesmo que ninguém conseguisse notar por causa da carteira. Touya lembrou que faziam dois longos meses… Isso não ajudou. Chegou a conclusão de que precisaria se aliviar sozinho chegando em casa, ou passaria a tarde toda excitado no trabalho – situações extremas pediam medidas drásticas, infelizmente.

Depois de duas torturantes horas, as aulas acabaram e Touya esperou todos saírem para se levantar. Ele pegou sua blusa de frio e amarrou na cintura, algo que nunca fazia. Yukito o esperava na porta sem entender o porque da demora. O outro passou por ele com as íris lampejando e Yuki o seguiu. Andaram alguns metros pelo corredor. "Você não tem ideia das coisas que estão passando pela minha cabeça nesse momento", cochichou Touya para o outro apesar do corredor vazio. Yukito o encarou, surpreso, sem entender.

Touya parou olhando para os lados e foi se aproximando de Yuki, conduzindo-o para encostar na parede. Ele ficou a alguns centímetros dele e apoiou um dos braços na parede ao lado da têmpora de Yukito antes de se inclinar para frente. "Você é muito expressivo e eu estou há dois meses sem fazer nada. Quando me olhar desse jeito de novo, por favor, que seja em algum lugar onde eu possa tirar toda sua roupa" murmurou Touya sorrindo novamente enquanto passava os olhos minuciosamente pelo corpo do outro. Yukito se sentiu quente, teve vontade de puxar Touya pela gravata e o beijar ali, mas o outro então se afastou e continuou andando, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Yukito levou cinco segundos para se recompor e o seguir. Touya chegou em casa e realmente precisou se aliviar no chuveiro antes de correr para o trabalho – era isso ou ficar excitado o resto do dia enquanto servia pessoas.

  
  


Yukito deixou as coisas no quarto quando chegou e se sentou na cama, pensando nas palavras de Touya. Nunca o tinha visto falar coisas de forma tão despretensiosa daquela forma – normalmente ele era carinhoso, não costumava falar sacanagens daquele jeito, ainda mais descaradamente. Decidiu ignorar a quentura que inundou seu corpo e foi fazer seu almoço. Ele terminou de comer e se deitou no sofá, esperando a hora passar. Já eram quatro e meia da tarde. 

– Precisamos conversar antes de eu falar com Touya.

" _Estou aqui_ ", respondeu o anjo em sua cabeça. 

– Ouviu tudo que Touya disse hoje de manhã, não ouviu?

" _Sim, eu ouvi, mas eu nunca disse que sentia algo por ele, você não devia ter dado a entender aquilo_ ". O anjo demorou um pouco para responder. Yukito deu uma risada irônica.

– Oh, por favor, Yue! Eu _senti_ aquilo tudo. De qualquer forma, não importa, nenhum de nós tem como controlar o que você sente, eu não estou culpando você por isso… Afinal, é o Touya, olha como ele me… _Nos_ trata. – concluiu ele. Yue não disse nada, então ele prosseguiu. – O que acontece é que você diz que somos a mesma pessoa, mas-

" _E somos_ ", interrompeu Yue.

– Mas nunca me fez sentir que sou você. Eu não te conheço, não sei da sua vida; você sou eu, mas eu não sou você, porque nunca tive essa opção apesar de pedir várias vezes. – disse ele nervoso. – Quem criou essa cisão foi você mesmo, não eu. Então sim, eu me sinto de certa forma traído quando você está com Touya, porque pra mim, não somos a mesma pessoa! – Yukito ouviu um suspiro em sua cabeça e sentiu que Yue estava levemente impaciente e irritado.

" _E você acha que vai fazer diferença para você saber o que aconteceu com a gente no passado? Porque eu não."_

– Você não me mostra porque tem medo de ficar vulnerável, não porque acha que não faz diferença. Eu sinto o que você sente também, Yue, ainda mais depois de ontem. Você _sabe_ que eu não vou ficar bem enquanto não sentir que somos realmente integrados; para ser sincero eu não sei se quero isso, mas sei que preciso para dar certo com Touya. E eu quero fazer isso dar certo, eu estou tentando, você deveria tentar também, porque eu sei que é algo que você quer! – Yukito estava nervoso e Yue percebeu. Yuki sentiu medo vindo dele e suspirou antes de falar. – Me desculpe. Eu realmente sinto muito… Estou irritado com essa situação porque eu amo Touya, você sabe disso. E eu _quero_ que a gente se entenda, que a gente seja próximo. Se não confiarmos um no outro, as coisas não vão dar certo, é complicado demais pra ir em frente sem confiança entre mim e você, entende? E você sabe que eu já queria isso antes de eu ficar com Touya, sempre quis; mas ficamos com ele e isso me deixou confuso, eu _estou_ confuso, mas também estou tentando ser racional. Por favor, Yue, você esteve comigo todos esses anos, porque não confia em mim? Você precisa se lembrar que as coisas que aconteceram, não foram com _você,_ foi com _a gente_. 

" _Eu não estou pronto para isso"_ respondeu o guardião sem emoção na voz. Yukito sabia que ele não diria mais nada e suspirou pesadamente, frustrado. Não tinha como conversar com Yue, não adiantava tentar. E Touya era _dele_ , não de Yue, apesar deles estarem… seu estômago se embrulhou. Não tinha como pensar em nada daquilo, não tinha condições nenhuma aquela situação entre eles. Ele não queria magoar ninguém, não queria Yue se fechando, não queria impedir Touya de ficar com sua outra parte, mas para ele era insustentável ver o namorado e Yue se relacionando. Ele não sabia o que queria, mas sabia muito bem o que _não_ queria. 

No fim, toda a falta de comunicação entre Yuki e o guardião o fazia ficar cada vez menos propenso a manter a mente aberta – se não estava se sentindo realmente traído antes, agora as coisas tinham mudado; ele e Yue não eram a mesma pessoa, estavam longe de ser e parecia que cada vez mais isso se tornava mais claro. Touya ficar com Yue não era o mesmo que aceitar Yukito por inteiro porque Yue não fazia parte dele, claramente. Isso estava muito claro em seu cérebro por mais que não quisesse deixar nem Yue e nem Touya infeliz, só não sabia o que faria sobre.

  
  


Touya deu um jeito de ficar no caixa o dia todo ao invés de servir as pessoas, pois estava distraído. Passou o tempo todo pensando no problema que tinha com Yukito e Yue, inquieto. Sentiu falta da viagem que tinham feito há meses atrás, onde tudo começou – as coisas foram muito mais fáceis ali. Touya se repreendeu por pensar nisso, porque de certa forma estava culpando Yue por ter aceitado ficar com ele, e não era culpa do anjo. Na verdade não era culpa de ninguém, e a única coisa que ele queria era ver Yukito e Yue bem. Se sentiu mal por Yue, que na verdade estava recebendo chumbo de todo lado – teve que lidar com os sentimentos por Clow, lidar com o desejo que sentia, lidar com Yukito o pressionando, com seus traumas, com os sentimentos por Touya, com o medo de ficar vulnerável… Touya suspirou. Era uma situação que estava toda na mão de Yukito, no fim. E Yuki também estava sob pressão por isso – ele era uma pessoa maravilhosa e com certeza decidir todo um relacionamento por três pessoas era algo muito pesado. 

Queria poder fazer algo, qualquer coisa, mas sentia que só tinha deixado tudo mais confuso tentando ajudar. A comunicação entre os três era falha, além disso – Yukito e Yue não conseguiam conversar sem entrar em mais conflito. Touya talvez conseguisse fazer Yue se abrir, e assim Yukito teria uma chance de entender Yue um pouco e saber mais sobre ele.

Touya foi finalmente liberado às 18h00 e deu seu lugar ao outro caixa. Ele montou na bicicleta e correu; tinha que ver Yukito o mais rápido possível porque estava para morrer de ansiedade. Touya chegou em casa, tomou banho e se arrumou. Eram 19h00 quando ele voltou para a rua, andando em direção à casa de Yukito. Suas mãos tremiam e ele tinha ânsias de vômito por estar tão ansioso. Yukito não parecia melhor do que ele quando abriu a porta – estava mais pálido que o normal e parecia abatido.

– Você já comeu? – perguntou Touya para ele em tom de reprovação.

– Você já? – respondeu o outro o fitando. Touya sorriu de leve.

– Você quer sair ou prefere pedir algo aqui? – indagou ele. – Aliás… – Touya foi até o namorado e o abraçou carinhosamente, fazendo-o ficar confuso. Yukito retribuiu antes de Touya explicar. – Estamos com os nervos à flor da pele, Yuki… Precisamos nos acalmar.

Yukito deu um longo suspiro no pescoço de Touya concordando com a cabeça e deixou o cheiro do outro entrar em seus pulmões – Touya, coincidentemente usava perfumes também amadeirados. Yuki sentiu o outro cheirar seus cabelos também. Eles se acalmavam muito quando se abraçavam, e dessa vez não foi diferente; tinham vontade de permanecer ali para sempre, pois naquele ínfimo momento não existiam problemas em lugar nenhum no mundo – eram só os dois, juntos, se pertencendo, dizendo um ao outro através do gesto que nada os alcançaria ali.

"Eu quero ficar aqui em casa, com você, se estiver tudo bem" murmurou Yuki contra a curva do pescoço do outro fazendo subir um arrepio. Touya só acenou com a cabeça. Yukito o apertou mais forte contra ele, triste. "Eu amo você" disse ele depois de um tempo para Touya, que afastou o tronco para olhar Yukito de cima. Os olhos deles se encontraram e Touya segurou o queixo dele para o beijar devagar. Sentiu seu pênis endurecendo mas o ignorou – agora não era a hora, ele estava sendo carinhoso com Yuki. O soltou e se afastou. Yukito foi meio zonzo até a geladeira e tirou quatro lasanhas do freezer e colocou na pia para descongelar enquanto Touya se sentou no sofá, esperando.

"Venha" disse Yukito, puxando Touya pela mão e o levando até o quarto "aqui é mais confortável", disse enquanto ambos se sentavam na cama frente a frente de pernas cruzadas. Touya esperou o outro falar.

"Eu… eu tentei conversar com Yue, mas não adiantou muito; ele não está disposto a falar. Touya, eu realmente não sei o que fazer, sinto muito, mas acho que ignorar minhas emoções não é um bom caminho, então vou ser sincero. Eu estou… não sei como definir isso, mas não estou bem com você e Yue juntos.". Touya fez menção de falar, mas Yuki fez sinal para ele esperar. "Eu sei que somos a mesma pessoa, eu _entendo,_ mas não _sinto_ isso. Eu realmente queria ficar bem com essa história, mas não fico, me desculpe, eu não controlo o que eu sinto. Eu não estou bem depois que você disse que estava… _apaixonado_ por ele. Yue e eu não somos a mesma coisa, ouvir aquilo foi como se você estivesse se declarando para outro alguém e eu não estou bem sabendo disso".

Touya sentiu o estômago afundar e sua ânsia de vômito voltou. "Yuki… Eu entendo, me desculpe. Eu nunca quis te magoar, eu juro. Me dói muito saber que eu te deixei assim… Mas eu preciso que você me diga o que quer que eu faça, porque eu realmente não sei. Eu sei que é pedir muito, mas eu realmente estou perdido. Yue queria se distanciar da gente e eu não deixei, achei que você também não fosse querer isso...", disse ele com veemência. 

"E eu não quero! Eu não consigo explicar o que eu estou sentindo, o que quero, o que acho certo… Eu realmente estou muito perdido. Eu não tenho intenção de fazer você escolher entre a gente, mas eu não quero _ver_ o que vocês fazem juntos e quando ele está assim com você, eu vejo. Queria que tivesse uma alternativa onde eu pudesse ignorar o fato de que vocês dois fazem e _sentem_ … _coisas,_ que tivesse um jeito de eu não saber, mas não tem. Eu quero saber que você _me_ ama…" – disse ele com a voz falhando no final.

"Mas você tem dúvida do que eu sinto por você?" indagou Touya enérgico e indignado. "Yuki, eu passo o dia inteiro te olhando, pensando em você..."

"Eu sei, Touya! Mas eu quero saber que _eu_ _te_ pertenço, que é só a gente, que não tem mais ninguém! Aceitar você e Yue é impossível para mim!" falou ele exasperado, se colocando de pé e andando pelo quarto.

"Então o que você quer que eu faça? Quer que eu deixe de ficar com Yue, é isso? Quer que eu esqueça meu sentimento pela _sua_ _outra parte_ como num piscar de olhos? Quer que Yue volte a fingir que não existe dentro da sua cabeça pra sempre?" Disse ele, levantando-se também e se colocando de frente para Yukito meio indignado.

"NÃO!" explodiu o outro, agora nervoso. "MAS NÃO ERA PRA VOCÊ SE APAIXONAR POR ELE, TOUYA, ERA PARA SER SÓ SEXO! NÃO ERA PRA VOCÊ _'FAZER AMOR'_ COM ELE IGUAL AQUELE DIA, COMO ACHA QUE EU ME SENTI VENDO AQUILO? COMO ACHA QUE EU ME SENTI VENDO _VOCÊ_ OLHAR PARA _ELE_ COM TANTO… _CARINHO_ IGUAL FAZ COMIGO? COMO ACHA QUE FOI PARA MIM VER YUE PERCEBENDO QUE GOSTA DE VOCÊ ENQUANTO OLHAVA DENTRO DOS SEUS OLHOS, ENQUANTO SENTIA VOCÊ O TOCANDO? E EU TIVE QUE SENTIR TUDO EM PRIMEIRA MÃO E ASSISTIR DE CAMAROTE MEU NAMORADO SUSPIRANDO POR OUTRA PESSOA E DEPOIS AINDA FALANDO PARA ELE QUE ESTÁ _APAIXONADO!_ ".

Touya ficou sem reação, o coração martelava descompassado nas costelas, seu peito subia e descia com a respiração irregular e suas mãos tremiam. Yuki se virou de costas para ele e encostou na parede, também tremendo, mas ele chorava. Touya teve vontade de se socar; como pôde magoar tanto Yukito? Como pôde ser tão inconsequente?

Ele foi até o namorado e o puxou num abraço. Yuki não se mexeu, apenas continuou chorando desoladamente no peito do outro enquanto Touya o puxava até a cama e se deitava com ele. Yukito tremia e buscava ar enquanto as lágrimas molhavam a camisa de Touya, que o apertava contra ele como se pudesse o proteger do que estava sentindo.

"Me perdoe, por favor, me perdoe." Disse Touya entre os cabelos prateados com a voz embargada. "Eu não sabia que você ia ficar desse jeito, me perdoe. Eu fui péssimo, meu Deus, não fique assim por minha culpa, por favor. Eu te amo tanto que dói Yuki, dói _fisicamente_. Eu sinto muito, por favor me perdoe!" disse Touya desesperado o apertando cada vez mais em seus braços. "Eu tive tanta vontade de te fazer feliz que estraguei tudo para vocês, me desculpe. Eu só queria ver ver vocês dois bem".

Yukito levantou a cabeça e o beijou agressivamente em meio às lágrimas. Touya tentou fazer as coisas se acalmarem, mas Yukito não deixou. "Touya por favor, eu só quero esquecer isso e me sentir bem! Por favor, faça eu ficar bem!" pediu ele olhando-o como se implorasse. Touya engoliu seco antes tirar a blusa hesitante o observando; Yukito o olhava com lágrimas nos olhos e assentiu, o encorajando. Ele então removeu as calças, mantendo só a cueca e voltou a beijá-lo, mas de forma delicada e cautelosa. Yukito suspirou entre seus lábios depois de também tirar a calça e a blusa, se apertando contra ele cada vez mais; ele estava separado de Touya há muito tempo e precisava daquilo, precisava saber que eles ainda se amavam como antes. Ele se sentia como se água fervente corresse por suas veias, Touya era tão quente e maciço que era admirável o quanto era delicado. Ele desceu dando beijinhos pelo pescoço de Yukito como se cada um deles fosse um pedido de desculpas; ele, por sua vez, agarrou os cabelos de Touya e o colocou em cima dele, passando as pernas pelo quadril do namorado. Touya parou de o beijar e o olhou; Yukito tinha a pele toda pinicando, como se estivesse com muita febre. Touya tinha a expressão séria e determinada enquanto olhava nos olhos de Yuki, que esperava.

"Eu te amo mais que tudo nesse mundo. Você é meu e meu coração é seu" murmurou para Yukito com as íris faiscantes. Lampejos de eletricidade passaram pelo ventre de Yuki. "Me mostre" respondeu ele para Touya o puxando e o beijando vorazmente enquanto apertava mais as pernas ao redor de seu quadril. Touya soltou um suspiro e embolou as duas mãos nos cabelos acinzentados, os dedos de Yuki agarravam suas costas. Os membros duros dentro das cuecas se roçavam e eles se apertavam cada vez mais um contra o outro enquanto as línguas dançavam em suas bocas, até que Yuki parou de beijá-lo. Touya tinha a boca vermelha e inchada, o cabelo desarrumado e arfava. Seu autocontrole estava acabando e cada nervo de seu corpo era como um fio desencapado.

Yukito o puxou até chegar em sua orelha e lambeu seu lóbulo, fazendo Touya soltar uma lamúria longa e amolecer em cima dele. Ele parou de o lamber e sussurrou em seu ouvido "eu quero você dentro de mim" fazendo Touya respirar mais rápido. "Quero que me mostre que você é meu". Touya quase teve um acesso ouvindo aquilo e perdeu completamente a força nos braços. Yuki percebeu e o soltou, colocando-o ao lado dele e tirando a própria cueca. Ele fez menção de fazer o mesmo com Touya, que o deu passagem. Eles se abraçaram frente a frente, ambos deitados de lado na cama.

"Você tem certeza disso, Yuki? Eu… Tenho medo de te machucar" confessou Touya o olhando apreensivo. "Tenho. Você não vai me machucar." respondeu ele. Yukito abriu uma das gavetas ao lado da cama e colocou em cima do criado mudo um lubrificante e camisinhas. Touya ficou se perguntando desde quando o outro estava pensando naquilo, mas não disse nada; até porque seria hipocrisia da parte dele, considerando quantas vezes ele pesquisou formas de penetração e como fazer aquilo sem que houvesse tanta dor, mesmo não sabendo o que Yuki iria preferir fazer. Yukito o puxou de volta para cima dele. Touya o fitou novamente antes de voltar a beijá-lo e levar as mãos de volta aos cabelos prateados e finos. 

Eles se beijaram demoradamente e Yukito arfava cada vez mais. Touya desceu uma das mãos pelo corpo do outro, que suspirava em seus lábios e o soltou. Yukito o olhou curioso, mas Touya foi descendo, passando a língua por todo seu tronco. Ele se ajoelhou em frente a cama e puxou Yukito pelas pernas até seu pênis ficar em frente ao rosto de Touya, colocando-o deitado com a base das costas em cima de travesseiros; outro notou que estava tenso. Touya então subiu pela parte interna da coxa dele em uma trilha com os lábios, fazendo Yukito embolar as mãos em seu cabelo escuro. Ele desceu com a língua pela virilha do outro, que puxou mais seus cabelos. Yukito ofegou quando ele passou a boca pela polpa da bunda dele. Touya então chegou ao fim do períneo e passou a língua pela entrada dele, hesitante com sua reação. Yukito soltou os cabelos dele para agarrar agora os lençóis a sua volta, emitindo sons que fez as pernas de Touya terem espasmos enquanto ele o explorava cada vez mais. Eles agora faziam tudo calma e demoradamente, o relógio parecia parado. Yukito sentia a língua do outro nele e agarrou a própria ereção, mas o namorado não o deixou se tocar, dando uma risada de leve. Yuki não sabia porque aquilo o faria ter certeza de que eles se pertenciam, mas sentiu como se aquele momento fosse completamente crucial no relacionamento deles – era ali que Touya o diria que realmente era só dele.

"Touya" gemeu ele então, puxando os cabelos escuros e densos para cima. Touya entendeu e pegou o lubrificante, usando-o em Yukito. Ele se ajoelhou novamente e passou a boca calmamente pela cabeça do pênis do outro; esperou mais um gemido antes de inserir um dos dedos em Yukito devagar. Yuki sentiu uma fisgada muito desconfortável mas Touya passava a boca por toda sua glande, distraindo-o da dor. Touya mexeu um pouco o dedo depois de algum tempo e Yuki tentou respirar fundo e focar apenas na língua do namorado. Depois de alguns movimentos lentos, ele já não sentia tanto incômodo. Touya então colocou toda a extensão membro do outro em sua boca, o chupando e calmamente inseriu um segundo dedo em sua entrada depois de alguns momentos. 

Yuki estava muito surpreso, porque Touya parecia saber exatamente o que fazer para que o incômodo fosse menor – ele estava tão absorto na boca do namorado envolvendo sua ereção que a dor foi quase bem vinda, porque estava para gozar. Touya agora beijava a parte interna da coxa de Yukito para que ele conseguisse se acalmar. Eles entrelaçaram os dedos das mãos livres e Touya voltou a trabalhar em sua glande com a língua antes de movimentar os dedos dentro de Yuki lentamente flexionando-os antes de colocar um terceiro dígito ali. Yukito sentiu arder, mas depois de algum tempo voltou a fazer sons – Touya tinha achado o lugar certo e agora ele sentia apenas um pequeno desconforto enquanto uma sensação completamente nova passava por ele conforme os dedos se moviam. Yukito sentia o corpo todo arrepiando e precisava de Touya em cima dele agora, queria olhar para ele.

"Touya" clamou o outro pela segunda vez, fazendo o namorado então tirar os dedos de dentro dele. Touya rapidamente puxou Yukito o colocando deitado direito na cama com os travesseiros na lombar, colocou a camisinha em si e passou mais lubrificante. Ele ficou entre as pernas de Yuki o beijando obscenamente e Yukito envolveu sua cintura com as panturrilhas mais uma vez. Touya se posicionou na entrada de Yuki e enlaçou as duas mãos nas do outro, chupando seu lábio inferior enquanto entrava nele devagar. Yukito parou de beijá-lo e cerrou a mandíbula enquanto Touya o acalmava e ronronava em seu pescoço, sentindo espasmos pelo corpo – o canal era quente e muito apertado. Touya foi se adentrando aos poucos, por partes conforme suas bocas se mesclavam. Ele finalmente sentiu o membro completamente envolvido e ficou parado enquanto olhava Yukito que tinha os olhos e dentes cerrados, respirando em arquejos. "Yuki, está tudo bem? Quer que eu saia?" indagou para ele preocupado, mas o outro fez que não com a cabeça e abriu as pálpebras. "Eu só preciso me acostumar, me dê algum tempo" respondeu Yukito com os cabelos colando na cara enquanto apertava as mãos de Touya, que voltou a beijá-lo por alguns minutos. Depois disso, ele se voltou para o pescoço de Yuki, que ainda sentir um ardor, mas bem menor. Os lábios em sua jugular o deixava muito relaxado e isso ajudou; seu pênis, entre os dois, latejava só por ter o corpo do outro em cima dele. 

Touya então se mexeu um pouco e sentiu as mãos do namorado se apertarem mais, apesar dele não se opor. Yukito voltou a sentir um ardor, mas suportável. Ele olhou para Touya, que continuava movendo muito lentamente os quadris para os lados. Mesmo sendo estimulado quase minimamente, Touya sentia o baixo ventre se contorcer de prazer. Ele encarou Yukito e seu coração quase explodiu – ele tinha no rosto uma expressão meio avoada, mas linda. Sabia que o desconforto agora era pouco porque ele começara a mover as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, obrigando-o a se deslocar dentro dele. Yukito abriu a boca minimamente e fechou os olhos enquanto Touya começava a se mover contra ele extremamente devagar. Yuki voltou a ofegar de olhos espremidos. Touya sentia um choque passar por ele a cada estocada; colocou o rosto no ombro dele, o beijando suavemente; Yuki arfava enquanto se mexia embaixo dele mais intensamente. Sentir Touya o penetrando era como se estivesse finalmente completo. Nunca o amou tanto, nunca o quis tanto. Seus olhos lacrimejaram com a intensidade do sentimento dentro de si. Ele comandava os quadris do namorado com as pernas, que estavam passadas uma de cada lado da pélvis dele. Yukito fez Touya aumentar um pouco a velocidade – Yuki se sentia engolfado na água quente, como se pequenas ondas tomassem seu corpo aos poucos. Ele mal sentia as próprias pernas agora, os membros dormentes, ambos arfavam sonoramente no ouvido um do outro e sentiam os músculos da coxa tremerem em espasmos.

"Me diga" arquejou Yuki ainda com as pálpebras fechadas e uma expressão de voracidade no rosto. "Diga que…"

"Olhe para mim" disse Touya com a voz rouca ainda chocando-se contra ele com calma, mas profundamente. O outro abriu os olhos, que estavam molhados e brilhantes. Touya nunca tinha visto nada mais bonito na vida.

"Eu te amo, Yuki" disse ele entre arfadas "Eu te amo muito, muito" repetiu ele encarando-o como se nunca o tivesse olhado realmente antes, quase como se o adorasse. Sentiu os olhos marejarem, nunca esteve tão feliz; Touya vivia para ele, e agora eles se pertenciam, nada mais importava no mundo. "Você é meu e eu sou seu", murmurou no ouvido dele. Yukito o puxou para um beijo voraz enquanto gemia de forma voluptuosa e obscena, os corpos se chocando mais rápido e agressivamente agora. 

Yukito parecia ter consciência de cada célula do seu corpo. Touya se endireitou, ficando com o tronco ereto ainda ajoelhado entre as pernas de Yuki, que sentiu o pênis do outro se enterrar mais fundo, provocando um êxtase profundo em seu ventre. Ele sentia um formigamento intenso subir devagar de seus pés para a área do quadril e uma espécie de repuxão dentro de si. Touya segurou a cintura de Yuki mais firmemente para seguir um pouco mais fundo, e o outro começou a soltar ganidos de prazer a cada investida brusca. Touya envolveu o pênis do namorado com uma das mãos mas Yukito o afastou. "Não me toque, senão vou terminar logo" sussurrou ele entre as estocadas mal conseguindo falar. Yuki se ajeitou erguendo um pouco o quadril e isso fez Touya estimular algo diferente. Yukito produzia sons mais altos agora, e nunca tinha sentido nada parecido na vida.

Touya não sabia se ia conseguir se segurar por muito mais tempo, estava surpreso de ainda não ter explodido e o namorado gemia de uma forma enlouquecedora. Touya então puxou o outro, colocando-o sentado em cima dele para continuar enquanto o beijava. Yukito sentiu o corpo amolecer com o quão fundo estava sendo explorado agora, uma espécie de eletricidade passando por todo seu corpo fazendo-o se chocar cada vez mais forte contra Touya. O outro puxou Yukito para um beijo profundo, os músculos de suas pernas tinham espasmos com o prazer que sentia e Yuki o estava fazendo ficar fora de si.

Ele soltou a boca de Yukito depois de alguns momentos e o olhou mais uma vez, os olhos cor de mel o fitando intensamente. "Yuki… Eu vou…" disse Touya, mas algo aconteceu em um segundo. As pernas de Yuki se apertaram ao redor dele, assim como suas mãos e os olhos cor de mel piscaram em um azul arroxeado antes deles se fecharem e Yukito dar um gemido final profundo e estremecido. Touya também explodiu enterrado nele enquanto arfava com voz rouca, a cara na clavícula do outro, sem força nas pernas, suados, quentes e ofegantes. Eles ficaram assim por um minuto antes de conseguirem se mover. Yuki se desencaixou de cima de Touya depois de um tempo e deitou-se, o puxando o outro para seu lado e o fitando com olhos pesados. Yuki se sentia como se tivesse em um terremoto, bem como Touya. 

"Você está bem? Eu te machuquei?" perguntou Touya. O outro passou a mão por sua nuca e os aproximou o encarando. "Isso foi… Eu nem sabia que era possível eu me sentir desse jeito, foi…" Yuki o beijou algumas vezes antes de voltar a falar. "Fique aqui esse fim de semana, por favor… Eu quero ficar com você." respondeu, fechando os olhos enquanto sua respiração ainda se normalizava.

Touya se levantou depois de alguns momentos, vestindo-se, e Yukito o olhou. "Vou colocar as lasanhas no forno, descanse" disse antes de dar um beijinho na testa dele. Yuki agora tinha percebido a extensão do que fizeram – estava dolorido mesmo tendo usado o lubrificante. Apesar disso, tinha valido totalmente a pena e tinha noção de que sua primeira vez tinha sido muito tranquila, o que era bem difícil de acontecer normalmente. Tudo isso graças à Touya, que tinha sido cuidadoso. Yuki tinha certeza que Touya tinha feito alguma pesquisa sobre, porque soube fazer as coisas na hora certa e do jeito certo mesmo sem nunca ter ficado com mais ninguém. Achava fofo ele ter tido toda essa preocupação sem nem terem conversado sobre isso antes, e a forma com que ele tinha certeza do que fazia...

Touya voltou depois de ter colocado as lasanhas para assarem. Yuki, que tinha acabado de se vestir e estava parado no meio do quarto, o abraçou. "E então? Vai me alimentar?" falou em tom de brincadeira para Touya, que deu uma risada soprada. "Vou sim, em breve. O que quer fazer enquanto esperamos?" indagou ele com as mãos passadas por sua cintura. Yukito sorriu antes de responder. "Eu estava aqui pensando… Hoje você me surpreendeu duas vezes, sabia? Primeiro me falando sacanagens na saída da escola e depois aqui. Você não acha que devia se comportar mais?" riu Yuki mordiscando a orelha dele. Touya soltou uma gargalhada. "Quem me olhou como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne foi você, inicialmente. Você não tem ideia do quanto é expressivo… Também não ajuda eu saber o que significa cada coisa que você faz, mas de qualquer forma eu estava sem fazer absolutamente nada há meses. Você quase me enlouqueceu, tive que chegar em casa te prestar uma _homenagem_ , sabia? E você vem me falar para eu _me_ comportar depois de como agiu _agora_? Muito engraçado." ronronou Touya no ouvido do namorado, que o olhou surpreso e divertido.

Então tudo aconteceu muito rápido, como um elástico esticado que se partia, estourando. Yukito ficou um segundo fora do ar; de repente uma bola de tristeza atingiu seu estômago, fazendo seus olhos lacrimejarem e ele soltar Touya. "O que foi?" perguntou o outro alarmado. Não fazia sentido mentir naquele altura do campeonato. "Yue" sussurrou ele sem saber o que fazer. Touya o segurou pelos braços o observando enquanto Yukito sentia um buraco imenso no peito que o fez perder o ar, lágrimas grossas rolavam por seu rosto sem ele precisar sequer piscar. Olhar para Touya machucava, então ele virou o rosto sentindo tristeza e vergonha. O outro não sabia como agir – não podia dizer que queria falar com Yue depois de tudo que Yukito tinha dito para ele, mas saber que aquela torrente de coisas vinha do guardião fez sua cabeça girar e ele ficar desesperado. Ele se lembrou do momento em que viu os olhos de Yuki mudando de cor e percebeu que não tinha sido sua imaginação. Yue tinha visto tudo aquilo, ouvido cada coisa; isso era óbvio agora que pensava claramente – Touya sabia que Yue via as coisas que aconteciam entre ele e Yukito sem ter controle sobre isso. Sabia que Yue estava magoado com ele – com _eles._

Yuki agora buscava o ar e apertava as têmporas pelo soco de emoções que recebeu repentinamente. Até o toque de Touya o machucava – olhar para ele era torturante e ele se sentia abandonado e traído, igual quando Clow o deixou. Em algum lugar lá embaixo houve o som do timer do forno, que desligou, como se fosse o momento perfeito para descer e comer lasanha na cozinha.

Ele tentava soltar-se de Touya, que segurava seus braços veemente sem saber o que fazer. "YUE POR FAVOR!" exclamou Yukito arfando, sem saber o que queria dizer com aquilo. Sua cabeça ia explodir de dor e ele agachou no chão enquanto chorava desesperadamente. 

Sentir as emoções de Yue era algo absurdo – tanta mágoa, tanta dor, tudo amplificado porque não pertencia à ele. Yue finalmente tinha chegado ao seu limite e quebrado, tudo que guardou por anos estava ali dentro da cabeça de Yukito, que sentia como se fosse dele mesmo; não havia cisão nenhuma agora, Yukito _era Yue_ , e aquilo tudo era demais – Clow o abandonou depois de usá-lo por anos, mesmo eles – _Yue e Yukito_ – tendo esperança de que com o tempo seu amor seria correspondido. Eles não lidaram com aquilo, na verdade, apenas ignoraram e reprimiram; era o ciclo da vida, todos iam embora e as pessoas só ficavam com outras por interesse, porque era assim. Touya tinha ficado com eles porque Yue estava _atrapalhando_ o desempenho de Yukito no relacionamento, e agora que estava tudo bem, ele podia ser deixado de lado novamente.

Yue tinha confiado em Touya, mas tinha sido novamente descartado na menor chance. Touya tinha dito aquilo para Yuki – "você é meu e eu sou seu". Yue não estava na equação; mas aquilo não fazia sentido, pensou algum dos dois, não importava qual – não fazia sentido porque eles eram a mesma pessoa, não eram?

Touya pegou o rosto dele entre as mãos e tentou o acalmar, mas Yuki teve vontade de socá-lo, até a voz dele o machucava. "YUE FALE COM ELE!" gritou Yukito para o teto, mas ele só sentiu uma recusa caótica em sua cabeça misturada a todos os sentimentos. 

"Yuki, o que eu faço?" perguntou Touya em pânico. Yukito chacoalhou a cabeça "YUE FALE COM TOUYA POR FAVOR, EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS" soluçou ele no chão do quarto, mas não aconteceu nada. Yukito se sentia como se estivesse enlouquecendo – não estava preparado para lidar com tanta coisa porque eram informações novas que não vieram aos poucos, e ele tentava se recompor, tentava entender que não era dele, mas a cisão em sua mente ao pouco se esfarelava, por que se não era dele, porque _ele_ estava sentindo? Yukito ainda tinha os olhos fechados e soluçava, tremendo encolhido no chão gelado; queria ficar sozinho, sumir ou socar alguém.

Então Touya murmurou "Yuki, eu espero que você me perdoe" antes de se sentar no chão e o puxar em um abraço, beijando-o. Yukito se debateu tentando se afastar, os braços de Touya ao seu redor fazia sua pele formigar; ele nunca mais queria sentir aqueles braços à sua volta, ele _nunca mais_ queria sentir aquele beijo e aquele cheiro de almíscar quente sob a pele, aqueles dedos, sentir os olhos escuros sobre ele, sentir aquele toque... " _Yue, a culpa é_ _minha_ _, não de Touya. Por favor fale com ele, por favor, eu te imploro, eu não aguento mais sentir isso, por favor_ " pensou Yuki tentando formular algo coerente em sua cabeça. " _Não tenho nada para falar com nenhum de vocês! Eu vou embora, me deixem em paz!_ " gritou Yue em seu cérebro. Yukito flutuou do colo de Touya e asas formaram um casulo por seu corpo. Yue surgiu, mas suas asas se abriram e ele voou zonzo pela janela. Touya conseguiu segurar a perna dele com as mãos, mas levou um coice do pé livre de Yue; Touya não o soltou apesar disso – segurou a outra perna dele e o puxou para trás. Yue se debatia e agarrou o batente da janela, suas asas ainda abertas para o lado de fora. Touya não sabia o que fazer, porque se puxasse Yue de volta, ele se machucaria por estar com as asas abertas.

– Yue, fale o comigo, por favor. Não faça isso, olhe para mim… – disse Touya entre as pernas dele segurando seu quadril enquanto ele tinha metade do corpo para fora da janela. Se alguém passasse na rua agora, com certeza ficaria muito surpreso.

– Não! Me deixem em paz, vocês dois! – disse Yue furioso. – Me solte, não me faça te machucar, Touya.

– Não vou te soltar! Isso tudo é simplesmente um mal entendido, fale comigo, não faça isso com a gente.

– Com _a gente?_ – Yue tinha um tom cortante e irônico – _A gente_ não tem nada, nunca teve, eu nunca quis nada com você, fiz isso tudo porque me senti na _obrigação_ e acabei ficando confuso porque estava tendo reações físicas, mas eu não quero _nada_ com você! Me deixe ir embora agora!

– C-como? – cuspiu Touya como se tivesse levado um murro na cara. – Fez porque se sentiu… _na obrigação_? 

Touya o soltou como se tivesse levado um choque. Yue passou pela janela mas não fugiu – olhou para o outro, surpreso pelo asco na voz dele. Touya o fitava desolado em um misto de tristeza e raiva. Yue sentiu o peito apertar, mas não retirou o que disse – Touya tinha feito ele se sentir pior e merecia aquilo.

– Você está livre. Pode ir embora, pronto. Agora eu entendo porque você foi até minha casa noite passada, realmente não queria mais nada. – disse Touya com a voz falha enquanto pegava suas coisas e saia pela porta do quarto num rompante. Yue sentiu o peito ser esmagado quando olhou para baixo e percebeu Touya saindo da casa quase correndo sem sequer olhar para trás.

Yue não iria atrás dele – precisava se distanciar, ficar o mais longe possível, só assim poderia aniquilar o sentimento que tinha por Touya. Ele voltou para dentro da casa e se sentou na cama tremendo de raiva. Tinha vontade de desaparecer no ar, reprimir Yukito até o último fio dele, nunca mais trazê-lo de volta e sumir para sempre da vida de Touya; ele tinha o direito disso, aquele era _seu_ corpo, não de Yukito. _Ele_ controlava as transformações, _ele_ conseguia se comunicar com Yukito enquanto estava em sua mente, não o contrário.

Yue não tinha obrigação de aceitar toda essa porcaria de romance, porque Yukito _não existia_ , ele era seu alter ego e se Touya tinha se apaixonado por sua identidade falsa, então era claramente esquizofrênico. Ele só estava confuso, era isso – não superou Clow e se apegou a Touya porque ele estava ali na hora certa, mas não passava disso; Yue não estava _apaixonado_ por ele, apenas essa ideia era completamente ridícula. Porque ele, criado pelo mago mais poderoso do mundo, juíz do julgamento final e guardião das cartas Clow se apaixonaria por um mero humano? E porque deveria se dar o trabalho de se importar se sua identidade falsa amava alguém? Ele não tinha que suprir as expectativas de um ser inferior e muito menos de uma casca que andava pela cidade em seu lugar quando ele lhe permitia.

Ele também não queria ficar ali – aquela casa, aquele quarto, lhe dava ânsias; demoliria ela inteira com murros ao invés de poderes se pudesse, só para poder destruir algo com as próprias mãos. Ele invocou Illusion, uma das cartas sobre sua jurisdição que estava na casa de Sakura e a usou para ficar invisível, saindo pela noite.

Estava com muita raiva, odiava Touya, odiava tudo nele, odiava o jeito que ele o tratava, como _fingia_ que se importava, como falava; odiava principalmente seus _toques_ e aquela noite ridícula que claramente tinha sido uma histeria coletiva entre eles. Ele entendeu o que tinha acontecido – as necessidades de seu corpo tinham ido à tona por causa de toda aquela melosidade absurda entre Touya e Yukito, fazendo Yue entrar em surto. Ele estava bem agora, depois de ter sido satisfeito e ter colocado a cabeça no lugar. É óbvio que não gostava de Touya, aquilo era quase uma piada, bastava olhar o quadro – ele, que exalava magnificência, feito através dos poderes da própria Lua, completamente imponente, ao lado de _Touya_ , que mal tinha magia atualmente e gostava de _sopa de peixe_.

Yue sentiu o estômago se contorcer – Touya tinha pouca magia porque tinha desistido de seus poderes para Yukito não desaparecer, e consequentemente, Yue. Ele ignorou esse pensamento, aquilo não era relevante. A única coisa que o forçava a continuar ao redor dele era que Touya era o irmão da mestra. Se não fosse por isso, ele iria embora. Sakura com certeza não o prenderia ali, mas ela ficaria muito triste vendo Yue partindo, e isso era inaceitável, ele amava sua mestra e tinha o dever de preservá-la e protegê-la. Analisando agora, ela e Kerberos tinham sido as únicas pessoas até hoje que não o abandonaram – _ainda_. Porque um dia eles iam, isso era um fato e era inevitável.

O anjo parou de pensar por um momento, incrédulo – acabara de perceber que estava parado em frente a casa dos Kinomoto observando há alguns minutos. Estava em frente a fachada, então estava de frente para o quarto de Sakura, que tinha a luz apagada. Ele se aproximou e olhou mais de perto – a menina dormia profundamente emitindo alguns barulhinhos fofos. Então a cara redonda e amarela de Kerberos estava na janela olhando diretamente em sua direção – Yue estava invisível, mas isso não impedia de sua presença ser sentida. Ele deu meia volta, mas ouviu o outro guardião chamar seu nome, o fazendo parar.

– Yue? Eu sei que está aí, estou sentindo. O que está fazendo? O que aconteceu?

Yue deu um suspiro pesado e apareceu apenas para ele; não podia ser visto voando no meio da rua. Kero saiu pela janela e eles foram até o fundo da casa, para que não fossem vistos ou ouvidos – por mais que o outro fosse pequeno, não era invisível.

– Eu resolvi dar uma volta, estava há muito tempo na minha outra forma. – disse ele secamente para o outro, que o olhou desconfiado.

– Yukito e Touya com certeza brigaram, não é? – indagou ele. Yue ficou surpreso. – era a única explicação, Sakura disse que o irmão estava na sua casa com Yukito, mas ele voltou muito aborrecido para cá, eu vi tudinho! 

– Você é um fofoqueiro. Devia cuidar mais da nossa mestra ao invés de ficar bisbilhotando a vida dos outros, sabia? – respondeu Yue em tom de escárnio. – Não me admira que você tenha deixado as cartas escaparam ao invés de vigiá-las como devia.

– Hey! Eu estava descansando quando Sakura abriu o livro, um guardião tão poderoso como eu tem que dormir bastante para recuperar as energias! – disse Kero flexionando os bracinhos amarelos – E eu estou cuidando de Sakura muito bem, pergunte para ela, ontem mesmo eu a ajudei a secar o cabelo.

Yue apenas o olhou inexpressivamente e disse um "Uhum" irônico, revirando os olhos por ter que ouvir tantas bobagens.

– Bom, eu vou continuar andando. Espero que você não esteja dando trabalho à nossa mestra. – respondeu Yue. Kero só o fez uma cara feia e saiu resmungando, como sempre.

Yue suspirou. Tinha pegado mais pesado do que de costume com Kerberos, sabia o quanto ele ficava chateado quando era mencionado o fato dele ter perdido as cartas, mas Yue estava irritado e por isso não queria companhia. Foi quando ele olhou para cima e viu Touya o olhando. Era óbvio que ele não o enxergava, mas como na outra noite, ele o percebia. Touya vagueou os olhos pelo ar, passando por onde estava Yue, e fechou a cara antes de voltar para dentro.

Ver ele fez a garganta de Yue ser preenchida com uma bola. Ele engoliu seco mas ela continuava ali. Ele conseguia perceber a tristeza vindo de Touya porque agora tinha a capacidade de notar seus sentimentos depois daquela noite. Tinham criado um vínculo, mas que já deveria ter sido quebrado. Era uma pena que Yue não controlava isso. Ele deu as costas à casa e saiu na noite voando o mais rápido que conseguia.

  
  


Touya segurava as lágrimas que teimavam em tentar vir de tempos em tempos. Ele estava deitado em sua cama de barriga para cima, olhando para o teto escuro; tentava não pensar em nada, mas fragmentos das coisas que aconteceram hoje apareciam em sua mente e ele não conseguia bloqueá-los.

Tinha acabado de sentir a presença de Yue, mas quando olhou para fora, só viu o boneco amarelo – que possivelmente tinha sentido também e ido olhar, mas não havia nada ali. Touya ainda estava completamente vestido, só tinha deixado os sapatos na entrada como de costume e depois subiu, indo direto para o quarto. O pai estava viajando em um de seus estudos acadêmicos e só voltaria dentro de alguns dias. Ele se sentiu mal por não ter dado atenção à Sakura, mas ele realmente não estava em condições de conversar.

Touya se levantou e decidiu trocar de roupa, colocando sua calça de dormir e ficando sem blusa. Ele se deitou novamente, tentando ficar confortável, mas se lembrou da noite passada, quando Yue estava deitado ali com ele. Seu estômago queimou e ele se mexeu, inquieto – Yue era completamente volátil, como uma bomba relógio, e mesmo assim Touya tinha se apaixonado por ele, porque no fim conseguia lê-lo tão bem quanto à Yuki, e isso tinha ficado ainda mais forte depois que ficaram juntos. 

Pelo menos foi isso que achou que tinha acontecido. Depois Yue contou que tinha ficado com ele porque se sentiu _obrigado_ , mesmo Touya tendo deixado claro que ele não era. E ele não tinha como refutar ou confirmar o que o anjo tinha dito porque Yuki quase não tinha acesso à Yue, não sabia o que se passava na cabeça dele.

Mas fazia todo o sentido – Touya tinha basicamente o conduzido por tudo aquilo, não havia outra escolha. Ele tinha obrigado Yue a ficar com ele no momento em que beijou Yukito. Ele não era diferente de Clow, a única discrepância é que Touya realmente gostava dele. Ele só não o amava porque Yue não tinha se aberto o suficiente, mas já estava fascinado pelo anjo desde que o viu sentado em sua cama, acuado e ferido, e o abraçou.

Touya sentiu medo; Yue tinha dito para _os dois_ o deixarem em paz, ele e Yukito. Será que ele ia embora? Mas ele não ia deixar Sakura… E se ele nunca mais se transformasse de volta? Seu peito apertou. Ele não queria ficar sem nenhum dos dois, mas jamais poderia ficar sem Yukito, que também queria estar com ele.

As lágrimas agora rolavam por suas têmporas e molhavam o travesseiro. Touya não sabia pelo que estava chorando mais – se era por ter deixado Yue daquele jeito, se era por ter feito mal também à Yukito, se era pelas coisas que Yue disse ou pela possibilidade de ficar sem o namorado. Ele tentou respirar fundo – na pior das hipóteses, ele falaria com Sakura, que pediria Yue para mudar de forma. Yuki não tinha ficado com Touya por obrigação, eles se amavam e mereciam ficar juntos. Touya fechou os olhos, mas não dormiu bem aquela noite – sonhos com Yue o perturbaram continuamente, onde ele ia embora rindo de sua cara, levando Sakura com ele.


	8. Chapter 8

Yue voou a noite toda tentando deixar tudo para trás; o vento gelado em seu rosto ajudava. Fazia tempo que não se sentia tão sozinho, e mesmo voar para longe não era o suficiente. Ele voltou para a casa quando viu o céu começando a clarear – suas asas estavam cansadas e ele também. 

O sol já tinha nascido quando ele chegou; resolveu ficar na sala, porque não queria nem entrar naquele quarto. Se deitou no sofá, mexendo no brinco que tinha na orelha. Ele fazia isso às vezes quando estava muito inquieto. Ficou se perguntando o que deveria fazer agora, não tinha a menor das ideias. Eram oito horas.

" _ Me desculpe, Yue. _ " disse a voz de Yukito em sua cabeça como se estivesse muito longe. Yue se sentou em um pulo.

" _ O que está fazendo? Como está fazendo isso?", _ indagou Yue incrédulo.

" _ Eu… Eu não sei."  _ respondeu o outro _. "Eu acho que ontem aconteceu alguma coisa com a gente quando você ficou… Mal. _ ".

" _ O que você quer dizer? _ ". Yue tinha a voz afiada como uma lâmina.

" _ Bom, eu senti tudo, mas não como se viesse de você… Foi confuso, não consigo explicar, mas foi como… Como se realmente aquilo tudo tivesse acontecido comigo, coisas do passado. Acho que a barreira que nos separa se quebrou, eu… eu sei de tudo e lembro de tudo, me desculpe. Eu não tive como controlar nada disso, mas acho que sua mente na hora… Não sei, ruiu." _

" _ Como assim ruiu? Você sabe e lembra de tudo o que?" _ perguntou Yue, que estava em pânico. Yukito demorou um pouco para responder.

" _ De tudo, Yue. De tudo que aconteceu com a gente no passado, absolutamente tudo". _ Yukito era receoso com as palavras.

" _ Nada aconteceu com  _ _ a gente _ _ , aconteceu  _ _ comigo _ _. Saia da minha cabeça agora, eu não quero falar sobre isso." _ pensou Yue com raiva.

" _ Aconteceu com  _ _ a gente _ _ , somos a mesma pessoa e agora eu vejo isso. Foi… foi horrível. Eu fui horrível, mas as coisas que aconteceram antes… _ "

" _ Qual parte de 'eu não quero falar sobre isso' você não entendeu? Já disse para sair daqui!"  _ exasperou-se Yue, se levantando do sofá por reflexo, como se pudesse deixar a voz em sua cabeça ali e sair.

" _ Eu não consigo sair, Yue! Você não entende? A barreira entre nós não existe mais, ela acabou; você guardou coisa demais e ela desmoronou ontem, quando você explodiu daquele jeito! Você não deve ter percebido no meio do seu surto, mas era como se eu puxasse lembranças do passado para comparar com o que acontecia agora, e eram coisas que eu não sabia, coisas que  _ _ você _ _ estava pensando. Tudo que você tinha eu senti, e foi de uma vez, não sei como não desmaiei. Eu me sinto péssimo, nunca percebi que não estávamos bem. _ "

" _ Pare de falar de mim e de você no plural! Você passou meses falando que não éramos a mesma pessoa e hoje eu vejo que realmente  _ _ não somos _ _. Eu vou conseguir separar a gente de novo, mais forte que antes, e aí sim as coisas vão ser resolvidas para você poder ficar com o seu  _ _ precioso Touya _ _ sem eu precisar assistir essa melosidade ridícula de vocês que me dá ânsias de vômito! Eu queria que existisse um jeito de você ter seu próprio corpo, mas como não existe, eu vou dar um jeito da gente ficar completamente separados." _ Yue tinha desprezo na voz agora.

" _ Olha… Eu sei que fui egoísta sobre o Touya, mas você não entende como era difícil para mim, porque você sempre esteve aqui e por isso sentia realmente que somos o mesmo. Você não me deu a chance de eu ver as coisas dessa forma, Yue! Precisou de tudo isso para eu poder me sentir assim, e olha como está tudo agora! Você disse aquelas coisas para o Touya, mas eu sei que é porque você está magoado, porque eu sinto absolutamente tudo que vem de você. Estou sentindo o chão gelado abaixo dos seus pés, sentindo seu cabelo preso, o tecido da roupa na sua pele e essa dor de estômago junto com esse sentimento de desespero. Você talvez consiga se distanciar um pouco de mim quando eu me transformar de volta porque fazia isso antes, mas eu não! Eu não consigo sair daqui, é como se eu  _ _ fosse _ _ você!" _ Yukito agora tinha a voz clara na cabeça dele.

" _ Se eu não consigo fazer você sair da minha cabeça, então vou me transformar. Vou reconstruir a barreira." _ disse Yue secamente.

" _ Você fala como se realmente fosse algo sólido que você pudesse levantar. Não se esqueça que não é, pode muito bem não ter como-" _

O casulo de asas o circundou de repente e Yukito apareceu, meio zonzo. Ele chamou Yue, mas não teve resposta; ele sabia que não haveria. Yuki então subiu e tomou um banho rápido, colocou a primeira roupa que pegou, colocou as lasanhas no lixo e saiu para ir à casa de Touya – era cedo, mas tinha certeza de que Touya não estaria dormindo.

  
  
  


Touya se levantou em um pulo quando ouviu a campainha e saiu correndo para abrir a porta; Sakura não tinha acordado ainda. Yukito sorriu ao ver o namorado, mas Touya parecia à beira de um colapso nervoso – tinha olheiras sobre os olhos e estava muito ansioso. Ele abraçou Yuki assim que o viu e quase começou a chorar, preocupando-o.

– Eu achei… Eu achei que não ia mais conseguir te ver, você está bem? – disse Touya com a voz abafada no ombro do outro enquanto o apertava.

– Touya, se acalme… Está tudo bem, eu estou bem. Me desculpe ter te preocupado. – respondeu Yukito. Touya puxou ele e o levou até seu quarto.

– Só… Me dê um minuto, está bem? Eu preciso de um banho e de escovar os dentes. Já volto, não saia daí, por favor, ok? – disse Touya para Yuki, como se ele pudesse desaparecer da face da terra em uma piscada.

Touya se arrumou rapidamente. Era bom sentir a água gelada em seu rosto, o despertando. Ele se vestiu, escovou os dentes e então voltou para o quarto, dando um suspiro de alívio ao ver Yukito onde ele tinha deixado. Yuki estava sentado na cama lendo um dos livros de Touya, e sorriu ao ver o outro de frente para ele com os cabelos molhados – era incrivelmente sexy. Touya foi até ele e tirou o livro de suas mãos, depois removeu seus óculos e colocou em cima da mesa de cabeceira antes de o puxar para seu colo e o beijar docemente.

Touya descolou seus lábios e o abraçou, sentindo o cheiro de Yukito, que o acalmava. "Eu não quero perder você nunca" murmurou ele, o soltando e tocando a boca em sua testa. Yukito sorriu.

– Você não vai me perder, Touya. Eu estou aqui, eu estou bem. – O outro o olhou com olhos indagadores, mas não disse nada. Yukito entendeu. – Yue está… Hm… Eu acho que vocês deviam conversar. Aconteceu uma coisa, mas… Acho que ele tem o direito de decidir as coisas por ele.

Touya ficou em silêncio; não sabia se podia falar de Yue, até onde podia ir com Yukito sobre isso, o que poderia ou não perguntar. Ele olhou para baixo e Yukito mais uma vez captou a situação.

– Me desculpe por ontem… Pelas coisas que eu disse. Por incrível que pareça, você estava mais certo e adiantado em sua percepção sobre o que realmente eu e Yue somos. Aconteceu uma coisa ontem… Bom, Yue… Teve um… episódio, aquela hora. Eu senti uma enxurrada de coisas que ele tinha guardado durante todo o tempo como se tivessem acontecido comigo, e então ele se transformou. Acontece que… o que quer que fosse que separava nossas mentes, quebrou. Tudo o que aconteceu com a gente no passado, o que sentimos… Veio até mim. Quando ele se transformou, foi estranho, porque eu não apaguei, não sei explicar; eu estava muito distante, como se eu estivesse dormindo, era bem caótico e tinha muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo que não havia nada… bom, eu não vou saber definir em palavras o que houve, mas no fim, eu estava dentro da cabeça dele, igual ele fica quando estou no meu corpo. Na verdade, acho que como Yue aprendeu a se distanciar e eu não, era bem mais intenso para mim; era como se eu estivesse dentro dele e só não pudesse controlá-lo, mas eu senti tudo, ouvi tudo, vi tudo que acontecia com ele.

Touya olhava para ele completamente atônito. Ele piscou algumas vezes antes de falar.

– Mas… Agora que você está no seu corpo Yue também está da mesma forma? Quer dizer, já era assim, mas ele ainda consegue se distanciar como antes?

– Eu não sei. – disse Yukito decepcionado. – Eu acho que sim, porque não estou sentindo ele, mas Yue não recebeu bem tudo isso. Ele quer "reconstruir a barreira" a todo custo e dessa vez mais forte, de um jeito que não haja nenhuma interação entre nós. Eu não acho que isso seja possível, mas ele está determinado. Ele se transformou em mim porque achou que podia me ignorar e me fazer parar de falar na cabeça dele; acho que deu certo porque ele não se metamorfoseou de volta. Aparentemente as coisas para ele não mudaram nada quando estou transformado, mas quando ele assume o controle… Bom, é como se eu estivesse ali.

Yukito ficou esperando Touya falar alguma coisa, mas ele ficou mudo, aguardando com apreensão e preocupação nos olhos escuros e intensos. Yuki então percebeu que ele estava com receio de perguntar alguma coisa sobre Yue e ele ficar chateado, então voltou a falar.

– Touya, vamos conversar sobre você e Yue. – o outro retesou o corpo todo e se endireitou, uma leve expressão de medo passou pelo rosto dele. Yukito sorriu. – Touya, se acalme! Eu disse, você estava certo e agora eu vejo isso… Está tudo bem; principalmente agora, eu e ele somos o mesmo. Eu não me importo de você não nos diferenciar tanto, porque estamos aqui ao mesmo tempo. Não me sinto mais traído, você está com outra parte de mim… Eu entendi agora. Essa ruptura em Yue às vezes veio para o bem. Vocês precisam conversar.  _ Está me ouvindo _ ? – esta última parte Yukito disse para sua cabeça. Ele suspirou com o silêncio.

– Eu… Eu e Yue não vamos dar certo. Você ouviu o que ele disse, Yuki, e ele está correto. Me sinto péssimo; eu realmente o obriguei a ficar comigo no momento em que eu e você ficamos juntos. Deixei ele confuso e depois o magoei… – Touya abaixou a cabeça. Yukito se manteve em silêncio. Yue tinha o direito de falar por ele mesmo, afinal; Yuki sentiu uma dor de estômago estranha.

– Eu… Entendo. Prefiro não me colocar entre vocês, entretanto. Vocês devem conversar quando estiverem prontos. Espero que se resolvam. – respondeu Yukito, surpreendendo o namorado, que o olhou e sorriu um pouco. A dor no estômago se intensificou. 

Touya o puxou para mais um abraço antes de se levantar para fazer o café da manhã para eles e Sakura. Yuki o seguiu para ajudar; cozinhar juntos era uma das coisas que eles mais gostavam de fazer. Yukito sempre se sujava ou se atrapalhava com alguma coisa e Touya achava engraçado. Yuki, por outro lado, achava extremamente atraente ver Touya fazer tudo com tanta concentração e destreza.

– Bom dia! – saudou Sakura sorrindo – Ah Yukito, você vai tomar café com a gente hoje? Que bom!

– A ideia era essa, mas acho que vou ter que fazer a mais. Yuki, me passe esses ovos, a monstrenga vai acabar não deixando sobrar nada para você. – disse Touya sério, mas Yuki sabia que era só para irritar a irmã e riu.

– Eu não sou uma monstrenga! Não como tanto assim!

– Claro que é. Você sabia que ela leva comida a mais para o quarto, Yukito? Porque ela acorda a noite e se não tiver comida ela rói os móveis. – disse ele com um sorrisinho. Ele sabiam que era para Kero, mas como Sakura achava que ninguém sabia dele, não pôde explicar e ficou vermelha.

– Não é verdade, eu… Eu não como os móveis. – respondeu ela em um muxoxo.

– Eu acredito em você, Sakura. Touya, pare de ser mau com ela. – Yukito riu, fazendo ela mostrar a língua para o irmão.

Eles tomaram café calmamente, Yuki como sempre comendo o dobro de uma pessoa normal. Sakura saiu com várias porções escondidas na roupa, mas Touya, como sempre, tinha feito a mais para Kero. Yuki achava incrível o instinto de irmão mais velho de Touya, ele sempre esteve ao lado de Sakura na captura das cartas e começou a fazer pratos extras logo no início ao descobrir que Kero comia.

Yukito ajudou Touya com a louça e eles se aconchegaram no sofá para ver um filme. Sentaram lado a lado, mas sem se tocarem, porque Sakura não sabia deles; ainda assim, eles não paravam de se olhar. Touya dormiu no meio do filme encostando no ombro do outro, e Yuki o deitou em seu colo. Ele nem acordou, estava muito cansado e a noite anterior tinha sido muito estressante. Aproveitou o momento para tentar falar com Yue, que ainda se manteve em silêncio. Yuki tinha uma espécie de dor no estômago e tinha quase certeza que era de Yue. Foi um fim de semana muito tranquilo apesar disso – eles dormiram na casa de Touya e passaram o domingo revisando trabalhos da escola. Yue não deu nem indício de existência, por mais que Yukito tentasse conversar; ele sentia coisas aleatórias, mas fracas ao longo do dia, entretanto, não disse nada a Touya, que provavelmente era quem causava aquilo tudo.

Como eles não sabiam se Yue estava realmente conseguindo se distanciar, Touya preferiu não fazer nada com Yuki por um tempo, pelo menos até descobrirem como as coisas funcionavam. Yukito ficou chateado, mas não se opôs a situação – sabia que o namorado tinha razão.

  
  


As coisas para Yukito tinham mudado drasticamente depois do que ocorreu – se sentia ele mesmo. As semanas anteriores foram muito intensas, mas estava tudo bem com ele ultimamente. Yue, por outro lado, ainda não tinha aparecido, e era uma das duas únicas coisas que o preocupava agora. A segunda coisa era Touya.

Ele sabia que tinha pegado muito pesado quando discutiram sobre Yue, porque o outro não o perguntava nada e evitava tocar em seu nome – sabia que não era o único motivo, Touya também agora estava com raiva além de magoado com Yue e se sentia culpado, porque acreditou no que o anjo disse para ele quando estava com raiva e ferido. Yukito queria muito poder explicar para Touya o que acontecia com sua outra parte, mas sabia que isso só faria Yue se afastar mais e ficar menos propenso a falar com eles. Também achava que não tinha o direito de expor ele dessa forma.

Yukito agora criara o hábito de falar com Yue em seu dia a dia, mesmo não havendo resposta. Ele comentava pequenas coisas com ele despretensiosamente de forma aleatória e em alguns raríssimos momentos, sentia que Yue estava ali. Da mesma forma, ele ainda sentia alguns fragmentos de sentimentos de mágoa, tristeza e raiva vindo de Yue, principalmente quando estava com Touya – ele de alguma forma conseguia perceber quando vinha de Yue e quando era algo dele, provavelmente porque eram emoções muito sutis; tinha certeza que se houvesse outra síncope, ele não iria saber diferenciar.

Entretanto, logo no meio da terceira semana surgiu outro problema que na verdade já tinha acontecido antes – o pequeno celibato entre eles começava a surtir efeito, principalmente em Yukito, já que sentia também por Yue. Desejo e excitação eram coisas que, por mais que viessem de Yue e não fossem tão intensos, Yuki sentia como se fosse dele e não tão suavemente, provavelmente porque era algo  _ físico, _ e só existia um corpo ali. Yukito preferiu não contar nada disso para Touya, que provavelmente ficaria muito culpado por Yuki e confuso com relação à Yue. 

Yuki tinha entendido bem o que estava acontecendo sobre Yue com relação à Touya, e era algo muito, muito complexo. O guardião era obviamente muito traumatizado, tinha sérios problemas para confiar em outros e em lidar com os próprios sentimentos, sem falar dos problemas com abandono. Não existia nada pior para ele do que se sentir vulnerável e, consequentemente, sem controle de si mesmo e de suas emoções. E ele tinha se entregado para Touya, permitiu que ele o tocasse e o visse em um momento em que estava totalmente exposto para depois perceber que, na verdade, ele não fazia parte daquela equação – Touya tinha feito as coisas com ele por dó e porque estava afetando Yukito; assim que o namorado estava bem, Touya não se importou com mais nada, muito menos com ele, e Yue foi descartado. Na verdade, ele nem tinha feito parte, era apenas uma variável. Obviamente nada disso era verdade.

Não importava quantas vezes Yukito tentasse o explicar (sem receber nenhum feedback), porque não fazia diferença, ele só queria se fechar novamente e deixar de sentir o que sentia por Touya, mas permanecer perto dele tornava isso impossível e torturante. Também, por mais que Yue quisesse ignorar, ele tinha sentimentos muito intensos por Touya – bons e maus. Yue provavelmente estava apaixonado, mas sua reação normalmente agressiva tornava aquilo angustiante; Yukito, então, voltou a ter surtos de calor quando estava com Touya, e junto com isso ele sentia fragmentos da raiva do outro que o deixava com um leve, mas constante, desconforto no estômago.

Touya, por sua vez, estava totalmente arrasado  _ e com raiva _ – tinha se apaixonado verdadeiramente por Yue, tinha o acolhido e tentado se aproximar, para descobrir que Yue se sentiu coagido a aquilo tudo mesmo Touya dizendo que  _ não era _ e agora Yue o odiava. Ele também se recusava a falar qualquer coisa para Yukito, porque não achava certo; por mais que ele insistisse, Touya apenas desconversava. Por fim, uma das coisas que também estava irritando Touya, era que, além de sentir falta de Yue e ter raiva dele, coisa que para Touya era  _ muito _ confusa, no fundo culpava o anjo por não poder tocar no namorado agora; depois da última vez, ele nunca quis tanto Yuki e seu apetite sexual andava estranho com a tensão que andava sentindo.

Era quinta feira, e a briga de Yue tinha acontecido há quase três semanas. Eles estavam na aula de ciências – trabalhavam juntos, então estavam lado a lado. Eles já tinham terminado de fazer a atividade, assim, apenas conversavam. Yukito evitava olhar para ele, pois cada vez que o fazia, ele ficava excitado por causa de Yue e acabava lembrando da última vez que Yuki fez coisas com Touya, o que piorava a muito situação.

– Você está bem? – indagou Touya em um sussurro para o outro. – aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece um pouco estranho comigo…

– Sim, eu só estou com fome. – respondeu Yuki dando um sorrisinho, mas desviando o olhar rapidamente. Touya relaxou um pouco ao seu lado.

– Calma, o intervalo é daqui dez minutos. Meu pai te mandou tofu frito hoje. – Touya fez uma careta de nojo; ele odiava tofu, mas era um dos pratos preferidos do namorado. Yukito deu uma risada soprada e balançou a cabeça.

– E eu fiz alguns gyozas extras com repolho e gengibre para você – disse ele sorridente. Era uma das coisas que Touya mais gostava.

Eles se olharam e a eletricidade conhecida passou por eles, fazendo Yukito se mexer nervoso na carteira e olhar para frente, se mantendo assim até o sinal do intervalo tocar.

Touya se levantou, pegando a comida e Yukito o seguiu. Eles sempre comiam embaixo da árvore mais afastada do pátio – ali quase não batia sol naquele horário e Touya podia vigiar Sakura de longe do outro lado da grade. Yukito achava graça da raiva que ele ficava quando via Syaoran falando com ela, porque sabia que se gostavam. Eles se sentaram e começaram a comer.

– Eu senti muito sua falta ontem, sabia? – murmurou Touya para ele. – Aliás, isso aqui está ótimo. – ele apontou para o gyoza.

– Que bom que gostou. Quando quiser é só me falar. – disse Yukito sorrindo, mas olhando para a vasilha em seu colo fingindo pescar alguma coisa ali.

– Vou me lembrar disso. Você ouviu quando eu disse que senti sua falta ontem? – indagou Touya meio chateado. Yukito se viu obrigado a fitá-lo; um assomo de calor o preencheu.

– Verdade? Eu também senti sua falta. Sinto sempre que você está longe. – murmurou ele meio sem graça tentando ignorar o formigamento estranho que subia por suas pernas enquanto desviava o olhar.

– Muito bem, o que está acontecendo? Você está estranho… Tem algo errado? Você mal olha para mim. Está com raiva, eu fiz ou falei alguma coisa que te incomodou? – Touya estava ficando chateado; percebeu que Yukito ficava distante há alguns dias.

– Não, está tudo bem, eu só tive um pouco de dor de estômago e não dormi muito bem, então estou cansado. Me desculpe se pareceu ser outra coisa. – mentiu ele, surpreso por ter conseguido inventar uma história coerente e falado sem gaguejar. Yukito era péssimo para contar mentiras.

Touya só acenou com a cabeça – preferiu não comentar nada. As últimas aulas passaram rapidamente; Touya lançava olhares à Yuki, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo – o outro estava ficando distante aos poucos. Touya se perguntou se Yuki estava com raiva dele por decidir ficar sem sexo, mas aquilo não fazia muito o estilo dele, Yuki era gentil e sempre tinha empatia, tinha concordado com Touya. Ia tentar conversar com ele hoje – preferia tentar agir antes de acontecer qualquer coisa; seus nervos não admitiam nenhuma surpresa ultimamente, a única coisa inesperada que seria bem vinda era Yue falar alguma coisa –  _ qualquer coisa _ , porque mesmo com muita raiva, Touya queria resolver aquilo, sentia falta dele.

Ele às vezes pensava em conversar com Yue através de Yukito, mas nunca faria algo daquele tipo porque não sabia como nenhum dos dois iria reagir. Falar com Yue não era falar com Yukito, também seria muito estranho conversar com o anjo olhando para a cara do namorado, não tinha essa coragem. Mas de fato ele queria poder fazer alguma coisa – pelo menos se desculpar (por algo que não fez) e tentar definir como as coisas funcionariam. E se Yue dissesse que não queria que Yuki e ele ficassem juntos, o que ele faria?

Ele sabia que Yue não estava bem apesar disso, e pensar nele sofrendo tudo de novo por sua causa o deixava muito frustrado; Yue podia o odiar, mas os sentimentos de Touya não tinham mudado apesar de também estar irritado com ele. Se lembrou de como Yue o olhou quando Touya se declarou – havia surpresa e felicidade em seus olhos violetas. Ele também se lembrou de como o guardião o observou com carinho e  _ paixão _ nos últimos momentos antes de chegar ao orgasmo, como ficou feliz e em paz, como era  _ bonito _ …

Mesmo com a mudança radical na perspectiva de Yuki com relação ao guardião, e dele insistir em tentar conversar com Touya ou explicar que ele agora  _ realmente  _ sabia que eram um só, Touya ainda se sentia estranho sobre isso. Ele tinha entendido que Yuki não se importava e que ele  _ queria  _ que eles se resolvessem e ficassem juntos se estivessem a fim, mas ainda tinha medo de Yuki mudar de ideia; fazer o namorado ficar chateado daquele jeito, por mais que tivesse sido antes, o fez ficar receoso.

  
  


Touya estava muito disperso enquanto ia embora para casa ao lado de Yukito, mas o outro nem notou porque também tinha coisas na cabeça. Chegou em casa e almoçou em silêncio, estava sozinho ali hoje. Alguma coisa estava errada com Yuki e ele sentia. Touya tinha deixado de ver alguma coisa, com certeza. Ele tinha chamado Yukito para almoçar lá com ele, mas ele deu uma de suas desculpas esfarrapadas e preferiu ir embora – Touya sabia quando Yuki escondia algo dele ou mentia porque sempre ficava vermelho ou cutucava a cutícula do dedão, sem falar que gaguejava muito na maioria das vezes.

Na verdade, em breve começaria a entrar em pânico, porque não tinha psicológico para mais alguma coisa dar errado entre eles, então ele decidiu passar na casa de Yuki mais tarde. Ele terminou de comer e lavou as louças, depois separou as roupas sujas e colocou-as na máquina porque era seu dia de fazer isso e estudou enquanto a lavagem não terminava. Ele estendeu as roupas e finalmente pôde ser arrumar para ir até a casa de Yukito; passavam das quatro e meia agora.

Yuki estava claramente dormindo antes de abrir a porta – tinha um lado do cabelo e da cara amassados. Mesmo assim, ele sorriu ao ver Touya, mas logo em seguida pareceu decepcionado e ficou vermelho. Ele entrou e abraçou o namorado assim que ele fechou a porta, deixando-o perturbado. Yukito sentiu o corpo de repente esquentar  _ muito _ quando percebeu Touya o envolvendo com força e perdeu o ar enquanto os joelhos fraquejavam e ele sentia gotículas de suor se formando em sua testa.

"Yuki, eu não sei porque você está assim comigo, mas por favor me fale, não me deixe ansioso… Vamos resolver as coisas antes que elas se tornem maiores e você fique mais estranho perto de mim" pediu Touya com a testa encostada na base do pescoço do outro. Yukito sentiu o sopro das palavras dele na pele e seu coração perdeu uma batida.

"E-eu… Eu não sei do que você está falando, eu só estou… Me sentindo cansado" falou Yuki tentando não focar nas mãos de Touya em sua cintura onde um dos mindinhos roçavam diretamente sua pele. O namorado subiu uma das mãos e levantou o queixo de Yukito, encarando-o preocupado. "Seus poderes estão diminuindo? Você tem falado que está cansado há uns dias. Tem algo que você não está me contando, eu sei" disse ele para o outro, que sentia titilações no queixo onde os dedos de Touya encostavam. Ele pegou o rosto de Yuki entre as mãos quentes e grandes e o puxou, tocando seus lábios nos dele. "Fale comigo" murmurou Touya enquanto depositava selinhos na boca do outro cuidadosamente.

Yukito soltou um barulhinho como um ronronar e inspirou profundamente enquanto o odor conhecido de Touya invadia suas narinas e fazia sua cabeça rodar. Ele esqueceu como se respirava por um minuto; seu pênis estava dolorosamente ereto no jeans que ele não tirou quando chegou em casa. Yukito estremeceu com o arrepio que passou por sua coluna e se afastou, completamente desorientado; precisou encostar no balcão para se equilibrar. Soltar Touya daquele jeito não tinha sido uma boa ideia – ele segurou com força os quadris do outro quando o viu oscilar e se aproximou mais. "Yuki? O que você tem?" Perguntou Touya alarmado, colocando as duas mãos nas laterais do pescoço do namorado e o fazendo levantar a cabeça.

Ele se obrigou a abrir os olhos e Touya tinha a cara a centímetros da dele, o fitando preocupado com aquelas íris faiscantes e a boca entreaberta, confuso. Yuki sentia o batimento cardíaco no pescoço, onde o outro tinha as mãos. Ele deu um passo para trás e tentou se recompor. "Touya… Me desculpe, eu acabei de acordar então estou meio… Por favor, me dê um minuto, eu só preciso… Preciso tomar um banho. Eu já volto" disse ele se encaminhando para as escadas meio cambaleante sem esperar resposta.

Yukito nunca se sentiu tão febril e excitado só com o toque de Touya antes. O acúmulo de sangue entre suas coxas pulsava como se fosse explodir e longas ondas inflamadas emanavam por suas pernas e ventre. Ele entrou no banheiro e tirou a roupa, indo até o chuveiro e ligando a água gelada na cara, mas seu corpo estava tão quente que não fazia diferença. Ele se encostou no box zonzo e deixou a água escorrer sobre ele, fechando os olhos. Até mesmo as gotas passando por seu corpo fazia cócegas, ele nunca esteve tão sensível.

Então houve um flash em sua mente _. Ele estava beijando Touya, enquanto se esfregavam nus na cama da cabana que ficaram na viagem de meses atrás, as pernas emboladas dolorosamente; Touya gemia em seu ouvido _ . Yukito teve um espasmo no chuveiro com a lembrança.  _ Agora ele estava encostado no box do banheiro do mesmo chalé de madeira, tinha as mãos apoiadas uma de cada lado da parede e olhou para baixo, onde Touya enrolava a língua por todo seu pênis e descia lentamente a boca sobre ele, o olhando pervertidamente com o cabelo molhado e segurando seu quadril enquanto uma das pernas de Yukito estava sobre os ombros morenos e fortes _ . Yuki soltou um suspiro longo e não sabia se era na memória ou na vida real.

Ele sentiu seu períneo repuxando e segurou a dureza entre as próprias pernas. Os olhos ainda estavam fechados e apenas sentir os próprios dedos envolvendo o pênis o fez soltar um silvo de ar. Lembranças embaralhadas continuavam vindo em sua cabeça; ele se tocava agora, fazendo a estática correr por seu corpo, inflamando-o.  _ Yukito estava sentado entre as pernas de Touya de costas para ele, o namorado passava a língua por seu pescoço e tinha as mãos descendo por sua barriga, que quase cintilava no escuro. Ele chegou até sua calça branca e inseriu o indicador entre o tecido e a pele, onde Yukito se despiu rapidamente. As mãos morenas subiram pela parte de dentro de sua coxa e ele estremeceu, dando um suspiro. _

Yukito agora se masturbava lentamente em êxtase embaixo do chuveiro de sua casa, ouvindo seus próprios gemidos abafados, estava extremamente sensível ao toque de seus dedos. Sentiu sua consciência preenchida com a presença de Yue, que raramente aparecia, e seu corpo pareceu tomado por um formigamento intenso.  _ Touya agora o tinha colocado de frente para ele ainda sentado entre suas pernas e tocava seu sexo, descendo e subindo com os dedos delicadamente. Yuki arfava e Touya o puxou para um beijo molhado e quente enquanto ainda trabalhava em sua ereção. Ele estava quase lá agora, seus cabelos platinados se moviam em suas costas conforme ele se mexia e Touya o observava com as íris reluzentes, parecia em transe. Ele então colocou as duas mãos uma de cada lado do rosto de Touya, que estava quase em chamas, e o olhou antes de levantar a cabeça e gemer copiosamente entre seus dedos; suas asas se abriram em um estrépito enquanto ele se contraia, suspirando _ . Yukito, voltando ao presente, sentiu o formigamento o consumir e se espalhar por suas pernas e tronco enquanto passava os dedos pela própria glande. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ele escorregou para o chão do banheiro enquanto se ouvia suspirando. Se sentia em um túnel longo, distante e escuro cheio de prazer e sentimentos de que algo ali faltava, lembrando de Touya e da respiração pesada em seu ouvido enquanto ele o tocava com delicadeza e carinho mesmo que nunca tivesse trocado muitas palavras com ele antes disso. 

Era incrível como a magia os conectava de alguma forma, como ele era doce e quente, como sua pele morena era tão diferente da de Clow, receptiva e levemente amadeirada… A forma com que as mãos grandes o abraçaram por trás e como sua língua levemente áspera passava por entre o início de suas asas o fazendo descobrir um ponto fraco que ninguém, nem mesmo ele sabia que existia; o cheiro de seu pescoço e as veias maciças que ali tinham, da textura que elas tinham; dos dedos de Touya trabalhando com firmeza em seu membro esquecido com tanta suavidade, a forma com que ele afastava os longos cabelos de seu rosto para o beijar calidamente… o jeito que Touya o olhava, como se ele brilhasse na noite, como se fosse realmente visto; seus suspiros suaves enquanto ele dormia em seus braços, como o olhou antes de dizer que estava apaixonado, seus dedos longos passando por sua nuca, as coxas grossas aos lados de seu quadril.

O buraco em seu peito era gigante e o desejo que sentia por Touya era imenso. Se lembrou de como se sentiu bem enquanto o tinha dentro dele, ambos se amando, as sensações que passavam por seu corpo, sensações que nunca antes tinha sentido em nenhuma das vezes em que fizera sexo com Clow, o sentimento de puro carinho e conexão, suas almas realmente se tocando e ele dizendo o quanto o amava, a vontade que tinha de entrar em seu corpo e viver lá dentro para sempre naquela aura de coisas boas inimagináveis…

Sentia a eletricidade passar por sua barriga conforme se masturbava pensando em seu rosto e seus olhos intensos e sinceros e em como se sentiu naquele ínfimo momento em que se beijaram no quarto depois de Yue o ter magoado, como foi necessitada a forma com que seus lábios se moviam; ele tinha beijado uma vez na vida, quando Clow permitiu por insistência e nunca tinha sido tão doce… Yue ouvia os próprios gemidos baixos e sentia suas entranhas se contorcendo, ele agora se tocava cada vez mais devagar e se lembrava novamente da boca de Touya em suas asas, e de seus olhos, e de seus toques, de seu corpo, e então houve um orgasmo anormalmente longo enquanto Yuki tentava abafar uma lamúria obscena que ecoava também dentro de sua cabeça. Ele se deitou no chão do banheiro com o peito subindo e descendo enquanto os músculos de suas pernas tremiam em espasmos e seus braços descansavam molemente. Aquilo tinha sido incrível e eles precisaram daquilo, estavam no limite e nunca estiveram tão conectados, ambos tinham sentido tudo juntos, e Yukito ficou feliz por terem estado tão próximos naquele momento. Ele agora sentia uma pontada de tristeza no peito pelas lembranças e também sentiu raiva e desprezo por ter se deixado levar.

" _ Não vá para muito longe, estamos sentindo sua falta _ ", pensou Yukito. Ele percebeu Yue se retirando, mas dessa vez de forma lenta, como se pedisse trégua. Yuki se colocou de pé desajeitadamente antes de finalmente começar tomar banho. Ele lavou o cabelo calmamente, sentindo o corpo leve e relaxado; se lavou e saiu do box, se enxugando com a toalha felpuda antes de a prender na cintura e ir para o quarto pegar uma roupa. Touya, sentado na poltrona creme ao lado da cama, levantou os olhos da revista que estava lendo e a colocou de lado; Yukito ficou vermelho da cabeça aos pés – seu quarto ficava bem ao lado do banheiro. O namorado tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto e os olhos faiscaram para ele.

– Parece que foi um ótimo banho, pelo visto você realmente precisava de um. Acho que agora entendi porque você andava estranho. – disse Touya diabolicamente. 

Yukito ficou quase roxo e virou de costas para o outro sem responder, buscando roupas na cômoda ao lado da porta. Touya nunca achou o namorado tão provocativo, ouví-lo no banheiro tinha sido quase uma tortura e agora vê-lo ali envergonhado com os cabelos pingando e a toalha envolta na cintura de costas para ele era inebriante. Antes que Yuki se virasse, Touya se levantou silenciosamente e parou em suas costas com os corpos colados; o outro ficou tenso. Sabia que ia se arrepender depois de provocar Yuki porque não iam poder fazer nada, mas não pôde evitar. Ele puxou Yukito pela cintura, apertando-o mais contra ele e roçou a boca em sua nuca, sentindo o cheiro de seus cabelos quando fez isso.

O namorado amassou a blusa que tinha nas mãos e sentiu Touya duríssimo atrás de si com as mãos firmes em seus quadris. Seu corpo reagiu como se não tivesse se aliviado há menos de vinte minutos – sua respiração ficou mais rápida e ele teve vontade de agarrar Touya, tirar sua roupa e subir nele. Touya agora falava em sua orelha com a voz rouca e grave de desejo "Eu adoraria ouvir você no banho mais vezes, foi realmente… único. Vou ter que chegar em casa e tomar um também". Yuki perdeu o ar – Touya não fazia ideia de como o deixava louco quando ficava daquele jeito. Ele se afastou de Yuki e voltou para a cadeira estofada. Yukito olhou para trás e viu o namorado sentado ali com a pernas abertas, segurando os braços almofadados do acento com as mãos grandes enquanto esperava, curioso e divertido. Yuki separou a roupa e o olhou enquanto caminhava para se trocar no banheiro, mas Touya ergueu as sobrancelhas ainda sorrindo e o seguiu com os olhos. Ele percebeu o que o outro estava fazendo e parou, sorrindo de volta; não estava mais com tanta vergonha. "Deixe-me entender… Você me ouviu gemendo no banheiro, praticamente me encoxou duro aqui no quarto e agora quer me ver trocar de roupa?"

Touya alargou o sorriso. "Não sei o que você quer dizer com isso", disse ele brincalhão, já querendo voltar no tempo – nunca foi tão difícil se controlar. Yukito andou até ele e se inclinou para ficar cara a cara com Touya. "Não sabia que você tinha esse instinto masoquista, juro que vou me lembrar disso depois.  _ Eu _ acabei de gozar, mas se te conheço bem,  _ você _ está sem fazer nada desde aquele dia". Touya respirou fundo antes de responder, aproximando mais ainda seus rostos e encarando os olhos castanho-claros. "Realmente… Eu já estou completamente arrependido, pode ter certeza. Mas acho que você está certo sobre meu 'instinto masoquista'... Mal posso esperar para ver o que você consegue fazer com essa informação". Yuki sentiu algo parecido com poder ouvindo aquilo, era realmente inebriante. Touya chegou um pouco mais perto quase mergulhando nas íris cor de mel, seus narizes quase juntos; então ele teve a impressão de ver um reflexo arroxeado nos olhos do outro por um milésimo de segundo. 

Antes de sequer pensar ou raciocinar, ele já tinha puxado Yukito pela nuca, o beijando agressivamente. O outro não esperava por isso e demorou um segundo para assimilar Touya em sua cara. Yuki apoiou o joelho na cadeira entre as pernas do namorado e sentiu a toalha escorregando, mas não se importou. O outro se movia brutalmente, de forma faminta e desconhecida – Yuki nunca tinha visto Touya daquele jeito, mas gostou  _ muito _ . E então eles se separaram, ambos arquejando, as bocas inchadas e vermelhas.

Touya o observou atentamente, meio aturdido, descendo os olhos pelo outro, pelado e excitado à sua frente. Pegou a toalha do chão e se levantou, entregando ao namorado confuso antes de encará-lo incisivo. "Nós ainda vamos conversar. Estive pensando e entendi tudo muito bem… Quando não aguentar mais, vou estar por aqui. Você tem mais raiva de você mesmo do que de mim." murmurou Touya para ele, antes de lhe beijar agora de forma mais suave. "Eu vou esperar lá embaixo, talvez a gente consiga resolver isso hoje mesmo, se você não for tão covarde." concluiu ele com os olhos implacáveis fazendo um carinho na bochecha de Yuki antes de sair do quarto.


	9. Chapter 9

" _ Ele estava falando… Com você? O que aconteceu? _ " Yuki franziu o cenho para si mesmo. Sentiu Yue o censurando por perguntar aquilo. " _ Yue? Você fez alguma coisa?" _ insistiu ele.

" _ Não. Touya deve estar delirando, leve-o ao médico." _ respondeu o guardião em sua cabeça pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Yuki sentiu uma palpitação estranha no peito e um leve desprezo que sabia que vinha de Yue. O que Touya tinha dito agora, tinha afetado o anjo de alguma forma. 

" _ Yue, Touya não ia falar isso do nada. O que aconteceu? Eu não percebi."  _ falou Yuki, confuso.

" _ Já disse que não sei. Se eu fosse você, o levaria a um psiquiatra urgentemente"  _ respondeu. Era estranho porque ele tinha se dado o trabalho de responder. Yukito se vestiu e desceu para a sala, onde Touya o esperava encostado no balcão elegantemente. Ele parecia ansioso, mas sério. O que quer que tivesse acontecido, o fez mudar sua abordagem sobre Yue drasticamente – e Yukito percebeu que estava dando muito certo, porque agora seu estômago embrulhava, mas de ansiedade, e não só de raiva. Tentava pensar em como podia ajudar sem fazer Yue ser fechar e Touya ficar receoso por medo de magoar Yukito – ele não se importava em ser o mediador da conversa, mas se fizesse qualquer coisa errada, ele estragaria tudo tanto para o namorado, quanto para o guardião. 

Yukito queria saber o que tinha acontecido, porque provavelmente iria facilitar, mas não sabia como descobriria. Touya esperou Yuki parar de frente para ele – agora era o momento de ver se conseguiria chegar à Yue sem ultrapassar os possíveis e desconhecidos limites do próprio namorado, que na verdade estava ali parado pensando em como prosseguir.

– Você está pronto para conversar comigo? – perguntou Touya secamente. Era incrível ver a mudança do tratamento entre Yukito e Yue, Touya tinha mudado de atitude completamente agora. Yuki tentava se concentrar nos sentimentos de Yue no momento, e era mais difícil do que imaginava.

– Não, mas… Eu acho que quero. – respondeu Yukito, torcendo para Touya entender que  _ ele _ tinha entendido. O outro estreitou os olhos minimamente antes de responder.

– Então vamos ter que resolver isso primeiro. – disse Touya, e puxou Yuki novamente em um beijo duro, encaixando-o entre suas pernas abertas. Eles estavam em pé com Touya ainda escorado no balcão de mármore claro enquanto movimentava seus lábios rigidamente contra os de Yukito e o segurava com uma firmeza que beirava a brutalidade. Foi como acender um interruptor dentro de Yuki, deixando óbvio que estava funcionando perfeitamente com Yue – eles nunca tinham experimentado aquilo anteriormente com Clow, mas Yukito percebeu que disputar poder com Touya funcionava bem, porque Yue estava com  _ raiva, _ mas ainda assim o desejava, ainda estava apaixonado; ver Touya com aquela fúria sexualizada fazia os instintos agressivos de Yue acordarem e serem canalizados para o desejo que sentia.

Touya evitava abrir os olhos enquanto agia daquele jeito, porque se visse Yuki, se sentiria mal e pararia. Mesmo assim, no fundo ele se sentia satisfeito por poder fazer as coisas daquela forma com Yue, porque também tinha raiva junto à mágoa. Yukito sentia um furor enlouquecido dentro dele, sua pele se enxameava não só com desejo, mas com uma gana que o fazia ficar fora de si. Seu corpo tomou o controle completamente, regido pelos impulsos de Yue, e ele segurou o rosto de Touya com uma de suas mãos, o apertando com os dedos em garras. Ouviu ele arquejar; Touya agarrou seus cabelos da nuca dolorosamente e mordeu seu lábio enquanto o braço que o segurava na base das costas o apertou mais, prendendo-o ali.

O membro de Touya estoicamente pressionava seu ventre, fazendo-o grunhir contra a boca dele. Seus dedos se apertaram na mandíbula de Touya e Yukito arranhou suas costas com a outra mão. Estavam praticamente embolados, como se estivessem numa briga pervertida. Touya parou de beijá-lo e desceu para seu pescoço enquanto o levantava do chão e andava com ele para chocá-lo contra a parede azulejada fria, o esmagando; ele soltou uma exclamação enquanto Touya mordia e chupava violentamente seu pescoço, o empurrando cada vez mais contra os azulejos da cozinha e o levantava pelas coxas. Yukito apertou as pernas com força na cintura dele, o deixando sem ar e puxando cada vez mais seus cabelos de forma irada e louca.

"Porque veio me ver hoje, heim? Acha que eu não percebi?" rosnou Touya contra o pescoço dele antes de o mordiscar com força. Yuki sentiu raiva, agora não tinha como não estar machucando Touya com a forma com que apertava sua mandíbula e também grudava em seu cabelo. Touya o desencostou dali para andar com ele até um dos cantos da sala, o chocando ainda mais forte contra a parede do que antes. Yuki gemeu de prazer e de dor. "Está sentindo minha falta?", provocou Touya, que agora pressionava com uma das mãos o pescoço do outro e voltava a beijá-lo olhos fechados. Yukito protestou contra a boca dele enquanto Touya chupava seu lábio inferior intensamente, o prendendo cada vez mais com o braço passado por suas costas – Yukito ia no mínimo ficar com alguns hematomas. Ele nunca tinha sentido tanto a presença de Yue (exceto há alguns momentos atrás, no banheiro), era como se realmente estivessem ocupando o mesmo corpo lado a lado. "Está com  _ raiva _ porque se apaixonou por mim? Porque agora eu tenho  _ poder _ sobre você? Porque  _ te magoei _ e ainda assim não consegue deixar de querer ficar comigo?" grunhiu ele novamente em sua orelha em voz rouca ainda o sufocando e beijando atrás de seu lóbulo. Yukito buscou ar e deu um ganido, amolecendo completamente com o desejo agressivo que sentia pelo homem atracado a seu corpo que o apertava contra a parede gelada.

Ele tinha conseguido, afinal. Houve uma luz; asas começaram a nascer das costas de Yukito e Touya o soltou para o casulo se formar. Ele tinha o prendido em um dos cantos da sala, então para fugir, tinha que passar por Touya. A transformação se completou depois de alguns momentos e então finalmente Yue estava ali. Incrivelmente, ele não atacou Touya – na verdade parecia distante e superior, como se o outro não valesse a pena.

– Você se acha muita coisa, não é? – disse o guardião secamente para Touya, que mantinha a expressão tão séria quanto ele.

– Você que veio se espreitar para me ver. – respondeu Touya ironicamente com os olhos duros.

– Eu não vim-

Touya deu um passo em direção a Yue de repente, ficando cara a cara com ele. O anjo hesitou por um momento.

– Eu entendi agora, Yue. Estava há uns dias analisando o que aconteceu entre nós e hoje você confirmou  _ tudo _ para mim. É uma pena que seja tão  _ medroso _ para admitir a verdade e prefira fugir do que encarar as coisas. – Touya falava baixo com a cara a centímetros do outro, mas tinha o tom afiado como uma lâmina. Yue se recompôs em sua aura de superioridade, e ergueu o queixo em um gesto inconfundível de desprezo, mas isso não afetava mais Touya.

– Eu não estou fugindo de nada, simplesmente não sou obrigado a falar com você. Gostaria muito de saber qual é o delírio que você concluiu ser "a verdade", mas para ser sincero eu não poderia me importar menos. – Yue ainda o olhava com o queixo empinado, por mais que o outro fosse alguns centímetros mais alto que ele. Touya soltou um riso irônico pelo nariz, se aproximando cada vez mais.

– Oh, então você veio me ver aquela hora no quarto como uma mera visita casual? Eu acho que não _. _ A verdade é que você quer ficar comigo, mas tem medo. Também está apaixonado por mim e está  _ aterrorizado _ porque supôs uma coisa em sua cabeça que  _ nunca _ aconteceu.

– Eu não  _ supus _ nada, eu ouvi tudo muito claramente. – disse Yue caindo na armadilha de Touya, que sorriu satisfeito.

– É mesmo? E o que foi que você ouviu, Yue? – Touya agora tinha os olhos faiscantes e sorria ironicamente. Yue percebeu que tinha falado demais e arregalou um pouco os olhos, engolindo seco. Ele demorou um tempo para falar, estava claramente em um conflito interno. Seus olhos endureceram novamente antes de responder.

– Não importa o que eu ouvi. O que interessa é que eu não faço parte dessa  _ coisa _ entre você e Yukito, nunca fiz e nunca quis fazer. Vocês dois se _ pertencem _ e se merecem, e eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Vim aqui apenas para falar que  _ não me importa _ o que vocês façam, eu não vou atrapalhar nenhum de vocês dois. Quero que ajam como se eu não estivesse aqui, até porque, em breve, eu vou conseguir separar minha mente e a dele, e então eu realmente não estarei. – Yue falou como se cuspisse as palavras na cara do outro. Touya colocou uma das mãos na parede ao lado da cabeça de Yue e chegou mais perto ainda, deixando o guardião surpreso ao perceber que seus rostos estavam a um centímetro. Touya falou mais baixo em um tom aveludado, mas tinha o olhar inflexível. Ver Touya todo sério e confiante estava deixando Yue perturbado e estranhamente atraído por ele.

– Eu  _ nunca _ disse que não queria você ou te rejeitei. Na verdade, eu queria você comigo, ainda quero. – Ele percebeu que Yue fechou a cara mais ainda, mas as pupilas verticais se abriram um pouco quando ele o ouviu. – Vou aceitar seu pedido de desculpas quando você vier assumir seu erro.

– Erro? Meu Deus, você é uma piada. Eu gostaria de saber que erro foi esse! – Yue riu em tom de escárnio, zombando, mas virou o rosto de lado e olhou para o teto fugindo do olhar de Touya.

– Você disse que fez sexo comigo  _ por obrigação. _ – Touya se aproximou mais e agora sussurrava mansamente na orelha de Yue, que tinha o coração disparado enquanto sua respiração ficava mais rápida. – E nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade. Ou você está me dizendo que cada coisa que me  _ permitiu _ fazer, você  _ fingiu _ que gostou e aceitou contrafeito? Porque não existe  _ ninguém _ tão bom ator assim, você sabe disso e estava lá,  _ ouviu _ a si mesmo e eu também. – O hálito de Touya fazia cócegas no ouvido de Yue e seus corpos se encostavam. Yue não percebeu como já tinha descido de seu pedestal, seus músculos estavam relaxados e a expressão de zombaria deu lugar a uma espécie de hesitação. – Além disso, dizer que tinha feito tudo aquilo por coerção minha não foi certo, eu fiz tudo com muito carinho, fiquei com medo de passar dos limites com você e por isso prestei atenção em cada  _ mínima _ reação sua. Você fez eu ficar semanas me sentindo péssimo, e tudo isso porque estava com raiva… Como eu disse, vou ficar esperando seu pedido de desculpas. E eu espero que aconteça logo, porque sinto sua falta. Você, obviamente, também sente a minha, eu estou vendo como você está agora comigo tão perto... – Touya roçou a boca na orelha de Yue, que fechou os olhos com expressão contrariada. 

Touya se afastou um pouco e apertou a nuca de Yue, endireitando-o para ficarem frente a frente. O outro que o encarou desarmado e entregue, apesar da petulância em suas pupilas dilatadas. As bocas deles quase se tocavam e eles respiravam pesadamente; o anjo tinha os olhos fixos nos lábios dele em um misto de desejo e ira. Touya então se aproximou mais da boca de Yue e o guardião novamente fechou os olhos e dilatou as narinas como sempre fazia quando estava com raiva. O coração de Yue batia forte e ele, por um milésimo, quase beijou Touya.

– Você queria me magoar e conseguiu. – Touya murmurou sem se afastar. As palavras faziam cócegas na boca de Yue, tamanha proximidade entre eles. – A diferença entre nós é que eu não fiz por querer, nunca faria, nem mesmo agora. O que eu sinto por você é real, você aceitando ou não, isso é um fato. E ambos sabemos o que você sente por mim, mas você insiste em lutar contra todas as coisas que te façam seguir em frente sobre Clow, todas as coisas que podem te fazer bem.

– Então agora você me faz bem? Quem disse isso? – Yue afastou Touya, que o soltou e o deu um pouco de espaço. 

– Então eu não faço? Não te deixei feliz? Quero que seja sincero comigo, porque eu vou acreditar no que você disser. Se você não quer responder, não responda, mas não minta pra mim. – Disse Touya secamente. Yue o encarou sem expressão nenhuma, mas sentia uma extrema tristeza no peito. O outro viu que não teria resposta.

Quando Touya se afastou, seu tom era caloroso e completamente diferente. – Eu vou para minha casa, espero que você perceba as coisas logo; Yuki, até amanhã, tomara que eu não tenha conseguido arranjar problemas com você novamente. – Yue ficou no mesmo lugar, chocado enquanto o outro se afastava e saía, fechando a porta atrás de si.

  
  


Touya chegou em casa de bom humor, apesar de estar cansado. Era seis e meia, então ele decidiu tomar um banho e ir dormir cedo. Sua cabeça doía e, ao sair do chuveiro, ele já estava se sentindo triste novamente. Touya estava constantemente nessa montanha russa de emoções, mas ver Yue depois de tanto tempo tinha o afetado mais do que ele esperava. Ele finalmente tinha segurança de que Yuki não se via como alguém diferente de Yue depois de hoje, e isso o fez ficar mais tranquilo, mas ainda assim as coisas não estavam resolvidas. Touya vestiu seu short de dormir e foi para o quarto, se deitando na cama e respirando fundo; sentiu uma angústia muito grande pensando em Yue, sentia falta dele. Queria conhecê-lo melhor, o deixar feliz, o ajudar a seguir em frente ao lado dele e de Yuki, mas Touya não achava que seria tão simples assim. 

Se lembrou do dia em que estavam neste mesmo quarto e Yue foi até ele para o beijar, como eles estavam bem até então. Os olhos de Touya lacrimejaram com a lembrança e ele deixou as lágrimas saírem – fazia tempo que segurava o choro, então hoje ele se permitiria ficar triste por tudo. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos grandes e chorou até perder o ar; estava confuso pelos sentimentos que tinha por Yue e por Yuki, não entendia como podia sentir coisas tão diferentes por duas partes da mesma pessoa, não sabia como funcionaria se não desse certo, como esqueceria Yue se realmente o guardião não o quisesse, como iriam conciliar tudo sem se magoarem. Touya chorou até as lágrimas secarem, chorou por tudo que tinha guardado no peito há meses até finalmente adormecer exausto emocional e fisicamente, se engolfando em sonhos indefinidos e angustiantes.

  
  


Yue estava parado no mesmo lugar que foi deixado por Touya há alguns minutos. Parecia em choque – tinha os olhos arregalados e fixos na parede do outro lado da sala, o maxilar tensionado e suas mãos tremiam de leve; se sentia um pouco zonzo e seu estômago deu uma contorcida dolorosa. Yuki se manteve em silêncio, sentindo a bola de angústia presa no pomo de Adão de Yue.

O anjo tinha a respiração um pouco irregular e, por isso, seguiu até o sofá e se sentou sem ter consciência de qualquer coisa ao seu redor. Tentava evitar a torrente de pensamentos que surgiram; estava indignado, mas principalmente com medo – entretanto, infelizmente Yue não era bom em reconhecer os próprios sentimentos, pois fugia deles desde sempre. Por esse motivo, o guardião só reconhecia um sentimento: raiva. Estava sempre com raiva, sempre irritado, sempre com vontade de sair correndo e deixar tudo para trás, e era o que ele queria agora.

Mas Yuki sabia que, na verdade, o que o anjo estava sempre sentindo era  _ medo _ . Estava constantemente aterrorizado e reagia a isso com agressividade e desprezo, tentava se fechar ao máximo sempre, nunca querendo entender ou lidar com o que tinha guardado ali. Mesmo assim, Yuki se manteve quieto, pois estava sentindo aquilo tudo em primeira mão e sabia que Yue precisava de um tempo, ou eles teriam uma síncope.

Yue se levantou e andou de um lado pro outro completamente perdido em pensamentos incompletos e confusos que não entendia; estava inquieto e mal tinha percepção de seu próprio corpo ou de que ainda estava transformado. Sua cabeça deu uma fisgada intensa e ele parecia fora de órbita. Não sabia o que estava sentindo, não fazia ideia do que era aquilo tudo, só sabia que era culpa de Touya; era  _ tudo _ culpa dele, queria voltar no tempo e jamais sequer olhar para ele, queria que Touya simplesmente  _ morresse _ …

Seu coração doeu com esse pensamento e ele teve vontade de chorar – imaginar uma coisa dessas era horrível e incrivelmente doloroso. Se lembrou do que Touya tinha dito antes –  _ "se você não quiser, não responda, mas não minta pra mim _ ". Yue não fazia a menor ideia de qual era a verdade, mas sabia que provavelmente não era nenhuma das coisas que tinha dito para Touya antes. Ele se encaminhou para a escada e subiu morosamente para o segundo andar, depois parou na porta do quarto.

Odiava aquele quarto, muita coisa tinha acontecido ali. Ele envolveu o próprio pescoço com as mãos como se lhe faltasse ar e olhou para o criado mudo, onde jazia a revista que Touya estava lendo antes. Yue parou em frente a cama e seu peito deu outra pontada – foi ali que tudo começou a dar errado, foi ali onde ele aceitou o abraço de Touya e deixou aquelas palavras o alcançarem. Foi ali onde…

Yue se deitou na cama e agarrou os travesseiros, apertando-os contra si. Se alguém chegasse e visse a cena, ela seria até cômica – ver Yue em seus mantos e robes com suas asas enormes, uma criatura divina, deitado na cama abraçado nos travesseiros com fronhas de florzinhas amarelas era no mínimo surreal. Seu coração estava sendo esmagado no peito agora e ele se perguntou se estaria tendo um ataque cardíaco, mesmo sabendo que isso não era possível. Teve um flash do rosto de Touya e fechou os olhos com força enquanto tentava engolir a bola que tinha na garganta, mas ela não descia.

O sentimento não era de todo estranho – ele sentia isso quase sempre antes, há décadas atrás, quando Clow ainda era vivo; sentia sempre por causa de ações do mago, mesmo sabendo que o próprio Yue era quem causava tudo aquilo. Se sentia assim sempre que Clow o deixava na cama depois de fazerem amor, porque Yue nunca era tocado. Agora, pensando, eles nunca tinham feito "amor", era realmente apenas sexo, pois o mago não o amava e não fazia questão de fingir. Também se sentia assim quando o anjo se declarava e Clow apenas o olhava e sorria educadamente. E também sentiu quanto, depois de muita insistência, Yue teve permissão para beijá-lo – o outro tinha apenas se mantido estático, sem interesse algum, sem sequer movimentar os lábios, e saiu quando Yue se afastou para o olhá-lo.

Sem querer, Yue então se lembrou de quando beijou Touya naquela mesma cama – como tinha sido doce e delicado, dos dedos morenos e longos passando por seu rosto como plumas, de como os lábios de Touya eram quentes e macios, de seus olhos receosos com medo de fazer algo que magoasse Yue, da respiração calmante dele em sua pele fria, da sensação de sua língua, de seus braços o envolvendo…

Yue soltou um uivo agonizado e se embolou mais ainda nos travesseiros, grossas lágrimas caiam e ele chacoalhava com espasmos enquanto chorava, perdendo o ar. Era atordoante o quanto doía pensar em Touya, o quanto sua tristeza atual era diferente da que sentiu antes há muitos anos; o sentimento de rejeição era extremamente agonizante, mas a infelicidade que sentia agora era por não ter mais algo que antes teve, algo que conseguiu viver e agora não viveria mais.

" _ Você está errado, Yue. Nós temos isso. Touya nos quer com ele, quer você com ele; quer te conhecer melhor e continuar se apaixonando por você. Eu sei que tudo isso é paralisante, que dá medo, mas eu e ele estamos aqui pra te ajudar. Eu sei o que você sente apesar de você não entender _ ", disse Yukito, suplicante.

" _ Eu nunca serei você, nunca vou ter o que você tem. Touya nunca vai sentir por mim o que sente por você _ " respondeu Yue deprimido; não fazia sentido fingir ou mentir para Yukito mais.

" _ Você tem razão, Yue. Nós somos a mesma pessoa, mas eu nunca serei você e você nunca será eu, temos personalidades diferentes apesar de sermos um só. E Touya realmente não vai sentir por você o que sente por mim, não por questão de intensidade, mas simplesmente porque somos diferentes. O que vocês sentem um pelo outro com certeza precisa ser elaborado, mas é tão real quanto o que eu sinto por ele. Naquela noite em que você foi embora, Touya estava pronto para brigar comigo por você, não se esqueça disso. Não posso falar por ele, mas não preciso. Você diz que nunca será tão importante quanto eu, mas naquela noite ele mostrou que jamais seria possível escolher entre nós, porque Touya realmente nos enxerga como duas partes da mesma pessoa _ " replicou a voz de Yukito.

" _ Não acho que será a mesma coisa. Não acho que ele vá entender de verdade, porque nem eu entendo. Também não acredito que meu problema tenha solução _ ". O guardião estava relutante, mas Yukito sentia que ele apenas precisava ser incentivado, porque apesar do medo, ele ainda tinha esperança. Não tinha perdido totalmente a confiança em Touya porque sabia que, na verdade, ele nunca tinha a quebrado de propósito.

" _ Yue… Nós dois sabemos que ele sempre vai tentar te entender e que vai fazer o possível e o impossível pra nos deixar felizes. Você sabe inclusive que se você for até lá agora, ele será totalmente receptivo. Touya não tem raiva de você, apenas está com raiva do quanto você luta pra negar seus sentimentos por ele e sabe que enquanto você não os aceitar, a história vai se repetir. Ele não vai te obrigar a aceitá-los, ele jamais faria isso, porque é algo que depende só de você. Mas ele está te esperando há meses e se precisar, provavelmente vai esperar indefinidamente. Eu não vou falar mais nada sobre isso, mas te peço pra uma vez deixar seu medo de lado e agir, porque você é a única coisa que te impede de ter o que quer _ ".

" _ Não vou fazer nada, já disse. Não tem sentido eu fazer, e eu não quero mais falar sobre isso _ ". Yue chacoalhou a cabeça veemente e fechou os olhos, como se pudesse fazer Yukito ficar quieto fazendo isso. Yuki entendeu e ficou em silêncio – não havia mais nada a ser falado.


	10. Chapter 10

Touya abriu os olhos assustado e sentiu seu coração palpitar; sentou na cama em um átimo de segundo e olhou em volta; o relógio em cima da mesa de cabeceira marcava 22h40.

– Yue? – murmurou ele, ansioso, indo até a janela aberta e olhando para fora.

– Touya. – respondeu a voz vindo do fundo do quarto. O outro se virou rapidamente e viu Yue sentado na cadeira ao lado do armário, quase imperceptível. – Desculpe, não quis te acordar.

Touya andou até ele, que permaneceu sentado o observando com curiosidade. Seus olhos roxos de gato brilhavam um pouco na penumbra e isso fez um arrepio percorrer o corpo de Touya; nenhum dos dois sabia o que falar.

– Eu acordei sozinho. – disse Touya de forma apaziguadora. Continuaram se olhando meio incertos.

– Não sei te dizer o que vim fazer aqui… – a voz de Yue era quase um pedido de desculpas.

– Isso realmente não importa.

Touya se virou de costas, foi até a cama, sentando-se e fez sinal para Yue ir até lá. O anjo se sentou ao lado dele, encarando-o receoso, quase como se esperasse uma bronca.

"Posso me aproximar?" sussurrou Touya, ao que o outro fez que sim depois de alguns momentos. Touya tinha os batimentos no ouvido e sua mão suava com a ansiedade; tinha vontade de beijá-lo, mas não sabia o que passava na cabeça de Yue. Ele se aproximou, os joelhos dos dois quase se tocando, e olhou nos olhos exóticos do anjo à sua frente. As extremidades dos dedos de Yue tremiam um pouco e ele desviou o olhar, sem graça. Touya avançou o braço na direção de Yue, que recuou um pouco pela surpresa, gerando uma tensão estranha no ar. A mão de Touya parou na metade do caminho e ele a recolheu, depois olhou para os próprios joelhos – Yue tinha ido até lá para terminar de vez, a expressão em seu rosto provavelmente era dó. Antes que pudesse se controlar, seus olhos lacrimejaram um pouco e ele sentiu um soco no estômago que lhe tirou o ar. Então o toque frio e macio das mãos de Yue chegou até seu rosto, fazendo-o olhar para frente.

"Me desculpe, eu só fiquei surpreso", explicou o guardião observando Touya. "Eu não sei o que dizer, Touya, me desculpe. Eu não sou bom nisso, não consigo…" continuou Yue veemente. Uma expressão de socorro passou por seu rosto angelical fazendo o estômago de Touya se contorcer. 

"Eu sei e entendo, mas nem sempre eu consigo saber o que você quer que eu faça" respondeu Touya inseguro. Yue abriu um pouco a boca e ficou o encarando alguns segundos antes de responder com "Você pode fazer o que quiser".

O coração de Touya se acelerou mais ainda e ele perdeu um pouco o raciocínio. "Você quer dizer que nós podemos tentar ficar juntos?", indagou ele com medo de não ter entendido. Yue tirou a mão do rosto do outro e desviou o olhar; sua resposta veio em um tom quase inaudível. 

"Eu não vou conseguir suprir suas expectativas. Não sei me expressar, mal sei definir sentimentos. Mesmo agora, te explicar isso é uma das coisas mais difíceis que já fiz, eu não lido bem com emoções dos outros e nem com as minhas. A única coisa que eu consigo fazer quando acontece algo é fugir. Não confio nas pessoas e não gosto de me sentir vulnerável. Tudo que você disse antes, sobre eu estar com raiva por sentir coisas por você, estava certo. Então sim, você pode fazer o que quiser, mas muito provavelmente eu não vou conseguir ser o que você gostaria que eu fosse".

Touya então se ajoelhou na cama e pegou o rosto de Yue entre as mãos enquanto o fazia se deitar com delicadeza e engatinhava sobre ele; Yue parecia entorpecido e hipnotizado. O outro, agora meio agachado sobre o anjo, o encarou antes de aproximar seus lábios com extrema gentileza e o beijar devagar. Yue sentiu sua cabeça rodar e o ar de seus pulmões se perder; o constante desconforto em seu estômago desapareceu e um imenso calor se espalhou por seu corpo. A língua de Touya lentamente encontrou a sua e Yue sentiu sua mente se inundar em uma névoa de leveza morna; as grandes mãos morenas passaram docemente por seu pescoço e os dedos de Touya se embolaram nos cabelos de sua nuca, tecendo-lhe um arrepio. 

Yue nunca se sentiu tão frágil; levou as mãos até a jugular de Touya e ouviu um suspiro brando em resposta. O nó em sua garganta se dissolveu pouco a pouco e Touya soltou um pouco o peso de seu corpo em Yue, que aprofundou o beijo e emitiu uma lamúria sussurrada e suave.

Touya cuidava para que tudo que fizesse fosse delicado, mas sentia seu corpo ser lambido por chamas vivas e todas suas sensações eram intensas, estava extremamente sensível a tudo que o outro fazia. Yue suspirou abaixo dele, fazendo um pequeno espasmo percorrer a coluna do outro. Touya então parou de beijá-lo e desceu para seu pescoço, provando-o com a língua, sentindo a tez fina e lisa que cheirava a algo levemente cítrico. Yue percebia a maciez dos lábios quentes de Touya em sua pele fria e sua língua levemente texturizada; as mãos do anjo voaram para a nuca do homem acima dele e se embrenharam lentamente entre os cabelos escuros e grossos, produzindo um ronronar na garganta de Touya. O guardião explorou delicadamente as costas nuas de Touya com as pontas dos dedos brancos, percebendo a estrutura dos músculos contraídos e sentiu um arrepio vir dele, que respirou fundo na curva do pescoço de Yue produzindo titilações. Touya se voltou devagar para a boca do anjo, beijando-o novamente de forma terna e sem pressa, tragando o hálito frio de Yue que brincava com a ponta de sua língua; então Touya provou e mordiscou o lábio inferior de Yue levemente antes de lhe dar um selinho final e se afastar.

Yue o encarou entorpecido, como se ainda assimilasse o tinha acontecido e Touya, agora deitado ao lado dele, respirava fundo de olhos fechados. Ele tinha terminado o beijo porque não queria ir longe demais ainda – as coisas precisavam acontecer com calma, mesmo que ele já tivesse ido mais longe com Yukito, não era a mesma coisa. 

Touya abriu os olhos e olhou para o outro, que tinha marcas de lágrimas nas têmporas – esse era mais um motivo para irem devagar; para Yue, que sempre foi deixado de lado, fazer as coisas com sentimentos recíprocos era novo e intenso, portanto não queria assustá-lo. O anjo o fitou e Touya chegou mais perto novamente, fazendo carinho na lateral de seu rosto; ambos estavam deitados de lado cara-a-cara.

"Tudo bem?", sussurrou Touya. Yue fez que sim com a cabeça, mas não disse nada. Touya continuou. "Eu entendo as dificuldades que você tem e sei porque elas existem. Não quero te deixar mal, nunca… Também não quero que se sinta pressionado por pensar que eu espero que você seja alguém além de você mesmo. Não quero isso, quero apenas que você seja feliz comigo, tão feliz que confie em mim para me dizer como se sente e o que pensa, se quiser. Quero te entender, quero que você saiba que não está sozinho e que não precisa fugir. Quero te conhecer melhor e saber o que você gosta, quero fazer você se apaixonar por mim e se sentir bem sobre isso. Me desculpe se estou te deixando ansioso dizendo essas coisas, eu realmente só quero te acalmar". Yue, que o observava sem indício de expressão até então, sorriu tristemente.

"Você não me deixou ansioso falando isso, mas eu não sei o que dizer. Tenho medo de te decepcionar porque tudo que você me faz sentir é novo e por isso eu não sei como reagir. Muitas vezes eu vou sentir coisas boas e não vou falar porque… tenho… medo. Não vou mentir, eu tenho muito medo, tenho medo de tudo acontecer novamente, tenho medo de eu ficar com raiva e fazer coisas para te magoar novamente, tenho medo de não dar certo", respondeu Yue perdido nas íris quase negras de Touya, que o observou por algum tempo antes de falar. 

"Eu também tenho medo. Principalmente porque não sabemos bem como isso vai funcionar entre nós três, e eu ainda não sei quais serão as regras entre nós. Não sei até onde posso ir com vocês dois e fico apavorado de sequer imaginar eu magoando vocês novamente, de ultrapassar alguma linha que até então ninguém sabia que existia e só pudemos descobrir depois que já fiz tudo errado…"

Yue lhe deu um beijinho apreensivo, mas Touya retribuiu, fechando os olhos e suspirando. O anjo então se sentou na cama depois de alguns momentos. "Eu devo ir. Vou te deixar dormir, amanhã você ainda tem aula.", disse ele. Touya estendeu a mão e a colocou em cima da dele. 

"Durma aqui hoje… Se você realmente não quiser, tudo bem, mas se não tiver problema com isso, gostaria que ficasse.", respondeu ele receoso. Yue o avaliou por um momento e sorriu suavemente, depois assentiu. Touya então se arrumou e puxou o anjo em um abraço aconchegante. Yue passou os braços pela cintura do outro e embolou suas pernas nas dele, fechando os olhos. Touya ficou o observando por um tempo e depois embarcou em um sono profundo e suave que já não tinha há vários dias.

  
  


Touya sentiu uma leve pressão em sua bochecha, depois em seus lábios e em seguida em seu ombro. Uma leve brisa entrava pela janela e tocava seu rosto e tronco descoberto. Ele abriu os olhos e deu de cara com Yukito, que lhe depositava beijinhos carinhosos aleatoriamente. Touya suspirou e o puxou para si, beijando-o a testa enquanto acariciava os cabelos cinzas que pareciam penugens de tão fino.

– Bom dia. – soprou ele para Yukito enquanto se espreguiçava. 

– Ótimo dia. Acordar do seu lado é ótimo. – O namorado deu um sorriso radiante. Touya então franziu a testa em confusão; noite passada Yue dormiu ali, mas se transformou em Yukito em algum momento sem falar nada. Ele se perguntou se tinha alguma coisa errada.

– Acordar com você aqui também é maravilhoso, mas tem alguma coisa errada? Não entenda mal, estou muito feliz de te ver, mas… – murmurou Touya receoso. O namorado olhou em volta distraído.

– Yue disse que apenas quis nos deixar ficar juntos, já que não nos víamos direito há um tempo. Disse que está tudo bem. – respondeu Yukito, parafraseando o outro em sua cabeça. Touya o puxou para um beijo, distraindo-o e Yukito lhe deu passagem de bom grado enquanto passava os braços pela nuca do namorado e se deitava com ele. Seus lábios se movimentaram em conjunto um momento antes de se soltarem.

– Ainda é cedo, vamos descer e preparar o café, meu pai e Sakura vão adorar te ver. – falou Touya se levantando e colocando uma camisa e as pantufas de coelhinho que Yukito tinha dado pra ele há uns dois anos.

Desceram e começaram a preparar a comida juntos – na verdade Touya fez Yukito se sentar e esperar, não o deixando ajudar em nada. Depois de algum tempo Fujitaka apareceu na cozinha; sorriu quando viu Yuki sentado na cadeira da cozinha esperando. 

– Bom dia Touya. Bom dia Yukito, quanto tempo! 

– Bom dia senhor Kinomoto, como o senhor está? 

– Muito bem! Fico feliz que tenha resolvido tomar café conosco, eu sempre falo para o Touya te chamar, mas aparentemente ele não repassa meus recados – riu ele.

– Ah, ele repassa sim, eu apenas estive ocupado com os trabalhos da escola, mas agora poderei visitar mais.

– Fico feliz em ouvir isso! Mas me diga, como você está? Tem algum plano para hoje a noite?

– Estou muito bem também, obrigado por se preocupar. Hmm… Não tenho nenhum plano para hoje.

– Então venha jantar em casa! A Sakura vai fazer uma torta de maçã e tenho certeza que ela ficaria muito feliz se você viesse experimentar! 

– Claro, muito obrigado pelo convite, senhor Kinomoto!

– Sinta-se sempre convidado Yukito, você é muito bem vindo em nossa casa!

Yukito fez que sim com a cabeça, vermelho e sem graça, e eles riram. Touya montou a mesa e Sakura desceu, ficando radiante e vermelha quando viu Yukito e mais ainda quando descobriu que ele jantaria lá hoje.

Comeram rapidamente e se levantaram; Sakura, Touya e Yukito se despediram para irem para a escola e saíram depois de agradecerem. Eles foram até a casa de Yukito para ele se trocar e depois se encaminharam para mais um dia de escola.

  
  


Era 18h00 e Touya tinha acabado de sair do trabalho. Ele pegou a bicicleta e correu para a própria casa – o combinado era primeiro ele passar e pegar o namorado, mas estava sujo e, antes, queria tomar um banho. Ele se arrumou e mandou uma mensagem para Yukito, dizendo que estava passando lá; depois saiu.

Yuki estava mais arrumado que o normal quando abriu a porta e também parecia ansioso. Usava uma camisa azul marinho de gola engomada que ele nunca tinha visto e parecia cara. Touya o estranhou e perguntou o que ele tinha, mas o namorado disse que estava bem, desconversando; andaram o resto do caminho em silêncio. Eles chegaram na casa de Touya e seu pai e sua irmã já estavam trabalhando na cozinha. Yukito os cumprimentou de forma estridente, sentando-se inquieto nas cadeiras da mesa de jantar. Touya então disse para o pai que já iria voltar para ajudar e chamou Yukito para o andar de cima, ao que eles entraram no quarto de Touya.

– Muito bem, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou ele de maneira incisiva encarando Yuki, que suspirou. – Você está estranho, não é como se eu não te conhecesse.

– Está bem! Eu sei que já vim aqui milhões de vezes, mas é a primeira vez que janto com o seu pai depois que começamos a namorar, então estou nervoso. – explicou ele em um tom quase inaudível. Touya arregalou os olhos.

– Mas… Nós vamos contar para ele hoje? Quer dizer, eu não sabia…

– Não! Não é nada disso, eu estou apenas ansioso, não sei… Eu me sinto errado, parece que estou traindo a confiança deles. Me desculpe, eu gosto muito da sua família e esconder isso parece errado mas eu também não quero contar, nem imagino o que seu pai pensaria se soubesse e não quero decepcioná-lo, nem a Sakura. Me sinto avaliado, mesmo sabendo que não é o caso, nem de longe.

Touya engoliu em seco e o abraçou, vê-lo ansioso daquele jeito o chateava muito, mas sabia que ele tinha motivo. O próprio Touya se sentia quebrando a confiança do pai; Yuki respirou fundo no ombro dele, tragando o cheiro do amaciante.

– Você não precisa se preocupar… Sakura e meu pai têm muito carinho por você, em primeiro lugar. Eles nunca precisaram te avaliar pra saberem que gostam de você. Até porque… Se decidissem fazer isso hoje, não haveria dia melhor, porque você não faz ideia de como está lindo. – o hálito dele fazia cócegas na orelha de Yukito, que deu uma risada baixa. Touya o puxou para um beijo suave antes de o soltar, observando-o. – Nada mudou, está tudo bem. Venha, vamos fazer o jantar.

Eles desceram e Touya colocou seu avental antes de se dirigir para o fogão. Fazia tudo distraído, pensando em como agir sobre aquilo tudo. Em algum momento ele teria que contar para a família que gostava de Yuki um pouco mais do que eles pensavam, e isso o deixava com o estômago revirado. Apesar disso, teve vontade de apenas falar ali mesmo e acabar com a tensão que sentia, mas não queria fazer isso na frente de Yuki – não sabia como seria a reação do pai e tinha medo de não ser boa. Sabia que ele o amava muito, mas ainda assim não fazia ideia do que Fujitaka pensava sobre o assunto, apesar de não imaginar ele o rejeitando.

Ele queria muito acabar com aquela história de uma vez, queria que o namorado se sentisse seguro e tranquilo. Queria poder tê-lo ali mais vezes, pois sabia que Yukito não estava o visitando direito também por causa disso. Touya suspirou distraidamente e continuou cozinhando em silêncio, taciturno e introspectivo. 

A comida ficou pronta e eles colocaram a mesa – nesse ponto, Yukito parecia menos nervoso, já que o pai de Touya e Sakura conversavam com ele alegremente, comentando coisas aqui e ali. Eles se sentaram e comeram; Fujitaka parecia muito feliz, bem como Sakura. Touya sorriu um pouco vendo os dois interagindo com Yuki, como Sakura tinha carinho por ele e como o pai o tratava como um filho.

Será que por ver Yuki praticamente como parte da família sua aceitação seria mais difícil? O pai ficaria estranho ou até magoado? Ele deixaria de interagir com tanta naturalidade com ambos, evitando-os a partir de então?

Eles terminaram de jantar e comeram a torta que Sakura tinha preparado com tanto capricho – ela estava quase dando pulinhos na cadeira quando começaram a comer e só se acalmou depois que eles a elogiaram; Sakura não era tão acostumada a fazer receitas doces, por isso tinha ficado ansiosa. Eles conversaram mais um pouco sobre aleatoriedades depois de terminarem de comer – Touya ficara o tempo todo apenas observando, não tendo falado nada em nenhum momento da noite – e então, quando era oito e meia, eles se levantaram. O pai ofereceu uma toalha à Yukito, que subiu para tomar banho e se arrumar, e Sakura foi para o quarto.


	11. Chapter 11

Yukito entrou no quarto de Touya vestido em seu pijama de flanela habitual e olhou em volta; Touya estava deitado na cama olhando para o teto distraidamente enquanto brincava com uma mecha do cabelo escuro. Yuki se sentiu mal – sabia que a conversa com Touya antes do jantar tinha o feito ficar preocupado e teve vontade de se bater.

"Eu já volto, vou escovar os dentes" murmurou Touya colocando-se de pé e passando pela porta. Yuki tinha a impressão de que ele estava bravo, mesmo sabendo que não era o caso. Enquanto o outro estava no banheiro, ele colocou o futon no chão ao lado da cômoda como sempre fazia e pegou o travesseiro que sempre usava dentro do armário. Deitou-se e percebeu que o travesseiro, por ficar no armário, tinha o cheiro de Touya – nunca tinha notado isso antes porque nunca tinha se atentado ao cheiro de pele quente e amadeirada que ele exalava antes de começarem a namorar.

Touya voltou e olhou Yukito um segundo antes de trancar a porta e ir até a cômoda para trocar de roupa. "Você vai… Dormir aí?" indagou ele enquanto ficava de cueca e pegava uma calça aflanelada junto com uma blusa cavada branca para se vestir. Yukito ficou um segundo fora do ar enquanto via o outro se trocar; não pôde deixar de notar como Touya ficava sexy quando usava boxers pretas e em como a cor realçava seu tom de pele.

"Ah, eu… Não sei. Eu sempre dormi aqui." respondeu Yuki como se estivesse se desculpando. Touya apenas murmurou um "Hmm..." e apagou a luz, pegando a coberta que tinha no pé de sua cama e a abrindo no ar; a colocou por cima de Yukito antes de se deitar na própria cama de cara para o teto e suspirar, fechando os olhos. Ele estava chateado pelo namorado não querer dormir com ele – Yukito também tinha uma cama pequena e eles sempre dormiram juntos na casa dele.

– Posso me deitar aí com você um pouco? – sussurrou Yuki. Touya tombou a cabeça para vê-lo com os intensos olhos quase negros e fez que sim. Yukito se levantou e foi até ele, que se afastou para dar espaço, e entrou embaixo do edredom verde de Touya, deitando-se ao seu lado. Yuki não pensou muito, apenas se aproximou e o beijou enquanto embolava suas pernas nas dele e se aconchegava em seu corpo quente e maciço. Touya imediatamente passou as mãos por baixo da blusa do outro, apertando seus quadris e o puxando para mais perto enquanto soltava o ar. 

O hálito de Touya era mentolado e seus dedos pelavam na pele fria de Yukito, que suspirou, derretendo-se instantâneamente. Ele sabia que na verdade grande parte do tesão que sentia vinha do anjo em sua cabeça, mas ele precisava de uns minutos com Touya antes de qualquer coisa. Yuki se moveu para cima do namorado, empoleirando-se sobre ele; Touya o observou surpreso antes de Yukito levantar a blusa branca do outro, revelando a barriga morena, tonificada e quase musculosa e se abaixar para lamber um pouco abaixo de seu umbigo.

Touya sentiu o corpo amolecer enquanto a língua quente de Yuki passava rumo ao seu baixo ventre; seu pênis deu uma guinada para o alto devagar enquanto o namorado agora inseria as mãos nas laterais da calça de Touya e a descia, deixando-o com a cueca à mostra. A ereção de Touya fazia volume no tecido provocando um arrepio na espinha de Yukito, que sentia Yue excitado por mais que não falasse nada e buscasse se manter distante. No quarto, a cortina estava aberta e a janela de vidro deixava a luz da rua entrar, dando uma boa visão a Touya, que olhou para baixo se permitindo assistir a cena. Yukito estava entre suas pernas e descia lentamente sua cueca agora, enquanto o encarava nos olhos. Touya se sentia indefeso e preso em um espetáculo, observando tudo como se dependesse daquilo.

Touya se arrastou na cama, encostando-se na cabeceira quase sentado para dar espaço ao outro, que agora se deitava de barriga para baixo entre suas pernas, ficando de frente com seu membro endurecido. Yuki o pegou despretensiosamente e lambeu a ponta de forma suave, instigando um suspiro obsceno do outro antes de colocá-lo na boca. Um comichão percorreu o ventre de Touya, que passou as mãos delicadamente pelas franja do namorado antes de soltar um ruído baixo e sentir sua respiração começar a acelerar. Seus olhos se fecharam e ele tombou a cabeça para cima, sentindo os músculos se soltarem.

Yuki passava a língua calmamente pela borda da glande de Touya enquanto trabalhava em seu sexo descendo e subindo o ouvindo ofegar e sentindo suas mãos morenas passando por seus cabelos carinhosamente de forma distraída. Ele olhou para cima e viu Touya, que tinha a cabeça deitada para trás enquanto sua barriga subia e descia no ritmo de sua respiração ofegante. Mesmo no escuro, sua pele tinha uma leve cintilância natural. Touya nunca tinha recebido um oral antes e estava quase enlouquecendo, era totalmente diferente de quando se masturbava ou de quando teve sua primeira vez há alguns meses. A boca de Yukito era macia e quente, sua língua se movia languidamente fazendo seu corpo reagir de forma sincronizada e imediata. As mãos frias dele caminhavam levemente por suas coxas e cintura, criando um rastro de titilações.

Ele soltou um gemido baixo quando Yuki passou os dedos por seu períneo e começou a massagear suas bolas, puxando um pouco os cabelos acinzentados enquanto dobrava os joelhos e abria as pernas um pouco mais, dando espaço para os dedos do namorado. Touya ergueu a cabeça e olhou para baixo; a cena de Yukito o chupando era inebriante. O namorado desceu mais um pouco com a língua e explorou a polpa de sua bunda, seguindo para sua entrada devagar enquanto esperava para ver se Touya o afastaria, mas o outro apenas abriu mais as pernas e ergueu um pouco o quadril, dando passagem. Yuki colocou o edredom embaixo de suas costas para lhe dar um ângulo melhor.

Touya sentia uma trilha suave e úmida por seu corpo e a língua do outro passando por seus músculos; Yukito subiu, lambendo mais uma vez seu períneo antes de seguí-lo para baixo. A cada milímetro que o namorado descia para sua entrada ele sentia a própria lubrificação escorrer até a base de seu órgão. Yuki continuou descendo até chegar à entrada de Touya, que soltou o ar como se estivesse surpreso. Ele continuou o explorando com a ponta da língua por alguns minutos.

"Ah meu Deus, Yuki…" sussurrou ele em meio a um gemido com os olhos semicerrados e pesados. O namorado subiu e abocanhou seu pênis mais uma vez, mantendo o olhar fixo em seu rosto; Touya agora respirava ruidosamente e seus músculos endureciam com os choques que passavam por eles. Yukito, que tinha começado a se movimentar mais rápido há alguns minutos, repentinamente começou a fazer tudo em câmera lenta. Touya achou que ele estava lhe dando um momento para se recompor, mas depois de alguns segundos ele percebeu que não – agora que Yuki fazia tudo extremamente devagar, Touya notou que sua sensibilidade parecia aumentar e cada mínimo movimento que o namorado fazia parecia se espalhar. 

Ele soltou um gemido surpreso quando Yukito voltou a passar a língua pela cabeça de seu pênis, fazendo uma corrente elétrica se distribuir de forma intensa por suas pernas e o olhou. O namorado ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu depois de tirar o membro de Touya da boca e começar a lambê-lo suavemente em alguns pontos específicos. 

"Está sentindo?" soprou Yukito para ele enquanto sorria maliciosamente. Touya fez que sim; seu corpo parecia sobrecarregado e desconectado de sua cabeça. O outro lambeu seu períneo enquanto passava os dedos suavemente pela parte de cima de seu sexo e Touya abafou a boca com o braço enquanto soltava uma lamúria longa.

"Ah Yuki…" murmurou ele entre uma espécie de lamentação obscena enquanto o observava com pálpebras pesadas e mexia em seus cabelos. 

"Eu adoro ouvir você falando meu nome desse jeito, você devia falar mais vezes." soprou ele para Touya que deu um sorriso débil e piscou demoradamente antes de passar os dedos pelos próprios cabelos escuros e se ajeitar um pouco mais. Yukito então colocou de forma lenta e suave o pênis de Touya de volta na boca e o namorado grunhiu audivelmente antes de tampar o som com a mão. Yukito deu uma risada ainda com a boca cheia e voltou a trabalhar de forma cada vez mais lenta; Touya sentia o corpo em chamas e as sensações de formigamento em suas pernas se intensificaram, desnorteando-o. Não sabia dizer se ia gozar agora ou em alguns minutos, pois nunca tinha estado tão sensível antes – a sensação era de que estava quase tendo um orgasmo constante e demorado, mesmo sabendo que não tinha terminado ainda. 

Yukito sentia a própria ereção presa entre ele e a cama e tinha certeza que estava extremamente molhado. Touya agora se movimentava em espasmos enquanto suspirava seu nome de tempos em tempos, fazendo Yuki sentir ondas de desejo cada vez que o ouvia. Então Touya agarrou seus cabelos com mais força, aparentemente ele estava muito próximo de acabar agora. O namorado claramente agia sem racionalidade alguma; ele mordeu de leve o próprio braço para abafar os ganidos enquanto o olhava nos olhos com uma expressão intensa e seu corpo se debatia enquanto a língua de Yuki circulava seu membro entre os movimentos suaves. Yukito sentia Yue cada vez mais presente, enlouquecido com tanta libido e Touya, ainda o encarando, sussurrava entre as lamúrias, sua coxa estava trêmula e seu corpo em combustão.

Touya parecia perdido nas íris cor de mel e tinha a sensação de estar em um terremoto; então no segundo seguinte houve um lampejo arroxeado nos olhos do namorado e Touya puxou o travesseiro para o rosto enquanto gemia intensamente de forma abafada "Yuki… Eu vou… Yuki… Yuki… Yue…". Seu corpo caiu molemente enquanto tremia, seu peito palpitava como louco, subindo e descendo de forma rápida. O travesseiro ainda estava jogado na cara e ele buscava ar, uma das mãos pendia da cama.

Yukito subiu as roupas de Touya, que mal se moveu, e tirou o travesseiro de seu rosto antes de deitar ao seu lado e depositar-lhe beijinhos. Touya o olhou depois de alguns momentos, parecia desconexo do corpo e do mundo. 

"Então Yue apareceu? O que você vê quando isso acontece? Ei, está tudo bem, sério. Ele estava te assistindo." disse Yukito divertido quando viu uma expressão de pânico passar por Touya, como se tivesse feito algo errado. O namorado o avaliou um momento antes de responder.

– Hã… Eu vejo um brilho roxo em seus olhos aparecendo rapidamente, como um reflexo.

Yuki sentiu Yue ficar extremamente envergonhado e entrar em uma espécie de negação em seu cérebro. "Yue quer ver você, mas está com vergonha de falar." sussurrou ele para Touya, que o observou surpreso. " _ Você está louco? Eu não quero ver ele! _ " censurou o anjo em sua cabeça com raiva apesar de Yukito saber da verdade. "Ele vai se transformar agora.", continuou Yuki enquanto se levantava da cama. O namorado o observava um pouco receoso.

" _ Eu não vou não me transformar, o que você pensa que está fazendo? _ " respondeu o guardião irritado. "Yue, Touya está te esperando." disse Yukito em voz alta; Yue o lançou ondas de ódio intenso. " _ Ele vai achar que você não quer vê-lo... _ " completou em pensamento para o guardião. No momento seguinte o corpo de Yuki flutuou e foi envolvido por uma manta de penas, então Yue estava parado ali, em sua máscara inexpressiva e intransponível. Eles se encararam; Touya também parecia sem graça, mas ergueu a mão na direção de Yue, fazendo sinal para ele se aproximar. O anjo se sentou na beirada da cama ao lado do outro, que se apoiou nos travesseiros, encostando-se. 

– Yukito inventou que eu disse isso... – explicou o anjo. Touya ficou desconsertado e hesitou, fazendo Yue se sentir culpado. – Desculpe, eu me expressei um pouco errado, não foi exatamente isso que eu quis dizer. E, hã, desculpe ter te… assistido.

– É uma honra você vir me assistir. – respondeu o outro com a voz rouca, sorrindo um pouco embora corasse. – Quer se deitar?

Yue o avaliou em seu semblante sério e olhou em volta. "Não, eu acho melhor eu voltar." disse ele em voz baixa. Touya olhou para as próprias mãos, chateado. 

"Hmm, tudo bem… Boa noite então." murmurou ele para o edredom fazendo o estômago de Yue despencar; ele limpou a garganta antes de responder.

"Você… Se você quiser, eu posso ficar um pouco. Não quero… te atrapalhar.". Touya o observou enquanto cutucava uma cutícula distraído.

"Eu prefiro que você faça o que estiver confortável, Yue. Não precisa ficar se não estiver se sentindo à vontade, está tudo bem. Vou falar com Yuki e ele não vai mais fazer isso.", respondeu Touya de forma mecânica e quase dura voltando a olhar para as próprias pernas, cutucando o próprio dedo. O anjo sentiu um peso no estômago mais uma vez; tinha vontade de beijá-lo, mas não conseguia se mover para fazer isso, como sempre, e não sentia que  _ devia _ fazer isso tampouco. Yue tentava ignorar o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, não queria pensar sobre ou lembrar, mas ver Touya tão decepcionado o feria, principalmente por saber que ele estava causando aquilo.

"Eu só…" sussurrou Yue, fazendo o outro o fitar. Yue tinha uma expressão de intensa hesitação no rosto; Touya esperava ter entendido bem os sinais. 

"Eu quero te beijar..." disse ele para o guardião, que não respondeu. Touya esperou dois segundos antes de se mover devagar, dando tempo de Yue rejeitá-lo, mas o anjo fechou os olhos e Touya o puxou delicadamente pelo queixo, fechando a distância entre eles e fazendo suas bocas se encontrarem.

Flashes de Touya momentos antes passavam pela cabeça do anjo, que suspirou deixando-se conduzir para mais próximo dele; ele agarrou a nuca de Touya e o beijou mais vorazmente. O outro puxou as pernas dele e o colocou sentado em seu colo de frente para seu corpo, encaixando-o peito a peito. Yue passou as pernas por seu quadril cruzando-as, apertando-se mais. Touya sentia o membro de Yue duro e se lembrou que Yukito não tinha se aliviado antes também. O guardião o beijava cada vez mais agressivamente, então Touya tirou a capa dele em um movimento e desabotoou a parte de cima de sua veste. Foi só quando os ombros do anjo estavam de fora que ele separou suas bocas, mas Touya apenas passou para o curva de seu pescoço, beijando-o de forma molhada e quente.

Ele sabia que o anjo talvez fosse ficar indeciso sobre fazer algo ou não, mas também sabia que era porque não queria ficar vulnerável, não significando que não tinha vontade, então continuou. Yue estava ofegante e suas mãos ora apertavam Touya, ora o soltavam apesar de não tentar afastá-lo. Um desejo enorme passava pelo corpo do guardião, que estava muito excitado enquanto Touya mordia seu ombro e beijava sua clavícula passando as mãos pelo início das asas provocando um arrepio.

"Touya..." chamou ele em um suspiro ofegante enquanto se embolava nos cabelos escuros. 

"Sim?" respondeu o outro no início de seu tórax ainda o beijando apaixonadamente enquanto enfiava as mãos por baixo de sua túnica e subia por suas costas. A parte de cima do robe de Yue pendia para trás, sendo segurado apenas pelas asas enfiadas nos rasgos; metade de seu peito estava descoberto e Touya alcançou um mamilo com a língua, fazendo o anjo arquear as costas para trás e agarrar mais em seus cabelos enquanto arquejava. Ele apertou mais as pernas em volta do outro, fazendo suas ereções se esfregarem – nem parecia que Touya tinha acabado de ter um orgasmo intenso há menos de dez minutos.

"Eu…" arquejou Yue no meio de um gemido baixo, inconscientemente tombando para trás permitindo Touya de alcançar melhor o outro mamilo agora; ele lhe deu uma mordida de leve que fez Yue agarrar os fios quase dolorosamente em sua cabeça. 

"Sim?" repetiu Touya, parando e o olhando agora. O guardião piscou uma vez, assimilando, e surpreendentemente se colocou de pé em um átimo, ofegando e encostando-se na parede. O outro o encarou confuso, mas se levantou e foi até ele, voltando a beijar seu ombro agora de forma delicada.

"Porque você está tentando fugir? A gente não precisa chegar nos finalmentes hoje, sabe? Eu só quero te fazer gozar." sussurrou Touya na orelha de Yue, que o abraçou hesitante como se seu corpo não o obedecesse. Ouvir o outro falando daquele jeito com a voz grossa em seu ouvido fez suas pernas fraquejarem, sendo preciso que ele se apoiasse em Touya.

"Mas…" respondeu Yue. Touya o apertou um pouco na parede, puxando seu quadril para si e fazendo um movimento amplo para seus membros se tocarem. 

"Yue, se você quiser eu posso parar agora, é o que você quer?" falou ele mansamente em seu ouvido; Yue se sentia com febre e zonzo, suas sinapses pareciam inexistentes. Tinha sentido tanta falta daquele corpo, daquela voz… Da forma com que ele falava confiante em seu ouvido, tão diferente de como agia com Yukito na maior parte do tempo… As mãos grandes e fortes de Touya em sua pele fria, fazendo o choque de temperaturas o arrepiar, os olhos negros o observando quase como se pudesse ler sua alma e adentrar em seu ser…

"Você não me deixa pensar." respondeu Yue debilmente. Sua voz falha fez o outro ter vontade de o levantar pelas pernas e o jogar na cama. 

"Não quero que você pense muito, quero que faça o que tem vontade." disse Touya mordendo sua orelha. Yue soltou um gemido baixo e escorregou um pouco, mas o outro enganchou o joelho entre as pernas dele e o segurou com as mãos espalmadas embaixo das polpas de sua bunda, levantando-o firmemente. O anjo se sentiu mole, queria deixar Touya fazer o que quisesse com ele, virá-lo do avesso se tivesse vontade.

"Eu só não quero ir muito longe… E não use a boca." disse ele, dando-se por vencido. O outro voltou a mordiscar seu pescoço, levantando-o totalmente do chão e Yue passou as pernas por seu quadril enquanto suspirava tentando se controlar timidamente para não fazer barulho. Touya passou as mãos novamente por dentro do robe e o desencostou da parede para tirá-lo enquanto Yue o beijava abraçado em sua nuca, se colocando em pé. Ele despiu a parte de cima de Yue e voltou a tirá-lo do chão pelas coxas.

"Você não gosta muito de fazer as coisas na cama, não é?" observou Touya. Era verdade – Yue preferia transar em pé, achava mais excitante, gostava da sensação das pernas fraquejarem e de Touya precisar o firmar com o próprio corpo, era bom se sentir segurado por ele ou ter a sensação de estar preso, sem ter para onde ir. 

"Prefiro ficar em pé." respondeu o anjo. Touya então o soltou e o fez se virar para a parede, encoxando-o por trás e mordendo sua nuca. Yue se colou na parede fria e sentiu o pênis duro de Touya na bunda. 

"Abra as asas." mandou ele para o anjo, se afastando um pouco. O guardião o obedeceu abrindo-as totalmente, e Touya ficou um segundo boquiaberto com a beleza delas – nunca tinha prestado atenção nelas abertas; cobriam toda a extremidade da parede do quarto, imensas e lindas. Ele se aproximou novamente e beijou a nuca de Yue, que soltou um grunhido – toda vez que suas peles se encontravam, um rápido choque passava por eles porque o outro era muito quente em comparação a ele. Touya desceu calmamente depositando beijos molhados pelo topo da coluna de Yue; os joelhos do anjo trepidavam um pouco e ele precisou se firmar na parede. 

Touya desceu mais um pouco lambendo o ponto fraco de Yue – o início de suas asas – e o anjo gemeu baixo enquanto escorregava um pouco. Touya o manteve em pé apoiando-o com as mãos em sua cintura e Yue ainda sentia o pênis dele endurecido em suas costas por cima da calça – sua própria ereção era desconfortável agora, já que estava presa na parede fria. O outro então se endireitou e voltou a beijar sua nuca, empurrando-o um pouco contra o concreto; Yue chiou e Touya lambeu atrás de seu lóbulo fazendo um formigamento caminhar por seu corpo.

"Eu vou te tocar agora." avisou Touya. Ele passou as mãos pela cintura do anjo e desceu por sua barriga, fazendo-o empinar a bunda na direção da dureza de Touya para lhe dar espaço, ficando quase de quatro. Ele enfiou a mão em sua calça e colocou o pênis de Yue para fora, o fazendo soltar um gemido audível, mas não alto. A outra mão de Touya alcançou novamente seu mamilo e ele voltou a passar a língua pela orelha do anjo, que ganiu, afastando mais as coxas. Touya suspirou em seu ouvido provocando uma contração entre suas pernas. 

Ele o tocava devagar, suas mãos eram muito quentes e grandes em contraste com a pele de Yue, que aliás estava extremamente molhado. O outro agora o mantinha em pé, pois o guardião já não tinha força nos membros para se segurar. Touya o virou rapidamente de frente e o beijou, envolvendo-o com a mão livre enquanto ainda o tocava, aumentando um pouco a velocidade. Yue perdeu o equilíbrio e Touya precisou o escorar novamente, levantando uma das pernas dele para lhe dar firmeza. Yue tinha o outro entre suas pernas e a coxa enganchada no quadril dele. Touya o segurava com a mão livre enquanto o masturbava, beijando-o de forma voraz. 

Yue sentia o coração martelando na garganta, um torpor transpassando sua barriga, seu pênis e suas coxas; ele empurrou Touya delicadamente para longe de sua boca e fechou os olhos com firmeza enquanto apoiava as duas mãos nos ombros morenos e largos. O anjo arquejava buscando ar de forma interrompida e Touya o estocava rapidamente, seu braço doía um pouco pelo movimento contínuo; Yue escorregou mais um pouco e enterrou a cara no ombro de Touya, abafando um gemido intenso e desmontando de vez nos ombros do outro quando finalmente chegou ao limite. Eles se beijaram ternamente por um momento antes de Touya tirar a própria camiseta, limpar Yue e a deixar de lado. Ele vestiu o robe de volta no anjo, que ainda parecia fora de órbita e o puxou para a cama, abraçando-o de maneira protetora. O guardião suspirou abraçado à ele; estava lutando contra as lágrimas que queriam vir. Ele não entendia porque tinha vontade de chorar sempre que fazia qualquer coisa com Touya, mas isso o deixava extremamente envergonhado. 

Yue se enfiou no pescoço dele e seu cheiro almiscarado o envolveu, fazendo as lágrimas quase se derramarem; sua respiração falhou por um momento enquanto ele tentava se controlar e Touya o fitou, percebendo o que estava acontecendo. Ele deu um beijinho na testa de Yue e o alcançou para um beijo delicado e lento que fez as lágrimas finalmente vencerem. 

O anjo não entendia o que sentia nesses momentos, não entendia porque chorava e não sabia o que Touya pensava sobre isso, mas sabia que era um sentimento confuso; algo doloroso, denso, mas mesclado com paz e coisas boas que o fazia querer ficar ali mesmo sabendo que não podia. Touya ainda o beijava carinhosamente como se Yue fosse uma louça que pudesse se partir a qualquer minuto. Os dedos de Touya passavam por suas lágrimas, as afastando, enquanto seus lábios se moviam, suaves, macios e cálidos. 

O corpo de Yue parecia flutuar agora e seu coração batia forte em seu peito; ele nunca tinha reparado no som do próprio sangue sendo bombeado, como era profundo e intenso. Touya respirava relaxadamente enquanto o beijava e as mãos de Yue passavam pelas laterais do rosto dele, deixando um caminho fresco em sua pele.

Touya tinha alguma ideia do que Yue sentia quando estavam juntos e vê-lo chorar, por mais que soubesse que não era por tristeza, fazia seu peito doer; tinha vontade de o pegar no colo e o proteger do mundo, beijá-lo até ele se sentir bem e amado, até tudo que passou com Clow se apagar e ser substituído pela imagem de Touya.

Eles se separaram depois de alguns momentos e Yue suspirou, fechando os olhos e voltando a se encaixar no pescoço do outro. Seu corpo agora estava relaxado e quente por causa dele; Yue tentava ignorar tudo que estava sentindo porque sabia que em breve teria que partir – ele não lhe pertencia e… Yue não quis terminar o pensamento, sua garganta voltou a se fechar.

"V _ ocê jura que não consegue perceber o que Touya sente por você? Ou você só quer ignorar isso, mesmo? _ " indagou Yukito em sua mente. Yue o ignorou, então ele continuou falando. " _ Você sabe que ele só não te fala nada porque tem medo de estar indo muito rápido e tem medo de eu ficar chateado, não sabe? _ "

" _ Isso não é verdade. E fique quieto, eu não posso ter um minuto de paz? Você que me mandou vir ver ele! _ " respondeu o anjo, irritado.

" _ Então diga pra ele falar o que sente já que você tem dúvidas, diga que eu sei e fico feliz! _ " exclamou Yukito ansioso.

– Cale a boca, pelo amor de Deus, eu não quero saber! – sibilou Yue em um sussurro mortal. O outro o encarou confuso.

– O que foi? Porque vocês estão discutindo? – indagou Touya. Yue olhou para ele sem entender, mas então percebeu que tinha dito em voz alta. Sentiu Yukito se desculpar eu sua cabeça, mas nunca teve tanta raiva dele.

– Não é nada. Yukito está me irritando, só isso. – respondeu ele se sentando na cama, inquieto.

– Err… aconteceu alguma coisa? Vocês não iam conversar  _ agora _ se estivesse tudo bem. Eu fiz… Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? – Touya parecia extremamente ansioso agora e encarava Yue inseguro.

– Não! Não é nada sobre você… – Yue olhou para baixo. Se fosse o caso, o que Touya faria? Vê-lo assustado assim o fez perceber que a opinião de Yukito sempre viria antes de qualquer coisa. – Ele não está com raiva de você, relaxe. Aliás… Não se esqueça que foi ele que me mandou aqui, eu não  _ quis _ me meter entre vocês dois.

Touya piscou atônito com a mudança de tom.

" _ Yue, pelo amor de Deus, explique pra ele e eu tenho certeza que você vai perceber…" _

– Yue, não foi o que eu quis dizer… – respondeu o outro meio inseguro.

– Meu Deus, vocês dois estão me irritando! Eu não quero saber o que ele sente! – sibilou o anjo, se colocando de pé sem perceber o que tinha acabado de falar. Touya também se levantou e foi até ele, o abraçando, chocado, tentando entender. Yue não o afastou, mas não retribuiu.

– Ei, me desculpe, eu só queria saber se estava tudo bem. Eu não quis dizer que você está se metendo ou algo do tipo… Não quis te irritar. Você sabe que é completamente bem vindo. – sussurrou Touya em seu ouvido enquanto acarinhava seus cabelos, deixando Yue confuso. 

Era ridículo o quanto seu corpo sucumbia aos efeitos dele. Seu coração voltou a disparar; ele não queria se sentir daquele jeito sobre Touya, tinha certeza que ia se magoar novamente. Seu sentimento por ele doía tanto quanto o que sentiu por Clow no passado. Suas mãos começaram a tremer e ele se sentiu fraco e zonzo. Touya o soltou um pouco para observá-lo.

Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo assim que olhou para o guardião – era óbvio depois do que Yue tinha dito, então Touya rapidamente o puxou para outro beijo, mas dessa vez caótico e confuso por causa do estado do anjo, que não sabia se obedecia seu corpo ou se saia correndo. Seus lábios se moviam sem sincronização e Yue tinha as mãos trêmulas. As lágrimas vieram novamente, desgovernadas, sem ele saber se eram de raiva ou não. 

Touya o abraçou com força e desacelerou o beijo, tornando-o doce e calmo aos poucos enquanto afagava os cabelos dele. Yue sentiu uma tristeza imensa e passou os braços pela nuca dele, o abraçando com força também enquanto movia sua boca contra a dele em seu ritmo; ele ainda chorava em silêncio e buscava ar enquanto isso. Yue foi mais uma vez levantado por Touya e colocado gentilmente deitado na cama, com o outro em cima dele entre suas pernas.

Touya tinha o coração acelerado e ele queria saber o que tinha acontecido ali para a conversa tomar um rumo tão explosivo. Yue o beijava como se precisasse daquilo para respirar, e era como se sentia – aquele era um dos poucos acontecimentos que fazia Yue se esquecer de tudo que sentia de ruim, de toda a tristeza, dor ou insegurança, de qualquer sofrimento e de qualquer pessoa. 

Só existiam os dois ali e seus pensamentos e medos se tornavam mais fragmentados, menos definidos; ele tinha a possibilidade de se concentrar apenas no corpo de Touya, em seus lábios, em sua língua, em suas costas largas e suas mãos quentes e grandes, no cheiro amadeirado de sua pele e seu hálito morno e mentolado… E nas próprias lágrimas que escorriam por suas têmporas e se misturavam em seu próprio cabelo.

Touya terminou o beijo passando a boca levemente sobre os olhos de Yue, espalhando uma das gotas que escorriam e lhe dando um pequeno selinho na têmpora; depois se enfiou na curva do pescoço do guardião, entre seus cabelos platinados e macios. Yue tinha dito que "não queria saber o que ele sentia.". Porque tinha dito aquilo? Será que Yukito estava pedindo para ele o perguntar porque estava curioso? Se estava curioso, porque não perguntava ele mesmo?

Será que Yukito estava magoado com Touya porque sabia o que sentia sobre Yue? Mas o namorado tinha feito de tudo para juntá-los… Ou será que Yue tinha pensado alguma coisa, Yukito apenas tinha respondido e Touya que não tinha entendido o teor da conversa? Seu estômago revirou um pouco e o cheiro suavemente cítrico de Yue o embalou. O anjo o abraçava firmemente e ainda tremia um pouco, estava em silêncio e eles respiravam no mesmo ritmo. As pernas de Yue estavam uma de cada lado de suas coxas, com os joelhos dobrados.

Yukito não era estúpido, ele sabia bem como Touya se sentia sobre Yue. Se não sabia era porque ignorava, e isso não iria mudar a realidade. Mas Yuki tinha os juntado… Tinha dito que entendia e que _ queria _ vê-los bem, que não se importava e ficava feliz pelos dois…

Touya respirou fundo. O guardião tinha medo e ele deveria lembrar Yue constantemente do que sentia, o anjo precisava daquilo. Ele chorava quando se tocavam e se beijavam, se tornava  _ tão _ … indefeso. Touya tinha medo de falar realmente o que sentia de forma tão explícita antes de conversar com Yukito, mas podia falar  _ alguma coisa _ .

Touya levou as mãos até o rosto dele e o acariciou suavemente; Yue fechou os olhos. Ele passou o dedo sobre seus lábios, que se separam um pouco, seu hálito quase gélido fez cócegas em sua pele. 

As mãos de Touya passavam por cada parte de seu rosto e Yue já não funcionava direito – ficar perto dele o confundia, o fazia esquecer que não podia ser tão suscetível, o fazia agir de forma entregue como se nada mais importasse. O fazia esquecer o quanto ele podia sair machucado dali; mais do que com Clow, que mal o tocava e nunca tinha sido minimamente carinhoso.

Touya se aproximou e beijou sua bochecha, depois sua têmpora e por fim sua boca semi aberta delicadamente. Yue novamente o puxou para ele mas o outro parou por um momento e segurou o rosto do anjo entre as mãos; o guardião o encarou.

"Yue, eu…" Touya sussurrou, hesitante, olhando em seus olhos lilases intensos. "Eu já te disse isso, mas você não tem ideia do quanto eu… sou apaixonado por você. Preferia que você não falasse mais que está se intrometendo entre mim e Yuki, porque… Eu também sou seu, sabe?". Yue sentiu o coração perder uma batida quando ouviu isso. O outro continuou. "Eu senti  _ tanto _ sua falta nesse meio tempo. Tenho medo de você ir embora de novo, me apavora sequer cogitar isso e se você resolver ir, eu não poderei fazer nada…". Yue olhou para baixo mesmo com Touya segurando seu rosto entre as mãos. "Yue, olhe pra mim." soprou ele chateado; Yue umedeceu os lábios antes de voltar a encará-lo. "Eu não vou pedir para você me dizer como se sente sobre mim, porque entendo que é confuso. Mas eu quero que você se lembre do quanto eu sou apaixonado por você.".

Yue sentia o estômago se retorcendo – precisava ir embora. Precisava ir embora  _ agora _ . O medo o engolfou novamente e ele engoliu em seco; precisava se transformar porque se não o fizesse, iria acabar admitindo o que sentia e isso era a pior coisa que podia acontecer. No momento em que admitisse seu sentimento por Touya, Yue estaria deixando de se pertencer. As coisas com Clow começaram a dar errado quando Yue tinha se declarado. Se lembra exatamente de como foi.

Se lembrava que quando Clow ouviu aquilo e o encarou, várias coisas passaram por seu rosto e Yue tinha certeza que uma delas era  _ raiva _ . O mago tinha virado o rosto e se afastado. "Yue, me desculpe mas eu não posso dizer que meu sentimento é recíproco. Se eu te disser que sinto o mesmo, vou estar dizendo que não me pertenço mais, que sou seu. Você acabou de fazer isso, e olha como está se sentindo agora, é como se estivesse perdido. Por favor não diga mais esse tipo de coisa, não fará bem a nenhum de nós dois. Amar alguém é a pior fraqueza que podemos ter." respondeu ele em um tom pintado de decepção, como se lhe desse uma lição. Foi exatamente ali onde tudo começou a dar errado.

Yue achou que ouvir aquilo de Touya o acalmaria, mas o deixava apavorado. Se Touya tinha dito aquilo, então agora Yue tinha responsabilidade sobre ele. Podia magoá-lo, como Clow fez, e Touya ficaria perdido como ele ficou. Se Yue admitisse o que sentia por ele, Touya também poderia o magoar. Poderia ir embora, poderia cansar dele.

" _ Yue, por favor, Touya nunca faria isso." _ disse Yukito em sua mente, mas o guardião o ignorou como na maioria das vezes. Touya viu um misto de coisas passar pelos olhos de Yue – confusão, medo, tristeza – e por fim o anjo se afastou, levantando-se devagar.

" _ Meu Deus Yue, você está louco? Ele disse o que queria para vocês ontem e você não reagiu assim! _ " apavorou-se Yukito.

Touya se levantou e foi até ele, mas o anjo desviou o olhar. "Eu preciso ir." disse ele; um misto de medo e ansiedade passava por suas feições e ele se afastou. O estômago de Touya deu uma cambalhota e seu coração disparou. Ele pegou a mão de Yue, que o olhou assustado.

"Você está pensando coisas de novo." murmurou Touya. Yue parecia surpreso e receoso.

"Eu estou sempre pensando coisas." respondeu Yue mecanicamente, tentando se desvencilhar. "Todos nós estamos."

"Não, você entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer. Porque está fazendo isso de novo com a gente? Você veio falar comigo ontem, achei que estava tudo bem!" disse ele chateado e indignado, tentando manter o volume baixo. Yue olhou para o chão mais uma vez.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando, Touya. Eu só estou cansado, é meia noite e meia agora." disse ele em um tom quase inaudível para os pés descalços. Touya soltou a mão dele e Yue o encarou surpreso. O outro foi até a cama e se sentou; parecia muito irritado, seus olhos eram duros e cortantes como aço.

"Yue, você fez uma escolha ontem quando veio até mim. Eu entendo ou tento entender tudo o que você sente e o que você passa. Aceito qualquer coisa que você quiser me falar ou fazer.  _ Desde que não seja ir embora novamente _ . Eu te falei, não vou forçar você a ficar comigo, nunca, mas não vou viver nessa gangorra emocional. Você pode falar que me odeia, pode dizer que não quer sentir o que sente por mim, pode até me dar um soco, eu ainda vou conversar com você e te ouvir, eu dou um jeito de fazer o que for pra você se sentir bem. Consigo lidar com _ tudo _ , mas não vou te forçar a ficar comigo. Eu te conheço bem o suficiente pra dizer o que significa as coisas que vêm de você, e não sou idiota. Você fez uma escolha ontem quando veio me ver, e vai estar fazendo outra se for embora agora. Então, por favor, fique e fale comigo, porque você se mandar sempre que não quiser lidar com alguma coisa não vai se tornar nosso padrão." disse Touya sério, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos abertos e enterrando a cara nas mãos. Ele sabia que a chance de Yue se transformar agora era grande; ele não gostava de ser colocado contra a parede, mas Touya também tinha sentimentos, e eles também eram importantes… Além do mais, aquilo estava ficando ridículo, ele tinha que começar a encarar o que sentia.

Yue estava parado ali como se estivesse pregado no chão de madeira. Estava muito confuso e queria ir embora, mas nunca tinha visto Touya tão sério antes; sabia que se se transformasse agora, o que eles tinham estaria oficialmente acabado. Mas não era isso que Yue queria? Assim era mais fácil – ele não se magoaria. E Touya… Bem, ele teria Yukito. E se desse errado entre eles, não seria culpa de Yue, ninguém iria ficar vulnerável, Touya não ia precisar lidar com as coisas de Yue e ele mesmo poderia voltar a ser como era antes... Mas ele conseguiria seguir em frente tendo que vê-lo através do seu alter ego todo dia? Conseguiria ignorar quando eles estivessem se tocando, se beijando? Quando Touya estivesse se declarando ou olhando nos olhos de Yukito com tanto amor? E, sinceramente, ele  _ queria _ ter que seguir em frente…? Yue teve vontade de se bater – Touya estava certo, iria ser sempre assim, ele sempre iria fugir? Nunca poderia ser feliz porque tinha medo das coisas não darem certo? Se lembrou de Yukito dizendo que a única coisa que impedia Yue de ser feliz era ele mesmo.

"Eu… Estou… Com medo" sussurrou Yue sem emoção na voz. Touya tirou o rosto das mãos e o encarou. Depois se levantou em um átimo e o abraçou novamente, com força.

"Eu também estou. E me assusta saber que meu medo é o mesmo que o seu mas ainda assim você quer fazer ele acontecer…" murmurou Touya tristemente. Foi como se um balde de água fria caísse em cima do anjo; não tinha percebido isso até Touya pronunciar as coisas daquela forma tão dura. Ele passou os braços com força pelo pescoço de Touya fazendo-o perder um pouco o ar, mas ele não se importou.

"Yukito disse… Disse que a única coisa que te impede de dizer como se sente sobre mim é você achar que o magoaria, mesmo não sendo o caso." disse Yue debilmente. Touya arregalou os olhos e sorriu levemente nas costas do anjo; Yukito era absolutamente maravilhoso e incrível e o agradeceria por isso depois.

Ele arrastou Yue para a cama e o colocou sentado em seu colo de frente para ele mais uma vez. O anjo parecia um pouco desorientado, mas aceitou a boca de Touya contra a sua, dessa vez enérgica e voraz. Ele apertava a cintura de Yue por baixo do robe, o puxando para ele de forma necessitada; Yue se sentia uma bagunça e não sabia o que pensar. Seu cérebro, com tanta coisa que tinha acontecido naquele dia, já não raciocinava mais – além do fato de que todo o corpo do outro o envolvia, fazendo-o ferver e borbulhar.

Touya explorava sua boca com agilidade e firmeza, bagunçando seus cabelos enquanto sua mão se emaranhava entre os fios claros e longos. Yue segurava com força em seu ombro e arfava um pouco, então Touya desacelerou devagar, acalmando-se e descolando suas bocas. Ele se ajeitou na cama e se deitou, trazendo o outro para ficar cara a cara e o envolvendo em um abraço. Touya o olhou e sorriu um pouco.

"Não vá embora, vamos passar por tudo juntos. Você não faz ideia do quanto é importante pra mim." soprou ele para o anjo, que acenou com a cabeça e se aconchegou a ele. Touya iria dizer como se sentia sobre Yue muito em breve, quando as coisas entre eles estivessem mais estáveis.


	12. Chapter 12

Yukito abriu os olhos, confuso, e a luz do sol que entrava pela janela o atingiu, cegando-o por um momento. O namorado dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado, as costas largas e nuas viradas para cima. O relógio de cabeceira marcava sete e meia; ele o abraçou e voltou a fechar os olhos, mas Touya se virou para ele e sorriu. Um dos lados de seu cabelo estavam amassados para cima e Yukito achou aquilo engraçado. Touya se levantou sem falar nada e correu para fora do quarto, deixando-o sem entender nada; voltou e se deitou novamente depois de alguns minutos. Ele puxou Yukito e para um beijo – aparentemente ele tinha ido escovar os dentes. Yuki o afastou, sem graça, e virou de costas. Touya o agarrou por trás e mordeu a seu pescoço.

"Como você consegue acordar tão bonito?" sussurrou ele enquanto subia as mãos por dentro de sua blusa, deixando o namorado arrepiado.

"Não sei, mas eu ainda não escovei meus dentes." respondeu ele um pouco tímido, sem se virar. Touya estava duro em suas costas.

"Eu sei, mas isso não importa. O que me importa agora é que eu quero te beijar… Faz  _ muito _ tempo que estou sem você." disse ele em um murmúrio manso. Yuki se virou para ele hesitante e mordeu seu lábio inferior, fazendo Touya o puxar para mais perto e enfiar novamente as mãos por baixo de sua camiseta. Ele apertou de leve a cintura de Yukito, que enredou as mãos nos cabelos grossos de Touya. "Você não sabe o quanto estou com saudade..." continuou Touya enquanto adentrava com as mãos nas calças do namorado, que suspirou.

"E você não tem ideia do quanto seu corpo está quente por ter acordado agora." disse Yukito. Touya deu uma risada soprada no ouvido de Yuki que o fez derreter um pouco. Touya passava os dedos por sua glande delicadamente produzindo um ronronar no namorado.

"Foi você que me deixou assim. Estava esperando você acordar. É muito difícil te ver dormindo do meu lado de bunda pra cima e não poder fazer nada..." riu o outro. Ele não fazia ideia do quanto sua voz rouca estava afetando-o. Yukito o puxou para um beijo cheio de desejo que fez a cabeça de Touya rodar um pouco, depois afastou as mãos dele de seu pênis, fazendo-o olhar de forma indagadora.

"Estava aqui pensando… Você ontem estava muito aberto à minha língua ali atrás. Não te deixei incomodado?" perguntou Yukito o olhando divertido. Touya sorriu, mas corou um pouco.

"Não, nem um pouco. Nunca disse que tinha problema com isso, você que me pediu para ser ativo na nossa primeira vez, então eu fiz. Pouco me importa o que eu faço com você." respondeu Touya enquanto beijava o pescoço dele. Yukito o olhou admirado e sorriu.

"Entendi. Você me surpreende cada dia mais, sabia? E parecia estar gostando muito… Posso continuar então?" soprou Yuki passando as mãos pelas costas largas. Touya voltou para seu pescoço.

"Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo." respondeu ele, provocando um calor no corpo do namorado, que o puxou para mais um beijo molhado. Touya suspirou e se aproximou enquanto apertava a lateral das coxas dele com as mãos. Yuki deitou Touya de barriga para cima e se empoleirou em cima dele, depois tirou a própria blusa e começou a beijar um dos mamilos do homem à sua frente. Touya sibilou e passou os dedos pelos os cabelos cinza-prateados. Yukito desceu fazendo uma trilha até o umbigo dele, que sentiu a respiração aumentando.

Touya tinha a sensação de que seu corpo estava em chamas. Os dedos frios do outro passavam pelas laterais de seu tronco suavemente, fazendo-o se arrepiar todo enquanto sentia a língua dele entre os beijos em sua pele, descendo sempre.

Yukito passou a mão pela proeminência na calça dele e mesmo por cima do tecido, percebeu que ele estava molhado. Yuki o deixou nu, jogando as roupas para o lado e olhou para o pênis ereto Touya, que corou um pouco.

"Hã… Eu acho que devia tomar um banho." sugeriu ele, mas Yukito já tinha o abocanhado, fazendo-o entrar em êxtase. Enquanto isso, Touya abriu a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira e jogou uma camisinha e um lubrificante para Yukito, que ainda o chupava calmamente. Ele parou um minuto e o avaliou.

"Me dê esses dois travesseiros aí para eu colocar embaixo de você." pediu ele, antes de posicioná-los por baixo da base das costas de Touya, que parecia meio ansioso. "Ei, relaxe… Eu não quero te machucar, se você quiser eu posso parar…" observou ele enquanto beijava a parte interna da coxa de Touya, produzindo um arrepio.

"Está tudo bem, eu acho que só estou… Me esquecendo que é com você." concluiu Touya, pegando uma das mãos do namorado e a beijando antes de entrelaçar seus dedos. Yukito sorriu e voltou a passar a língua pela cabeça de seu falo. Touya apertou a mão dele um pouco e relaxou o corpo. Yukito trabalhava calmamente enquanto com a mão livre acariciava sua perna e virilha.

Touya começou a se sentir mole, dentro da boca de Yukito era quente, molhado e macio e sua língua tinha uma leve textura enquanto caminhava devagar pela extensão de seu membro rijo.

"Eu não sei como você consegue ser… Tão bom nisso, meu Deus Yuki…" Touya suspirou enquanto embolava os dedos da outra mão nos cabelos acinzentados. Yukito parou e desceu, agora colocando as bolas dele na boca com cuidado. O namorado respirou fundo, surpreso com a sensação. Yuki o masturbava bem devagar com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra ainda segurava a de Touya.

As mãos de Yukito na ponta de seu pênis friccionando devagar aumentava sua sensibilidade e provocava ondas de excitação em seu baixo ventre; era incrível o quanto Touya o desejava e o quanto seu toque produzia uma espécie de ebulição em sua pele. Yukito desceu com a língua pelo períneo dele e sem aviso se enfiou entre as nádegas do namorado, que deu um leve pulo antes de se grudar nos cabelos do outro.

Yuki o descobria calmamente com a língua, ainda usando as mãos na ereção de Touya; ele ouvia sua respiração pesada e sentia os dedos dele puxando seus cabelos com força. Touya sentia algo diferente da noite anterior, provavelmente porque o namorado estava sendo comedido por não saber sua reação, e agora já não precisava mais disso. Ele sentia a língua de Yuki passar por sua entrada e por toda a extensão do meio de sua bunda; seu pênis começou a latejar um pouco com a informação e ele tentava abafar os gemidos com o edredom verde escuro.

– Touya, vire de costas e fique de quatro por favor. E deixe as pernas abertas. Acho que assim consigo te tocar na frente. – pediu Yuki em voz baixa. 

O outro o obedeceu com dificuldade, pois sentia o corpo dormente. Touya agora estava de quatro e de bunda empinada com as pernas abertas de forma bem constrangedora, mas ele não se importou. Ele sentiu o namorado separar as polpas de sua bunda e antes que pudesse sequer reagir, Yukito o lambia sem pudor aproveitando o espaço agora livre. Touya sentiu uma onda quente de prazer passar por ele intensamente e ele enfiou a cara na coberta, tentando controlar o ruídos que saíam de sua boca. As pernas bambearam, mas Yukito o segurava de bunda para cima enquanto o explorava vagarosamente, descobrindo os lugares onde Touya reagia melhor. O namorado enfiou as mãos entre suas pernas e voltou a tocá-lo na frente; as coxas de Touya estavam trêmulas e ele soltava lamúrias abafadas pelo tecido, sentindo um puxão intenso em seu membro dolorosamente enrijecido.

– Ah… Yuki… Se você continuar... Eu vou gozar. – falou entre lufadas de ar ainda com a cara no edredom. Yukito então pegou o lubrificante e derramou nele, depois em seu dedo, inserindo-o calmamente em Touya; houve uma fisgada dolorosa na bunda do outro e ele perdeu um pouco o ar.

– Me diga se doer muito, você parece ser bem mais sensível do que eu. – Yuki voltou a tocá-lo na frente devagar, tentando o distrair do que acontecia atrás. Touya respirou fundo, confuso com as sensações e tentando se concentrar onde menos doía. A mão de Yuki em sua glande depois de um tempo voltou a produzir murmúrios de satisfação, então o namorado começou a mover o dedo dentro dele.

Era desconfortável, mas se ele focasse apenas na frente, mal conseguia sentir agora. Yuki começou a o masturbar mais intensamente e Touya gemia mansamente no edredom, abrindo mais as pernas de forma inconsciente; o namorado enfiou o segundo dedo nele, que sentiu muito incômodo, mas a outra mão de Yukito ainda o estocava rapidamente, encobrindo a dor. Touya olhou para atrás e o namorado sorriu de lado para ele antes de voltar a deslocar os dedos dentro da bunda de Touya, que soltou outra exclamação e se virou para frente novamente, de cara na cama. 

Tanta informação em seu corpo o deixava perdido, fazendo-o se sentir uma bagunça, mas ele começou a perceber um prazer diferente dentro dele, produzindo mais gemidos. Yuki fez um "shhh" baixinho para sinalizar que ele estava sendo um pouco barulhento e Touya tampou a boca com a mão, se afundando mais no cobertor.

" _ Era mais fácil para mim quando eu sentia o corpo dele em cima das minhas costas, porque me excitava. _ " disse Yue, assustando Yukito; ele se lembrou da ocasião assim que o ouviu. Estava tão absorto em Touya que não tinha percebido o quanto Yue estava aproveitando aquilo. Yukito então colocou o corpo sobre as costas de Touya, que pareceu surpreso.

– Calma, não vou colocar ainda, quando eu for, vou te avisar – disse Yuki. – Está doendo? – preocupou-se ele, beijando-o as costas.

Touya sentiu o peso de Yukito sobre ele o empurrando contra a cama e isso fez um choque percorrer seu corpo. Ele soltou o ar ruidosamente quando sentiu a boca do namorado em suas costas. Seus joelhos, que sustentavam todo o peso de ambos, protestaram um pouco, mas Touya não se importou.

– Não. Você devia… Ir devagar aí na frente. – respondeu Touya entre arquejos. Yukito diminuiu a velocidade das estocadas, apenas passando os dedos delicadamente sobre a coroa de seu pênis. Touya soltou outro gemido curto e abafado. Yuki começou a beijar toda suas costas carinhosamente e Touya agora respirava rápido.

– Quer saber um segredo? – sussurrou Yukito. O outro olhou para trás tentando o enxergar – Yue está enlouquecendo vendo isso.

Touya soltou o ar, adentrando novamente o edredom quando um longo fluxo de calor passou por seu corpo e Yukito enfiou uma terceiro dígito em sua entrada, voltando a beijar sua coluna.

" _ Você está louco, seu idiota? Não era pra você falar isso! _ " indignou-se Yue, meio transtornado.

" _ Yue, olha como ele está depois de saber que você está assistindo." _ pensou Yukito em resposta, achando graça. Ele percebeu o anjo ser atingido pela cena e ficar mais excitado. Touya, ao ouvir tal coisa, sentiu seu corpo sucumbir em prazer. Houve outra fisgada, agora pior do que as outras mas ele não se importou. A boca de Yukito passando por sua pele e seus dedos trabalhando sua ereção o fazia perder a noção de tudo e a única coisa que ele pôde fazer quando o namorado começou a enrolar os dedos dentro dele foi tentar não fazer barulho; era uma dor ardida, mas de alguma forma boa.

Yuki agora tentava achar com os dedos um ângulo que houvesse alguma reação diferente. Touya percebia uma movimentação intensa e incômoda dentro de seu corpo, mas aceitável, e seu pênis deslizava com mais facilidade pela lubrificação que agora saía. A sensação de prazer diferente dentro dele crescia e ele precisou tampar a boca com o braço quando o dedo de Yukito acertou sua próstata.

– Fique assim… Meu Deus… Yuki… – Chiou ele, sentindo o corpo amolecer. Yukito, que também sentia os próprios joelhos vacilantes, soltou a ereção dele e começou a movimentar seus dedos com mais vigor. Touya deixou o corpo cair sobre as pernas dobradas em posição meio fetal enquanto gemia no braço com o rosto socado no edredom verde escuro e Yuki sentia o músculo lateral da coxa do namorado dar espasmos. Yue quase alucinava dentro de sua mente, impedindo-o de raciocinar direito; ele tirou os dedos de dentro do namorado e arrancou as próprias roupas.

Touya se virou de frente encostando-se nos travesseiros e puxou Yukito para um beijo necessitado; o outro voltou a colocar os dedos dentro dele e a movê-los devagar. Yue parecia embriagado dentro de seu cérebro, deixando-o perdido.

– Touya… – sinalizou ele, e imediatamente o outro puxou o travesseiro para a base das costas. A mão de Yuki tremia um pouco com a excitação em excesso que ele tentava afastar.

" _ Yue, se controle, por favor. Desse jeito eu vou terminar em cinco minutos… _ " pediu Yukito.

" _ Sim, desculpe. _ " respondeu o guardião o surpreendendo e se afastando na medida do possível. Yuki se sentou na cama e puxou Touya, colocando-o também sentado sobre ele, cara a cara. O namorado o olhou confuso.

– Eu quero te ver direito. – explicou Yuki. Touya então pegou a camisinha e colocou no outro, depois passou lubrificante. Ficou com um pouco de medo porque o namorado era um pouco  _ grande _ .

Yukito o olhou carinhosamente antes de lhe dar um beijo gentil. Touya teve que ser curvar para baixo para alcançá-lo. Seus corpos se colaram e ele voltou adentrar com os dedos em Touya, para que realmente ele não tivesse dor. Touya, depois de alguns momentos, afastou os dedos dele e o olhou. Yuki respirou fundo e passou a usar a língua em seu pescoço; depois posicionou o próprio pênis na entrada do namorado enquanto dava um beijo molhado em seu ombro. Touya sentia as mãos de Yukito como plumas em sua cintura e seus lábios em seu pescoço; respirou fundo e se empurrou para baixo devagar, sentindo uma ardência em seu canal. Ele prendeu a respiração e parou.

Yuki olhou para cima e viu Touya assustado, então o guiou para perto e começou a dar-lhe beijinhos por todo o rosto para acalmá-lo. Yuki falava mansamente com a voz suave e baixa enquanto distribuía beijinhos perto de seu ouvido, fazendo cócegas com seu hálito quente, amolecendo o outro devagar.

– Touya, eu te amo  _ tanto _ que chega a ser irreal… – murmurou ele enquanto empurrava, sem fazer força, o namorado para baixo. Touya o seguiu lentamente sentindo outra pontada, mas não se importou porque sua pele toda arrepiava ouvindo Yukito, que continuou. – Você não tem ideia do quanto é lindo… De como me deixa só de eu te ver, do quanto eu senti sua falta…

Touya se empurrou mais um pouco para baixo e Yuki voltou a beijar seu pescoço, fazendo as forças das pernas dele enfraquecerem e ele finalmente se encaixar no outro com um murmúrio dolorido; Touya sentia o corpo todo formigando e a sensação de ter sido preenchido era boa mesmo que desconhecida.

– Eu também te amo, Yuki… Muito. – eles se olharam e Yukito o fez encaixar melhor, empurrando o quadril dele para baixo. Ele sentiu uma espécie de eletricidade passar por seu corpo, o deixando meio dormente; estava bem fundo e ele ainda estava um pouco ansioso.

Seus braços não tinham força nenhuma quando ele os passou pelos ombros do namorado. Yuki ajeitou os travesseiros atrás de Touya enquanto ainda o beijava e o colocou deitado. Yukito se colocou sobre ele e deu uma investida devagar; o namorado exclamou, mas voltou a beijá-lo. Ele continuou no mesmo ritmo enquanto Touya soltava grunhidos baixos a cada estocada. Sentir Yuki dentro e em cima dele fazia seu corpo pegar fogo. Seu pênis estava entre eles se friccionando, provocando arrepios. Yukito deixou as costas eretas e ficou de joelhos; eles se derem as mãos e o namorado voltou a ser mover. 

A sensação de moleza voltou quando Yuki achou o lugar certo, e ele começou a se mover lentamente contra Touya, que puxou a coberta para a cara mas uma vez na tentativa de abaixar o som de seus grunhidos. Yuki sentia uma corrente elétrica passar pelo próprio corpo e Yue praticamente o consumia tamanho desejo em sua cabeça. Touya sentia o próprio pênis se contorcer e cada vez que Yukito alcançava mais fundo, ele tinha certeza de que em breve chegaria ao ápice, sentia tudo de uma forma intensa e profunda, seu corpo todo formigava e ele se concentrava para não fazer barulhos apesar de nunca ter sentido nada parecido na vida. Yukito aumentou a velocidade e agora tentava prestar atenção no teto do quarto, mas estava extremamente difícil com Yue ali em êxtase por Touya.

– Yuki… Eu estou quase… – sussurrou ele suspirando.

– Ah, graças a Deus. Venha aqui, está muito difícil me segurar.

Ele puxou Touya de volta para seu colo e o empurrou com força para baixo; o corpo de Touya pinicava por completo e Yukito estava mais fundo agora; mais um pouco e ele iria gozar. Ele se concentrou para não fazer barulhos altos e Yuki o colocou cara a cara com ele enquanto o estocava com violência tentando respirar.

– Olhe para mim… Yue vai me enlouquecer… – sussurrou Yukito entre as respirações entrecortadas. 

Touya o encarou enquanto subia e descia com violência, vislumbrando tão rapidamente o reflexo roxo que não sabia se tinha sido apenas uma impressão. Ele o puxou para um beijo enquanto sufocava mais um gemido na garganta e finalmente sentiu o corpo se desfazer em uma explosão de alívio. Yuki encostou a cabeça no ombro de Touya e o empurrou para baixo mais algumas vezes antes de gozar também. Eles ficaram abraçados um momento até terem forças para se separarem; a cabeça de Yukito rodava um pouco e ele sentiu Yue extremamente envergonhado.

" _ Não comece, você estava quase querendo se transformar e agora está aí assim… _ " pensou Yukito sem muita paciência. Yuki se arrastou para perto do namorado e o abraçou de forma carinhosa. Touya deu um sorriso divertido e cansado.

– Ainda bem que a minha cama não é de madeira, porque com certeza isso teria deixado meu pai preocupado. – falou Touya rindo e agradecendo a ideia de ter comprado uma cama box há algum tempo. Yukito também sorriu.

– Realmente, lá em casa com certeza vou ter que pôr o colchão do chão, mas pelo menos não tem ninguém pra ouvir. – ele puxou o outro para perto de seu rosto, sorrindo. Seus narizes se encostaram. – E aí, o que achou? 

– Eu vou ignorar o fato de você ter se saído muito melhor do que eu na nossa primeira vez porque no fim, eu saí ganhando, mas me sinto meio mal.

– Não sei do que você está falando… Você foi excelente, acontece que eu sou bem menos barulhento que você. E também, na nossa primeira vez eu estava nervoso, não tinha as lembranças de Yue pra me lembrar que de certa forma aquilo não era tão novo assim. – ele riu e desviou do tapa de Touya.

– Yuki… Até que nível você é realmente tranquilo sobre mim e o Yue? Quer dizer… Você não se incomoda nem dele aparecer nesses momentos… – perguntou Touya meio receoso. Eles ainda estavam nus e abraçados.

– Eu sou totalmente tranquilo, vocês podem fazer o que quiserem, de verdade. Eu entendo que é estranha essa dinâmica entre nós, mas… Não fique pensando demais, eu apoio vocês totalmente. Se qualquer coisa acontecer eu vou conversar com você sem tirar conclusões precipitadas, mas realmente não consigo pensar em nada que possa me incomodar.

Touya o olhou muito surpreso e colocou uma das mechas do cabelo acinzentado atrás da orelha de Yukito gentilmente.

– Não existe nada que vá te incomodar se eu fizer? Absolutamente nada, é o que está me dizendo? Você não se importa se eu por exemplo disser que gosto quando Yue nos assiste através de você? – Touya parecia perplexo.

– Touya, eu não me importaria nem se você dissesse que quer  _ fazer sexo _ com ele através de mim, ou se dissesse que quer vê-lo agora ao invés de ficar comigo hoje. Nós somos duas mentes na mesma pessoa, ele se transforma e é como se eu estivesse ali igual estou aqui agora. Tudo que vocês fazem eu vejo e  _ sinto _ , tudo que ele pensa eu sei. – Touya corou intensamente ouvindo isso. – Não é de propósito, eu só não sei me distanciar como ele e fico bem de ver vocês bem. Vocês dois estão apaixonados e eu estou muito feliz, sei que o que você sente por ele não influencia em nada o que sente por mim e vice-versa.

– Realmente, não influencia. Eu juro pra vocês…

– Eu sei. E Yue merece ser feliz, nós… Ele passou por muita coisa. Então estou falando sério, faça exatamente o que quiser, diga o que quiser, sinta o que quiser e quando estiver com ele, só… esqueça do resto. Nós e vocês são duas coisas separadas, e Yue tem necessidades diferentes das minhas porque ainda somos pessoas diferentes, então é normal você ser de um jeito com ele e de outro comigo, ou sentir coisas diferentes com cada um. Está tudo bem. – ele passou os dedos gentilmente pelo rosto do namorado, que sorriu.

– Você é tão, tão incrível. Eu te amo muito, Yuki. Você é… Maravilhoso. Vocês dois são. – ele pousou os lábios sobre os dele.

– Não se anime tanto. Não se esqueça que vai ter que se desdobrar em dois por isso… E Yue, bom… Acho que ele vai exigir bastante de você mais pra frente. – riu Yukito meio enigmático. Mesmo Touya não tendo entendido direito, o anjo estava tão mortificado que ignorou, apenas lançando ondas de ódio contra Yuki, que se divertia. Ele se colocou sentado e se vestiu. – Vamos nos arrumar. Temos um longo e lindo dia pela frente.

  
  


Eles saíram antes de todos acordarem e decidiram tomar café da manhã em uma das padarias nas redondezas – fazia tempo que não saíam juntos e Touya tinha o coração mais leve depois de passar semanas ansioso e chateado. Eles se sentaram em uma das mesas no canto do pequeno estabelecimento e ambos fizeram seus pedidos à garçonete gentil que foi os recepcionar.

Yukito nunca tinha se sentido tão bem antes – Yue antigamente tinha um humor neutro, não o influenciando, e nas últimas semanas estava de extremo mau humor deixando Yuki instável; mas no momento ambos estavam bem, o que resultou em Yukito com uma aura radiante que nunca tinha experimentado. Touya, sorrindo carinhosamente, observava o namorado que conversava alegremente – vê-lo bem daquele jeito só o indicava que Yue também estava feliz, e isso aqueceu seu coração. Yuki falava de forma animada, gesticulando e emendando um assunto no outro. O sol que entrava pela grande janela de vidro batia em seu rosto lateralmente, fazendo metade dos olhos castanhos claros ficarem cor de ouro e seus cílios brilharem, sua pele clara quase refletia a luz que recebia e a blusa azul bebê que ele usava combinava perfeitamente com seu rosto delicado. Os óculos faziam alguns reflexos e Touya pôde perceber as marcas dele na ponte do nariz reto de Yukito. Touya sorriu novamente.

– Ok, você claramente não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse e está fazendo cara de paisagem. Estou te deixando entediado? – disse Yuki entre a diversão e a irritação ao ver Touya tão distraído. O namorado piscou algumas vezes e alargou o sorriso.

– De forma alguma! Me desculpe, eu só estou feliz de te ver assim, animado. Você está tão radiante hoje que acabei me distraindo. – explicou Touya, que tinha o rosto apoiado em uma das mãos despretensiosamente. Yukito deu um sorriso torto.

– Entendi… então você está desculpado. De fato, nunca me senti tão feliz, e com certeza você é grande parte do motivo.

– É bom saber que te fazer passar raiva não é minha única capacidade nesse relacionamento. – riu Touya, passando as mãos distraidamente pelos cabelos e se recostando na cadeira.

– Claro que não, você também é muito habilidoso em outras atividades, principalmente as que não precisam de roupa. – sussurrou Yukito, provocando-o.

– Ufa! Por um momento eu achei que servia pra te fazer feliz, já estava ficando preocupado. – respondeu Touya tranquilamente, fazendo Yukito dar uma gargalhada. A garçonete voltou com o pedido deles e se afastou com os cardápios recolhidos embaixo do braço. Eles começaram a comer antes de Yukito voltar a falar.

– Então, já tem programado o que quer fazer hoje? – perguntou ele entre as garfadas da torta de maçã.

– Hmm, ainda não… Você tem alguma coisa em mente? – Touya o observou curioso.

– Que bom que perguntou, porque eu tenho sim. Acho que nós devíamos ter nosso primeiro encontro hoje, o que você acha? – sugeriu Yuki. Touya abriu um sorriso largo e fez que sim energicamente. – Ótimo! Então hoje nós podemos almoçar juntos e ir ao cinema. Depois passamos em algum lugar e compramos um vinho para ficarmos na minha casa a noite, o que você acha?

– Perfeito! – respondeu Touya animado, terminando de comer o último pedaço do pão na chapa. Eles se levantaram depois de algum tempo, pagaram a conta e saíram. 

Ainda era 10h30, então eles decidiram caminhar um pouco antes de irem para a casa de Touya – apesar de ser sábado, eles ainda precisavam terminar um trabalho e o filme começaria só às 19:00. Eles almoçaram em um restaurante italiano no centro da cidade e às 15:30 foram para a casa de Touya terminar as atividades escolares. Depois de Touya se arrumar, eles passaram na casa de Yuki para ele tomar banho e trocar de roupa antes de irem para o cinema. Decidiram por um dos clássicos – o silêncio dos inocentes – e aproveitaram a escuridão para ficarem de mãos dadas e trocarem alguns beijos e carinhos ocasionais. Apesar de ser um filme famoso, Yuki não o conhecia, já que não assistia quase nenhum filme e sua memória de ter ido ao cinema quando era mais novo era falsa.

Eles saíram de lá pouco mais de 21h00 e rumaram para uma das vendinhas perto da casa de Yukito, que comprou uma garrafa de vinho e com iscas de frango para fritar. Touya pegou roupas em casa antes de irem para o namorado.

– Meu Deus, estou morto de fome! – disse Yukito destrancando a porta da própria casa ao mesmo tempo que seu estômago roncava alto. Touya deu uma risada soprada e o beijou na testa antes de colocar as compras ao lado do fogão.

– Calma, eu vou fazer tudo em um minuto para você poder comer. Coloque a garrafa na geladeira e descanse. – comandou Touya, colocando o avental xadrez vermelho de Yuki e rumando para o fogão.

– Sim senhor. – respondeu o outro, guardando o vinho no freezer antes de se sentar despretensiosamente no balcão ao lado da geladeira e escorar na parede fria para observar Touya cozinhar, enquanto balançava as pernas no ar. O outro colocou o óleo para esquentar antes de ir até Yukito. Touya se encaixou entre as pernas dele e o puxou em um abraço quente, fazendo-o suspirar enquanto enfiava a cara nos cabelos castanho-escuros e cruzava as pernas em volta da cintura dele.

– Você me acalma muito quando me abraça. – observou Yuki, antes de tragar o cheiro quase imperceptível do shampoo de camomila de Touya, que levantou a cabeça e o beijou. O outro envolveu o rosto do namorado entre as mãos e o retribuiu enquanto Touya segurava sua cintura com delicadeza, os dedos mindinhos fazendo cócegas enquanto roçavam parte da pele em seu quadril. Yuki sentiu um movimento em seu pênis e seu peito ficou quase imperceptívelmente apertado. Eles ainda se beijavam cuidadosamente.

" _ Eu sei que você quer vê-lo, porque acha que comprei o vinho? _ " comentou Yukito para Yue.

" _ Não sei do que você está falando, eu não disse nada. _ " respondeu o outro de volta meio ríspido, mas Yuki sentiu o incômodo quase indistinto no peito se dissipar imediatamente e dar lugar à uma espécie de ansiedade feliz. O membro entre suas pernas ficou mais rígido.

" _ Eu não entendo porque você ainda pensa que consegue esconder qualquer coisa de mim, Yue. Eu consigo sentir e distinguir absolutamente tudo que vem de você. Você e Touya deviam passar mais tempo juntos. _ " disse Yukito. Yue não precisou responder.

Touya parou de beijá-lo para passar a boca suavemente atrás de sua orelha, fazendo-o estremecer um pouco. Yuki suspirou; às vezes Touya era tão gentil em seus toques que um movimento era suficiente para fazê-lo entrar um uma névoa pesada de desejo morno independente de Yue, e lidar com o sentimento duplo (dele e do anjo) era muito difícil. Touya deslizou calmamente as mãos por debaixo da blusa de Yuki e pressionou os quadris dele com delicadeza, puxando-o para a ponta do balcão fazendo-o se aproximar.

– Você sabe que isso é golpe baixo, não me provoque assim, não é fácil lidar com meu tesão e do Yue de uma vez. – murmurou Yuki em meio a uma onda de calor. Touya deu uma risada baixa e rouca em seu ouvido, causando um arrepio. As mãos de Touya subiram para as costas dele languidamente.

– Não tenho culpa de você ser tão lindo, também não é fácil ficar perto de você e manter as mãos longe. Hoje foi uma completa tortura ficar no meu quarto por horas com você do lado apenas falando de fórmulas matemáticas. – ronronou o namorado, dando um beijo suave em seu rosto. Yuki deu outro suspiro pesado e sentiu o corpo amolecer, mas então Touya o soltou, indo até o fogão e abaixando o fogo. Yukito respirou fundo para se acalmar, mas logo o namorado voltou à ele, beijando seu pescoço.

– Hmm… – murmurou Touya causando uma vibração na pele do outro, que o abraçou novamente. – Só preciso de dez minutos com você, quero te ouvir gemer. – continuou ele; a eletricidade passou pelo corpo de Yuki e ele se embolou nos cabelos de Touya, que subiu as mãos por suas costas pele-a-pele e deu um beijo molhado em sua jugular, fazendo o outro soltar outro suspiro audível.

– Não sei quando você ficou tão bom em me provocar, mas lembre-se que eu tenho que lidar com a minha libido e com a de Yue, e no momento ele está fora de si por causa de você. – respondeu Yukito com dificuldade em juntar as palavras coerentemente. Touya deu outra risada rouca. Yue queimou de desejo e vergonha.

– Fiquem tranquilos, vou resolver isso para os dois hoje. Espero que você não fique bravo comigo, mas estou louco para ver Yue mais tarde… – sussurrou Touya, rezando para não ter estragado o clima com esse teste. 

A resposta àquelas palavras foi imediata para Yuki; ele sentiu seu pênis endurecer mais e dar uma fisgada enquanto Yue se afogava em um mar de excitação na sua cabeça. Saber que Touya queria vê-lo e o tinha requisitado desencadeou uma sensação surreal – emocional e fisicamente. Yukito soltou um gemido baixo como se tivesse perdido o ar e se agarrou aos cabelos do namorado.

– Ahh… Meu Deus, Touya… Vocês vão me fazer desmaiar… – arquejou ele. Touya passou as mãos pela bunda de Yuki, que o abraçou com as pernas, e o levantou do balcão, andando com ele até o sofá creme e o deitando lá. Touya tirou a roupa e o óculos de Yuki rapidamente antes de se colocar entre as pernas dele e ir morder um mamilo com delicadeza. Yukito arranhou as costas de Touya, fazendo a blusa dele ir parar nas omoplatas e suspirou lamuriosamente.

– Touya… Eu juro que sou capaz de gozar sem você me tocar, então não me provoque… – disse o namorado de forma entrecortada. O outro deu uma risada soprada, mas desceu o corpo para se colocar de frente com a rijeza de Yukito.

Touya se sentou de pernas cruzadas e enganchou os joelhos de Yuki em seus ombros colocando algumas almofadas abaixo das costas dele, depois espalhou a língua pela coroa de seu pênis, fazendo o namorado soltar uma exclamação alta. Yukito percebeu Touya o apoiando pelos quadris e colocando todo seu membro na boca quente e molhada devagar. O namorado gemeu e agarrou uma das beiradas do sofá, arqueando as costas. Touya ficou chocado com o quanto o outro já estava vazando; vagueou calmamente com a língua e Yuki sentiu comichões se espalhando por toda sua parte de baixo, fazendo vários barulhos obscenos. Touya, notando o quanto o namorado estava no limite, decidiu parar de chupá-lo e desceu com a língua até a bunda dele. Yukito espasmou e gemeu quando sentiu a língua quente em seu ânus e emaranhou os dedos nos próprios cabelos cinza-prateados com força enquanto Touya o explorava; Yuki sentiu Touya agora passar as mãos por sua bunda e afastar bastante as polpas, o apoiando assim. A língua de Touya ganhou mais espaço e vagueou amplamente. Yukito agarrou a própria ereção e a bombeou, gemendo mais alto, mas Touya deu um tapa de aviso em suas mãos, fazendo-o se afastar.

– Touya, por favor… – implorou Yuki sem ar, fazendo Touya o soltar, deitando-o nas almofadas novamente.

– Hoje você está muito impaciente. – respondeu o outro categórico, o encarando com um meio sorriso e enfiando o dedo indicador na boca.

– A culpa é toda sua… – disse Yukito com pálpebras pesadas – Anda, me faz gozar… – ele pediu, manhoso. Ouvir o namorado falando daquele jeito fez Touya ter vontade de pular em cima dele; Yukito não sabia o quanto conseguia deixá-lo fascinado.

Touya sorriu largamente e enfiou o dedo molhado na entrada de Yuki, enquanto lambia a ponta de seu sexo com suavidade. Yukito soltou um murmúrio longo enquanto sentia a língua texturizada de Touya o percorrendo, enrolando-se e o dedo dele o explorando por dentro. Yuki agarrou aos cabelos do namorado e gemeu. Touya sentia o dedo ser sugado veementemente, então enfiou o segundo, percebendo o namorado vazar mais ainda em sua boca. Ele envolveu o pênis do outro completamente com a língua agora.

Yukito perdeu o ar e enlaçou mais os dedos nos cabelos grossos em meio aos sons guturais que escapavam de seus lábios. Touya apertou os dedos dentro dele para cima, procurando o ponto principal; sua boca se movia um pouco mais rápido. Yuki sentiu os dedos de Touya se movimentando e jogou a cabeça pra trás e fazendo sons altos. Touya então finalmente encontrou a pequena elevação que procurava e a acertou firmemente; Yukito torceu os quadris e arqueou a coluna, gemendo copiosamente em seus dedos e fazendo o namorado o chupar com mais ritmo.

– Ah… Touya… Fique assim… Aí… – ganiu Yukito. 

Suas coxas formigaram e um caminho lento de quentura foi se formando em algum lugar entre suas pernas e seu ventre; o ar em seus pulmões parecia pouco e o namorado aumentou a velocidade nos dedos e na boca. Os músculos nas laterais de sua bunda e coxa convulsionavam e seu canal se contraía; a cabeça de seu pênis passava pelas mucosas deliciosamente suaves, molhadas e quentes de Touya. Os dedos de seus pés se arreganharam quando seu corpo finalmente explodiu em prazer; sua cabeça rodou enquanto todos os seus músculos tremiam no mesmo ritmo como se ele estivesse recebendo choques e sua garganta produziu um último choramingo agudo, longo e alto antes de seu corpo relaxar, exaurido. Touya o puxou molemente para um abraço quente enquanto o dava um beijinho na têmpora; Yuki ainda buscava ar, tremia um pouco e tinha os olhos fechados.

– Eu te amo muito. – sussurrou Touya, recebendo um murmúrio cansado e indefinido em resposta, antes de soltá-lo delicadamente no sofá. – Eu vou terminar de fritar o frango, pode ficar aí. – ele deu um riso soprado e se levantou, voltando para a cozinha.

Yukito ficou observando Touya trabalhando na cozinha americana com olhos pesados e o corpo relaxado. O estômago roncou mais uma vez, mas ele ignorou. Touya, por sua vez, mergulhava os pedaços de frango empanados no óleo quente antes de vasculhar um dos armários da cozinha de Yukito e pegar um prato para colocar o frango já frito.

" _ Você está bem? _ " indagou Yuki para Yue, pois sentia um nervosismo fora do normal emanando dele.

" _ Sim."  _ respondeu o outro rapidamente, se esquivando.

" _ Yue… Você sabe que pode confiar em mim. O que você disser, fica entre nós e às vezes eu consigo te tranquilizar, o que você acha? _ " sugeriu o outro. Sentiu o anjo dar um suspiro cansado.

" _ Eu só estou ansioso… Acho que Touya espera alguma coisa de mim hoje e só de pensar nisso meu estômago fica embrulhado. Tenho muitas dúvidas sobre tudo e não vou mentir, várias delas tem relação com o relacionamento de vocês dois. _ " respondeu Yue de forma franca, surpreendendo Yukito com a abertura que estava dando.

" _ Não acho que ele esteja esperando nada, de verdade. Touya tem muita consideração pelos seus traumas e sentimentos, pra mim está muito claro que ele não vai fazer o primeiro movimento sobre  _ _ isso _ _ , ele vai esperar você fazer alguma coisa ou falar sobre. Acho que ele não te cobraria nem se você decidisse não abordar o assunto nunca. _ " disse Yuki.

" _ Não é esse o problema, você… Você diz que sente tudo que eu sinto quando estou transformado, então sabe que eu fico… mal quando fazemos alguma coisa, eu… eu choro e fico me sentindo estranho. _ " explicou ele, mortificado por abordar o assunto. Yukito deu um meio sorriso.

" _ É por isso que você acha que chora? Porque fica mal? _ " riu ele para o guardião, que ficou um pouco ofendido.

" _ Isso é óbvio. Ninguém chora se está tudo bem. _ " ponderou ele, sério. Yukito deu outro sorriso.

" _ Você sabe que é péssimo em definir sentimentos, né? Pois eu não sou, e sei exatamente tudo que passa com você nesses momentos. Acho que talvez seja algo que você deveria entender sozinho, mas você deve ter paciência. _ ".

" _ Eu não quero ter paciência, se você sabe o que eu sinto, então me explique, porque eu não sei. _ " disse ele exasperado. Yukito deu um suspiro.

" _ Yue, você não chora porque está mal, você chora porque está muito feliz. E depois, quase automaticamente, sente medo, por isso você acha que chora porque está triste. Você  _ _ sempre _ _ tem medo depois que fica feliz, porque acha que tudo vai acabar em algum momento. Eu não sei se você entende o porquê de ficar tão feliz, mas essa parte eu prefiro não te falar, isso você precisa entender sem mim. Mas ao invés de fugir das coisas boas que sente, tente percebê-las para entender. _ " sugeriu Yuki. Yue ficou um momento em silêncio antes de responder.

" _ Vocês dois funcionam tão bem e se complementam… Quase não precisam explicar o que sentem um para o outro. _ " observou o anjo.

" _ Sim, mas isso acontece porque estou do lado de Touya há anos, somos melhores amigos desde sempre. Vocês dois se falaram pela primeira vez há um ano e pouco e foram começar a conviver minimamente de alguns meses para cá. Mas isso não significa que o que eu tenho com ele é mais real ou melhor, Yue, só significa que você e eu somos pessoas diferentes e temos vivências diferentes. Se eu realmente soubesse tudo que aconteceu com a gente no passado, eu agiria da mesma forma que você, provavelmente. Me fecharia e teria medo, estaria confuso… Mas eu tive o privilégio de não ter suas memórias por vários anos, o que me permitiu conseguir lidar com elas e as diferenciar das minhas quando soube o que aconteceu. _ " respondeu ele, compreensivo.

" _ Eu estou sempre de guarda tão alta com Touya, mas não faço por mal. Queria que as coisas fossem simples como são pra vocês. _ " disse ele, meio deprimido.

" _ Pare de comparar nossos relacionamentos, você só fica ansioso fazendo isso. Você acha que eu às vezes não me comparo sem querer com você? Naquela noite da briga, eu ficava pensando em porque você era tão importante a ponto dele se indispor comigo por sua causa. Às vezes também me pego percebendo que ele parece ter mais cuidado com você do que comigo. Mas nada disso é real e eu sei disso, Touya sente coisas diferentes por nós dois e é óbvio que ele vai ser diferente com cada um, então eu só ignoro esses pensamentos que surgem, porque sei que são irrelevantes. Nenhum deles muda o que eu sinto por ele, ou o que ele sente por mim e por você, só atrapalham. E fico muito feliz de ver vocês dois juntos e bem, muito mesmo. Nós todos somos ótimos juntos. _ " explanou Yukito. Ele continuou. " _ E sobre você estar sempre de guarda alta, eu imaginei que talvez fosse algo que te incomodasse, por isso comprei o vinho. Talvez beber um pouco te relaxe e você consiga agir como gostaria. _ "

" _ Você sabe que eu não como e não bebo, não preciso. _ ", disse ele.

" _ Eu sei, mas você consegue se quiser. É só você dizer que está tentando manter o encontro, se Touya estranhar. _ " 

– Já terminei, vou colocar as coisas aí na mesa de centro da sala. – avisou Touya da cozinha depois de alguns minutos enquanto pegava uma toalha em uma das gavetas. Yukito se sentou no sofá, espreguiçando-se, e Touya arrumou a toalha na mesa em frente a ele antes de voltar para pegar pratos, taças, a comida e o vinho rosé comprado.

– Graças a Deus, eu achei que fosse desmaiar! – disse Yukito dramaticamente, fazendo Touya revirar os olhos em meio a um sorriso antes de se sentar no chão de pernas cruzadas; Yukito o imitou, colocando-se ao seu lado e já enchendo o prato enquanto o outro colocava vinho em sua taça e lhe dava outro beijinho na têmpora. Touya começou a comer e bebericar – pretendia beber pouco, já que depois ia ficar com Yue. O namorado fazia sons de aprovação engraçados ao seu lado e rapidamente a taça dele se esvaziou.

– Não sei se é porque estou morto de fome mas nunca comi um frango tão bom. E esse vinho é incrível também, o que você achou? – perguntou Yuki com a boca meio cheia.

– Claro que o frango está bom, esqueceu quem foi que fritou? – respondeu ele fazendo Yuki lhe lançar um olhar sarcástico – E eu também gostei do vinho, é bem suave.

Touya o puxou para perto depois de algum tempo, ao que Yukito apoiou as costas no peito dele. Touya cheirou a baunilha de seus cabelos e o outro suspirou antes de se encaixar totalmente entre as pernas dele, ainda com as costas apoiadas no peito do namorado.

– Foi um dia incrível. – disse Touya enquanto abraçava o tronco de Yuki por trás e lhe pousava os lábios no ombro direito. O outro tombou a cabeça para trás e beijou seu queixo antes de esvaziar a segunda taça.

– Com certeza foi. Agora que está tudo bem, eu posso voltar a ir à sua casa durante a semana. – observou Yukito. – E aí eu não preciso sentir tanto sua falta.

– Não sabia que você sentia tanto minha falta. – murmurou o namorado apertando-o mais. Yuki riu.

– Claro que sentia, eu nunca me canso de ficar com você. – respondeu ele, se virando para Touya agora que já tinham terminado de comer. – Por mim, você nunca mais teria paz, porque eu me colaria a você, se pudesse. – ele riu, dando-lhe um beijinho nos lábios; Touya retribuiu e Yuki entrelaçou os dedos nos dele. – Sem falar do tanto que você é bonito.

– Bom saber que isso que te chama atenção em mim. – Touya corou um pouco por baixo da pele dourada e deu um sorriso. Yuki o abraçou forte antes de Touya continuar. – E eu também sentia muito sua falta, muito mesmo. Sempre que eu tinha folga do trabalho eu pensava em ir te ver, mas como estava tudo difícil entre a gente, eu não ia. Agora que está tudo bem, você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil; nenhum de vocês dois. – avisou Touya, soltando Yuki e o beijando antes de se levantar. – Eu já volto, vou só escovar meus dentes.

– Ótimo, porque está na hora de você trocar de par. – riu Yukito, também se levantando e lhe dando outro selinho. – Quando você voltar, Yue vai estar te esperando.


	13. Chapter 13

Yue se transformou e sentou-se no sofá, olhando os arredores; o relógio da parede marcava 23h00. Estava inquieto. Ouviu o chuveiro se abrir no andar de cima e percebeu que Touya tinha decidido tomar um banho antes de vê-lo, o que fez seu coração palpitar. Ele encheu a taça de vinho e a virou antes de encher a segunda e tomar mais devagar – o vinho era doce e tinha um gosto suave. Ele pegou os pratos e talheres, colocando-os na pia e deu outra bicada na taça. 

O chuveiro no andar de cima se desligou e Yue ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir, então rapidamente virou o resto do vinho com uma careta e se sentou no sofá. Yue estava muito ansioso. Houve passos na escada e Touya de repente estava ali, com os cabelos úmidos e cheirando ao shampoo de baunilha de Yukito. 

– Oi… – disse Touya, aliviado ao vê-lo ali em sua magnificência.

– Olá. – respondeu o anjo simplesmente. Touya se sentou ao lado dele e o observou.

– Posso te abraçar? – indagou o outro inseguro. Yue fez que sim e Touya o envolveu. O guardião suspirou na curva do pescoço dele. Mesmo tendo acabado de tomar banho, o cheiro amadeirado e almiscarado de Touya ainda estava ali. Ele fechou os olhos e sentiu que estava girando um pouco, então os manteve abertos. O outro lhe depositou os lábios macios no maxilar e Yue apertou o tecido da blusa nas costas dele.

Touya sentiu Yue segurar com força sua blusa na base de suas costas e o apertou mais, tragando a citricidade que vinha da pele branca e aveludada do outro. O guardião apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele e fungou a pele de seu pescoço, produzindo cócegas. Touya o soltou antes de passar os dedos delicadamente por seu rosto e se aproximar para um beijo tímido.

Yue percebeu os lábios dele nos seus se movimentando de forma hesitante e embaraçou os próprios dedos nos cabelos úmidos, se aconchegando mais contra Touya e enrolando suas línguas. O outro, surpreso, passou a mão pela nuca do anjo e aprofundou o beijo carinhosamente. Yue suspirou; seus olhos estavam fechados e se sentia girando, embalado pelo gosto mentolado da boca calorosa de Touya e seus dedos gentis em sua pele. Incrivelmente, Yue não tinha como saber se a sensação de estar em órbita era efeito do vinho, pois a mesma sensação ocorria ao se beijarem mesmo com ele estando sóbrio. Um gemido suave escapou de sua garganta e ele se moveu mais para cima de Touya, que se viu impelido a se deitar; Yue agora estava completamente em cima dele o beijando apaixonadamente. Touya, que sentia um gosto levemente doce e familiar na língua do anjo já há alguns minutos, abriu os olhos em entendimento e diminuiu o beijo aos poucos, colocando-os sentados novamente antes de afastar suas bocas e o olhar.

– Gostou do vinho? – indagou Touya perspicaz, fazendo Yue apenas o encarar surpreso. – Não sabia que você bebia.

– Eu não bebo. – respondeu Yue, se recostando no sofá e tombando a cabeça para o olhar. – Como você soube que eu bebi?

– Pelo gosto. Aconteceu alguma coisa para você decidir fazer isso? Você parece meio zonzo. – perguntou ele preocupado, passando a mão pela lateral do rosto de Yue, que se inclinou como um gato recebendo o carinho de bom grado.

– Eu estava muito ansioso sabendo que ia te ver, só isso. – contou ele sinceramente. Touya piscou meio atônito.

– É tão difícil assim me ver? – perguntou ele meio decepcionado. Yue fez que sim e sorriu um pouco. – Bom, e como você se sente?

– Flutuando, leve. Mas não achei que eu fosse ficar assim por virar só duas taças. – confessou ele.

– Você  _ virou _ duas taças enquanto eu estava em um banho de pouco mais de cinco minutos? – Touya tinha as sobrancelhas levantadas. Yue fez que sim. – Você comeu antes? Está passando mal? Você por acaso  _ pode _ beber álcool não sendo humano?

– Claro que eu posso beber, mas porque eu comeria? Não preciso comer. E não estou passando mal, estou bem… Nunca me senti tão tranquilo. Você se preocupa demais. – disse ele, desencostando do sofá e sentando-se reto. Touya deu um muxoxo.

– Beber muito rápido e não comer antes pode fazer você passar mal… – ele suspirou. – Pelo menos você não bebeu tanto, provavelmente só vai ficar tonto. – na verdade, Touya estava achando um tanto engraçado ver Yue agindo tão casualmente, mas estava um pouco chateado pelo guardião precisar ter chegado ao ponto de beber para conseguir encontrá-lo. – Além do mais, você nunca precisou ficar assim para estar comigo, o que tem de diferente hoje?

– Eu achei… Achei que você fosse querer continuar o encontro que estava tendo com Yukito e por isso tinha alguma…  _ expectativa _ sobre mais tarde. – explicou Yue em um tom baixo, chocado com as verdades que lhe escapavam sem filtro algum antes mesmo dele pensar muito. Touya arregalou os olhos como se tivesse ouvido a coisa mais louca do mundo e seu coração errou um compasso. Ele chegou perto de Yue e o puxou em um abraço frouxo antes de responder em um murmúrio.

– Eu  _ nunca _ pensaria uma coisa dessas, Yue…  _ Jamais _ iria te pressionar ou dar a entender que espero que você dê um passo tão importante desses comigo. Me desculpe se eu passei essa impressão, eu juro que…

Yue rapidamente se mexeu, colocando-se de lado no colo de Touya e o abraçando com força. O outro congelou por um momento antes de o envolver de volta. O anjo sentia o corpo meio mole e nunca esteve tão sereno. A quentura de Touya contra ele o fez querer derreter, vê-lo sendo tão gentil e se desculpando por coisas sem ter feito nada de errado produziu um sentimento morno em seu peito. Yue fazia carinho nos cabelos acima da nuca de Touya, recebendo em resposta um arrepio muito perceptível, e lhe deu um beijinho no queixo.

O coração de Touya batia com força em suas costelas; não sabia o que estava sentindo vendo aquilo. Yue era mais ansioso do que ele pensava, e provavelmente falar as coisas que tinha falado para Yukito antes tinham deixado o guardião alarmado e desnecessariamente nervoso – ele precisava tomar mais cuidado com o que dizia, Yue merecia ter um relacionamento tranquilo, não queria que ele ficasse esperando esse tipo de ação de Touya.

– Você está bem mesmo? Não está com ânsia? – indagou Touya para o outro, que fez que não com a cabeça, revirando os olhos. – Ok. Yue, me deixe esclarecer uma coisa com você: se em algum momento eu disser algo que te faça ficar ansioso, converse comigo primeiro, porque com certeza vai ser um mal entendido. Eu não quero nunca que você se sinta mal ou coagido a fazer alguma coisa comigo, entendeu? Como eu disse, eu  _ nunca _ te pressionaria a fazer uma coisa tão importante dessas comigo,  _ nunca _ , eu… – ele engoliu seco e o puxou para se encararem – Eu te amo. Se as coisas forem acontecer, vai ser no seu tempo, não no meu, e é assim que deve ser.

Yue sentiu a respiração pausar e sua cabeça rodou sem influência nenhuma do álcool. Seu peito inchou e seu nariz pinicou de repente. O anjo ficou o encarando por alguns segundos enquanto assimilava, surpreso, então se inclinou em câmera lenta e beijou Touya com toda a doçura e calma do mundo inteiro. Seu ser nunca teria o suficiente dele depois de ouvir aquilo, Yue tinha vontade de se fundir a Touya e nunca mais deixá-lo, torná-lo seu para sempre, não fazer mais nada além de tocá-lo e estar com ele. Era como se todos os nervos do seu corpo ardessem em um sentimento intenso e desconhecido, o cheiro dele adentrava suas narinas e ele poderia morar ali, naquela aura de emoções intensas que apenas o outro conseguiu produzir em toda sua vida.

Touya, naquele momento, podia captar tudo que Yue sentia. Nunca tinha o visto ser tão delicado, como se quisesse sorver totalmente aquele momento e nunca mais sair dali. Touya se sentia da mesma maneira, seu corpo todo estava sensível ao anjo e ele se sentiu leve por ter podido finalmente falar o que sentia com clareza. Eles se beijaram calmamente por vários minutos antes de se separarem e Yue o envolver novamente.

– Você entendeu errado. Eu não bebi porque não queria fazer nada com você… Eu bebi porque eu _ quero _ , mas não consigo. Eu quero. E se eu soubesse que você faria eu me sentir assim, não teria precisado de vinho algum. – disse Yue no ouvido de Touya, que sentiu o corpo todo ser mergulhado em água fervente e o estômago despencar. Touya se afastou um pouco e o olhou nos olhos de gato.

– Se soubesse que eu faria você se sentir assim como? – perguntou ele com os dedos tremendo levemente. Yue abriu a boca e a fechou. Depois a abriu novamente, confuso.

– Eu não sei ainda. – respondeu ele, se inclinando para beijar o canto de sua boca, fechando os olhos.

Touya sorriu de leve e o beijou de volta enquanto colocava uma mecha dos cabelos brancos atrás da orelha de Yue, que respirou fundo devagar em sua boca. Seus lábios dançavam juntos com sutileza e Yue chegou mais perto; seu corpo todo parecia quente pela primeira vez e submerso em uma banheira de água morna confortável que relaxava seus músculos. Os dedos de Touya faziam cócegas em seu rosto e em seu quadril, onde uma das mãos dele estava disposta. 

O som ritmado da respiração de Touya era tudo que enchia a sala e Yue sentia o próprio coração batendo forte. O anjo levou as mãos para o corpo do outro, mapeando suas costas largas por cima da blusa, seu quadril e sua cintura, depois seu peito e seus ombros. Touya sentia os dedos de Yue passando por todo seu corpo e prendeu um pouco a respiração – era a primeira vez que se sentia tão próximo emocionalmente dele; ele parecia outro ser, ainda com os toques mais gentis e suaves de sempre, mas entregue. 

Touya sentia a leve inclinação de um sorriso no beijo de Yue e seu peito doeu sem ele saber o porquê. Touya tirou sua boca da dele e o abraçou forte, passando as mãos por suas asas. Ele suspirou novamente e lhe pousou a boca abaixo da orelha antes de se separarem e Yue o observar, meio tonto provavelmente pelo álcool.

– Como você está se sentindo? – perguntou Touya pela terceira vez, o observando.

– Quente. – respondeu Yue com as pálpebras pesadas. – Feliz. Você me faz bem.

– Você não sabe o quanto significa pra mim ouvir isso de você. Eu posso… Te fazer uma pergunta? – indagou Touya hesitante. Yue fez que sim. – Eu quero que seja sincero comigo. Como você se sente sobre Clow atualmente? Pode me dizer a verdade, eu não vou ficar chateado. – Yue o avaliou um momento antes de falar.

– Hmm… Essa é uma pergunta complexa e eu não sou bom em me expressar, mas vou tentar responder. Bom, eu sinto raiva… E tristeza, eu acho. As coisas que aconteceram às vezes surgem na minha mente e eu me sinto vazio e confuso. Eu fico tentando entender o que eu sinto por ele ou senti e não consigo definir. Eu achei que o amava, entende? E talvez o tenha amado, mas o sentimento é tão diferente. Eu talvez o amasse, mas não confiava nele… Clow me machucava o tempo todo. Às vezes eu pensava que ele estava me punindo pelo que eu sentia, e eu sabia que sempre precisaria me defender.

– Isso é… Horrível. – murmurou Touya olhando-o nos olhos azul-arroxeados. Yue engoliu seco e continuou.

– Eu não sei se o culpo, Clow só tinha a nós e nós só tínhamos ele. O que eu sei é que, seja lá o que eu sentia antes, o que sobrou aqui por ele foi raiva e mágoa, e eu também tenho a impressão que modifiquei as memórias que tenho com ele para parecerem boas todo esse tempo, porque agora, olhando para trás e analisando… Eu também não tinha com o que comparar o que eu sentia, mas agora tenho. O jeito que você faz eu me sentir é completamente diferente, não existe um momento sequer que você tenha me feito mal. Você me faz ser leve, e eu hoje em dia eu tenho mais necessidade de te defender de mim mesmo com os meus traumas do que de eu me defender de você. – sussurrou Yue.

– É bom saber disso. Eu quero te ajudar a se curar, quero que você consiga ficar bem. – Touya fez carinho novamente no rosto do anjo, que sorriu minimamente antes de prosseguir.

– E Clow nunca me tocou, ele só me encostava quando fazíamos sexo, e sempre apenas o necessário, principalmente depois que eu me declarei. Eu me preparava sozinho antes para ele, que fazia tudo rápido quando chegava a hora. Eu sempre me aliviava sozinho depois, também. E ainda assim eu achava que o amava mas… Acho que depois de um tempo eu apenas dependia dele emocionalmente. Fico me perguntando porque ele aceitava fazer as coisas comigo; Talvez por insistência minha. Eu achava que com o tempo ele se apaixonaria por mim. – contou Yue. O estômago de Touya revirou ouvindo aquilo.

– Me desculpe ter te perguntado sobre isso. – murmurou Touya, agora encarando o chão.

– Não precisa se desculpar, eu já repassei isso na minha cabeça tantas vezes que não me importo mais de falar sobre. – seus membros estavam um pouco pesados pelo álcool. Yue sentiu um arrepio olhando Touya e o quanto ele era bonito, mas o outro não percebeu.

– Eu ficava com medo de te deixar assustado quando eu dissesse o que sinto por você. – confessou Touya timidamente. O corpo de Yue pinicou inteiro e ele abraçou o outro devagar, saboreando a sensação de combustão intensa dentro de si que o amolecia mais.

– Eu achava que eu  _ fazia amor _ com Clow, mas na verdade era só sexo, eu nunca fui amado. Por isso, ouvir você dizer que me ama foi a melhor coisa do mundo, melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu já tenha sentido na vida em qualquer aspecto. Você não tem ideia de como eu estou agora, nunca me senti tão bem. – sussurrou o guardião na orelha de Touya enquanto sentava em seu colo peito a peito. – Me deixe escutar de novo.

Touya respirou fundo, vendo necessidade de buscar ar depois do que ouvia; Yue agora estava contra todo seu corpo o abraçando e estava milagrosamente  _ quente _ . Ele sentiu o anjo se apoiar nele, mole, e ronronar de forma inconsciente em seu ouvido.

– Eu te amo… – soprou ele com a cara nos cabelos de Yue, segurando a bunda dele e se levantando enquanto o anjo trançava as pernas em seu quadril e o apertava mais, suspirando de forma quase obscena. – E agora nós vamos subir. – avisou Touya andando com o anjo lentamente rumo à escada.

– E o que nós vamos fazer lá em cima? – sorriu Yue enquanto esfregava a própria ereção em Touya, que cambaleou um pouco com o gesto. Touya sabia que o outro estava duro esse tempo todo e isso o excitava, por mais que tentasse agir naturalmente e ignorar seu corpo.

– Amor. – disse o outro totalmente piegas; Yue, que esperava uma resposta mais indecente, fez um ruído surpreso e obsceno ao amolecer um pouco no corpo de Touya, que o segurava em um abraço. O coração de Yue parecia desregulado, nunca imaginou que uma resposta tão provinciana podia o fazer se sentir tão entregue. Por mais que não quisesse admitir para si mesmo, essa era a única resposta correta para o que ele tinha perguntado, porque a  _ única _ coisa que ele poderia fazer com Touya era amor. Yue nunca mais queria fazer sexo, queria sentir e saber que era amado pelo outro em cada toque que recebesse dele, sempre.

Touya deitou o anjo na cama com suavidade sem sair da prisão das pernas e o olhou carinhosamente antes de passar o dedo pelo lábio inferior de Yue, que fechou os olhos. Touya se inclinou e passou a língua devagar onde tinha acabado de tocar antes de sua boca se encontrar com a dele. O corpo do guardião estava totalmente atento ao homem em cima dele, que agora passava as mãos grandes pelas laterais de seu tronco sobre os robes. Eles se beijaram por um bom tempo, ao ponto em que Yue já não tinha ar.

– Se em qualquer momento você quiser parar, apenas me fale. – disse Touya. Yue fez que sim o observando com pálpebras pesadas e o rosto corado. O outro então sentou o guardião na beirada da cama para tirar sua capa lateral. O próprio Yue também se despiu da sua parte de cima, ficando apenas com as calças. Touya então ficou de joelhos em frente a Yue e começou a dar um beijo molhado em sua jugular enquanto passava a ponta dos dedos pelas costas e asas do outro. Yue sentiu a cabeça tombar para o lado, dando espaço para a boca e a língua de Touya, e se apoiou nos ombros ainda vestidos dele enquanto suspirava extasiado.

O outro fez um caminho molhado até seu peito e envolveu com a língua quente um dos mamilos, recebendo uma arqueada de costas em câmera lenta como resposta; as mãos de Yue se embrenharam calmamente em seus cabelos ainda meio úmidos. Touya passou para o outro lado de seu peito depois de algum tempo, ouvindo um murmúrio do anjo. As mãos de Touya passeavam por sua cintura e ele sentia a pele de Yue arrepiada.

O anjo, ainda sentado na ponta da cama, jogou o tronco para trás enquanto Touya, ainda ajoelhado entre suas pernas, continuava descendo para seu quadril; Yue percebeu as mãos grandes do outro subindo por suas coxas e segurando sua cintura delicadamente enquanto descia com a boca por sua barriga. O guardião soltou uma exclamação ao sentir a língua de Touya passar pelo início de seu baixo ventre.

O outro levantou depois de alguns momentos e ficou de cueca antes de voltar à posição anterior e deslizar a calça de Yue, o deixando completamente nu. A dureza do anjo pingava tamanho sua excitação e ele soltou um gemido longo quando sentiu a língua de Touya sobre sua glande antes de colocá-lo totalmente na boca torturantemente devagar. Yue sentiu o ar de seus pulmões se esvaírem e sua cabeça rodou enquanto ele abria mais as pernas e se agarrava nos lençóis da cama no meio de uma lamúria. Nunca tinha sentido nada tão bom – a língua e lábios de Touya passeava pelo tronco de seu falo com calma e destreza enquanto as mãos dele subiam pela parte interna de suas pernas carregando um calafrio doce e o fazendo buscar oxigênio de maneira entrecortada.

Touya estocou a ereção de Yue dentro de sua boca mais uma vez em câmera lenta e o anjo se contorceu enquanto seu abdômen descia e subia no ritmo de sua respiração; ele deu um gemido mais alto e colocou um dos braços sobre os olhos enquanto ainda apertava a beirada da cama com a mão direita. O outro passou os dedos pela virilha dele e massageou seus testículos com calma; Yue engoliu um murmúrio enquanto a língua em seu pênis o envolvia com firmeza e descia devagar. Um líquido quente parecia se esparramar por sua barriga e suas costas se vergaram mais uma vez de prazer.

– Touya… – gemeu Yue em um esgar de satisfação tentando o empurrar fracamente. O outro, percebendo o que estava perto de acontecer, aumentou a velocidade e levou o braço até a mão do guardião, embolando seus dedos enquanto segurava o quadril dele. Yue sentiu as mãos dele emboladas e os dedos da outra mão de Touya em sua cintura firmemente; seus olhos giraram nas órbitas e um comichão subiu por suas pernas e desceu por seu ventre para se concentrar em seu pênis. Yue deu um grito rouco e indecoroso quando chegou ao orgasmo entre espasmos; vários gemidos baixos se seguiram conforme ele se acalmava a Touya se sentava no chão, apoiando a cabeça na cama, ao lado dele.

– Porque… Você parou? – perguntou Yue depois de um momento arfando sem capacidade para se mover.

– Porque eu não sei até onde eu posso ir.

– Eu quero ir até o fim… Me dê um minuto e eu vou me preparar. – respondeu ele ainda um pouco ofegante, mas Touya, entendendo então  _ quem faria o que _ , rapidamente pegou o lubrificante na gaveta e girou Yue, colocando-o ajoelhado no chão com o tronco sobre a cama, surpreendendo-o. O anjo sentiu Touya atrás dele e fechou os olhos com força se preparando para a pontada de dor já conhecida de muito tempo, mas sentiu algo molhado passando deliciosamente pela sua entrada quando as polpas de sua bunda foram separadas. Ele olhou curioso para trás e percebeu Touya com a cara enfiada lá enquanto lambia seu orifício. 

Yue corou até a raiz dos cabelos brancos e pensou em protestar, mas estava  _ muito _ bom e um murmúrio saiu de sua garganta ao invés disso. Suas asas se abriram um pouco inconscientemente e ele agarrou um travesseiro, enfiando a cara nele. Touya passou o lubrificante nos dedos e começou a passar um deles pela entrada de Yue junto com sua língua; delicadamente foi adentrando nele, lambendo seu períneo. 

Yue não pareceu sentir dor, então Touya começou a beijar a base de suas costas e a passar a mão livre por baixo de sua asas, até chegar ao início delas lá em cima e circular o junção de penas e pele. O anjo ronronou com a cara na fronha e sentiu o dedo se mover dentro dele devagar, então ele abriu mais as pernas. Touya percebeu o quadril do guardião se movendo contra seu dígito, então colocou o segundo depois de passar mais lubrificante. Yue gemeu quando ambos começam a se movimentar em sua bunda a empinando um pouco – sentir os dedos de outra pessoa dentro de si também era uma experiência nova, e perceber o quanto Touya estava sendo cuidadoso o deixava mais excitado. 

Queria o outro em cima dele logo – se lembrava da sensação de ter alguém fazendo pressão com o corpo em suas costas e era o mais perto que tinha chegado de ser tocado direito antes. Ele se moveu na direção da mão dentro dele e arquejou com os dedos delicados que passavam por suas costas e asas. Touya fez movimentos de tesoura antes de inserir o terceiro dedo; Yue gemeu baixinho, suspirou e abriu mais ainda as pernas. 

Sua ereção já tinha voltado a se formar e Touya também estava para explodir dentro de sua cueca. Então Touya acertou a próstata do guardião, que respondeu com um gemido mais alto e surpreso enquanto se empinava mais; ele continuou o estimulando mais um pouco, parando só quando percebeu Yue se empurrando contra sua mão e gemendo mais alto. O outro se sentiu vazio e olhou para trás prestes a protestar, mas Touya já tinha empilhado os travesseiros e tirava a cueca, colocando Yue deitado. O anjo o puxou em um beijo enquanto se ajeitava para as asas não os atrapalharem. Touya o olhou antes de descer mais uma vez sobre ele e voltar a passar a língua em um dos mamilos; voltara a alargar Yue com os dedos lubrificados.

O outro arquejava e contraía nos dedos de Touya enquanto a língua dele passava por seu peito e por sua barriga. Ele voltou a acertar a próstata de Yue, que se arqueou e soltou lamúrias de prazer enquanto se embolava nos cabelos escuros. O anjo voltou a rebolar sutilmente na mão dele e Touya então tirou os dedos, colocando a camisinha em si rapidamente e passando mais lubrificante. Yue abriu os olhos para encarar as contas escuras do outro solenemente com os olhos morosos de desejo e calor.

Touya se encaixou entre as pernas de Yue, que passou as panturrilhas por sua cintura, e se enfiou contra ele devagar. O anjo sentiu ele se adentrando em seu canal calmamente e se viu envolto em calor; os sons que escaparam de seus lábios eram suaves e sussurrantes. Suas mãos apertavam os ombros nus de Touya, que lhe dava beijos pelo pescoço e maxilar; então ele finalmente estava dentro de Yue, que produziu um ruído quando se encaixaram completamente.

Yue sentiu os lábios macios de Touya sobre os seus docemente enquanto ele se movia criando arrepios pelo corpo do outro, e sentiu as próprias lágrimas escorrerem para seus cabelos conforme se movimentavam juntos. Touya o beijava em todo e qualquer lugar o explorando mais profundamente, fazendo Yue jogar a cabeça para trás e gemer intensamente enquanto ouvia a respiração ritmada de Touya em seu ouvido. O cheiro e o calor da pele morena o consumia enquanto as lágrimas se embrenhavam pelos fios longos platinados e as mãos caminhavam por seu corpo pálido com suavidade, então Yue viu que não fazia sentido algum ter medo – eles se amavam de verdade, aquilo era real e o homem em cima dele o pertencia também; Yue jamais poderia dizer que amou qualquer pessoa antes dele, porque com certeza o sentimento real era o que sentia agora. O anjo apertou mais Touya em seu abraço e em suas pernas sentindo o que nunca tinha sentido na vida. Seu corpo todo era um fio desencapado e Touya arquejava em sua orelha apaixonadamente com as mãos esparramadas pelos cabelos do outro na cama enquanto se movia cada vez mais fundo. Yue sentiu Touya acertando seu ponto mais uma vez; nunca tinha sentido tanto prazer.

"Touya… Ahh, Touya…" sussurrou o anjo em êxtase. Estava quase lá; o outro ainda dava beijos molhados em seu ombro e pescoço. "Eu te amo." confessou Yue por fim, quase inaudivelmente. Touya o deu um beijo no rosto sentindo o próprio coração bombear mais rápido por finalmente poder ouvir aquilo.

"Eu também te amo muito Yue, eu te amo  _ tanto _ ..." respondeu ele antes de aumentar mais a velocidade. Yue se agarrou nos cabelos dele com força ao ouví-lo novamente e contraiu os músculos em volta do pênis dele, respirando mais rápido. 

Escutar aquelas palavras naquele momento era como um afrodisíaco, eles estavam conectados até a alma agora, Touya era  _ dele _ , eles estariam sempre juntos e Yue nunca mais o deixaria ir embora. O anjo soltou o tronco do outro para Touya poder se mover mais livremente e se apoiou em seus ombros. 

O guardião vocalizava cada vez mais e Touya sentia a pele macia e agora quente de Yue sob seus dedos chacoalhando e tremendo de prazer enquanto ele o levantava um pouco pela cintura; era a cena mais linda que já tinha visto – Yue meio pendurado com as mãos nos ombros de Touya, a cabeça tombada para trás, os músculos de seu pescoço tensionados, a boca aberta e a expressão de prazer intenso em seu rosto enquanto lágrimas escorriam por suas têmporas, os cabelos platinados enormes que se moviam no ritmo deles esparramados por toda a cama, os sons que ele produzia sem necessidade ou capacidade de se controlar e as costas arqueadas. Era como se Yue brilhasse na penumbra, as asas estavam meio abertas abaixo dele, a mostra.

"Yue…" chamou Touya. O anjo abriu os olhos ainda com os lábios entreabertos e o encarou com uma intensidade absurda; as íris de gato se alargaram. "Você é… A coisa mais linda que eu já vi…" arfou ele. O guardião, incapaz de dar qualquer resposta no momento, sorriu sem se conter, fechando as pálpebras novamente e gemendo mais alto e ofegantemente, os dedos apertando com mais força os ombros do outro.

Touya deu as últimas estocadas mais profundas e agressivas antes de ambos terminarem exatamente ao mesmo tempo, produzindo várias exclamações finais altas e longas. Touya tombou para cima dele o abraçando e Yue não o soltou; as lágrimas ainda escorriam e Touya o apertou mais forte antes de beijá-lo mais uma vez, acarinhando seu couro cabeludo.

"Eu te amo tanto, Touya… Não me deixe ir embora nunca mais." pediu Yue. O outro limpou as lágrimas do anjo antes de dar vários beijinhos lentamente por todo o rosto dele.

"Nunca mais." repetiu Touya. "Eu nunca mais vou ficar longe de você." disse ele; o guardião o libertou e Touya se deitou ao lado dele depois de tirar a camisinha, amarrá-la e jogá-la para o lado. Eles se derem as mãos e fecharam os olhos com os rostos próximos, adormecendo juntos quase imediatamente pelo cansaço.

  
  


Yue abriu os olhos e viu a cara de Touya há alguns centímetros; ambos estavam nus e o outro dormia tranquilamente com uma das mãos morenas sobre a barriga do anjo. O próprio Yue ainda se sentia mole e sonolento. Ele olhou para o outro lado e viu que eram quase quatro da manhã. Yue tinha vontade de acordar Touya para não perder um segundo sequer do lado dele, queria olhar as contas castanhas que sempre o fitavam com receio e carinho e ouvir a voz dele, mas não o fez. Yue sempre tivera uma forma peculiar de sentir as coisas – ele normalmente era indiferente a tudo, mas quando sentia qualquer outra coisa, boa ou ruim, era sempre de maneira  _ extremamente intensa _ . Yue, cuja os poderes vieram da Lua, era como ela própria – quando estava cheia, em toda sua glória, não havia uma pessoa sequer capaz de ignorá-la com toda sua luz e influência sobre tudo que tocava imponentemente.

E Yue, apesar de não querer deixar transparecer, nunca estivera tão feliz e satisfeito em toda sua existência. Se ele era a Lua, Touya era como a própria noite, que o permitia brilhar, que destacava sua luz e lhe dava fulgor ao ficarem juntos. Se o próprio Yue não estivesse sentindo aquilo tudo em relação à Touya, como certeza não poderia sequer cogitar que tal emoção existisse. 

E depois da noite que tiveram, Yue teve certeza que não precisava mais ter medo; nunca iria esquecer do jeito que Touya o olhava naquele momento – seus olhos carregavam uma mistura de adoração e fascínio quando Yue o fitou, como se ele _ realmente _ nunca tivesse visto nada mais bonito na vida, como se estivesse hipnotizado pela beleza do anjo. Nunca tinha sentido os olhos de alguém sobre ele daquele jeito e era explêndido, principalmente porque eram os olhos de Touya. Yue sempre olhava para o seu antigo mestre da mesma forma e agora Touya se sentia assim sobre ele. O anjo tombou a cabeça para o lado de Touya e sorriu suavemente, se ajeitando mais para perto dele. Touya abriu os olhos assustado e segurou seu braço, fazendo Yue o encarar confuso. Eles se fitaram um momento.

– Você está indo embora? – perguntou Touya com um tom de tristeza na voz. Yue sorriu para ele antes de se aproximar e deitar ao seu lado enquanto passava a mão por sua bochecha.

– Não, estava só chegando mais perto. Está preocupado de eu ir embora enquanto você dorme? – perguntou ele tranquilo. Touya, que tinha levantado um pouco o corpo, se deixou cair na cama e o puxou em um beijo de tirar o fôlego, embolando suas pernas.

– É o que você normalmente faz… – respondeu ele de frente com as pupilas verticais de Yue, que estavam semi dilatadas. O anjo deu uma risada curta e soprada, mas seu coração apertou um pouco ao se lembrar que em breve teria que ir embora.

" _ Eu não me importo nem um pouco de ficar mais um tempo aqui. _ " disse Yukito em pensamento, o fazendo dar um mini pulo com o susto. Quando estava com Touya, Yue se esquecia completamente dessa peculiaridade deles. " _ Ver as coisas do seu ponto de vista e sentí-las do jeito que você sente é completamente surreal. _ "

" _ Que bom que está gostando do show. _ " respondeu Yue ironicamente, tentando o provocar.

" _ Você não faz nem ideia do quanto. _ " disse ele deixando o guardião surpreso. " _ A gente devia fazer isso mais vezes, foi espetacular. _ " concluiu Yukito sério. Yue também até então ignorava o fato de que toda a sensação física e emocional que ele tinha, Yukito era capaz de sentir em primeira mão como se fosse dele.

Touya franziu a testa em confusão ao ver Yue dar um solavanco e depois relaxar, olhar para cima e depois dar um sorrisinho mínimo. O anjo apenas enfiou a cara na clavícula dele e o abraçou antes de explicar.

– Aparentemente  _ seu namorado _ lhe deu permissão para ficar comigo amanhã. – brincou Yue suavemente.

– Você também é meu namorado. – respondeu Touya em um sorriso. – Você precisa ser mais específico.

– Eu sou seu namorado? Não me lembro dessa parte.

– Oh, me desculpe por chegar a conclusões precipitadas, principalmente depois da gente ter uma noite maravilhosa e  _ se declarar _ um para o outro. – disse Touya ironicamente enquanto lhe dava um beijinho no queixo. Yue riu.

– Eu sou só o amante. – respondeu Yue de bom humor. – Mas seu namorado  _ amou _ a noite passada, por isso ele quer que eu fique aqui. Acho que estou sendo usado em algum jogo pervertido dele. – sussurrou Yue com um sorriso na voz. 

– Acho que não captei o que vocês estão querendo dizer, até porque estou começando a achar que estou morto e fui para o céu. Quer me explicar? – Touya o olhou extremamente surpreso. O guardião o abraçou protetoramente contra o próprio peito, mudando as posições, e o aconchegou.

– Agora não. – respondeu Yue simplesmente. – Mais tarde, talvez. Quero dormir assim com você.

– Hmmm. – murmurou Touya, sonolento contra a pele do pescoço branco do outro, enquanto uma asa os envolvia como um cobertor, embalando-os. – Não vou me opor à isso.

Yue deu um beijo carinhoso entre os cabelos grossos de Touya e suspirou, fechando os olhos. A respiração suave de Touya foi a última coisa que ele ouviu antes de pegar no sono novamente.


	14. Chapter 14

Já fazia pouco menos de dois meses que tudo estava maravilhosamente bem e Touya nunca estivera tão feliz – Yue era muito carinhoso o tempo todo agora, apesar do receio às vezes ainda pintar seus olhos em alguns momentos; entretanto ele apenas respirava fundo e se deixava distrair. Várias vezes Yuki tinha o ajudado nesta situação, e por isso também estavam muito mais próximos, o que contribuía para acontecerem muitos diálogos internos que fazia Touya ficar confuso por não conseguir assimilar. Touya ficava muito satisfeito nestes momentos vendo o quanto Yue e Yukito estavam se dando bem, apesar de preferir poder _participar_ da conversa que estavam tendo na frente dele. De qualquer forma, os outros dois se divertiam quando viam Touya meio perdido tentando acompanhá-los.

Yue também estava se sentindo muito mais confiante e surpreendia Touya o tempo todo com o quanto ele podia ser espontâneo e engraçado, embora seu humor fosse inteiramente sarcástico. Várias vezes Touya se pegava sem reação ao bom humor repentino que o anjo revelava, e Yue o olhava carinhosamente nestes momentos e sorria ao notar sua surpresa. Entretanto, a diferença entre o relacionamento de Touya com Yuki e com Yue, agora era discrepante – Yukito era tranquilo, levava tudo com calma e era bem menos propenso a mudar de humor repentinamente. Yue, por sua vez, tinha uma personalidade forte, um humor intenso e imprevisível, sem falar que também era menos paciente; além disso, o anjo adorava se aproveitar dessas características para confundir Touya, como se estivesse brincando com a presa que poderia devorar a qualquer momento.

E, apesar de apenas Yukito saber desse detalhe, Yue também era muito _protetor_ com Touya – para não dizer _ciumento_. Claro que nenhum dos dois comentavam sobre essa característica – Yue por um misto de orgulho com negação e Yukito por não ver sentido nos ataques de ciúmes que às vezes surgiam em seu cérebro por causa de Yue quando ele ia, por exemplo, buscar Touya no trabalho e o via rodeado pelas outras funcionárias ou quando alguma colega de sala ficava interessada demais nele (o que era natural, já que Touya era extremamente bonito e ninguém sabia que ele estava em um relacionamento com Yukito). 

Yuki e Yue também estavam muito mais próximos em outros aspectos – era cada vez mais comum eles se fundirem enquanto faziam sexo, chegando ao ponto de não se diferenciarem mais nestes momentos. Yukito adorava estar com Touya através de Yue devido às emoções intensas e turbulentas do anjo. Da mesma forma, Yue, apesar de não admitir, se sentia muito bem ao presenciar o momento de Yukito com Touya – era calmante e o permitia desfrutar deste lado tranquilo do relacionamento que não existiria se fosse apenas Yue ali.

De fato, o único problema que Touya tinha agora – apesar de não ser bem um _problema_ – era que ele pretendia contar ao pai e à irmã sobre estarem namorando, o que o fazia ficar extremamente ansioso. Fujitaka continuava convidando Yuki várias vezes durante a semana e ele agora aceitava bem mais convites do que antes. Mesmo assim, Touya via pouco o namorado fora da escola, porque estava trabalhando bastante ultimamente – como tinha mudado de emprego há pouco tempo, não podia se dar o luxo de trocar folgas com os outros funcionários do restaurante onde agora era garçom. 

Mas essa era uma conversa inevitável que se tornava cada vez mais angustiante para Touya, ainda que ele evitasse comentar com Yukito para não preocupá-lo. No fundo, sabia que também estava usando o novo emprego e a escola como desculpa para adiar o momento, sempre fugindo do assunto quando o pai sugeria algum almoço no fim de semana tendo Yukito como convidado. Ainda assim, Touya sabia que não podia – e não queria – fugir para sempre.

Era uma quarta-feira ensolarada e muito quente, e Touya estava deitado sem blusa em sua cama olhando para o teto às quatro e meia da tarde – era seu dia de folga, mas ele não tinha dito nada para Yukito. O ventilador jogava o mormaço quente em sua cara e a janela de vidro estava aberta, deixando mais calor entrar. Seu pé chacoalhava apoiado em seu joelho ansiosamente e ele estava perdido em pensamentos incompletos. A janela fez um ruído e de repente Yue estava ali. Touya se colocou de pé em um pulo, o encarando alarmado.

– Meu Deus Yue, o que você está fazendo? E se alguém te viu?

– Estou usando Illusion, só você consegue me ver. – disse o anjo, irritado. – Quer saber de uma coisa interessante? Desde que ficamos juntos, eu consigo sentir sua presença, se eu quiser. E já é a terceira vez que você tem o dia livre e não avisa Yukito. Tem alguma coisa acontecendo que você não quer que ele saiba? – perguntou Yue, encarando-o duramente. O namorado sabia que ele estava usando o nome de Yuki apenas para não admitir que ele também estava aborrecido. Touya se sentou na cama e o avaliou vacilante.

– Não, eu só... – começou ele, mas se calou, engolindo seco diante do estreitamento de olhos que o guardião lhe lançou. Fazia tempo que não via Yue com tanta raiva.

“ _Você não precisa ser tão agressivo, Yue. Touya não faz as coisas sem motivo e se você o pressionar assim, ele vai ficar na defensiva._ ”, disse Yukito em seu cérebro. Yue podia sentir que ele estava triste, mesmo que ele não demonstrasse, e isso o irritou ainda mais. Yukito sempre era do tipo compassivo e isso o indignava, porque ele preferia esperar e ver as coisas acontecerem para não criar situações desconfortáveis.

– Ótimo. – Cuspiu Yue, sem saber a quem estava respondendo. Ele se virou de costas para ir embora, mas Touya já segurava seu braço. O anjo lhe deu um olhar impetuoso que fez o namorado dar um passo para trás, soltando-o.

– Eu... Me desculpe. – Murmurou Touya se sentindo insignificante.

Ele não queria que Yue e Yuki chateados fosse mais uma situação para somar à preocupação que martelava em sua cabeça dia e noite. Não queria os deixar mal também e principalmente, não queria fazer Yukito ficar ansioso junto com ele. Yue o observou, a raiva se desfazendo ao ver Touya tão desolado repentinamente – era óbvio que algo estava acontecendo.

O anjo fechou a janela, impedindo mais calor de entrar, trancou a porta e fez a temperatura abaixar ( _Freeze_ era uma das cartas sob seu poder) antes de se sentar na cama suavemente, puxando Touya para si e o colocando em seu colo cara-a-cara com ele. O namorado o observava confuso. Yue o beijou com delicadeza e Touya o acompanhou, finalmente se acalmando. Então depois de alguns minutos o anjo separou suas bocas e o olhou, esperando.

– Eu não ia levantar esse assunto ainda, mas está me matando. Eu acho que... Eu devia conversar com o meu pai... Sobre a gente. Logo. Adiar isso está me deixando desesperado, me desculpe.

“ _Meu Deus_.” disse Yuki dentro de sua cabeça simplesmente, em desespero. Yue franziu o cenho antes de sorrir, compreensivo. Então tirou Touya de seu colo e se levantou, lhe depositando um beijinho na testa antes de se transformar. Yukito, um palmo menor que o anjo, agora o encarava em completo silêncio.

– Olha, se você não estiver pronto ou não quiser, está tudo bem, eu espero. Mas vocês perguntaram porque eu estou assim, então eu estou explicando. Eu não quero te pressionar…

– Vamos contar para ele, então. – respondeu Yukito, tentando não demonstrar seu medo. Ele precisava ser forte por Touya. – Vamos contar este final de semana.

– O que? – exasperou-se Touya. Queria conversar sobre isso logo, mas a ideia de ser em um momento tão próximo o deixou mais inseguro. Yuki se sentou com ele na cama pegou sua mão.

– Eu sei que falar assim faz se tornar mais real, mas em algum momento vai acontecer e não tem motivo para ficar estendendo sua ansiedade. Acho que acabar com isso de uma vez é melhor, porque você claramente vai ficar pensando sobre. Vamos falar para ele esse final de semana, nós dois. Eu vou estar com você. E vamos lidar com isso juntos, qualquer que seja o resultado. – respondeu Yuki, abraçando-o. Touya respirou fundo e lhe deu um beijinho no ombro.

Quinta e sexta passaram rápido demais. Foram dois dias com Touya completamente fora do ar, ansioso e distraído. Yuki tentava ser descontraído e leve perto dele enquanto estavam juntos na escola, mas era inútil – Touya não prestava atenção em nada do que ele lhe falava e mal tinha a capacidade de fingir que estava tudo bem com as outras pessoas. Na sexta-feira, como em toda semana, o pai disse para convidar Yukito para o almoço de sábado, fazendo Fujitaka ficar surpreso quando Touya concordou; normalmente ele dizia que Yuki, ou ele mesmo, estavam ocupados.

Sexta-feira à noite Touya mal dormiu, e no fatídico dia, sábado, acordou passando mal. Ele abriu os olhos assim que o despertador tocou às 09h30, porque já estava acordado e se sentou na cama. Ele já tinha ouvido o pai levantar há uma hora, mas preferiu ficar no quarto para não precisar manter uma conversa na qual mal podia prestar atenção.

Touya se arrastou cansado para tomar banho, depois escovou os dentes e trocou de roupa. Era pouco mais de dez horas quando ele desceu para ajudar o pai a fazer o almoço.

– Touya, está tudo bem? – preocupou-se Fujitaka ao observar Touya queimar o segundo rolinho primavera em quinze minutos. – Você parece cansado, por que não senta e espera o Yukito? A Sakura vai ficar no seu lugar.

Touya deu um muxoxo, mas não discutiu, apenas se encaminhou para a sala e ligou a TV, se sentando no sofá e fechando os olhos com a cabeça jogada para trás. Houve um movimento suave ao seu lado e ele se colocou de pé em um pulo, olhando ao redor.

– Me desculpe, eu te acordei. Seu pai disse para eu esperar aqui com você, o almoço está quase pronto. – explicou Yukito. Touya tinha pegado no sono sem perceber, tamanho seu cansaço. Ele tinha os batimentos nos ouvidos, descompassados. – Você não dormiu à noite, né?

Touya fez que não com a cabeça e grunhiu antes de se encaminhar para o andar de cima em silêncio. Ele podia sentir o olhar de Yukito sobre si, mas o namorado não o seguiu. Touya foi até o banheiro e jogou água gelada na cara, depois ficou se encarando no espelho. Ele tinha um aspecto de morto vivo – com motivo, já que dormia mal há três dias. Não sabia se devia contar ao pai sobre eles _antes_ ou _depois_ do almoço. Se contasse antes, talvez estragasse o almoço, então seria melhor contar depois de comerem. Ele suprimiu uma ânsia de vômito e respirou fundo antes de voltar, descendo as escadas lentamente. Percebeu que Yuki estava em pé, o esperando.

– Vamos. – Murmurou Yukito, encarando-o significativamente. – Vamos comer.

Eles se encaminharam para a mesa. Touya se sentou de frente para o pai e Yuki ao seu lado, em frente à Sakura. Fujitaka sorriu calmamente e eles se serviram. Os dedos de Touya tremiam e ele estava prestes a vomitar de nervoso, então ele colocou apenas alguma comida no prato e fingiu comer um pouco. Yuki, ao seu lado, tinha o prato cheio como de costume e comia vorazmente – Touya sorriu com a percepção de que absolutamente nada podia afetar o apetite do namorado.

Fujitaka tentava puxar assunto com Touya, mas o filho não interagia direito, então ele voltou a conversa para Yukito, meio confuso. Touya se sentiu culpado, mas ele ficava mais desesperado a cada minuto. Pensou se deveria fazer isso hoje mesmo, mas chegou à conclusão de que o sentimento de opressão que sentia seria o mesmo em qualquer dia. Talvez ele apenas não contasse nada nunca, afinal, quem tinha levantado essa necessidade era ele, não era uma requisição do namorado. Yukito riu ao seu lado e seu pai gargalhou por algo que disseram, então Touya se forçou a dar um sorrisinho quando o mais velho o olhou.

– Touya, aconteceu alguma coisa? – o pai o indagou, preocupado. – Você está passando mal? Não comeu...

Touya deu uma olhada na mesa e viu os pratos limpos. encarou Fujitaka em pânico, depois olhou para Yukito, que lhe deu um chute por baixo da mesa para que Touya dissesse alguma coisa rápido.

– Hã, eu... Eu... Estou passando mal. Acordei me sentindo estranho, me desculpe. – Engasgou ele, massageando a nuca sem focar o pai.

– Você tomou algum remédio?

– Não, eu... Logo vou melhorar, não se preocupe. – Ele lançou um olhar ao namorado e voltou a olhar para a mesa.

– Tudo bem, se precisar de alguma coisa, me diga. Posso retirar seu prato? – O pai agora tinha o prato de todos na mão e esperava para pegar o de Touya. Sakura estava se levantando da mesa e Yuki lhe deu outro chute suave na canela, mas Touya apenas encarou a mesa.

– Na verdade, Touya gostaria de contar uma coisa a vocês dois. – Disse Yukito, surpreendendo a todos. Touya o olhou mortificado, mas Yuki sorriu para ele suavemente. O pai ergueu as sobrancelhas e Sakura voltou a se sentar, olhando o irmão com curiosidade.

– Tudo bem, vou apenas colocar isso na pia. – assentiu o pai, preocupado.

Seu coração parecia prestes a pular de sua boca, não só porque estava batendo rapidamente, mas porque Touya sentia que ia devolver toda a comida ingerida ali mesmo. O pai então voltou e se sentou, encarando Touya. Yuki, por baixo da mesa, pegou a mão do namorado e também tremia um pouco. Mas a firmeza com que a segurava, dizia “eu estou aqui com você”. Touya lançou um olhar à Yukito, depois olhou para a irmã e para o pai, respirando fundo.

– Tudo bem. Ok. Eu tenho uma coisa importante para contar para vocês dois. – ele umedeceu os lábios secos. O pai assentiu e a irmã se mexeu na cadeira em antecipação.

– Está tudo bem, Touya? – perguntou o pai, o olhando com extrema preocupação.

– Está, não se preocupe. É só que... – ele respirou fundo mais uma vez, tentando se acalmar. – Eu e Yuki estamos juntos. Estamos namorando. – disse ele finalmente. Sua voz estava trêmula. Yuki apertou sua mão mais uma vez.

O pai arregalou os olhos, depois franziu o cenho, incrédulo. Sakura também parecia confusa. Era uma boa reação, ninguém estava bravo, estavam confusos. Talvez ele só não tinha sido claro...

– O que? Como assim? – Fujitaka parecia atônito. Sakura apenas ficou olhando, como se esperasse mais alguma coisa.

– Eu e Yukito. Nós...

– Mas... Vocês _já não estavam_ namorando? Vocês estão namorando há anos! – o pai riu surpreso, depois o sorriso se desfez lentamente – Vocês não estavam...?

Touya e Yukito o encararam incrédulos. Touya esperava literalmente _qualquer_ reação, menos essa.

– Há _anos_ ? – perguntou Touya desorientado. – Desde _quando_ você acha que estamos juntos?

O pai olhou para Sakura, depois para Yukito. Então se voltou para Touya.

– Desde a primeira vez que ele veio aqui, então acho que uns... Três anos? Quatro? – ele coçou a cabeça, sem graça.

– Eu desconfiei quando Yuki disse que você era “ _a_ _pessoa mais importante_ ” pra ele. Foi no dia que passaram o filme de vocês lá no festival da sua escola... Mas quando ele contou, minha impressão é que vocês já estavam juntos há muito tempo! Acho que entendi errado também... – Respondeu Sakura, rindo.

Yukito deu uma risadinha e relaxou o corpo. Touya ainda estava completamente chocado.

– Você... Você... Você chamava Yuki para vir para cá o tempo todo pensando que ele era meu namorado? _Por todos esses anos_?

O pai se levantou, rindo levemente, e parou em pé de frente para eles.

– Sim! Estou surpreso e envergonhado, porque sempre o tratei como se estivessem juntos. Mas se vocês estão juntos _agora_ , estou muito feliz pelos dois, parabéns!

– Sim, eu também! – Disse Sakura satisfeita antes de sair da cadeira e ir para a cozinha.

Touya deu o sorriso mais brilhante que já tinha dado na vida e se levantou, indo até o pai e o abraçando. Yukito riu mais uma vez e o pai deu tapinhas no ombro de Touya antes deles se soltarem.

– Você estava mal porque ia me contar isso hoje? Estava com medo da minha reação? – indagou Fujitaka, compreensivo. Ele sorriu mais uma vez quando Touya acenou que sim timidamente. – Touya, Yukito sempre fez parte da família. E mesmo que não fizesse, isso não faria diferença alguma pra mim. Quero que vocês sejam muito felizes juntos e Yukito sempre vai ser bem vindo. – Então ele se virou para o genro. – Aliás, você devia ficar hoje, Yuki. Vou fazer tofu frito para você amanhã. E com gengibre!

Touya observou o pai se dirigindo para o outro cômodo antes de olhar para o namorado, que agora estava de pé.

– Está mais calmo agora? – Cutucou Yuki.

– Estou mais que calmo, estou feliz. – Touya foi até o namorado e o abraçou, lhe dando um beijo suave. – Tudo está perfeito.

– Você diz isso porque ainda não teve que lidar com Yue. Ele não te perdoou por fugir da gente e está _bem_ bravo. – Murmurou Yuki.

Touya o apertou mais um pouco ao ver o familiar reflexo roxo nos olhos de Yukito e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

– Não estou preocupado. Eu tenho as armas certas pra fazer Yue me desculpar por qualquer coisa. Ai! – Touya se esquivou ao receber o soco no braço. – Não sabia que ele podia te controlar assim. – Murmurou ele carrancudo enquanto passava a mão sobre o braço dolorido.

– Não foi ele. Isso foi para o seu ego. – disse Yuki, rindo, antes de o envolver e o beijar novamente. Tudo estava realmente perfeito.

~FIM~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradeço à todos que leram essa fanfic. É a primeira que eu escrevo realmente e chego ao fim. Não gostei de várias coisas nela depois que reli, mas a fiz com carinho e, por isso, vou deixá-la aqui. Talvez daqui uns anos eu a releia e morra de vergonha, mas ainda assim vou mantê-la.  
> Espero escrever muitas outras ainda. Obrigada por acompanharem!


End file.
